Fifty Shades Of Pregnant!
by stephgiggal1986
Summary: my own version of when Ana gets pregnant, please review any comments to help me make this better much apprieciated and thank you in advance
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here I am a 20 something (scared to remember) married to the one and only CEO that is Christian Grey, pregnant, did I mention married? Never in a million years did I imagine being married this young I mean come on most girls are out partying enjoying themselves yet here I am man of my dreams and I'm carrying his child which is a huge shock but yet a pleasant very happy shock...wish the husband would see it like that!.

I told him a few hours ago, safe to say it didn't go down to well...and when I say that I mean he stormed out and I'm yet to see if he returns, I know men sometimes take this sort of news badly but the way he reacted you would honestly think war just broke loose, last time I checked it didn't but get feeling that will change soon as he comes back. I'm walking around the Penthouse we are calling home personally it's a castle in the sky away from little spies mainly the papz oh yes they looking for the scoop on the newly married couple which is us however it's been a few weeks and they still hanging round our asses waiting for the perfect picture to go with their bullshit made up story!

I've had a shower, tried to calm myself hasn't helped but hey least it was worth a try right? Now I'm in bed waiting impatiently for my husband to return, silently praying he hasn't run off for good I know he is in shock but seriously running? wtf is that all about!

"Oh shit" yep sure sign he is home

"Fuck" I swear that was the table sliding across the floor

"Do you really want to see what's going on" my subconscious being an ass again for the millionth time since meeting fifty ill ignore her!

I walk out to see him drunk! drunk like he downed the bar! Now I knew this pregnancy wasn't going to go down well with him but come the fuck on I'm tiny and now I have to carry his drunken ass to bed! Inconsiderate or what...

I get him to bed undress him, cursing him under my breath and yet all the while all I want to do is cuddle up next to him and make him realise everything will be ok...that was until his phone fell out of his pocket!

Bitch Troll! why the lil motherfucker went running to her...of all the people to run too, knowing full well how I feel about her, well let's see how he like it. I forward he message to my blackberry leave him passed out sprawled over our bed and go to the "red room of pain" he won't look here in the morning ha-ha! feeling triumph through my veins I send the violating message from Bitch troll to Christian with my own personal message suggest next time when they talk about mine and Christians private life they would like to involve me!

I find myself upset, angry, terrified, scared and a million other emotions tonight holy shit is this own form of 50 shades of fucked up? No couldn't be just my husband being a complete ass! Yes I like that idea more.

I'm woken by disruption outside the "red room of pain" Christian is screaming through the door looking for me...HA not so nice now is it Mr Grey wondering where I am and if I might return well karma is a Bitch shouldn't have walked out on me last night. I gather my wits get up slide out of the bed unlock the door and stroll casually down the fabulous staircase that makes me feel like one of those hot movie stars, although I doubt I actually look that fabulous with it being early in the morning and lack of sleep strained across my face but fuck it!

I notice all the "staff" run to their places among the building...pussy wimps. Mind I expect I'm not looking my usual 'Ana' self. "All fifty's fault" my subconscious snarls. My inner goddess however is fanning herself hoping for reconciliation - in her dreams! I'm putting my foot down on this one no sexpertise will get him winning this one. Nope not this time!

I walk in to bathroom shower feeling good about letting him drool on other side of the locked door yep he will learn not to piss me off especially when I'm pregnant! and it will only get worse the further into the pregnancy I am, oh my poor fifty he will end up needing body armour to put up with the mood swings...shit I better hint to put the Madonna's in storage even though they not my taste I'd hate to damage them with a pregnancy mood swing.

After finishing my shower not that it was my comfort kind of had me wishing me and fifty was ok and he was using his luxurious hands washing me, I'm quickly brought back to reality however and I'm damn sure I will make him pay for running to Bitch troll!

I walk out into our mass room which we call our bedroom, oh look 'oops' lost my towel I can feel his eyes looking at me and my nakedness 'my inner goddess wants to pounce on him my subconscious however want to torture him' I'm still too pissed off so subconscious wins! I stand there making damn sure I take my time getting dressed want him to squirm and its working 'high 5 to me' a argument and breakfast later I'm in the car on my way to work...is it wrong I'm actually sat in the back of this SUV patting myself on the back for not giving into the wonderful, sexy, hot, talented, intelligent man that is Christian Grey. He has now been given his options let's hoping he chooses the right one because 'lil blip' is my number 1 focus!

Work is the usual, manuscripts and meetings...geez!

I find myself wondering what to do with myself having time to myself in work is a rare acourance and I like that was until the phone rang.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkk"


	2. Chapter 2

Trust me to knock over the coffee as I went to pick up the phone "Ana Grey how may I help you" I say as I try cleaning up the spilt coffee which is all over me great!

"I'll be in a meeting tonight so will be late home" Christian's voice comes through loud and clear.

"Well hello to you too" the jerk always so business like does make me irate sometimes.

"I haven't time for an argument Ana" he says it so stern it's insulting he hasn't got time? He thinks I have?

"Me either my boss's boss's boss is a real jerk and will have me fired with the constant personal calls during work hours" and with that I hang up before he can't another word in…Ha put that in your pipe and smoke it Grey!

There's a knock on the door as I glance up I see Hannah my assistant twitching nervously "sorry to bother you Ana but you have a visitor" oh just what I need coffee stained blouse and pencil skirt and now I have to sit here and pretend to be happy little Anastasia. "Ok Hannah send them in, oh and can you check my schedule for next 2 weeks please" she politely nods to confirm she will do so. She turns to her side to let my visitor in which turns out to be Mia hurricane Grey I love her to bits but she sure does have poor sense of timing. I get up to greet her walking round my desk she doesn't look her usual happy bubbly self, oh crap wonder if she spoke to Christian and he has sent her.

"Hi Mia what a nice surprise everything ok?"

"Hi Ana I was in the area and wondered if you would like to go for lunch, its ok if you don't I know it was short notice" she trails on

"Not at all I'd love to have lunch with you, let me just tell Hannah we are going out so she can take messages for me and we will go" hmmm I wonder what she really wants.

After letting Hannah know I'm going out for lunch and may be a little late back (in other words can she cover my ass if I am late). We make our way to the front of the building past reception I give a quick smile to Claire and make my way out stepping into busy Seattle.

"So Mia where would you like to go for Lunch?" I ask still trying to gauge her mood

"This place looks ok I guess" she says as we walk buy a little coffee shop

We walk in place our orders find a seat and sit I'm not sure what's going on but this side of Mia is completely nerving I've never seen anything like it.

"Ok Mia snap out of it what's the matter? You been in a strange mood since we left my office" it sounded more stern than I intended but seems to work

"I umm I…oh this is hard…I think I'm pregnant" I can see now the look I been seeing is the look of someone scared and worried

"Have you taken a test" I ask

"no you seen my entourage I can't escape for 2 minutes to get one" she looks around and then I notice them 2 guys and a woman the guys are typical Taylor and Sawyer like men, the woman however she has short blonde hair hazel eyes I'd say about 5"11 and mean as hell looking defiantly don't want to bump into her in a dark alley.

"ok leave it to me I'll get you a test come around to the apartment tonight Christian is at some late meeting so we won't be interrupted" I say trying to be upbeat. All I really want to do is reach over hug her tightly and let her know everything will be ok but I sense that will open the flood gates.

We sit there eating our lunch, which takes all my will power not to throw it back up. I can't help thinking about my pregnancy and how Christian reacted I'm still too angry with him to even think about talking to him and I wonder maybe I should let Mia know but I think I will wait till after she has taken the pregnancy test that way I can assess the situation if she not pregnant it will be good news if she is pregnant well we will be 2 Grey women Pregnant together it makes me give out a little laugh when I think about us both prodding about like 2 beached whales while shopping and doing other things pregnant ladies do.

"What you laughing at?" mia asks bringing me back to the present

"oh nothing just thinking about something nothing for you to worry about" can't really tell her what I was thinking she panicking enough now imagine what she would be like If I did tell her my thoughts about 2 beached whales think half of Seattle would have gone up like a nuclear bomb had hit.

We finish lunch pay and walk back to my office it's a nice day suns shining not a cloud in the sky, makes me feel relaxed and seems to push away all my thoughts of last night's problems. I hug Mia tight as we get to the entrance of grey publishing and reassure her everything will be fine and I'll see her tonight

"7pm" I confirm

"Erm yeah 7pm and thank you"

"You're welcome Mia try not to worry about it" and with that she gets into a car and drives away

I walk through reception back to my office letting Hannah know I was back, sit down and check my emails and nothing not a word not even from Mr control Freak "oh well you can sit there in your Ivory tower and sulk Grey" I say out loud not even realising it

Its 1:30pm when the phone rings answering it this time avoiding the new cup of coffee get the shock of my life

"Well hello there prick-tease" I can feel the blood drain my face

"Jack Hyde?"

"the very same Bitch, no shut your mouth and listen carefully I have your sweet little sister-in-law here with me, she almost as much of a prick tease as you, but don't worry she not my type well not at the moment anyway you can save her but I must warn you if you tell your asshole of a husband or any of them idiots you call security then she is dead do you understand?" all I can do is think shit he has Mia how I was with her like 20 minutes ago he is bluffing I'm sure he is how the hell would he get her with 3 security guys with her?

"Ana you still with us your Sister-in-laws life depends on it"

"yes I'm here how do I know you have Mia you could be bluffing" that's it Steele wait I mean Grey make him think your brave when really you are scared shitless, loud stomach turning scream comes through the phone

"Fuck I swear you hurt her I'll kill you!" my pregnancy hormones are bringing out a whole new side of me what the hell am I saying

"Now now Ana that's not how we do business is it? Now here's what you're going to do you're going to get me 5 million within 2 hours, if not Mia here might just have to lose her pretty looks what do you think?"

"i-i-i-i- I can't get that amount of money"

"You fucking can and will times ticking Prick-tease best you get moving" and with that he hangs up

I need a plan a good plan I need to lose Sawyer get 5 million dollars save Mia make sure me and 'lil blip' are safe and hope to god no pray to god Christian doesn't completely flip out and understands I had a good reason…

"HANNAH!" I scream louder than intended it works though she comes running in

"Yes Ana?"

"I don't feel well I'm going to go home can you re-schedule any meetings I have this afternoon for me please"

"Of course Ana do you need me to call anyone?" now I know who she means she means Christian I've noticed I sneeze in my office he on the phone checking on me 5 minutes later

"no no don't call him I'll give him a ring when I get home, besides he is in a very important meeting" I lie can't really say _"actually I'm not sick I'm off to save my kidnapped sister-in-law from the guy who's job I now got oh and if I tell anyone she dead!" _

With that I run through get to reception look at Sawyer who clearly looks confused "Sawyer I don't feel well can you take me home please?" why am I asking he doesn't actually have a choice in this

"Of course Mrs Grey, is everything ok?" what is this 20 questions to Ana day?

"I'm just not feeling too well, a little rest and I'll be fine" he nods I think he accepted my answer tough if he didn't right now me and 'lil blip' off to save his or hers Aunt….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Be warned I have no idea where this is going its just fun writing it as I go ill try to get in a chapter a day as with Ana's erm foul mouth lets not forget she is Pregnant under huge pressure to save Mia hehe hope you ALL enjoy….**_

We arrive at Escala and I'm still trying to figure out a plan in my head but I'm getting nowhere fast keep coming back to the same 2 questions, how do I get my hands on 5 million dollars without Christian finding out? Because I know for sure the second he finds out he will come looking for me and may end up making the 'saving Mia project' worse _yes that's what I've called it could have been a better title but I'm pregnant hormonal and wanting to save her. _The second question is how do I lose 6 foot something built like hulk man we all know as Sawyer? I get out of the car walk to the elevator and I think I have it sussed in my head now I just hope it works I know one thing if it does he will be super pissed at me.

We get to the penthouse and plan in motion, I walk to our bedroom get changed out of my blouse and pencil skirt which now had dried brown marks on thanks to the earlier spillage of coffee, I put on t-shirt, jeans a hoodie and my comfy trainers, heels in this kind of situation now the best idea especially when I may need to run for my life if I get the chance only time will tell. That thought alone makes me rush to the bathroom hover over the toilet while today's lunch makes reappearance. Walking to the sink I wash my face and clean my teeth to get rid of the sickly taste which lingers in my mouth satisfied I walk back out to the bedroom into the great big walk in closet find Christians gym bag it looks big enough to hold 5 million dollars not that I would know. I got to Christians study and search around for check book when it hits me Leila's gun! Light bulb moment rushing round the desk I open the top draw "yes" it's right there not been discarded. I slide it into the back of my jeans and make sure my hoodie covers it now the real difficult part of my plan….Sawyer!

I rush back to the bedroom and make sure the doors leading out the balcony are locked then I casually walk to the great room open the balcony door and step outside retrieving my phone I call sawyer and of course he comes running… "Hey Sawyer I know we not supposed to but I thought you would want to look at this" and I point in some direction which has nothing remotely interesting going on.

"I can't see nothing ma'am"

"it's right over there Sawyer" I say while I quickly but quietly back towards the balcony door and before the poor guy has a chance I'm in closing the door quickly and locking it and running towards the elevator.

He will use the emergency stairs so won't give me much time to get in the car and drive I'd say 2 minutes if that. The elevator stops on the ground floor and I look around nervously whilst jumping into my car, pulling out of the garage I see Sawyer rushing through the emergency stairs door, I quickly turn right and drive to the bank I know I won't have much time but this needs to be done.

Once I get to the bank time to put the next plan in motion I walk in go to the nice blonde lady at the cashier and come out with "hi yes I want to withdraw 5 million dollars please" she sniggered at me then I realised I looked like I didn't have a $100 let alone 5 million.

"I'm Mrs Grey I believe my husband Mr Christian Grey is a valued customer here"

"Oh my I'm sorry let me just get the manager for you, he will be happy to help you" she said smiling and off she went practically sprinting to the manager's office. If I wasn't under so much pressure to save Mia I think I would have pissed myself laughing by now. Seconds later the banks manager walks up introducing himself and we shake hands.

"Now I believe you wish to withdraw 5 million dollars from us today, that is a big amount for us to hand over do you have any ID on you Mrs Grey"

"Err yeah ummm" is all I say whilst I try to fish out my driver's licence and handing it too him

"Unfortunately this says Anastasia Steele do you have anything with your married name and photo?" I can see where this is going no I don't damn it! I knew I should have sorted all this out in fact I'm shocked Mr Control Freak didn't the second we said our vows.

I look around and notice a magazine and how typical has photos of Christian and me at some formal gathering we went to a couple weeks back, picking it up I handed it to him to which I got a nod of agreement and suddenly found myself in his office

"Won't be long Mrs Grey, just need to verify and ready your funds for you" he says as he leaves out the door

Verify? Verify? How would he do that..._oh fuck no!_

"Mrs Grey I have Mr Grey on the phone he wishes to speak to you he is on line 2" knew it never trust a banker! I pick up the receiver take a deep breath and press 2 *_gulp*_

"You're leaving me? You said you would never leave me!" Of course my poor fifty would think that even I would think that looking at this from his point of view but then I remember Hyde "_don't tell your asshole of a husband_"

"I'm sorry I really am but I need to please forgive me" is all I can say whilst tears free fall down my cheeks

"They was right about you all along, you was just after my money! Will 5 million be enough? And what about the baby?"

They was? Who was they? More tears flow down my face at the thought of my fifty thinking it.

"Yes it's sufficient and I'll look after the baby" I can hear a sob through the phone and I can't help but cry more

"I really am sorry Christian ill always love you" I choke out

"Take the fucking lot!" and with that he hangs up _"no no no what have you done" my subconscious snaps._

I sit there staring at the phone crying big sobs and not knowing what to do I need him to realise that this isn't the end that I'm not leaving and that I'm only doing this to save Mia his sister. I look up and see the bank manager standing in the door way "Mrs Grey it will take us 15 to 20 minutes to have all the funds together, would you like a glass of water while you wait" I scowl at him but I realise Christian must have agreed to liquidate some of his assets he really does think I'm leaving and he doesn't care, no I refuse to believe he doesn't care I know he does!

"Yes please a glass of water would be great thank you" nodding just as he leaves my blackberry comes to life

"Hello" I answer

"well well seems you been followed not to worry leave out the back of the building there's a car waiting for you, oh and Bitch dump the blackberry I don't want your husband or his security tracking it!" I want to pass out I was counting on being tracked to save us I'm screwed. I'm sat there trying to think of a plan and just as Mr Whelan the bank manager walks in.

"Mr Whelan there's someone waiting for me out the front and I really don't want to face them is there a way out of here through the back?"

"Yes there is but I can get security to remove them if you need to" he says looking at me now with concern in his eyes oh if only he had some idea.

"no that's ok I'll just go out the back, another favour to ask you do you have a blackberry That I could have and replace it, it's a long story and I really don't have time to tell you" without hesitation he fishes it out of his pocket and hands me it he has a look of almost understanding in his eyes I think he is putting the puzzle together and wants to help.

I put my phone in the bottom of the bag under the money this better work otherwise I'm fucked, I put Mr Whelan's phone in my pocket and leave the office making my way to the back of the building upon opening the fire escape I see the familiar sight of a car that was following us back from Bellevue…nothing could of prepared me for what happened next Elizabeth steps out of the driver's seat I swear my jaw is still bouncing off the ground, walking up to me she grabs the bag puts it in the back of the car gets the phone out of my pocket and throws it in a trash pile. Demands then pushes me into the car gets in and drives

"Why are you doing this to me, why are you helping him?" is all I can ask

"Shut up I'm not going to discuss this with you"

You don't have to do this..." I plead "I said shut up" she shouts back at me

I have no idea where I'm being driven too I'm just hoping super stalkers are tracking me because now I know there's more than 1 person the plan I have in my head won't work. I notice we on some street where all the buildings are abandoned we pull to a stop. This is it I'm here where he wants me on my own I hope Mia is ok and he hasn't done anything to her, I hope that I will get through this and nothing happens to 'lil blip' if I ever needed stalker Christian now was the time…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi everyone thanks for the reviews great to see, here is the next chapter I hope you like it, next chapter we will finally find out about Mia and the is she isn't she pregnant ;-) its written ready to post tomorrow sometime._**

Elizabeth opens the car door and drags me out this is it this is where I either save Mia, 'lil blip' and myself or I completely mess it up and make the situation worse _'keep calm Grey you can do this' _is all I can chant in my head while my subconscious is tutting furiously tapping her foot meh ill deal with her later maybe put her on eBay and get a new subconscious '_you wouldn't!' _

We walk into an abandoned building and I notice Elizabeth has the bag of money on her 'thank god' making our way through the door I notice is not just run down but literally falling apart the walls are crumbling the staircase has missing steps there's damp patches everywhere and the only light in the building is the flickering of candles burning. I look around ears pinged hoping to hear Mia or Jack but nothing, Elizabeth puts the bag down then pushes me through another door and it's an empty room nothing but a mattress on the floor again damp all over the walls, I turn to face Elizabeth who lets out a giggle before backhanding me causing me to fall to the floor before I have a chance to get up she has locked me in here in darkness. I have nothing to do but sit and wait I know this isn't going to be pretty I look down to my tummy and start rubbing it thinking about lil blip seems to calm me which is strange considering the circumstances this could cause me to lose my unborn child I shudder at the thought no we will be ok ill make sure of it, I feel round making sure I still have the gun yes I do good.

I stand up holding the gun in my hand pointing it towards the door, soon as they open it I'll shoot all the times my dad took me shooting never in my life did I think I'd be using a gun on someone. Suddenly I can here shouting and I recognise them as Jack and Elizabeth. "SHIT THAT BITCH TRICKED US, THAT FUCKER AND HIS SECURITY WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU CHECKED THE BAG" with that I hear something which sounds like he slapped her "I I did, I'm I'm sorry please don't hurt me I done what you asked"

I hear the key turn in the lock, my heart is beating so fast I think it might actually escape my chest dig itself a tunnel and run. Hand raised gun pointing to the door I'm ready as the door opens

Before I have a chance to do anything, jack is standing there with an unconscious Mia using her as a shield '_did he know I was armed? But how? Really Grey your asking yourself this now… you know he coming over to you right? Snap out of it now Grey'. _

"Think I'll take that bitch" he hisses at me while snatching the gun out of my hand and throwing Mia on the mattress

"you know you really are the gullible little prick tease I thought you was, did you really think once you came here with the money I was going to just wave you off back to your husband to live happily ever after? That would be too easy now wouldn't it I want you to suffer I want that asshole you call a husband to suffer once I'm finished with you he won't want you, you will be so messed up no one will ever look at you again" he looks so smug eyes full of revenge and hatred.

"Well if that's the case you shouldn't have asked for the money" I throw at him he looks amused yet concerned by this statement

"And why is that?" he asks watching me closely

"When I was at the bank getting you the money you demanded, they had to verify it with Christian to which he asked to speak to me" I pause '_keep going Grey you're doing really well'_

" I told him I was leaving him and he believed me, so you see your plan whatever it is wont work because he doesn't want anything more to do with me and thinks I'm the gold digging whore you claim I am" there said it face complete impassive at least I hope it was.

"is that so, well in that case I see no reason why I shouldn't do as I see fit with you hope you like it rough whore because I'm going to fuck you in every way I want to and believe me I'll enjoy every second of it" _what? What have I done this can't happen please god no_

"Don't worry I have something to do first then I'll be back oh you may want to check on this one she seems a little sleepy don't you think" he sniggers as he leaves and locks the room.

I rush over to Mia checking her for a pulse; yes she has one that's one good thing. I try waking her but its no use she is out cold. I need to stay calm but it's difficult I have a hundred emotions running through me I look down to my tummy knowing 'lil blip' is the cause of most I can't help but smile even in this scenario I'm locked in a dark damp room my sister in law is unconscious and 'lil blip' is playing with my emotions he or she will defiantly take after Christian. Then it dawns on me Jack knows about the phone yet he hasn't moved us. Why hasn't he though? I mean for what he has planned for me you think he would have dragged us into the car and put his foot down.

I hear brakes screeching car doors slamming and Christian yes I hear my fifty he is here to save us I knew he wouldn't give up on me… on us I think as I rub my tummy. I hear Jack run to the door and unlock it.

"Well looks like we have guests lets go and welcome them in shall we" hey says calmly as he grabs me and drags me back to room I first walked into. Cowering in the corner is Elizabeth I notice her face is starting to bruise and she has a split lip, she looks at me and then back to the ground. Suddenly I'm flung to the ground and kicked several time all I can do is curl into a ball to protect 'blip' I feel a sharp kick to my sides then another to my head. I get Jacks plan now he wants me to look battered before Christian finally comes to this house out of the many he must be checking looking for me. I feel another kick again in my ribs before he bends down pulls me up by my hair and slapping me again blowing punches on me.

"Stop stop please" I beg but he doesn't he just smirks

"I'm pregnant please stop please" tears falling my pleading for it to end

"You're pregnant? Well I'll be doing that unborn bastard a favour by killing it" and he continues his assault on me

Throwing me back to the ground I wince in pain it's too much I can't take any more, this makes the 'red room if pain' look painless. Jack stops mid kick to the sounds of rushing people outside, quickly pulling me up holding the gun which I brought into this crazy situation to my head and waits. Before I have a chance to take in what was happening the door is kicked open and there's Taylor and Sawyer and stood behind them is Christian my poor fifty he looks so hurt confused worried and angry, I can't bear to look at him no more its killing me seeing him look like that because if me it's all my doing.

"You know you could have knocked I would have answered" Hyde said laughing

I vaguely see Taylor and Sawyer step closer, not before I'm dragged back a couple of steps. Taylor looks Pissed real Pissed and Sawyer he can't bear to look at me. We know why of course I briefly wonder how much begging I'll have to do for him to forgive me for locking him on the balcony and giving him the slip.

"Ah not so fast, don't want pretty little Mrs Grey to look like a bowling ball do we?" _'Huh bowling ball? I don't get it' _

"I've had enough of this fucking around "Christian shuts as he pushes past both Taylor and Sawyer

"You got 3 seconds to let go of my Wife or I will fucking kill you with my bare hands!" he hisses my god I do love angry Grey especially when it's not aimed at me.

"I don't think you're in quite the position to be issuing me with threats do you? I mean look around here I'm the one holding your wife at gun point" and I feel him push it against my temple

"What do you want Hyde?"

"Why Mr Grey haven't you figured it out yet, I want everything you have your money your wife your ivory tower you hide in I want everything. But right now your stopping me from doing so so move out the fucking way!" Hyde hisses but Christian does move not even a flinch

"I see you want me to play games do you baby bird well let's play, move or I shoot prick tease here" he says while moving the gun to my back pushing it hard against me. And still Christian doesn't move _"damn it Mr Control Freak you clearly can't control this move please god just move" my subconscious screams –_whens a good time to tell her he can't hear her? Although I'm thinking the exact same thing.

"Very well" and with that he pulls the trigger I feel like my world is ending my poor fifty looks shocked tears escaping him. I hear another gun shot and I'm falling to the floor along with a now very dead Jack Hyde. A bullet to the head I'm guessing that was Taylor and another to the chest. I look at his face and realise the whole 'look like a bowling ball' comment now.

"Ana! Oh my god my Ana, my baby, I love you baby you will be ok stay with me my sweet Ana" Christian cries as he holds me

"Save Mia" is all I can say before I'm faced with complete darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wow really happy with how this is going reviews are great as promised time to see if Mia is pregnant enjoy :-) we left with Ana being shot in the back and Jack Hyde looking like a bowling ball ha-ha_**

"Why won't she wake up mom, it's been 2 days and nothing i just want her to wake up. I can't believe I was so stupid she was so angry with me and she still did this she saved Mia for me. "I can hear him but I can't wake myself up for him

"Why was she angry with you Christian?" I hear grace say softly

"She told me she was pregnant and I left her and went to see Elena I didn't mean to it just happened" he explains

"How could you be so stupid of course she was angry with you hell I'm angry with you Christian Trevelyan Grey don't you think she was just as scared as you when she told you? And you left her and out of everyone to run too you ran to… I can't even say that woman's name!" Grace says to him clearly irritated

"I know mom and I know that when she wakes up I'm still going to lose her" he sniffles

"It will take time for her to forgive you Christian your just lucky she loves you so much" I really want to wake up but I can't

I hear odd titbits of conversations from Grace Carrick Elliot and Kate all trying to reassure my husband and willing me to wake up soon. Ok body time to wake up I can't lay here forever. I need to wake so everyone can breathe again. I flicker my left eye followed by the right glancing round I can see I'm in a room with white walls windows with blinds a few chairs are scattered I look to my left to see Christian sleeping in a chair next to my bed turning to look to my right I notice another bed looking to see who's in it I find Mia lying there '_oh thank god she's safe she is here we are in hospital with Christian and no doubt his security_ _on the other side of the door' _I try sitting up but I'm in too much pain so I quickly give up just as I do so Grace walks into the room and catches my eye and smiles wide.

"Oh thank god Ana you're awake, we been so worried about you how are you feeling? Do you want some water? I'll go get the doctor" she says all at once and before I get a chance to reply she is back out the door presumably to get the doctor i notice Christian jump awake

"Ana? Oh baby your awake I love you so much I thought I was going to lose you for good" he leans over to kiss me and I have no idea why but I turn away from him '_really? You're going to do this to him now knowing full well he hasn't left your side' _my subconscious scowls at me I really am going to put her on eBay!

"How long have I been here?" I ask without looking at him

"3 days… god you have had me worried sick I've died a thousand deaths since I got the phone call from the bank" I hear him take a deep breath "please Ana please look at me I need to know we are ok" he begs. I know I should but I can't I'm upset confused and angry I'm upset he thought I was leaving him upset he thought it was all about his money actually I'm furious he thought that and I'm confused because I have no idea if we will get past this

"I can't I'm sorry" is all I can manage

"Is Mia ok?" I continue to ask whilst looking at her in the bed next to mine

"yes she is fine thanks to you, oh Ana you saved her You saved her for me putting yourself in danger all for me and now I finally get it, get that you love me unconditionally please forgive me Ana I'm nothing without you" he places his hand on top of mine I fight the urge to take my hand away instead lying there looking at Mia and let the silent tears fall

"Ah Ana this is Dr Bentley she has been looking after you" Grace says walking into the room followed by the doctor

"How are you feeling Ana?" Dr Bentley asks as she starts to give me an examination

How do I feel? Hmm let's check the list tired yes, sore yes, groggy yes and I know I look a mess without having to even look into a mirror

"Oh you know I feel like I done ten rounds with Mike Tyson and lost" I say trying not to sound as sarcastic as it came out

"Ha well yes I guess that's a pretty good assessment"

"Oh god how's 'blip'?" I suddenly shout then quickly preparing myself for the worst

"Blip? If you mean the baby everything is fine the shot wound wasn't near and baby is safe and sound Dr Greene came by yesterday to check everything" Dr Bentley said cheerfully

"Oh thank god" I say whilst rubbing my tummy

"OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT!" shit when did Mia wake up?

"Erm yes" I briefly wondered if she found out about herself while I was out cold in my 3 day sleep fest

She jumps out of her bed runs and jumps onto mine giving me a hug I take this time to quickly whisper to her "what about you? Have you found out yet?" she looks at me then give me a huge all Hollywood grin and I know immediately

"We going to be pregnant together Ana, I can't believe it I'm so excited we get to do all this pregnancy stuff together how great that will be" she says still grinning ear to ear

"Oh I'm so happy for you Mia and yes it will be great doing this with someone instead of on my own" shit brain to mouth function Ana! Make a mental note to look for one on eBay when selling subconscious

"Don't be silly you will have Christian to help you" she replies looking at both myself and Christian

"Don't bet on it" I say under my breath but guess it was loud enough for Christian to hear as he quickly jumps up out of his seat knocking the one next to him over and rushing out the door. Grace gives me sympathy look and rushes after her son I know she knows what he did as I remember over hearing them when I was out cold. And at least she understands... I think.

I turn to Mia who looks ready to ask me something so I quickly interact it "how did Ethan take the news?" works like a charm

"he was over the moon, a very pleasant mistake and he was looking forward to becoming a dad" I open the flood gates tears after tears run down my face I'm so jealous of course Ethan would be like that and he really would make a great father.

"Hey Ana don't cry I'm sorry what's going on between you and Christian? Is it the baby? You can tell me I won't say anything" Mia says whilst giving me a hug

"it's complicated and I'd rather get myself some distance from Christian so I can think things through" which is true I still can't forgive him for running to Bitch Troll and I know he will just expect me to brush this under the carpet along with everything else but this is much worse this is the ultimate betrayal how will I ever be able to trust him again. And I don't particularly have the strength to fight about it now.

"Mia I know this is going to sound harsh and I'm sorry in advance"

"It's ok what's wrong" she replies

"I need space from Christian and I'm not going to get it here unless I ask them to not let him in. I know he is your brother but he has hurt me not physically but emotionally and I need time" I try to explain

"I understand they are discharging me soon anyway so he won't have the excuse of having to come see me, take all the time you need oh and don't worry about mom she understands too she almost ripped Christian a new pair when she found out what he did although she didn't tell us exactly what he done she just said he really upset you" she says with a smile and I know she is being genuine.

It's been an hour and everything is set in place, everyone has been told not to let Christian in my room under any circumstances. I know I'll have to explain my reasoning's but right now I'm too tired too I just want to sleep. I get comfortable looking at the ceiling and think over everything that's happened over the last five days… finding out I was pregnant to Christians reaction to him leaving to find _her _then that message she sent him, to Hyde kidnapping Mia demanding money and me being completely stupid and getting myself into such a mess, I could of lost my lil blip I don't know how id cope if I had and now I'm shutting Christian away from me I know I'm probably being selfish after all he has been sat here by my side wanting/wishing me to wake and now that I have I'm doing this to him. But I can't help it I'm still angry and upset he could turn to her when I needed him the most… I'm brought back from my thoughts to loud shouting outside my room knowing full why

"I don't care what you have been instructed to do get out of my way and let me see my wife!"

"Mr Grey please calm down, Mrs Grey has asked us to not let you in and at this time we have to think of what's best for the patient" says a unfamiliar voice

"I don't give a fuck I want to speak to her now!"

"Mr Grey if you continue to raise your voice and upset other patients I will be forced to have you removed from this hospital do I make myself clear?"

"You wouldn't fucking dare do you not know who I am?"

"personally I don't care who you are, I'm just doing my job which is to look after patients and their welfare and if your wife chooses to not wanting you in her room and asks us to make sure you don't get access then we will comply for her health so she can get herself better, now I'm not going to discuss this further Mrs Grey however said she will allow Mrs Grace Trevelyan Grey in to see her"

I'm surprised how thin these walls are for me to hear every word of the conversation going on outside I have tears yet again wondering if I was doing the right thing first things first I need my mom she will know what to do she always has a habit of talking sense into me. I quickly glance at Mia who is packing up her belongings ready to go home she gives me a small understanding smile letting me know everything will be ok.

Shortly after Grace comes in gives me a small smile then turns to Mia

"sweetheart your father is out in the corridor waiting for you he will take you home and I'll be along shortly I just want to speak with Ana" she says and give Mia a quick hug and smile before Mia leaves

Grace sits in the chair next to me and takes my hand its taking all my will power not to burst into tears.

"Oh Ana darling I know what happened and I can assure you Christian is devastated with his actions that night, I wanted to grab him and shake some sense into him but you know Christian it wouldn't have done anything" she says with a warm heartfelt smile.

"I just don't know how I'm feeling Grace I love him with all my heart, and he hurt me so much I can't forgive him for running to her not yet I need some time to myself to think everything over how will I ever trust him again" I am sobbing

"he went to her Grace when I needed him the most he went to her, he might as well of ripped my heart out and stomped all over it" tears flowing and I try to brush them away but it's useless fresh ones follow straight away

"sweetheart I understand you need time and I don't blame you one second after everything you have been through take as long as you need as for Christian he will just have to be patient he does love you Ana he may be an idiot sometimes but he is a man after all" and she give me a small wink

I just nod trying to desperately stop the sobs and tears

"I'm going to go home now darling and look after Mia I'll never ever be able to tell you how thankful I am you saved her and to think your both pregnant I'm one excited grandmother to be" and with that she give me a wide smile and exits the room

I give my mum a ring and she assures me she will fly out on the next flight, rang Kate and asked her if I could stay at the apartment once I'm discharged whenever that will be and before I know it I'm exhausted and closing my eyelids.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know its later than usual hope you enjoy as usual please let me know what you think im enjoying writing this considering it's my first fanfic he he _**

It's been a week and I'm finally being discharged thank god I really don't think I could handle Nurse Nora fussing over me another minute. I'm just waiting for Kate to come pick me up and then going home when I say home however I mean back to the apartment I briefly shared with Kate I'm still not ready to talk to or forgive Christian, not that he hasn't tried 7 days and 14 bouquet's 74 missed calls 56 voice messages and way to many texts to count, he hasn't however come to the hospital. I finish up packing away my things when Kate comes in._ finally can get out of here_

"Ready to go Steele?" she asks with a smirk

"I was ready days ago quick lets go before they change their minds" I laugh as I walk towards the door

Linking arms with Kate, it's like it was before I met Mr Mogul oh how I've missed Kate and our girlie nights in with a cheap bottle of wine and re runs of sex and the city

We get to elevator and ride to the ground floor stepping out and walking to the exit I can smell the fresh air as we approach, final stepping outside for the first time in 10 days I stop and enjoy the breeze on my face, it's funny how little things like the breeze on your face can relax you. Making our way to the car I slide in getting comfortable as Kate gets in starts the car and pulls away the drive to the apartment is quiet and calm listening to music in the background I stare out the window looking at buildings and people passing by. The drive doesn't last long and before I know it we are outside the apartment I glance at Kate and she looks well if I didn't know any better nervous._ Why would she be nervous?_ Walking to the apartment Kate opens the door then moves to the side to let me in.

"SURPRISE!" I look around to find everyone there Mum, Ray, Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Mia and Ethan the apartment is decorated in 'welcome home' banners and balloons I quickly glance around wondering if Christian is here too "He isn't here" Kate whispers to me, thank god don't think I could handle it if he was

"Wow a very pleasant surprise" I smile at everyone

We all exchange hugs and welcomes, I turn back to Kate and thank her for doing this for me. We all sit down talking laughing and thank fully all light topics nothing about Jack Hyde or my marriage, again I sense Kate gave everyone a warning to not mention anything that would upset me she is pretty awesome like that, that's one of the many reasons why she is my best friend.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door Elliot opens it and Taylor is standing there with Mrs Jones

"Hope we not intruding, just we heard Mrs Grey was discharged and Mrs Jones wanted to come by and see her" Taylor explains

"Come in, come in" I say getting up to greet them

"Oh Mrs Grey it's so good to see you" Gail hugs me as if she holding on for dear life and I feel her sniffle on my shoulder

"Hey don't cry Gail I'm here see I'm fine" I say pulling her to arm's length smiling at her

"I know I'm being silly it just I think of you as family and the thought of not seeing you again well –"

"Oh Gail I know I love you too you're like a mother to me" I look around and see my own mom flinch

"Well a 3rd one anyway" quickly adding so mom doesn't think I mean anything bad by it.

I realise Gail and quickly turn and hug Taylor who is taken back at first but then quickly recovers himself

"Glad you're ok Mrs Grey" ok this Mrs Grey is getting annoying now

"me too but for the love of god will you both call me Ana, how many times do I need to tell you" I grin looking at both Taylor and Gail. This of course caused everyone to laugh loudly

"Yep Ana defiantly back" I hear Kate say to anyone who was listening

"right now we got that out the way 'lil blip' is starving I need food decent food not hospital crap" I say walking to the kitchen island where place upon it was a buffet picking up a plate I pile on various foods and start stuffing my face _"very attractive! My subconscious says sarcastically" _haven't I put her on EBay yet?

A hour or so later along with a few yawns from yours truly and everyone says there goodbyes and it's just me and Kate I sink into the couch and let out a sigh

"What's wrong with you Steele?"

"oh you know married pregnant and staying with my best friend because my husbands an ass, oh and everyone being all nice and cheerful not that I didn't appreciate it, but it's bad enough my husband doesn't tell me what's on his mind now everyone else is doing the same"

"Well I was just waiting for everyone to go before we had a chat, so go on Steele why you are here and not there? Why have you refused to see him this past week?" and there she is the Kate I know and love

"Where to start" I say

"The beginning helps" she replies with a smirk _ha ha very funny!_

"I told him I was pregnant and he freaked out, I knew he was going to but not like that he blamed me accusing me of 'fucking everything up' then he left"

"What do you mean he left?" Kate blurts out

"He left got in the elevator and left, I was there on my own upset all I needed was him to reassure me everything was going to be ok" I say as tears start to form in my eyes

"He went to _her,_ got drunk and told her about me being pregnant. First sign of trouble and he went running to her he came home drunk and it wasn't till his phone fell out of his pocket I found out and what's worse is he probably would have kept it from me if I hadn't seen that message from her" tears yet again full flow down my face

"I'll kill him! Ill rip his balls off and make him choke on the fuckers Elliot's brother or not!" Kate shouts with rage in her eyes

"calm down please, I just need time to think things over and right now I want a glass of wine and dvd with my best friend like we used to only ill have a can of coke instead" I joke

"For you Steele anything, how about some ice cream too?"

"Sure just for god sake don't suggest them god awful pink bunny pjs you wear when your depressed" I laugh and Kate laughs with me just then there's a knock on the door so Kate being closer answers it

"What the fuck do you want?" she shouts and I look to see Christian standing in the doorway

"I just want to speak to Ana let me in please"

"She told me about you what you did you Asshole if you think you're coming in here you have another thing coming" she hisses at him _oh god this isn't happening_

"You're not going to stop me Kate"

"You think" and with that she punches him square in the nose then slams the door on him

"Oh my god Kate what did you do that for" I ask her in utter shock

"He deserves more than that, no fucker hurts my best friend even if he is a rich bastard" she retorts

"I'll stay out here all night if I have to" Christian shouts through the door

Great just great I'm not home 6 hours and already he is stalking me not to mention Kate turning all Mike Tyson. If I go out there Kate will be Pissed if I don't he will sit out there all night and I'll be stressed to the limit which won't be good for 'lil blip' oh why couldn't he stay away like I asked.

I walk towards the door and look at Kate just as I suspected she's pissed

"look I'm just going to see what damage you did to him then send him away ok, I'm not going to cave in to him well not yet anyway" I tell her although anything could happen once I'm in that hallway taking a deep breath I open the door '_oh fifty what will I do with you'_

"Ana I –"I quickly hold my hand up signalling for him to shut up which he does

"look I'm not ready to talk to you not yet and I really do with you would respect my wishes, but I still love you and wanted to make sure you're ok so let me look at Kate's handy work" grabbing his face closer so I can assess the damage

"It doesn't look broken I'll just go get something to clean it up" and I quickly walk back into the apartment getting the first aid kit that Kate insisted we needed because of my clumsiness

"Did I break it?" Kate asks as I walk back from the bathroom

"No you didn't" I say walking past her

"Shame" I turn and glare at her before turning back to the apartment door and stepping back out into the hall

After quickly cleaning up Christians nose I step back and glance at him he looks tired hurt and frightened

"I deserved more" he says breaking the silence

"Huh? More? More what?" I feel panic rising

"From Kate she should of beaten me black and blue and I deserve it" well I wouldn't go that far fifty

"She shouldn't have don't it in the first place, this is between you and I even though I know she is only protecting me she still shouldn't have done it" I reply truthfully

"Come home Ana come back to me please I love you I love 'lil blip' I want you both back home" he pleads

"I can't Christian not yet I'm still hurting, a lot has happened and I need to get my head around things" I know it's not much but I'm hoping he will understand. Before I know it he breaks down on his knees crying uncontrollably _oh my god what have I done…_

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me Ana I can't lose you I just can't please forgive me I'm sorry I'll do anything" he say between sobs. Oh this is heart-breaking my poor fifty before I know it I find myself kneeling down and holding him to me soothing him and rubbing his back he is quick to put his arms round me and hold me tight I find myself crying with him holding him rocking him back and forth whilst rubbing his back I know he means every word I know he really is sorry and I can't hold back anymore I cup his face in my hands and kiss him longing and searching for relief I know he needs this and so do I. I slowly pull away and gaze at him

"I love you so much Ana please don't leave me"

"I love you too and I'm not leaving I promise I just needed time" I reassure him

"I'll spend the rest of my life proving how much a love you and how much I love 'lil blip'" he says whilst rubbing my stomach "come home Ana please let me take you home"

"How about you come inside and we stay here I don't think either of us are in a fit state to go back to Escala not tonight anyway" I say which is true I can't be bothered to move more than a couple of yards

"You want me to stay here? What about Kate?" his eyes wide and I can see a glimmer of hope in them

"don't worry about Kate ill stand in front of you she won't swing for you while her pregnant best friend is in the way" I joke trying to lighten the tension in his face and its working

"Oh Ana I don't care where we are or who hits me as long as I'm with you"

"in that case I know how comfortable the floor is out here but I have a bed in there which is a lot more comfy" I say and his eyes light up "don't even think about it Grey I'm still pissed with you love making and kinky fuckery are off the menu you will have to make do with holding me" even if I wanted to I know I'm too exhausted

"Just having the chance to sleep with my wife in my arms is enough for me Mrs Grey" he says kissing me softly on the lips

"Good now let's go face Kate and get it over with"

Walking into the apartment I can't help but laugh as Christian literally hovers behind me, he took the human shield thing quiet literally. Kate looks up notices us before she has a chance to start round 2 I turn and tell Christian to go ahead into my bedroom and that I'd be along soon, he quickly does as I ask sensing he would be safer in there who would of thought '_fifty shades'_ would be scared of Kate although if I didn't know her I would me too with the death stares she gives him as he walks down the hall.

"So what happened to not caving?" she asks eyebrow raised

"I have no idea it's hard to explain Kate and I will but tomorrow ok? He just looked so broken and I didn't want to be the cause of that... im going to bed because right now I want to be in his arms as much as he wants me to be"

"Ok Steele but remember me and you talking tomorrow no matter what Money bags in there wants!"

"we will I promise" and with that I walk to my room open the door walk in looking at my fifty my quiet visibly vulnerable husband closing the door behind me, I make my way over to the bed. Before I have a chance to get into bed he grabs me and pulls me close and just as I think he going to try and use his sexpertise on me he surprises me even more... he puts his face against my tummy and starts talking

"I'm your daddy and I love you lots you will want for nothing and with your mommy's help I will be the best father I can be I promise" oh he melts my heart all over again I place my hand in his hair and hold him close to me this is what I needed what I wanted to hear my fifty talking to our 'lil blip' he looks up at me and smiles tears fresh in his eyes and I notice I also have fresh tears but this time they are of joy, complete happiness.

We climb into bed with his arms around me my head on his chest I feel safe this is home for me,

"I love you Mrs Grey"

"I love you too Mr Grey"


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my god I'm hot! I wake slowly to find the culprit _'my fifty'_ is wrapped around me holding me as if his life depended on it. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping I don't want to wake him, I lay there 10 more minutes but it's no use I'm too hot so gently I try to move out of his grip almost freeing myself he jolts awake eyes wide staring at me

"Don't leave me Ana" he pleads

"I'm not leaving although I really do need to pee" I say smiling at him "I'll be 2 minutes I promise" and with that I quickly exit the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom. Relieving myself I wash my hands and look at my reflection "wow you look like crap" I say to myself quickly washing my face then brushing my hair so it looks somewhat tamed I head back to the bedroom noticing Kate's not up yet. I crawl back into bed and back into my favourite place in the world my fifty's arms. He softly kisses my hair while we lie there.

"What do you have planned for today?" Christian asks breaking the silence

"well I made a promise to talk to Kate this morning after letting you in" I say smiling into his chest " and then I thought my husband would like to take me for dinner then afterwards take me home" I lean up and look into his eyes and see relieve fleet across his face

"That sounds like a damn fine plan Mrs Grey" he grins

" I thought so too" and before I know it his lips are on my his tongue begging for entry letting him our kiss turns into lust need demanding and savouring every second

"Don't think about it Mr Grey" pulling back I can't help but laugh

"Love making and kinky fuckery will have to wait a little longer" I say smirking "and that pouting won't work either" I laugh

"One can hope" he smiles kissing me again

"I mean it! Don't make me get mike Tyson in here" I giggle

"Oh I do love that sound Mrs Grey"

"We really should get up Christian"

"I don't want too I want to stay here forever"

"If we did that I'd miss the most important meal of the day and 'lil blip' here is hungry" I say getting up

"Well if 'lil blip' is hungry how could I possibly deny him breakfast?"

"Him? What if it's a girl?"

"Oh god 2 women how would I ever cope" he says dramatically

"Come on" I laugh pulling his hand so he gets out of bed

Walking down the hall I can't resist calling out for Kate "Mike Tyson you up? I have an imaginary white flag so no fists ok" I hear her laughing "ha-ha Ana and yes I'm up" I glance at Christian and give him a reassuring 'she has calmed down' smile.

"Christian" Kate greets him icily

"Kate" he greets back warily

"Pancakes ok for you both?" I ask trying to break the tension

"Yes" they answer in unison

I get busy making the pancakes making myself a cup of tea and pouring Christian a coffee and handing it to him. Once the pancakes are cooked we sit there in silence and eat. Wow you could cut the tension in the air with a knife, someone needs to break the silence I guess it will be me ok then!

"Kate I promised you a talk so Christian will be leaving shortly so we can do so is that ok? Unless of course you have made plans?" I glance and Christian I can see he is wishing she does and she notices it too

"Nope no plans you have my full attention all day Steele"

"Grey" Christian hisses

"She will always be Steele to me no matter if you like it or not" she hisses back

I give Kate the 'let's not create an argument' look and thankfully she gets it and goes back to eating. Another 10 minutes of silence which I think I actually prefer as it means my husband and best friend aren't bickering. We are interrupted from deadly silence by my phone ringing

"Hello"

"Hi Ana its Grace"

"Oh hello Grace everything ok" I say looking at Christian he looks back confused

"yes everything is fine it's just we have been trying to get hold of Christian since last night and no one has seen or heard from him" she sounds panicked so I quickly give fifty the death stare

"He is fine Grace he is here with me want to speak to him?" I hear her sigh in relief 'its ok Carrick he is with Ana let Elliot and Mia know' I hear her tell her husband "yes please Ana if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't here he is" and I pass the phone over to him, he walks away while talking to her

"Wonder why Elliot didn't ring me" Kate gets up looking for what I assume is her phone "damn it battery is dead no wonder" she plugs it in and comes back the kitchen island

"ok mom… yes I know… we going to dinner tonight…ok I'll ask her…I'm fine mom honestly…ok I'll see you tomorrow maybe… love you to mom…bye" Christian ends the call stares at the phone for a few seconds then shakes his head

"Everything ok? I ask him

"Yes she told me off for worrying her Jesus felt like I was 5 yrs. old" he whines

"Well that's what happens when ones son goes off without contacting anyone" I say rubbing my stomach

"That one won't" he says pointing at my tummy and Kate and I burst into laughter

"I'll have him chipped if I have too" he looks so serious which makes us laugh more

"Oh Mr Grey don't look so serious and come here" he does and I reach up put my arms around his neck and pull him close and kiss him

"Think it's time for me to go so you can have that 'talk' with Kate. Plus if I go now I'll get you home sooner" then he gives me that charming fifty smile along with a wink its taking all my will power not to jump him right here right now Kate in the room or not! Even my inner goddess is swooning in here red lacy bra and knickers.

"Ok I'll see you out" I say begrudgingly but he is right sooner I talk to Kate the sooner I can go back to escala

"I love you so much Ana and thank you for giving me another chance" he says holding me

"I love you always don't forget that Mr Grey I'll call you when I'm ready to go out for dinner" I reach up kissing him

Two hours of talking to Kate about everything and I'm all talked out I think she understands I at least hope she does although she swore she would not be apologising for punching him and if he upset me again she would do worse to him which I don't doubt and I couldn't help laughing.

"so Steele we got time to waste what shall we do, I'm assuming you're going to let him wait a lil longer for you, I mean you don't want to seem too eager do you!" she winked

"We could watch that DVD we didn't get to watch last night" I suggest

"Sounds perfect I'll put it on" she gets up puts it on sits back down and we sit there watching 'grown ups'

After the film has finished I send Christian a quick text

*pick me up in an hour love always A x*

Within seconds he replies

*I'll be there laters' baby love you C x*

I shower dry my hair and borrow one of Kate's dresses, to think I won't be able to pinch them soon once I start showing and I can't wait to be fat knowing its coz I have 'lil blip' growing inside me "_yeah you say that now you wait a few months" _my subconscious huffs I ignore her I'm in a good mood and not even she is going to put a downer on it. I'm putting the finishing touches on then make my way out to the living room where Kate is sitting.

"Wow Steele you're glowing! And you look hotter in that dress than I do" she smirks at me

"You think so" I say while giving a quick twirl

"He won't know what's hit him" she smiles

"Just like last night then when your fist made an appearance" I laugh and so does Kate

We both look up when we hear the door buzzer go, I quickly walk over and press the button to let Christian up opening the door for him I turn back to pick up my clutch bag (well Kate's). Turning round I see him standing in the door way looking as hot as ever making my insides melt.

"Ready to go Mrs Grey?" he asks

"Why yes I am Mr Grey" I grin at him turning back I give Kate a wave and head out to the car

I notice Taylor waiting and I can't help but give him a hug again. He is more than just security he is like family to me and if fifty don't like it tough luck. I let go and climb into the back seat I followed by Christian, we pull away from the apartment and drive to what I'm assuming is a restaurant. Christian takes my hand and skims his thumb over my knuckles even under the slightest tough I'm turned on _'holy cow get a grip Grey get through dinner first" _

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Well I thought we could skip going out for dinner and have dinner at home, that's if it's ok with you?" he replies sounding nervous

"Yes that's fine" I reply if I had known I wouldn't of made such a fuss picking out this perfect dress

"Don't worry that dress will get plenty of attention" he grins… how the hell am I going to get through dinner without jumping his bones _gah! _

We pull up in the under garage and I wait while Christian comes round to open my door. Stepping out we head to the elevator pressing the button and wait

"Thank you for coming home to me Ana" he says then kisses my knuckles

This elevator right going to be difficult '_hold your ground after dinner remember not before make him wait'_ all well and good but what if I can't _gah! _The door open and we step in Christian enters the code and the doors close. Ok concentrate don't give in don't even look at him '_just a lil peek' my inner goddess begs, _no stay strong it's only 18 more floors… 16 …. 11…. 9…. Doing well not long now… 5 floors….3…. 2…1 thank god for that.

"Breathe Ana" he whispers in my ear and I inhale a huge lungful of air

I walk in through the great doors and I'm faced with the beautiful view of rose petals scattered over the floor with vases varied around the vast room of gorgeous flowers and candles lit around us and in the centre there is a small table with candles, rose petals and place settings waiting its absolutely breath taking.

"Oh Christian it's wonderful, thank you"

"Don't thank me this is me thanking you for coming home to me" he leans down and kisses me

"Now sit let's eat" oh Mr Bossy is back but I do as I'm told as I'm starving and not just for food and he knows it

He walks to the kitchen and grabs something out of the fridge and puts it in the microwave I must thank Mrs Jones later otherwise id be waiting all night for food, while he is waiting he grabs something else I can't quite see what it is and he walks back over to the table.

"Drink madam?" and he holds out a can of coke

"yes please" I giggle he pours some into each glass then walks back to the kitchen and serves dinner onto plates he walks back and places in front of me mac and cheese I burst into laughter

"It's the only thing I can't mess up" he says shyly

"Its perfect thank you" I smile at him

We sit there gazing at each other while we eat both feeling the sexual tension rise with each mouthful. Once we finished and the plates are cleared Christian takes my hand pulling me up and holds me close he places soft kisses on my head before his hand reaches up pulling at my hair so he can gain access to me easily. He trails kisses on my neck and across my jawline before finally kissing me on the lips full of desire and lust I can't hold back anymore my hands reach up and tangle in his hair and we make our way to the bedroom undressing each other as we go. Our hands are touching each other everywhere as though we never did before he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he makes his way to the bed lowering me down gently

Full of passion he takes me on my rollercoaster ride filled with ecstasy wanting our bodies giving into each other calling each other's names when we climax together. Catching our breath we lay side by side staring into each other's eyes this is where I want to be with my husband.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up with sun blazing through the glass looking out over Seattle blue skies a couple of clouds but they look to be clearing it's going to be a good day. I turn and notice Christians side is empty I get out of bed and wonder to the bathroom which is empty I quickly do my business then walk out and go out to the great hall still nothing 'hmmm where is he' I walk through the hall to check his study before I'm stopped abruptly I can hear him on the phone talking to someone I know curiosity killed the cat but I just stand there listening

"yes she is home…I don't know don't think it's a good idea….I'll think about it…..ok Elena yes ill meet you for lunch tomorrow, yes I'll see you then. Bye"

How could I be so stupid? What do I do? Do I walk in there or do I turn and leave. Didn't last night mean anything to him? '_Typical bloke' sneers my subconscious _

I quickly turn on my heels walking swiftly back the great room over to the breakfast bar and just sit there. Christian appears a couple minutes later and kisses me on the cheek._ 'Are you really going to let him kiss you after what you just heard" my subconscious howls_

"Hey beautiful how long you been awake?"

"Oh not long" I reply looking at anywhere but him

"What you thinking about Mrs Grey?" does he really want to know

"Just thinking which guest room Elena could have seen as there's obviously the 3 of us in this marriage" I hiss at him and he looks gobsmacked _'ha now that's my girl you tell him whose boss us not him' _

"It's not what you think Ana I promise you"

"what I think is you come to me begged me to forgive and me being the gullible idiot I am was fooled by it all, you're in the wrong career you really should take up acting your very fucking good at it" I shout storming back to the bedroom I know he is following me so I slam the door then rush over to the bathroom close the door and lock it sliding down the door I sob uncontrollably

"Ana please baby let me explain, it's not like that I promise you please open the door" he calls through the door

"Leave me the hell alone Christian just leaves me alone" I cry

"I'm not going anywhere not until you talk to me"

"Fine if you won't leave me alone then ill fucking leave" standing up unlocking the door I glare at him to move which he does

I walk to the closet get dressed quickly and he comes and grabs me holding me in place so I can't move

"please Ana listen to me, I'm going so I can tell her face to face that I don't want anything more to do with her that you're the only person I'll ever need and love you and 'lil blip' your both my world"

"What like you did on your birthday, clearly that didn't work then either" I retort

"It will ill make sure of it" he replies

"Would you have even told me?"

"I umm I …"

"I didn't think so, and you expect me to stay here with you when I can't trust you!" I shout tears streaming down my face

"You know what Grey you do whatever you want, I'm passed caring anymore"

"You're going to leave me" he says eyes full of remorse

"No I'm not going to leave I must be stupid to want to stay but here I am staying to put up with yet more of your shit! But if you think for one moment we will be sharing the marital bed you got another thing coming you are going to have to work real hard to get me to trust you again and until that happens I'll be staying in one of the guest rooms." '_that showed him give yourself a high five for that girl' _and with that I make my way up the stairs to the room that would have been mine if I was his submissive lie on the bed and fall back to sleep

After a while I wake feeling queasy '_that will be the morning sickness'_ getting up I rush to the bathroom and lean over the toilet emptying the contents of my stomach, heaving till it finally stops I go to the sink and wash my face arghhh not sure I can do that day in day out. Walking back out to the bedroom I notice its 11am I can't stay up here all day I need to eat I've slept enough over the last week or so I need to keep busy. Deciding to move all my belongings out of Christian and my bedroom up to the spare one which will now have me occupying it I make my way down the stairs. Walk into the great room stopping in my tracks when I see Grace and Carrick; just what I need

"Ana sweetheart how are you?" Grace asks pulling me into a hug

"I'm ok thanks morning sickness has finally hit though" I say trying to smile

"Have some Crackers or Ginger biscuits nothing to heavy"

"I will do thank you Grace" I reply looking at Christian who looks sheepish '_so he should he could of warned you'_

"We popped by to see if you wanted to come out for lunch with us but if you're not feeling up to it we will understand" she says reassuring me

"No I think its best I just rest today, plus I want to make sure I get everything ready for me to go back to work tomorrow"

"Of course Darling don't overdo it though you're still recovering" she says giving me another hug

"Well think that's our cue to go Grace" Carrick pipes up giving me a quick hug "glad your home he been a nightmare without you" he whispers

Oh if only you knew the half of it I thought and within seconds they are greeted by Taylor and exit the penthouse

"Are you feeling ok?" Christian asks concerned

"I'm not the first woman to suffer morning sickness I certainly won't be the last" I say and turn to the kitchen

"Ana please talk to me I can't bare this"

"I said all I needed to this morning now if you don't mind I need to try and eat something you heard your mom"

"Sit down I'll get it for you" he offers

"I can do it myself thank you" and with that I get on with getting myself some food

"You're not serious about going to work tomorrow are you?

"Oh no you don't, don't even think about trying to make me stay home I need to go back to work back to some form of normality"

"But you need to rest Ana it's not just you anymore its 'lil blip' too"

"I don't need you reminding me of that the morning sickness does it already!"

"Are you going to be working in your office today?" I ask changing the subject

"I was going to if that's ok with you"

"Yes that's fine" means I can move my belongings without him getting in the way

Couple hours later I've moved all my things upstairs to my new room, haven't seen Christian since I made myself some food. Why does he have to keep making me so angry it's infuriating! I make my way to the library to read a book hoping it will take my mind of things picking one up I start reading. I've read nearly 7 chapters when Gail comes in carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken broth and some bread rolls

"Oh Gail see this is why I love you, you always know what I need" I say smiling at her

"Well actually it was Mr Grey who suggested it" she says looking down

"Oh I see, Gail can I ask you something and I want you to be honest with me I think I need it right now"

"Of course Ana what is it?"

"Do you think I'm over reacting, I mean with the Elena situation? It's just no matter what she still pops up"

"Honestly? No I don't think so. But Mr Grey has never been in a relationship before and now your both married clearly madly in love with each other, this is still new to him and he is still trying to figure out what's right and wrong sometimes he just needs a push in the right direction and if anyone can do that it's you Ana you're the only person he will listen too"

"oh I don't know Gail I know your right it's just upsetting that he can't see her for what she is and has the need to run to her all the time"

"Ana I'm not one for telling people what to do, but maybe you need to step in on this one"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused step in how?

"Nothing forget I said anything I'm stepping out of line here I'm sorry" rushing out the room

What does she mean I need to step in does she mean go see Elena myself? Surely she wouldn't suggest that although I would love a little one on one with Mrs Robinson and tell her once and for all to stay away from my husband yes that's what I'll do maybe then she will get the god damn message. If I do that though no doubt Christian will get angry but I don't care I'm protecting us our family we will never be able to move on if she is constantly popping up whenever she feels like it. I finish eating my dinner then make my way out to the kitchen putting the bowl in the dish washer then put the tray away I make my way up to my temporary bedroom step into the bathroom turn the shower off and get undressed. I have a quick shower step back out dry myself walk to the closet and put on one of the fine silk nightdresses, dry my hair and slide into bed getting comfortable I fall asleep not before forming a plan I'm going to go see Bitch Troll first thing tomorrow morning and deal with his mess once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews and follows its great opening up my emails to see the notifications :-D. here is chapter 9 hope you enjoy it...**_

I glance at the clock and its 5:30pm I been tossing and turning for the last 2 hours trying to sleep and failing miserably all I can think about is what I'm going to say when I face Bitch Troll, I know from personal experience with her it won't be pretty but it needs to be done there's a lot of things on my chest that needs to be said once and for all I just hope Christian has the good sense not to be angry with me I am after all doing this for our family. It's no use I'm not going to get any more sleep might get on with my morning routine, walking over to the bathroom I turn the shower on and undress slipping under the cascading water I let it wash all the angst from my body, its calming but not as soothing as it would be if Christian was in here with me. '_You're going to cave in again! Geez why don't you just put a sign around your neck indicating so' _screeches my subconscious. If death stares worked she be long going by now. Getting out of the shower I towel dry myself then make my way to the closet putting on the outfit I picked out last night plain and simple yet sophisticated crisp white blouse, black pencil skirt and nice pair of black heels.

Making my way downstairs I wonder briefly if Christian is awake, but as quickly as the thought came to my head it was gone again I'm still too angry to deal with him right now. Walking over to the kitchen I make myself a cup of tea and granola with yoghurt and mixed berries, sitting at the breakfast bar I make quick work of eating my breakfast hoping it doesn't make a return with the morning sickness. Looking at my watch I notice its 7am didn't even know where the time went. I decide to go to the office early that way I can get some work done before I go face that hideous woman. Just as I'm on my way out I hear Christian behind me.

"Where are you going its 7am?"

"I'm aware of the time Christian I'm going to work I have a lot of catching up to do I will see you tonight" I reply not wanting it to turn into an argument

"At least take security with you" arghhh why can't he just let me leave honestly he can see I'm in no mood for his crap

"Fine if it means I get to leave here quicker" I say dryly

"Ready to go Mrs Grey?" I turn round and see Taylor standing there keys in hand ready. I will never get how he does that often appearing without being called

"Yes of course, bye Christian" and we head to the elevator

Stepping in I feel nervous I know Taylor is still pissed with me so I guess that means Sawyer is too although I haven't actually seen him since the day I gave him the slip… I hope he hasn't been fired '_if he has it's your entire fault!" _snaps both my inner goddess and subconscious- since when did they tag team against me?

"No Sawyer today?" I ask praying that he is still part of the security team

"He is over at Bellevue for a couple of days with the Grey family Ana, plus he is still angry with you and himself for the erm situation that ended with you in hospital" he replies completely impassive

"Oh" is all I can manage to voice out aloud

We continue the ride down in the Elevator in silence which I think is a good think; I don't really feel like being told off yet again for that day, even though it was for a good reason. We exit the elevator walk to the car to which Taylor opens the door for me to get in. I slide in get comfortable as we make our way to Grey publishing once there I'm again escorted from the car park to the building before Taylor stops me

"if you need to go anywhere today Ana call me and ill personally pick you up and drive you" he says sternly in other words 'I'm your babysitter you will do as your told or spend the day in the norty corner' which of course won't go down to well when I want to go find Bitch troll.

"Ok will do and thank you again Taylor" I say turning away and walking to my office

Once I'm in my office I sit there pondering how I can get to Elena without having to call Taylor, I'm going to need some help with this one and there's only one person I know up for the job. Reaching for my phone I scroll down the list of contacts then press call.

"This better be fucking good waking me a shit o'clock!" Kate shouts down the phone I can't help but giggle

"Good morning to you too Kate" I say grinning

"Steele I love you but my god if this isn't important I will kill you" she never was one for early mornings

"I need your help, can you come and pick me up from Grey publishing I have some business to take care of and I can't risk Christian or his security finding out"

"Ok Ana you now have my full attention what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm going to go see Mrs Robinson and sort this mess out once and for all, fed up of her popping up in my marriage and its time she knows exactly how I feel" I tell her knowing she is hanging on to every word

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, now do you want Kate Kavanagh or Mike Tyson?" she says and I know she is grinning

"Bit of both I think" I laugh

"Ok see you soon" with that she hangs up

I write a few messages for Hannah, including one letting her know I'll be back before lunch, place them on her desk then make my way back to reception. Clare walks in startled to see me in so early giving me a welcome back hug we talk for a few moments until Kate comes in considering I woke her up 20 minutes ago she sure as hell doesn't look like it.

"Ready to go Steele, boxing gloves are in the car" she laughs and I can't help laughing with her

"Ready as I'll ever be"

We get in the car and Kate starts to drive

"Do you know where she is? I mean she got a handful of salons and a house and they scattered all over the place" Kate asks while keeping her eyes on the road

"Don't worry I know she will be at the one on 4th" I reply

"How do you know that?"

"Well when one plans a lunch with my husband I expect she would like to be close" I tell her

"You're kidding me? A lunch? What did money bags say?" ill sit here and wait for the light bulb to go on

"He said yes didn't he?" there's the light bulb moment

"He did claims he only agreed so he could tell her face to face that he doesn't want to see her again" I say rolling my eyes

"We here Steele and look who's walking in"

I raise my eyebrow and give the 'I told you so' look. Getting out of the car I smooth down my skirt making sure it looks perfect then we walk towards the salon opening the door and stepping in.

"We not open yet come back at 9am" Elena shouted out putting her coat and bag away

"That's ok, that's not why I'm here" I say smugly as she darts round to look at me

"I think it's time we had a little chat Mrs Lincoln what you think?" sitting down so she knows that this was going to happen if she wanted it too or not she glances at Kate then back to me and sits down

"What do you want Ana"

"Mrs Grey" I correct her knowing it will piss her off more that I'm the one with Christians name and not her

"I'm here to tell you once and for all to stay the hell away from MY husband and myself, I have quite honestly had enough of you trying to ruin my marriage and it's going to stop now do you understand"

"You think you can tell me what to do little girl? You know as well as I do he will get bored and come running back to me and you will be left with nothing well apart from that bastard child you're carrying!"

"On the contrary you see, if I find out you have had any contact with MY husband again I will out you for the paedophile you really are then these pretty little businesses won't have customers. I will make your name and what you are known all across Seattle, don't doubt me on that" I see Kate smiling and nodding in the corner of my eye while Elena looks positively seething

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I? go near my husband again and you will soon find out!" I stand up to leave knowing the message went through loud and clear not before turning and leaving her with one last message

"Oh and another thing Elena darling" I say dripping with sarcasm

"You call my unborn child a bastard again; it will take more than Botox and a facelift to make you look reasonable again!" I hiss and turn swiftly to leave followed by Kate

"Wow Steele I didn't know you had it in you! Did you see the look on her face and all that shit about facelifts and Botox I wanted to burst into laughter there and then" she says grinning

"Pregnancy hormones" I laugh

"Well after that chat Elena's assistant will be peeling her of the ceiling when she arrives for work"

"Ha ha Kate it was pretty priceless, smug to horror in seconds, almost makes me wish I recorded it".

"Shall we go grab a coffee before I drop you off back at work?" Kate asks still beaming from the encounter with Elena

"That sounds like a very good plan" I reply getting back into Kate's car

"You know Christian will hit the wall when he finds out about this?" Kate says looking at me

"But how will he find out Kate?" I say smugly

"She will be on the phone to him telling…." She suddenly bursts out laughing

"Oh your too good Steele, what ever happened to the sweet shy girl I once knew"

"She still around just pregnancy hormones have taken over, that and I've been around Christian too long" I say giggling


	10. Chapter 10

After coffee well tea for me and a good chat with Kate we had back to Grey Publishing so I can finally get some work done. Saying goodbye to Kate I head into the building past Clare in reception and to my office noticing Hannah isn't at her desk I open the door to my office. Walking in I see Christian sat in my chair '_oh shit he knows' my subconscious hides._

"Where the hell have you been?" he demands

"Not here obviously" I snap back

"Now is not the time for your smart mouth where have you been I have been here almost an hour!"

"I decided to have a coffee with Kate not the end of the world see I'm here still in one piece, what are you doing here anyway? Haven't you got your own office to sit in?" I say getting frustrated

"yes I do have my own office however on my way to MY office, I rang your phone to find it was off so rang here only for your assistant to inform me you wasn't in and had in fact gone out which I couldn't believe seen as I was with Taylor and if I'm not mistaken you was told to call him if you left the office so naturally I came by to see if it was true and here I was but you was not"

"Oh I forgot one rule for you and another for me, I went out for coffee with MY best friend so sue me, now if you don't mind I have work to do and would like my desk and chair back!"

"We haven't finished this conversation" he says sternly standing up and moving away from my chair so I can sit.

Fishing out the spare blackberry charger I keep in the office I put my phone on charge then turn back to him. He stands hands in pockets looking tense with anger in his eyes.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Christian?" I ask as his blackberry buzzes he opens it and reads what must be either a message or text then looks at me fury flittering across his face

"Where were you this morning Anastasia?"

"I just told you"

"Before the fucking coffee!?" he shouts

"Clearly you know so enlighten me" I shout back

"You went to see Elena at her fucking salon" he blasts

"Swear at me once more Christian and I swear to god I won't be held responsible for my actions" I scream hitting the table hard with my fists

"Anything could of happened don't you have any consideration for you or our baby at all? What if she hurt you?"

"The only thing hurting me now is the migraine you are giving me!" I say before doubling over in pain

"Fuck Ana what's wrong?" he runs to me and fold his arms around me

"I don't know I- I got shooting pains in my stomach" I look at him and see that he is scared just like me

"I'm taking you to hospital right now no arguments" he says as he picks me up carrying me through the building placing me in the back of the car and sliding in after me

"Taylor gets us to the hospital now hurry!" Christian Demands

"Right away Sir" replies Taylor putting his foot on the gas and speeding though the traffic

We arrive at the hospital and sit in one of the side rooms waiting for Dr Greene. I keep rubbing my stomach praying 'lil blip' is ok. I look at Christian who takes my hand and rubs his thumb along my knuckles I'm too scared to push him away right now I need him to keep me calm, he is the only person who can infuriate me, calm me, console me, love me, understand me even though sometimes I think he doesn't.

"So what seems to be going on with you Mrs Grey" says Dr Greene bringing me out of my thoughts

"We were arguing and then she doubled over in pain. What are going on are she and the baby ok? Christian says clearly worried

"well let's have a look shall we, if you can just go put this gown on Ana then I will have a look" she hands me a gown and I go behind a curtain and get changed come back out and lie back down.

"Ok let's see what's going on" she says and starts her examination

"Is everything ok?" I ask nerves defying me

"Baby is looking fine, let's have a look at your blood pressure" she says putting the equipment to one side

"Ahh yes seems we found the culprit" she says taking my blood pressure

"Ana your blood pressure is higher than I'd like it to be and the sharp pains you felt was your baby letting you know to calm down, you need to stay stress free when pregnant it can cause both you and your baby severe problems if your blood pressure keeps sky rocketing. I can't stress how important it is for you to stay relatively calm though out the pregnancy"

"What shall we do to make sure her blood pressure stays down" asks Christian tightening his grip on my hand

"Arguing for one is a no, plenty of rest and eating a well-balanced diet will help I will give you a list of foods that will help. You must understand if you blood pressure continues to be an issue you could go into premature labour, preeclampsia is also another factor I want you to come back next week so we can keep an eye on you"

"Can I still work?" I ask not daring to look at my husband

"Yes I don't see why that should be a problem just as long as you don't overdo it" she answers

"I'll leave you to get dressed remember to make an appointment on your way out" and with that she left the room I quickly made my way behind the curtain to get dressed then come out to face my husband

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have argued with you in your office" Christian says walking towards me and folding me in his arms

"I just want to go home and rest, can you take me please" I ask pressing my face into his chest

"Yes let's go" he takes my hand and leads me out to the nurses' station where I make an appointment then leads me out

Back in the car we sit in silence neither of us wanting to break it, I stare out the window pondering through everything that has happened today from feeling so high when I put Mrs Robinson in her place to feeling so low waiting for Dr Greene to check my 'lil blip' was ok. I just hope I can keep my blood pressure down the thought of losing 'lil blip' scares the hell out of me.

"Baby we are home" Christian breaks my thoughts

Stepping out of the car walking to the Elevator Christian holds my hand giving it a little squeeze of reassurance. We ride up to the penthouse when Christian pulls me into his chest and holds me tight

"everything is going to change baby I promise I'm going to try and control my anger, no way will I be the cause of losing you or our baby Ana I love you both too much for it to happen" he says kissing my hair. The doors open and we walk through the foyer into the great room Christian walks me to the sofa and sits me down leaning down and kissing me on my forehead.

"Are you hungry? Do you need a drink? Tea? Water? Anything" he asks stroking my cheek with his hand

"Sub and a cup of tea would be great thank you"

"Coming right up" he smiles and makes his way to the kitchen

"You're going to do it?" I ask smirking

"Mrs Grey you wound me, I'm capable of making a sub and a cup of tea where's your faith?"

"oh I have faith in you Mr grey but my faith in you in the kitchen department was left at my apartment months ago when it took you forever to cut a pepper!" I say smiling sweetly at him

"Good job there's subs made already courtesy of Mrs Jones in the fridge and I can boil water for your tea without help" he grins back

He comes back 5 minutes later with subs for him and me along with a cup of tea, we sit there eating and occasionally passing glances at each other. Once we finished he clears the plates then comes back to sit next to me

"Ana I don't want an argument but why did you go to see Elena?" I knew this was coming

"I needed to make sure she knew to stay clear from you, from us" I say rubbing my stomach

"She would have got that when I told her at lunch"

"How did you find out I was there?" I ask

"She messaged me saying that she wouldn't meet me at lunch and I was to ask you why"

"Oh she clearly wants to push my buttons" I retort

"What do you mean?"

"I told her next time she contacted you did make sure everyone would know that she is a paedophile which would lose her customers clearly she thought I was bluffing"

"She also called our unborn child a bastard so I told her next time she did it would take more than Botox and a facelift to make her look reasonable again" I grin

"Mrs Grey what has gotten into you?" He says trying hard not to laugh

"I'm blaming mini Christian Grey in here" I reply pointing to my stomach

"Kate didn't know where to look trying not to laugh and how I didn't burst into fits of laughter watching her looking shell-shocked ill never know but my god it felt great" I say letting out a laugh

"I bet it did but no more confrontations please you heard what Dr Greene said you need to stay stress free for the next 7-8 months till this one decides to make an appearance" he lets out a sigh rubbing his hand over my stomach then leans down and kisses it

"So you're making mommy act all crazy? You're defiantly going to take after me... your daddy I love you!"

I let out a yawn that I didn't realise I was holding and Christian looks up

"We keeping you up Mommy?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you are, I'm going to go lie down" I get up and walk towards the stairs

"You're not going to sleep in our room?" Christian asks looking hurt

"I don't want to hurt you Christian but same time I still stand by what I said yesterday its going to take time for me to trust you again and until then I'll be sleeping on my own in the guest room" with that said I turn and make my way up to my room

I get changed into a pair of sweats and a camisole top and sink into my bed. I'm just about to fall asleep when Christian knocks and the door and walks in.

"Baby I need to go back to the office ill then send Taylor over to Grey Publishing to pick up your things"

"Huh? What things?" I mumble

"Your bag and blackberry we left them there and I'm sure you will want them back so you can check your emails and such"

"Oh yeah I didn't even think about that… oh shit I have an important meeting at 4pm" I say trying to get back out of bed

"Oh no you don't, rest Baby ill make sure Hannah knows you're not going back in and to reschedule it" he says lifting my feet back onto the bed then tucking me in

"I love you baby sleep and I'll be home soon" he says kissing my forehead

"I love you too" I mumble falling back to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bit of a long one hope you all enjoy it getting great reviews and more followers each day_**

"Ana Baby wake up" I hear

"No go away" I mumble trying to pull the duvet over my head

"Its 6pm come and have something to eat" he says pulling the duvet off me

"do I have too I was enjoying my sleep" I whine then hear my stomach rumble it has away of defying my mind "ok I know you heard that so I'm not going to argue" I continue getting out of bed looking up at Christian I see him smirking '_oh I could look at him all day"_

_"_What you thinking about Mrs Grey"

"Huh oh nothing" I reply sheepishly which gets a huge grin in response

"Come let's eat" he grabs my hand and walks me out of my bedroom across the hall and down the stairs

"That smells gorgeous what is it?" I ask as we walk through the great room to the kitchen

"Chicken chasseur Ana" answers Gail with a smile

We both sit down at the breakfast bar and start to eat while Gail disappears to the staff quarters.

"Your Phone and purse are in the library"

"Oh thank you ill check my messages later" I reply whilst eating the gorgeous meal in front of me

"Mia rang me earlier, wanted to know if you would like to go shopping"

"Do I have a choice?" I smirk

"Not when my sister is concerned" he grins

"Ok ill ring or text her later to arrange a day" I say raising another mouth full of food to my lips

After finishing our dinner, I check my emails reply to some of the important ones then leave the rest to do tomorrow. I shout probably text Mia about going shopping

***Hi Mia when would you like to go shopping and what time Ana x***

I get up to pick up a manuscript from my desk then get comfy in the arm chair when my phone buzzes

***hey Ana how about Thursday afternoon say 12:30pm we can go for lunch first then do some shopping Mia x***

I make quick work of replying

***Thursday sounds great I'll see you then Ana x**

I quickly email Christian even though he is just down the hall in his Study

**TO: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Lunch/Shopping Date/Torture**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Your sister and wife shall be going for lunch on Thursday at 12:30pm then shopping afterwards I'm letting you know of these plans for you to I assume put in place babysitters in the form of security.

Love A x

_Anastasia Grey Editor Grey Publishing_

Pressing send I get back to the task in hand the manuscripts and waiting for a reply. Ten minutes have passed and nothing, not like him he usually so quick to respond. I get up and leave the library and walk towards his study I open the door and he is too engrossed in a phone call to notice me standing there.

"I don't give a shit….well sort it Ros …..yes I understand… this is a major fuck up…get Barney onto it…contact me once its sorted….bye!" bossy controlling fifty is such a huge turn on

"Hey baby you ok?" he asks as I walk over to him I'm glad I got changed into my nightgown makes it easier for me. I don't say nothing just place my leg over his and straddle him unzipping him and releasing his growing erection. Lifting my gown up over my hips I place myself over him lowering myself onto him enjoying every inch I take in, he tries to say something but I quickly place my lips onto his and kiss him greedily and forcefully. I feel him place his hands tightly on my hips and start to thrust each one bringing us closer to our climax.

"Christian!" I scream finally releasing all the tension from the last few days quickly followed by him pouring into me calling out my name

I rest my head on his chest while trying to control my erratic breathing and he does the same both sitting in silence, once my breathing is under control I raise my head and look at my husband who no doubt has a look of shock on his face and I let out a giggle.

"That was….well that was unexpected…mind-blowing…where did that come from?!" he says still shocked

"I don't know I was coming in here to ask you something, heard you on the phone being all bossy and moody and I suddenly felt horny as hell and I wanted to jump your bones so did" I grin at him

"Baby you can do that anytime you want!" he expresses with his eyebrow raised

"What as you going to ask me?" he continues

"Oh yeah I emailed you with lunch shopping plans with Mia and you didn't reply"

"Oh I see so was the a punishment fuck for not replying immediately Mrs Grey?" he laughs

"No it was a 'I'm horny as hell and I'll take you were ever' fuck I told you that" I smile

"Ok!" he says trying to stop himself from laughing more "I did see your email and I will be getting security for both you and Mia that isn't up for discussion though" he continues

"I didn't think it would be" I lean in and kiss him again

"Anyway I know you're busy so I'll leave you to it" I say getting up of his lap and make my way out the door

"Thank you baby, oh and remember my door is always open for horny as hell fucks" he calls out

I turn quickly on my heels look at him stick my tongue out then just to push him a little more I give my own ass a little spank, which does the job when I hear him growl in frustration. Heading back to the library I continue to read for an hour or so then give up for the night, making my way through to Christian and mine bedroom over to the bathroom and turn the shower on… reach for my blackberry I type out a quick email

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Shower buddies**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Husband I'm getting in the shower would you like to join me and scrub my back?

Or maybe just fuck me senseless under the cascading water?

You know where to find me ;-)

A x

_Anastasia Grey Editor and horny, Grey Publishing_

I press send then get undressed walking into the shower and wait. I'm not waiting long when I feel his hands wrap around me

"Ana Baby what has gotten into you?" he whispers into my ear

"I don't know but hell I'm enjoying it" I say turning round to face him

"I don't want you over doing it though baby you heard what Dr Greene said this morning"

"I don't think being fucked by my husband is stressful, more the opposite it calms me makes me forget everything else so that being said are you going to take me in here or do I have to pleasure myself!" I say and he looks mortified by my outburst I don't care though I want him and he knows it. he gains some form of composer before reaching his hands down my thighs then picking me up, I wrap my legs around him as he pushes me against the wall kissing my neck and jawline we get lost into each other's needs all over again. We get out get dried then make our way to bed getting in I rest my head on Christians chest with his arms wrapped round me

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asks

"I have no idea all I do know is I missed you and I want to be close to you"

"I always want to be close to you baby now sleep!" he orders

"Yes sir!"

It's been three days since my horniness got the better of me and I'm thankful for it, Christian and I have been much better last few days like it's only us in the world and no one can come close to our love bubble. We talked a lot about 'lil blip' and I could see excitement in Christians eyes he had so many plans going through his head of what he was going to do with our child from taking them soaring, on the Grace sailing and taking them up in Charlie Tango even though the latter almost had me in a panic attack. Yes me and my fifty was finally getting back on track and I loved it. Now though it's Thursday I'm sat in my office waiting for Mia to come by so we can go for lunch and do some shopping. It's been hectic this morning in work will actually be glad to get away from it all for a few hours. Manuscripts have gone missing book covers not up to the standard id like them to be and 2 publishers are arguing over something so trivial it makes toddlers look more mature.

"Pregnant sister-in-law coming to rescue her pregnant sister-in-law" I look up to see Mia standing in the doorway giggling

"So sorry I didn't realise the time" I say apologetically

"That's ok you ready to go?" she asks

"Yes let's go before anything else goes wrong here today"

We walk out to reception and jump into the SUV parked outside the building

"Christian had them pick me up and bring me here" Mia says shrugging her shoulders getting in to the back seat next to me I look forward to see which security team we had today and I smile widely

"Sawyer!" I shriek more than I wanted too

"Mrs Grey" he nods guess he still pissed with me

"Sawyer how long are you going to stay mad at me" I say trying to put on my pouty face and it works I see his lips twitch as he tries to supress a smile

"Mrs Grey I'm…"

"Ana!" I cut him off

"Ana I'm not mad at you, you have to understand I like my job but I care for you and Mr Grey more the whole security team does surely you can see that and well when I think about what could of happened to you I get angry with myself for not looking after you more" that's the most he has said to me since I first met him

"Oh Luke I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to feel like that, but I'm not going to do that to you or any of you again" I try and reassure him

"That's good to hear Ana, now where am I taking you both?" I look at Mia who looks back at Sawyer then back to me and then shrugs

"How about Christian's mile high club?" I ask Mia

"Yes that sounds perfect" she grins clapping her hands together in excitement

"The mile high club please Sawyer"

"Right you are Ana" and he pulls out into the traffic

We get to the club and wait for the elevator chatting away to Mia is great I've forgotten all about the issues at work and I find myself relaxing I turn to see Sawyer looking around everywhere checking for no danger makes me want to roll my eyes but I decide not to. We step into the elevator and make our way up coming to a halt we step out find a table and sit down noting that Sawyer sits a couple of tables away so he can keep his eyes on me and everyone else

"Hello Mrs Grey would you like drinks?" asks the server who approached us immediately

"I'll have a sparkling water please" I say

"I'll have the same" Mia replies and the server walks away

Once we have ordered our meals we sit and talk quietly among ourselves,

"Are you free next Wednesday morning Ana?" Mia asks

"Not sure why what's up?"

"I have a scan booked and Ethan is away on that ghastly business trip so wondered if you would like to come with me instead, mom will be there too"

"Oh that's lovely of course I want to come to the scan with you" I smile and I know it's a huge smile

"Brilliant" exclaims Mia jumping up and down in her seat

Our meals arrive and we eat and chat catching up on gossip. Once we finish our meals we get up and leave walking towards the Elevator I hear a gasp from Mia

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at her concerned

"Aren't we going to pay?" she says looking shocked

"They already know to put it straight on Christians Tab stop worrying" I laugh linking my arm with hers

"Oh I see for a moment then I thought we would turn into Thelma and Louise" she smirks

"And Sawyer!" I tilt my head towards him causing Mia to laugh more

Twenty minutes later we are walking into a clothes store, its looks and smells expensive before I even look at the price tags, I still feel unsure walking into these kind of places I know Christian says its 'our' money but I still feel guilty spending it so most of the time I just pretend I don't like the dress or the shoes or whatever people place in front of me. My thoughts are disturbed by a familiar sound coming from my handbag reaching in I pull out my blackberry to find an email from Christian

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Shopping**

**To: Anastasia Grey**

I do hope you and 'lil blip' enjoyed Lunch with Mia?

Sawyer informs me you are now shopping so please enjoy spending OUR money and treat yourself you deserve it, maybe buy something I can enjoy too

Your loving husband

C x

Christian Grey missing his wife and lil blip, Grey Enterprises Holdings

I hit reply

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Shopping and then some**

**From: Anastasia Grey **

Yes lunch was wonderful, going to Mia's baby scan next week

I will TRY and enjoy spending 'OUR' money as to something my husband can enjoy…

Does 'Sir' have anything in particular in mind?

Your horny loving wife

A x

_Anastasia Grey Editor of Grey Publishing_

Walking around the store I find myself picking up 2 new dresses, shoes and bags to match with Mia's approval of course. Looking at my blackberry I find I have a reply from Christian

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Your husband's enjoyment**

**From: Christian Grey**

I'm sure you will find something I can enjoy Mrs Grey I will leave it in your capable hands.

Your now walking Hard on husband

C x

Christian Grey, Grey Enterprises Holdings

We continue shopping from store to store last shop we hit is a lingerie store and I know exactly what I want to get in here picking up a red satin corset with black lace around the top along with matching panties. Oh yes I can't wait to get into these tonight.

"Are you trying to give my brother a heart attack?" Mia smirks looking at the items in my hand

"As if I would" I try to look shocked failing miserably

"So I take it if you buying hot sexy 'fuck me' lingerie you and my brother are back to normal" she smiles

"Yes we are it's been great the last few days" I smile back at her all giddy

"Well in that case let's go pay and call it a day"

Once we paid we make our way out and walk towards the car. Sawyer insisted on carrying our shopping and the poor guy looks like he is drowning. We get in the car bags in the back and drive to Escala to drop me of first. Sawyer confirmed he will only be taking Mia home then returning so he can resume his job as my personal security again after a long conversation with Christian. Arriving outside Escala Mia and I exchange hugs and air kisses while Sawyer gets my Bags out of the car, handing them to me he then waits while I walk into the building before pulling away.

After travelling up the elevator I walk in through the foyer into the great room and I'm greeted by Gail in the kitchen cooking.

"Oh that smells delicious Gail" and I realise I'm starving

"Good evening Ana it will be ready in fifteen minutes when Mr Grey comes home" she smiles

"Ok I'll just go put these into the bedroom" I tell her

Carrying my shopping through and putting them away in the closet, taking my coat off and hanging it up its place. And walk back out to the great room to find Christian is home.

"Hey baby did you have a nice afternoon?" he asks walking towards me

"Yes I had a great time, in fact need to do it more often" I reply wrapping my arms around his waist then lean up to kiss him

"Dinner is ready let's go eat" he says taking my hand and leading me to the breakfast bar

"You know one of these days Christian I would actually like to have our dinner at the actual dining table and not the breakfast bar" I smirk

"Fair point well-made Mrs Grey would you like to move to the dining table now?"

"No we here now but maybe tomorrow" I reply taking my fork and start eating

After dinner Christian goes to his office to finish up some work, so I make my way to the bedroom and get changed into the corset matching panties put on a pair of stockings and my black plaited 5 inch Louboutins. Then grab my blackberry and type out an email

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Very Naughty Wife**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Awaiting your instructions 'sir'

A x

Putting the phone to one side I stand at the edge of the bed one hand on one of the posters other hand resting on my hips and turn on my seductive look, I don't have to wait long before the bedroom door opens Christian walks in and his jaw hits the floor

"Sir I think have been very naughty and need punishing" I blink

"And what have you done to deserve being punished?" he asks trying to stay composed

"I spent a ridiculous amount of money on this 'sir'" I say pointing to the corset then panties I'm wearing

Before I know what's happening Christian is kissing me possessing me his hands feeling me all over growling at me

"Here?" he asks pulling his lips away from mine

"playroom please sir" I reply and with that his picks me up over his shoulder giving my butt a playful smack then makes his way up the stairs


	12. Chapter 12

**_As ive always said I have no idea where im taking this inspiration hits and I start writing im both shocked and surprised at the responses I have been getting with this fanfic…no idea when I will finish this so please enjoy the journey along the way :-) _**

"TWINS? THERES 2 IN THERE?" Mia shouts

Yes its Wednesday and we are at Mia's baby scan, she has been constantly phoning and messaging me since last Thursday to make sure I was still coming "_won't miss it for the world Mia" "I will be there Mia" "Of course I won't forget Mia" "Mia I will be there a hour early just to be sure I won't miss it I promise" "yes Mia I know the scan is tomorrow I can wait" "yes yes Mia 10am I'll be there for sure" _I'm glad we are here just so I won't get the phone calls only so many times one can tell someone politely without getting pissed off!

"How can there be 2 in there?" Mia whispers panic clearly setting in

"Oh sweetheart I'm sure we don't need to have the conversation about the birds and the bees" Grace Smiles lovingly at her daughter with happy tears

"Mom I can't have 2 in there, oh god Ethan will just die"

"Ethan will be fine, excited even" I try to reassure her

"Oh why couldn't you have the twins" she says to me and I laugh

" if this time last your you told me my children would be settled down, married engaged and 2 of them expecting babies I would not have believed it" grace babbles whilst grabbing both Mia's and mine hands

"Especially Christian, oh Ana he has come such a long way since he met you and I'll never thank you enough"

"Yeah yeah Christian has turned his life around blah blah blah, can we concentrate on the issue at hand here? Like the fact I have 2 humans growing inside me I'm going to be bigger than a house!"

"Well dear that's what happens when you are pregnant with twins" grace smiles

"Well Mia everything looks fine with the scan, ill like to see you again in 4-6 weeks' time" Dr Greene says getting our attention think we all forgot she was there 'oops'

"Ok thank you Dr Greene" Grace says while Mia gets up to get dressed

"Can I email Christian and tell him he been on pins and needles last couple of days?" I ask Mia

"Sure lets spread this fabulous news that I'll be larger than my mother's mansion in a few months"

I pull out my blackberry and email Christian

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Double expectations**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Dear husband I hope you are seated the scan was fantastic so amazing to watch but Mia had the shock of her life when Dr Greene said there is in fact 2 heartbeats… yes your sister is having Twins!

Love you always

Ana and lil blip (only 1 in there) xx

_Anastasia Grey Editor of Grey Publishing_

I look up when Mia walks back out from behind the curtain, she seems to be calmer but with Mia you never know

"What did he say?"

"He hasn't replied yet, you going to phone Ethan and tell him?"

"I have no idea how I'm going to tell him, do I phone him and tell him then or wait till he is home and tell him face to face?"

"Maybe face to face that way you can figure out what you will say to him" I say rubbing her arm

"Yeah face to face sounds good…I think" yes Mia is calming down

"Right think we should go get something to eat" Grace says putting her arm over Mia's shoulder "Ana you will join us won't you?

"Of course Grace I'd love too" I smile "let me just ring Hannah and let her know"

"hello Hannah…yes everything is fine just letting you know I'll be back after lunch….ok if it's not important ill deal with it this afternoon….ok good bye" I end the call and walk out with Mia and Grace

We get to the restaurant; find a table and order drinks and our meals. Sparkling water and Caesar salads for the 3 of us, Mia has gone from panicked to delight in the car ride after both I and Grace told her it would be amazing and she would be a brilliant mom.

"Has Christian replied yet?"

"I'll check" I pull out my blackberry to find he hasn't "nope he may be in a meeting you know how those drag on" I say although I know he usually replies no matter what he is doing.

I'm about to put my phone away when it starts buzzing in my hand

"Hello?" I say answering it

"Hello Mrs Grey its Ros" oh no something's wrong

"What's happened" I look at Grace then Mia and the both look as concerned as I am

"We have had a problem here in the office"

"What kind of problem Ros for god sake spit it out?" I shout getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant

"Mr Grey ...Christian... he has been injured he has been taken to hospital" my heart sinks in my chest my fifty the man I love in hospital

"How what happened?"

"Ana we not entirely sure, he met with someone in his office a little while later Andrea heard a gunshot and the shooter ran past them down the service stairs as Andrea rushed into his office"

"Is it bad?" I ask as bile rises to my throat

"We not sure he wasn't conscious when paramedics arrived….im sorry Ana"

"I'm on my way" I hang up and look at Mia and Grace tears in my eyes they know it's bad before I even have to tell them

"What's happened to my baby boy?" Grace says as I grab my bag and coat standing up I lean over to her

"There's been an incident he has been shot" I sob

"How the…where was Taylor? "She cries

"I don't know but come on let's get to the hospital we will no more then" we all get up Mia not saying a word just tears streaming down her face

We get in the car and drive to the hospital in silence all wishing and praying Christian will be ok…he has to be for both lil blip and me, I can't do this without him I won't do this without him. We get to the hospital and find Elliot, Kate and Carrick pacing the corridor I wonder who rang them maybe Grace or Mia did and I didn't notice

"Oh Carrick" grace cries running into his open arms

"Ana…Mia" Elliot sighs and wraps us both arm around each of us Kate comes and also hugs me on my other side

"Any news?" I sniffle into Elliot's chest

"Not yet Ana they won't tell us a damn thing" Carrick replies with his temper flaring

"Leave it to me I'll get some news on my son or my god heads will roll" Grace says angrily and makes her way up the corridor and through I door

"come let's get you 2 pregnant ladies sat down" Elliot says placing both Mia and myself on a seat and him sitting between us Kate sits by my side holding my hand while I continue to sob into Elliot's chest along with Mia

"Hey come on you two this is Christian he will be fine nothing will stop him" Elliot tells us trying to sound uplifting

"I hope so" I sniffle

"I know so" he quickly replies

"How was the scan?" Kate asks I look at Mia who looks back at me and we both let out a laugh through our tears

"Scan was an eye opener" Mia says calming her sobs

"Eye opener?" both Elliot and Kate say together

"Oh yes quite the eye opener" Mia replies

"Are you going to tell us why?" Elliot asks looking down to his little sister

"Well it turns out there isn't 1 baby but 2" Mia smiles

"TWINS!" Kate jumps up shouting causing Carrick to turn around away from his thoughts

"Did I just hear right? You're having Twins?" Carrick says looking at me

"Oh no not me" I nudge my head towards Mia who smiles up at her dad with eyes that say 'surprise'

"Oh sweetheart that's wonderful news" he engulfs her into a bear hug

We are all interrupted by Grace coming down the hall throwing demands at the nurse walking with her

"How is he?"

"he is going to be fine he is awake and alert, he was shot in the shoulder and hit his head when he fell back which was the cause of him losing consciousness they going to keep him in tonight to keep an eye on him then he should be discharged tomorrow" she tells us

"Can I see him?" I ask

"Yes of course sweetheart I'll take you to him"

We all walk down the corridor through a couple of doors I'm not really aware what's going around me I'm just thankful he is ok and can't wait to see him. We stop outside a door and Grace tells everyone that they will all get their chance to see Christian but after I have seen him first. I walk into the room and see him lying there so peaceful he looks like he is asleep so I walk over as quietly as I can trying to control the sobs that want to make a reappearance. He has dressing covering his shoulder and a bandage around his head '_oh my poor fifty'_

"Mrs Grey are you just going to stand there staring at me or you going to come over and give me a kiss?" he says eyes still closed

"Oh Christian" I sob running over to him, kissing him then leaning my head onto his chest

"Don't ever scare me like that again, I've died a thousand deaths since Ros phoned me" I cry

"I'm sorry baby" he says rubbing his hand up and down my back

"What happened?" I ask looking into his eyes

"I'll tell you baby I promise just not now, come and lay with me I want you close to me"

"Don't have to ask me twice" I kick of my shoes and climb in next to him holding on to him for dear life

"I'm guessing you didn't get my email?"

"Depends will I get a punishment fuck?"

"Christian!" I scold him while he grins at me, why of all the arrogant he could have died today and him thinking of punishment fucks I don't know either to punch him or kiss him

"Ok no I didn't get your email was it interesting?"

"You will have to wait till you see Mia and she can tell you herself!" I reply placing my head back onto his chest

"Yo bro you two descent?" Elliot says walking in

"Yes Elliot we are unfortunately"

"Christian!"

"Elliot!" grace scolds as I scold Christian for second time in minutes

"Oh Christian you're ok" Mia rushes round to his side giving him a kiss on the cheek fresh tears falling from her eyes

"Yes I'm fine Ana says you have something to tell me" Christian tells her causing her to look at me confused

"He didn't get the email" I wink at her

"Ohhhh" she jumps up and down like a giddy teenager "I'm having twins" she exclaims grinning widely

"Mia that's fantastic news I'm so proud of you" Christian beams

"I was panicked at first, you know me with twins how would I ever cope and there's me looking like a house for months while they grow, but mom and Ana calmed me right down and now I'm excited" she smiles showing off her all American white smile

We all sit there talking about mine and Mia's pregnancies, Kate made a joke about if she got pregnant she probably have triplets I thought they would need to bring medics in to treat Elliot for heart failure at that joke. Carrick was trying to get information out of Christian but he was having none of it tell him now was not the time to talk about it besides he needed to talk to the cops first when the doctors gave him the all clear. Christian has been yawning for the last 15 minutes but insisted he was fine and no one had to leave.

"Christian you can't stop yawning we will all go so you can sleep" Grace demands looking around the room making sure everyone knew she meant business which got everyone to stand up and say there good byes

"I don't want to leave you, please don't make me" I plead

"You're not going anywhere baby" he says kissing my on my forehead

"I love you so much Christian" I say snuggling into him

"I love you forever and always Mrs Grey" he mumbles as he falls asleep


	13. Chapter 13

_**Little tired today so hope you like it i will try and get 2 maybe 3 chapters out in next 24 hours :-) **_

"Christian Grey! You are the world's worst patient!" Grace scolds him whilst checking him over

"I just want to go home mom"

"The quicker you let me do my job the sooner you can leave" she reminds him

"Fine you win" he sighs I can't help but let out a small giggle

"And what do find amusing Mrs Grey" Christian says looking at me

"Oh nothing for you to worry about" I grin

"Everything seems to be fine I'll just go get the discharge papers" Grace says heading towards the door and walking away

"I can't wait to get home and have you all to myself" Christian whispers seductively

"Only thing you will be doing when we get home is resting!" I say

"We both know that's not true" he winks

"We will soon see" I reply

Grace comes back with discharge papers; Christian gets changed while I pack away his things when Taylor walks in.

"Taylor" I say sounding pissed

"Mrs Grey… Ana, how is Mr Grey?"

"He is getting dressed then we going home" I reply not looking at him

"Very good I'll get the car" Taylor tells me

"Ah Taylor, is Sophie ok?" Christian ask coming out of the bathroom

"yes Mr Grey, she is home now with her mom she has a broken leg I suspect she won't be going on school day trips again" oh so that's where he was now I feel guilty for being pissed with him

"So that's why my husband was shot?" _'What happened to being guilty?' my subconscious glares at me _

_"_Ana this isn't Taylors fault and you know it!" Christian scolds me

"Well actually I don't because as usual you won't tell me a damn thing" I hiss

"Now is not the time nor the place to have this conversation Anastasia" oh great I'm Anastasia suddenly feel like I'm 7 years old

"No what you mean is you just don't want me to know" I say storming past him and exiting the room making my way to the elevator bumping into Grace

"Ana dear is everything ok?"

"He is…arghhh…so annoying!"I say frustration getting the better of me "he still won't tell me a damn thing and now I'm annoyed I'm pregnant and married to a infuriating man, he clearly can't trust me" saying more than I mean too

"He will tell you when he is ready sweetheart" she tells me rubbing my arm

"If he can't be honest with me what chance does our marriage have" I say staring down to the floor noticing tears falling from my face

"Ana is that what you really think?" I spin round to see Christian staring at me in disbelief

"Honestly? Yes" I answer him

"Oh baby I –"

"don't Christian that bullshit won't work with me this time, I've put up with it enough , I know what you would of said ' oh baby I'm sorry I'll tell you lets go home" then soon as we there something else will happen and you find the perfect excuse not to tell me anything!" I'm almost shouting I look around from Christian to Taylor to Grace who has an 'I'm on her side this time' look on her face then back to Christian

"Enough of this standing around I'm going to go home Christian Taylor will drive you and ill Drive with Sawyer in the R8! And don't even think about arguing with me about this one! You start being honest with me and I'll start listening to your over protectiveness" I turn so he knows this argument is over and press the button for the Elevator

"Bye darling im going to stay here for a while they understaffed so thought id help" grace says giving Christian a hug

"hold your ground Ana sometimes men need it" she whispers while hugging me

"i will thank you Grace" i whisper back

We all step in and make our way to the ground floor in silence…Taylor looks anywhere but my direction probably so he doesn't get caught in the firing line and Christian looks absolutely livid well tough shit Grey so am I! The elevator doors open and we all step out walk to the exit where I find Sawyer waiting for us

"Taylor will drive Mr Grey; I will be driving you Sawyer seen as I can't be trusted!" I tell him he looks nervously at Taylor who shakes his head to say 'the boss pissed her off again just go with it'

"Right you are Ana" he says handing me the keys I get into the driver's seat without giving Christian a glance so he knows for sure I beyond angry.

I start the car waiting for Sawyer to get in then put some music on, need something to take my mind off everything I know one thing for sure my hormones are all over the place I'm not however going to let Christian in on that as I know he would use it against me in future arguments I can hear him already 'you_ don't mean that it's your hormones!' 'Hormones messing with you so I'm getting the brunt of it' 'Ana you're over reacting think your hormones getting the better of you again' _I sigh out loud

"Everything ok Ana?" Sawyer asks bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yep just thinking that's all"

"Ok Ana but can you do me a small favour?" he asks nervously

"Sure"

"Can you please driver a little slower" nerves getting the better of him I glance and notice I'm doing over 70

"oh shit that will cause his 'royal pain in my ass' something else to scold me for … no doubt he will take my driving privilege's away" I say rolling my eyes and I hear Sawyer chuckle quietly

"You would find that funny!" I smirk at him "oh well we are here let's see how pissed he is this time" I say pulling into the underground garage.

Once I've parked the R8 in its place I get out and make my way to the elevator as Taylor drives in with Christian, I press the elevator button and wait while they join us I'm careful not to make eye contact with Christian instead looking straight ahead keeping my face as serious as possible, the doors open and we step in. I look at Taylor who has a trail of sweat on his forehead only meaning one thing…he got the backlash of my speeding. I look up at him catch his eye and mouth 'sorry' to him and he returns a small nod of acceptance. Stepping out into the foyer Sawyer and Taylor dart towards Taylor's office while I walk towards the kitchen followed closely by Christian.

"Are we going to talk about what you did?" Christian spits out no longer able to contain himself

"What are you referring to?" I say as calm as I can

"You know full fucking well what! Fucking speeding"

"Tell you what I'll talk to you about that when you talk to me about what the hell happened in your office to get you fucking shot!" I yell tears springing to my eyes as Christian Jaw hits the floor shocked

"If I tell you can we go back to being happy like we was before Taylor came into the hospital room"

"Depends on what you tell me" honesty best policy right now I mean how the hell do I know how I'm going to react once he tells me?

"Fine… come sit" he takes my hand and leads me to the sofa

"It was a warning…they never intended on actually killing me" he starts

"A warning?"

"Let me finish" he says grabbing my hand

"The person who shot me I know them, he is a sub for Elena… I agreed to see him as I didn't see him as a threat which obviously I was mistaken, I just thought maybe she finally got the message and sent him to tell me. So he was sat in my office all nervous as he always has when I see him, I asked him what he wanted and he started talking to me" he paused looking at me wiping the tears away from my eyes that bitch troll did this to him?

"You want me to continue?" he asks and I nod

"he kept saying Elena was angry and took it out on him, then he finally spat out the message from Elena 'if I end up ruined then I'll make your life is short lived' and he then pulled a gun out and shot me told me the next time it would be in the head" I feel bile rising in my throat tears streaming down my face and I'm shaking uncontrollably

"This is my fault" I sob

"no Ana this is her fault for being obsessed and a lunatic, ill sort this Ana I promise you she won't hurt us again" he says pulling me into his lap

"How did they know Taylor wasn't there?" I ask into his chest

"I honestly don't know" he says bewildered

I sit up straight suddenly shocked

"You don't think they had anything to do with Sophie getting hurt on her school trip do you? I mean that's one sure way to get him out of the picture by going after her?" I look at Christian and I can see his face turn to fury

"TAYLOR!" he shouts causing me to wince

"Yes sir?" Taylor asks rushing in along with Sawyer

"Find out where Elena was yesterday, give her description to Sophie and everyone else that was with your daughter" he barks

"You don't think…ill fucking kill her" Taylor hisses angrily as he puts the pieces together in his head

"Nothing that Bitch does surprises me anymore" he says shaking his head "but if it was her you can thank Ana she was the one who thought it"

"I'll get right on it, if I find out it was her sir I won't be held responsible for my actions" he says through his gritted teeth

"You do as you see fit Taylor, I know what I would do if it was my child" he says rubbing my tummy

"There will be a long line if it was our child and I'm sorry to say but I'd be first in it" I say placing my hand over his as both Taylor and Sawyer make their way back out to Taylors office

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away but I wanted to make sure I spoke to the cops first, I didn't want them finding out so I can deal with this myself"

"What do are you going to do Christian?"

"What I should have done when I was fifteen years old" he says wrapping his arms around my waist "but right now I want to bury myself in you if that's ok with you?" he smiles at me

"Yes" I whisper kissing him softly

"Good" he stands up with me in his arms and makes his way to our bedroom "oh and don't think I've forgotten your speeding Mrs Grey…what shall I do about that?"

"Spank me sir…then fuck me hard please sir" I reply flickering my eyelashes his breathing becoming harsh and short as he growls into my neck


	14. Chapter 14

After a very eventful morning which ended in Christian and I losing ourselves with each other along with a very sore ass thanks to the beautiful spanking I received for the 'speeding' I did this morning both Christian and Taylor are now in deep discussion and have been for the past 45 minutes in Christian's office, Sawyer is going through CCTV sent over by Welch, Ros has been phoning about work and Gail and I are in the kitchen prepping food for later we are having a 'thank god you didn't die' party for Christian all Mia's idea of course yet I have to sort everything thank god I have Gail to help we just doing a buffet type so everyone can pick at it freely.

"Crap" I shout as I slice my finger whilst chopping

"Quickly Ana let's get it under the tap see how bad it is" Gail reaches for me guiding me over to the sink turning the tap on placing my finger under the running water

"What the fuck is going on" oh there's fifty knew it wouldn't take him long to show his face

"It's nothing honestly I'm fine"

"It doesn't look fine to me" he says walking towards us looking in the sink to see the bloody water

"It's just a cut Christian for Christ sake it's not the end of the world" I say rolling my eyes at him

"Careful!" he warns me and I know it's for the eye rolling and not a warning towards sharp objects

"I'll just get the first aid kit Ana" Gail says turning the tap off

"what are you doing anyway Gail can do the food for later you shouldn't be helping I pay her enough to do her job" he snorts I think my jaw has hit the ground

"Thank you yet again for reminding me of that Christian not that I needed it!" I retort

"Just sit and relax baby let Gail do it" he replies calmer

"It may come as a surprise to you but I enjoy doing something to pass the time instead of sitting around doing nothing" I say narrowing my eyes at him

"Just one day I wish you would do as you're told" he sternly comments

"The day that happens Grey I'll be divorcing your ass!" I smirk

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Who says I'm joking" I turn away and walk round the breakfast bar trying to keep my face impassive

"Mrs Grey is you toying with me" he says raising his eyebrow with a smirk forming on his lips

"Would I Mr Grey?" I blush as he walks around the breakfast bar facing me

"yes I believe you would and do frequently" and he launches at me grabbing me round the waist, his hand up to my hair pulling it back and kissing me with force parting my lips with his tongue asking for access I allow him and the kiss deepens… we are interrupted with a cough and pull apart

"We will finish this later Mrs Grey" Christian tells me

"Oh I'm counting on it Mr Grey" I grin up to him than giving his butt a playful slap

"Do that to me again wench and I will take you on the breakfast bar and I don't give a fuck who watches!" he whispers in my ear how I didn't convulse into an orgasm right there and then I don't know

"Sawyer what's the problem?" Christian calls over to where Sawyer is standing

"We have a guest sir…its Mrs Lincoln she is on her way up" he looks at me apologetically

"Ok Ana please go to the bedroom and stay in there till she has gone!" Christian demands

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…." I shout

"No I'm not this needs sorting and I'll do it now and with you out of the damn way" he pulls my arm dragging me across to the bedroom

"over my dead fucking body am I going to stay in that room while I know she is out here with you she is mentally unstable Christian, who knows what she will do have you completely lost your fucking mind?" I continue to shout wriggling out of his grip

"Ana this is not up for discussion get in the bedroom now for fuck sake" he yells running his hand through his hair

"Fine!" I scream in his face turning to Sawyer " Sawyer can you look up a good divorce lawyer looks like I'm going to need one after all" I say giving Christian a death stare then storming into the bedroom slamming the door

I can't believe this is happening bitch troll is in our home, and Christian is letting her. If it's not one thing it's another and I'm expected to stay in here like a good little to make things worse I can't hear anything which means they either whispering or in Christians office and knowing it's the latter. I sit on the bed rubbing my hand over my stomach

"Lil blip you better not stress me out like your dad does with his stupidity"

I'm pacing back and forth keeping a constant check on my watch 5 minutes turned to 10 minutes 10 minutes have turned to 20 and now I'm angry why she is still in our apartment? What could he possibly have to say to her that takes this long I hear muffled shouting coming from the great room so quietly open the door

"Christian wake up and smell the god damn coffee she is not right for you she will pull you down along with that bastard child she is carrying"

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my unborn child like that" Christian shouts

"Come of it Christian how can you be so naïve it probably isn't even yours"

I don't know what comes over me but next thing I know I'm storming out of the bedroom right over to her my blood is boiling and have never felt so angry in my life and living with fifty and all our arguments I've never felt this much rage

"I fucking warned you bitch" I vaguely see 3 bodies coming closer to me but before they have a chance I punch her knocking her to the ground then give her a sharp kick in her face before I'm engulfed in arms pulling me back

"I told you what would happen if you called my unborn baby a bastard again, now get the hell out of our apartment and into the gutter where you belong oh and watch your back Bitch because if you think it's only your little Sub that can shoot a damn gun then your sadly mistaken" I yell making sure she hears every word

"Sawyer get this tramp out of our home now! Chuck her off the damn building for all I care just get her out of my sight!" I order I glance and Christian who I think is in shock then hear shuffling of feet and gasps turning around I see all of Christians Family along with Kate and Ethan they are all quick to assess the situation that has unfolded here

"Sawyer I strongly suggest you do what I just told you!"

"Yes Ma'am right away" he walks over to Elena and picks her up with force and dragging her passed everyone

"Its Ana god damn it" I shout

"Sorry ma- Ana" he quickly corrects himself exiting the great room

"Taylor you can let go of me now I have family to greet"

"Yes of course Ana" he loosens his grip on me letting me go

"What the hell was happening here" Carrick ask looking at both me and Christian

"Oh I'll let Christian fill you in" I say walking over and wrap my arms round Grace hugging her tight as tears fall

"sweetheart its ok, Ana darling come sit down and calm yourself" but I don't move I just sniffle damn pregnancy hormones I've gone from aggressive and protective to a blubbering mess in seconds

"I'm sorry I just wanted my mom and well you are the next best thing" I sob

"I'm honoured darling but come on let's get you seated" she says walking me to the sofa we sit there for a couple of minutes until my crying comes to a halt

"I'm ok now so sorry" I look at Grace

"Don't be daft Ana you know you can come to me any time you want" she smiles softly at me like I might break any second

"I know I just went from super angry to emotional in seconds" I explain

"We noticed" Elliot pipes up

"She asked for it" I say looking at him

"How" Kate asks

"She called my unborn baby a bastard" I tell her giving her a 'they don't know about the salon' look

"That's a good enough reason" Elliot laughs

I look around and notice Christian Carrick and Taylor have disappeared no doubt in his office talking about what really went down here tonight

"Anyway enough of that bitch I'm not going to let her ruin our family get together" I tell everyone

"That's my girl" grace gives me another hug

"Mia put some music on please?"

"Sure can" she says getting up and walking to the music centre

"Elliot can you go inform your Brother and father this is a family gathering and whatever they are discussing can wait till tomorrow please"

"Yes boss!" he grins at me and I stick my tongue out at him

"What would everyone like the drink?" I ask everyone

"I'll get them Ana" Gail's says from behind me

"Thank you Gail" I smile at her

"Steele are you really ok?" Kate ask sitting next to me

"I'm fine honestly can we talk about something else please?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

"your wedding" I grin knowing it will take her mind of me it works, for the next half hour all she does is talk about her dress to the wedding cake the flowers she wants – of course she has had this day planned since she was 6 years old. Christian comes and sits next to me while me and Kate talk I turn to look at him and see his eyes are red and know he has been crying, but I know not to question why until we are on our own so instead I reach for his hand placing mine in his and give it a small squeeze and smile at him before leaning in kissing him on the cheek then whispering "I love you". I lean back and look at him again and see fresh tears forming making my chest tighten.

"Yeah so we thinking about end of July maybe August, little Greys/Kavanaghs will be here by then" Kate brings my attention away from Christian

"Sounds good gives us a chance to get our figures back" I say looking at Mia smiling then turn my attention back to Kate

"I'm just going to go speak with Christian I'll be back shortly" I tell Kate before turning round to Christian

"Come with me baby" I tell him he just nods and stands following me to our bedroom once there I lead him over to the bed and he sits down next to me

"What's wrong" I ask him quietly he just shakes his head

"Baby I can't help you if you don't tell me" I coax him praying he will talk

"I'm in awe of you Ana, you was so protective over our lil blip you are so strong and I know you will be an amazing mother why couldn't my mother be like that with me" he sobs elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands

"Oh Christian she was your mother and she made a bad choice in her life and I will never imagine the pain it caused you not only then as a defenceless child but also growing up" I wrap my arms round him and hold him in my arms and let him cry out

"Christian will you let me ring Flynn, I think you need to see him" he doesn't say anything just nods

"Ok ill ring him shortly" I say running my hand through his hair hugging him tight

"Ana?" he looks up at me

"Yes?" I reply looking into his beautiful grey eyes

"That was one hell of a punch and quite the turn on but baby no more hitting psychopaths until our baby is out of there" he smiles placing his hand on my stomach

"I can agree to that" I lean down and kiss him

"Come on Grey we have guests and they will be wondering where we are, go wash your face and I'll meet you out there" I kiss him again before leaving the bedroom

"Is he ok" Carrick asks

"He will be I just need to make a quick call 2 seconds" I tell him reaching for my blackberry and dialling a number I've become to know so well

"Hi John its Ana….yes I'm fine thank you John you?...good to hear, any chance you can see Christian tomorrow…. Something happened tonight made him think of his birth mom you know how it generally goes….oh that brilliant…. yes he will be there thank you john….bye" I hang up the phone putting it back on the breakfast bar while two arms envelope me

"John?" Christian asks turning me round to face him

"Yes he can fit you in tomorrow morning 9am is that ok" I say stroking his face

"Yes get it over with" he shrugs

"Good now come let's go join the rebels who seem to be enjoying our Bollinger without us"

"Without _me_" he corrects me

"Come on one sip won't hurt" I pout

"No!" yay my Mr Control is back


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up feeling refreshed this morning after last night I was glad of the peaceful sleep, Christian refuses to tell me what he spoke about with bitch troll in his office but this time I decide not to push him instead I'll let him fill Flynn's head with it as long as he talks about it with someone that's all that matters. I look at the time and its 7:45am, climbing out of bed I make my way to the bathroom finding Christian in the shower I contemplate joining him but the way he is taking out his frustration on the soapy sponge I decide against it he is tense and I know it to do with going to see Flynn, I don't realise how long vie been standing there watching him until he is climbing out

"Enjoying the view?" he says as he wraps a towel around his waist

"Always" I manage to speak 'real_ smooth Ana jeez your standing there drooling' my subconscious pouts tapping her foot ._nice of her to make an appearance…not! Before I can continue my silent argument with her I make a quick break towards the toilet pushing Christian out the way before leaning over it and emptying the content of my stomach _arghhh _

"You ok baby" Christian asks while holding my hair back

"Oh yeah I'm wonderful, can't even perv over my husband without puking"

"My Mrs Grey are you telling me you're a pervert?"

"Christian I got my head over the toilet and you want to ask me that?"

"Ok I'm sorry would you like a glass of water?"

"I want the morning sickness to stop! But yes a glass of water will have to do" I sigh

"Ok I'm leaving to get you a glass of water thought I'd let you know so you can 'perv' on my ass as I leave" he jokes

"You're fucking hilarious" I retort sarcastically

Half hour later the sickness has stopped and I've managed to shower and got myself ready for work, I really don't fancy breakfast and I know Christian will be out there expecting me to eat. I make my way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen area where Christian is sat drinking coffee reading over what looks like contracts

"Morning Gail" I say as I sit next to Christian

"Good morning Ana, what can I get you for breakfast" … here goes

"Nothing thank you just a glass of orange juice please" I tell her without making eye contact with Christian who has now looked up from whatever he was reading

"She will have her usual Gail" he tell her sternly

"I will not!"

"You will and that's final!"

"We will soon see about that Christian!" I tell him anger flaring up inside me.

I stand up forcefully almost causing the bar stool to tip over and grab my bag then walk towards the foyer where Sawyer is waiting for me

"Ana is reasonable you need to eat" Christian calls walking after me, I dart round to face him

"Was you not in the bathroom with me when I was sick? I still don't feel 100% and once my stomach is settled then I'll have something to eat, you really need to stop trying to control how and when I eat especially when this morning sickness puts me off food completely! Now I'm going to work I'll see you tonight" I lean up and kiss him then make my getaway towards the elevator.

The car ride to work was quite Sawyer was driving me all because I accidently put my foot down on the gas and went over 70 you would think it was the end of the world I was right about one thing I've lost my driving privileges for a month! 22 years old and I get treated like an adolescent teen but I don't actually mind means I can sit back and read some manuscripts or emails but I'm not going to tell fifty that I'll never drive again if he knew that!

"Ana we are here" sawyer calls from the driver's seat

"Huh? "I look out the window to find we are parked outside Grey Publishing

"Thank you Sawyer I suppose your hanging round all day?" I ask as I step out of the car and make my way to the building

"Yes Mr Grey was very insistent"

"When isn't he" I smirk up at Sawyer

After making my way to my office and receiving my messages from Hannah I make my way through them I'm so glad she has her head on her shoulders and knows what's important and what's not and put them in different piles, firing up my emails I find hundreds of them replying to some forwarding a lot to Hannah to reply on my behalf. I glance at the clock to find its 10:30am so take this chance to email the other half

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: My Husband**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Hope your appointment with the fine Dr Flynn was ok?

Thinking of inviting mom to visit a couple of days and tell her about lil blip

Miss you and can't wait to see you tonight

Love always

A and lil blip xx

_Anastasia Grey Editor Grey Publishing_

I feel guilty that mom still doesn't know but I wanted to tell her in person it's not something I want to tell her on the phone

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Your husband**

**From: Christian Grey**

The appointment was the usual

Ring your mom and see what days suit her and I'll send GEH jet

See you tonight

Christian

_CEO, Grey enterprise holdings_

"love you too jackass" I say out loud after reading the email I make my way out of my office find Hannah sitting at her desk

"Hannah I'm heading out I'll be back after lunch"

"Of course Mrs Grey everything ok?"

"Yes I will be once I sort out a little problem" I reply walking past her

I get to reception to find Sawyer looking suspicious we all know why last time I did this to him I left him locked on a balcony

"Sawyer can you take me over to Grey house please I need to see Mr Grey"

"Certainly I'll just go get the car"

"I'll walk with you fresh air will do me good"

"Very well Ana lets go"

We step out of the building into the Seattle fresh air and walk towards the parking lot where the car is parked

"Sawyer do not ring ahead I want to surprise him"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Ana" I stare at him giving him the death glare "ok I won't phone ahead" he says nervously

"Don't worry nothing will happen to you" I assure him

We get to the car and make our way to Grey house. Arriving there I get lots of looks and 'hello's' from people who work for my husband hoping that ill actually remember their names and tell Christian. Walking over to the private elevator I make my way up to Christian's floor.

"Mrs Grey we wasn't expecting you" Andrea jumps up nervously while Olivia looks like she might pass out any second

"Thought I'd surprise my husband" I smile "is he in?"

"Yes he is in a meeting though" she shuffles on her feet nervously seriously is everyone nervous today?

"Who is he in a meeting with?"

"I um – I can't tell you Mrs Grey" she looks down

"Oh ok" why can't she tell me? "I'll just wait here then" I sit down crossing my legs and tap the air of the chair looking up I see Andrea on the phone wincing so I know immediately she is on the phone to the person on the other side of the door – Christian

"Um Mrs Grey…Mr Grey said to inform you his meeting will be awhile and for you to go back to work" she says apologetically

"Did he now?" first his straight to the point email now this I'm outraged yet upset

"WELL YOU TELL MR GREY THAT HIS PREGNANT WIFE WILL LEAVE AND THAT WHEN HE GETS HOME TONIGHT HE CAN ROYALLY FUCK HIMSELF! " I shout making sure he can hear me from his office and make my way back to the elevator pressing the button. I hear a door open and look around to see Christian walking towards me 'crap hurry up elevator'

"What the hell was that all about?" he harshly whispers

"You figure it out"

"I'm asking you"

"Really Christian you have no idea?" I stare at him in disbelief as the elevator doors open

"No actually I don't" he replies looking lost and angry

"Well read the email I sent you then the pathetic one you sent me" I hiss as I step into the elevator pressing the button for ground floor

"Andrea I'll be back soon send in refreshments and give my apologies" he calls over to her before quickly jumping in after me the doors closing

"You can't just come here then cause a scene" he says frustrated

"Oh of course as long as Mr Grey is fine who gives a shit about anyone else" I shout

"You're being unreasonable" he hisses as he reaches over and presses the emergency stop button causing the elevator to come to a halt

"I think I'm allowed to be"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks confused I reach for my blackberry and pull up the emails

"Read them again especially yours" I tell him handing it over

"Oh" he says after reading it

"Yeah oh"

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean for it to upset you I was just preoccupied" he whispers folding me into his arms

"You're a jackass"

"Is that why you came over to call me a jackass?" he ask bemused

"Well that and I thought I needed to come over and remind you that you love me"

"Oh baby you never have to remind me of that" he says kissing my hair

"Are you sure because you would have loved how I reminded you" I look up at him while placing my hand over his crotch

"Ana I –"

"You got a meeting yeah I get it" I cut him off

"no I was going to say Ana I hope you're not wearing your favourite panties" he then pushes me back pinning me against the elevator walls kissing me fiercely as his hands rid up my skirt placing his hands my sex ripping away my panties in one swift movement

"Baby this will be quick wrapping your legs round me" he tells me as he lifts me up, kissing my neck. Jawline then my lips again as he enters me pushing and thrusting until we both reach our climax

"What is it about elevators" I mutter trying to compose myself

"You know tomorrow? Can we get through the day without arguing?" Christian asks as he zips he trousers

"But the makeup sex is so great" I wink

"You're insatiable Anastasia Grey"

"Learnt from the best baby" I smile as he presses the emergency button again making us move down to the ground floor before coming to a halt again

"I'll walk you out to the car" Christian says taking my hand in his leading me out

"Mr Grey… Ana" Sawyer greets us

"Sawyer" Christian replies as Sawyer opens the door for me

"I'll love you baby and I'll see you tonight" Christian whispers in my ear before reaching for my chin tilting it up and kissing me

"I love you too enjoy your meeting and I'm err sorry for the outburst" climbing into the car

"Its ok I know it's the pregnancy hormones" he smirks and quickly closes the door. '_Oh snap he didn't just say that' _but before I can open the door and reply we are pulling away as he walks back into the building


	16. Chapter 16

_**The reponse to this is great thank you so much, today we have no arguements shocking i know but Ana And Christian are behaving well almost ;-) hope you all enjoy i know i did writing it **_

Today my mom and bob are flying in to visit I'm excited to see her but nervous as hell to tell her I'm pregnant I have no idea how she will act. They were going to come in a couple of weeks but Christian being Christian insisted they come as soon as possible which is 3 days after I asked him about it in an email. He sent the GEH jet for them and now we are on our way to Sea-Tac to pick them up. We have also organised a spa weekend for all us ladies myself, mom, grace, Mia and Kate are all going while the men are going fishing on The Grace even my dad said he will come down to join them.

"What are you thinking about? Christian asks me bringing me out of my thoughts

"Just how great the next few days will be, nice to spend time with the family relaxing"

"So not about how we will tell your mother" he quips

"That too…think I'll just work it into the conversation you know like, yes works going great got manuscripts coming out of my ass I'm pregnant and did I tell you they do a great message here?"

"If you feel that's best but better think fast because we are here" he laughs

I look out the car window and he was right we are on the tarmac pulling up to the GEH jet as they walk down the steps, if I wasn't nervous before I am now and to top it off I have a sudden urge to be sick trust the morning sickness to rear its ugly head just as I'm about to greet my mother.

"Lil blip I love you with all my heart but please can you hold of making me puke for the next hour and I promise to indulge in the biggest piece of chocolate cake known to man" I say rubbing my tummy

"Baby I don't think it works that way" Christian tells me

"Yeah I know that Grey just wishful thinking" I smile

"Remember 1 hour blip" I whisper down as I step out of the car

"Ana you look wow.." my mom eyes me up and down "if I didn't know any better I'd say you was pregnant" I'm practically choking trying to get a simple word 'hello' out of my mouth

"Oh my god you are pregnant…that's fantastic news darling congratulations to you both I'm going to be a nanny" she beams rushing and embracing me into a hug '_what the hell just happened there? I was all nerves and anxiety about telling her, how the hell did she know? Is it that obvious? _I turn to Christian who is trying and failing to hide the amusement on his face

"Erm yes mom I'm pregnant you're not mad?" I ask trying not to look into her eyes

"Mad why the hell would I be mad this is the best news you could ever tell me" she smiles happy tears forming in her eyes _'ok who is she and what she done with my mother…it was only a few months ago when I told her I was getting married she almost passed out when she thought I was pregnant!"_

"Well that makes the next bit easier to explain I'll be right back" and I turn quickly and find the nearest trashbin I can see and projectile vomit into it. _'Ahhhhhh that's so much better'_

"No chocolate cake for you" I say down to my lil blip making my way back to the SUV

"Morning sickness huh" my mum states more than asks

"Oh yeah it comes when you don't want it too, and not even bribing lil blip stops it" I say sarcastically

"Lil blip?" my mom questions

"Our little invader in there" I grin point to my tummy

"ah well not to worry Ana dear once the morning sickness is over, you get the amazing pregnancy sex" she winks

"MOM!" I exclaim although I'm secretly thinking can sex with fifty get any more amazing than it already is

"Ok before I literally die of embarrassment shall we get back to Escala?" I say rolling my eyes at her

"Yes let's get going" Christian calls as he helps Taylor put the bags in the cars

I'm thankful we brought 2 cars my mom does not know the words travel light, who needs 3 cases and 2 travel bags for a week in Seattle? Christian decided to ride with bob and Taylor while mom and I are driven by Sawyer, he thinks it's a good opportunity for us to 'chat' I wanted to remind him that's what the Spa weekend is for but he gave me the 'don't argue with me look' so quickly thought better of it.

"So how far along are you?" my mom asks

"8 weeks or so we got our first official scan in a couple of weeks although I have had a couple already" I reply searching her face to see if I can read anything from her expressions

"Why have you had a couple already everything is ok isn't it darling" oh no now I know I need a brain to mouth filter but didn't realise id need it so soon

"yes everything is fine mom I had one when Dr Greene stopped me as I left from visiting dad in hospital I had missed a few appointments with all that was going on so we did a pregnancy test and had a scan to see how far along I was, then the second scan I had done after the erm Hyde situation" I whisper the last knowing full well she still pissed at me for that

"you know how I feel about that Ana but I'm not going to bring it up and upset you that's not why I'm here I'm here to spend time with my wonderful bright and very talented daughter who I'm so so proud of" she grabs my hand and gives it a light reassuring squeeze

"Oh mom" I cry damn these hormones if I'm not puking I'm crying at the most mundane things

"Stop being daft and wipe them tears away" she smiles

"oh trust me if only it was that easy, lil blip here makes all my decisions for me" I roll my eyes again at the thought of my child being exactly like Christian bossy and controlling I wonder who would win in an argument lil blip or Christian?

We arrive at Escala and head to the penthouse

"I still can't get over the size of this place" my mom says in awe

"That reminds me when we come back from the spa on Sunday how would you like to see our new house" I say a little too excited

"You got a new house?" _oh crap_

"Yes with me being pregnant and such we thought a house away from the hustle and bustle of the city would be good for us as a family"

"Sounds good can't wait to see it" mom says sensing how uncomfortable I am about it knowing I'm not used to Christians money still

"Anyway I'll show you up to your room so you can get settled" I say changing the subject

"I thought we were going to a spa?"

"We are mom but you are still staying with us once we come back right?"

"Oh yes of course" I want to roll my eyes but Christian is staring at me and I really don't fancy being spanked while my mother and bob are in the same building

After showing mom and bob to their room we head back down to the kitchen where Gail is rustling up lunch for everyone. She doesn't look happy but then I think it's because she is off for the weekend and will be here on her own as Taylor will be with Christian but little does she know what we have planned for her. After eating lunch Christian goes to his office to work on some things he wants out of the way before he goes on the boat while bob mom and I are sat on the sofa

"What time are we leaving for the spa" my mom asks not able to contain herself anymore it's been fun watching her try though

"About 4ish we waiting for Grace, Mia and Kate to arrive then we can go"

"Ok sounds good be nice to have a girlie weekend" she smiles

"Yes it wills I'm just going to see Christian I won't be long"

Making my way to his office I realise I'm not going to see him for a couple of days, this will be torture why the hell did I agree to this damn Kate Kavanagh and Mia Grey for planning this! I walk into his office and over to his lap and straddle him leaning into his neck I start kissing him making my way up to his jawline then finally placing my lips on his. Reaching down I undo his belt then slowly undo his button and his zip freeing him

"Take me now baby on this desk" I whisper

Without saying a word he lifts me up and places me on the desk undoing the buttons on my blouse and lifting my skirt up over my hips, lying me down across his desk he starts kissing me all over cupping my breasts rubbing my nipples softly with his finger and thumbs I'm dying for him down there needing him I raise my hips and he complies entering me slowly filling my every need stilling for a few seconds before thrusting in and out of me until we both find our climax whispering each other's names out before placing his head on my chest as we both try and calm our erratic breathing.

"Thank you" I whisper running my hands through his hair

"Anything for you baby" he says as he nuzzles my breasts

He slowly pulls out of me adjusting him doing up his trousers before helping me up from the desk and doing up my blouse buttons

"Are you ok" he asks stroking my cheek with his fingers

"I am now" I giggle "I don't know how I'm going to cope without you for a couple of days"

"Phone sex!" he replies eyebrow raised smirking

"Hmm sounds like a plan" I grin back "I better get back to mom and bob I only told them I was asking you something they going to wonder where I am"

"Ok baby I won't be long just finish this up and I'll be out"

"Sorry I disturbed you Mr Grey"

"Mrs Grey I've told you, you can do that anytime you please" he winks and I walk off giggle back to the great room where my mom and bob are sat

"Everything ok dear" mom asks

"Everything is perfect" I smile which it's true everything is I'm feeling stress free and happy beyond happy in fact

"Mrs Grey" I turn to see Taylor

"Yes Taylor?"

"The Greys and Kavanaghs are on their way up"

"Oh good can you go let Christian know please" I ask him

"Of course" he says and walks away to Christians Office

Everyone comes filing into the great hall greeting each other, Elliot hugs me tight picking me up and spinning me round

"How's my lil nephew?" he grins

"Your lil niece is playing havoc on me" I grin back

"My NEPHEW will take after his father then" he winks

"Your NIECE most defiantly will" I reply laughing

"Don't worry Ana he is the same with me" Mia laughs

"Time to get this show on the road we got a spa to get to" Kate beams excitedly

We all say our goodbyes as quick as we said hellos as Sawyer and Ryan grab our bags to take them to the car.

"before we go" I walk over to Taylor and Gail who are also saying their goodbyes to each other "you two are having a weekend away the plane leaves in 3 hours to take you to Aspen you will be staying there till Sunday night" I grin wide

"Ana I –"

"Taylor it's not up for discussion you are and WILL go the Aspen and enjoy the weekend with Gail you both work so hard for both Christian and I you too deserve a break and some time to yourselves"

"I don't know what to say" Gail blushes "thank you so much" she says as she hugs me

"Don't be daft Ana's right you both need time away from our chaos" Christian says walking over to us

"there's a car waiting for you once you get there all the details have been sorted already and I've hired extra security for us while your away so please enjoy yourself" he continues

"We will thank you thank you both so much"

"Your very welcome" I smile "right Mr Grey give me a kiss Kavanagh giving me looks she is soooo impatient" I say looking at her then back to Christian

"Enjoy yourself baby I'll see you Sunday" he says before kissing me deeply "Remember. Phone. Sex." He says between kisses

"How could I possibly forget Mr Grey it's a Date" I give him one last kiss then walk towards the elevator

"Finally I thought you were never going to put him down" Kate says grinning at me and rolling her eyes

We are on our way the cars are packed we all piled in when Mia speaks up

"Let the fun begin!" which got cheers


	17. Chapter 17

**_thought id get another chapter out may get another one out before end of the day not sure yet see how it goes...hope you all enjoy be warned there's a little kinkiness involved he he ;-)_**

We pull up to the Salish Lodge & Spa which is about 30 minutes away from Escala we all agreed that we wouldn't go too far away in case there was problems not that we expect any but being the Wife of Christian Grey you never can tell as he so often reminds me.

"Nice place" Kate smirks at me and I just roll my eyes and laugh

"They do everything here massages, facials, body therapy and even have a 'Mama's touch' with a list of treatments for us expectant mothers" Mia grins linking her arm with mine

"I'll settle with food" I giggle

"I'm with you Steele" Kate beams

I walk to the reception and I'm greeted by an obnoxious peroxide blonde with 2 inches of makeup slapped on her face

"Welcome to Salish Lodge & Spa how can I help you today" she says blowing gum

"Party of 5 under the name Grey" I tell her

"As in Christian Grey" she looks shocked

"No As in Anastasia Grey his wife!" I say irritated Kate and Mia are trying to control their urge to laugh loud Grace and my mom is now by my side to see what's going on

"I do believe my daughter- in-law would like the keys to our rooms now" Grace pipes in sensing my frustration with the peroxide blonde receptionist

"Yes of course please if you need anything let me know and ill sort it for you" she smiles nervously

"No thanks ill find someone who doesn't automatically think of my husband" I hiss and abruptly turn away before she can say anything else to me

"Calm down Steele" Kate says putting her arm around my shoulders

"I'm calm Kavanagh but she doesn't need to know that" I wink making her laugh

"Ok let's get our baggage to the room's then get some food" Grace says walking over and handing me my room key

"Yes please I'm starving" I say rubbing my tummy which is rumbling

"Me too" Kate and Mia chime in together

We get to our room's and put our things away and get changed to go down for dinner I take this time to send Christian a quick text

***love you missing you and I've already upset the receptionist 'lil blip' clearly did not like her ;-) Ana x***

He immediately replies

***Love you too baby I'm counting down the minutes till I see you on Sunday. Christian x***

"Come on Ana put the phone down lets go get food" my mom calls from her room that adjoins from mine

"Coming" I call back reaching for my Prada bag putting my blackberry inside

"You look gorgeous darling" my mom says as I walk into her room

"Mom I'm in jeans a blouse and my pumps not exactly dressed up" I roll my eyes

"I was commenting more on your glow" she smiles making me blush

We make our way down to the dining room and meet Grace, Mia and Kate who are at the bar waiting for us. Ordering our drinks we make our way to a table and get seated. Ordering our meals we sit and chat amongst ourselves I feel like I'm being watched but shake it off as soon as I spot Sawyer sat at a table near us.

"Is he going to be around us all weekend?" Kate asks

"Yep and to be honest I'm grateful he is with everything that's happened lately he makes me feel safe when Christian isn't around" I reply as I tuck into my meal

"I suppose I can understand that just as long as he doesn't get the speedos out" making me giggle

"I don't think Christian would be impressed if he did"

"What wouldn't Christian be impressed with?" Grace asks

"If Sawyer got his speedos out" I say and we all erupt in laughter

"I don't know Ana id pay good money to see him in speedos" she winks

"Mom!" I admonish her

"What just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't look" she grins

"Remind me to keep you away from Sawyer the poor man you will eat him alive" I say shaking my head

"You trying to tell me you not looked?" she smirks eyebrow raised

"Mom! Have you seen my husband? Why would I ever look anywhere else when I got him?"

"I can't argue with that" she laughs '_my god I may need to ban alcohol at this rate'_

"What shall we do after dinner" Mia asks

"Have a look around I suppose we can get down to treatments and stuff tomorrow morning" Kate replies and I nod in agreement

"I plan on having a few cosmos" my mom says then looks at Sawyer _'the poor guy I'm going to have to save him' _I lean in towards my mom

"You know he is gay right?" I whisper in her ear "and you are still married"

"He is gay? He doesn't look it?"

"How are gay people supposed to look? Have a neon sign around there neck?" I laugh

"Well it would help for a start" she giggles

I quickly pull my blackberry out and send a text to Sawyer

***Sawyer I'm so sorry but for the weekend you are Gay…I'm saving you from my mother!***

I look up at him as he gets the message he reads it then looks at me then back to his phone a soon get a text back

***thank you Ana not sure how I could have handled your mother's attention***

I let out a little laugh then send a reply

***your welcome***

While I got my phone out I send Christian a quick text

***you May here a rumour about Sawyer being Gay it's not true but it is to protect him from my mother love you Ana x***

I'm just about to put my phone away when I receive a message

***never did I think Sawyer would need protection from your mother. Love you too Christian x***

***you have no idea 4 husband's baby. Love you more Ana x***

***what do 4 husbands have to do with it? Love you always Christian x***

***she's a man eater that's why now go away I'm enjoying myself plus I have a date later with this hot guy I've known for a few months and we going to have Amazing phone sex! Love you always and forever Ana x***

***how hot we talking do I need to kick some Ass? Love you more than the world Christian x***

***go away your Annoying me now and yes he is sex on legs hotter than the sun and my god he makes me melt whenever he talks to me so the phone sex will be amazing! Love you more than anything in the world and universe! Ana x***

"Will you put the phone away" My mom orders

"Yes sorry I was just winding Christian up" I blush

"It's only a couple of days away from him and he is only 45 minutes away" my mom says rolling her eyes

"Ok ok point taken"

We all finish our meals then make our way to the grounds and walk around

"So sawyer Ana tells me you're gay" my mom turns to Sawyer

"Your mother doesn't hold back does she" Grace asks

"Not when she has have a few cosmos, honestly I feel so bad for Sawyer"

"I didn't know he was gay though" Grace continues

"He isn't just something I told my mom hoping she would leave the poor guy alone" I laugh "I text him so he knows what to expect" Grace looks back at my mom and Sawyer and chuckles

"He still needs saving" she says nodding back in there direction

"Leave it to me" I say turning and walking towards them

"Mom leave Sawyer alone he can't do his job while you're badgering him and if anything happens it won't be you Christian will be pissed at!" I tell her sternly

"I'm only talking to him Ana"

"Well don't! Leave him alone or do you want him fired because that's what will happen if he doesn't do his job properly" I hiss at her starting to get pissed she isn't taking the hint

"Ok I'm sorry Sawyer I'll leave you alone now" and she walks away joining the others

"Thank you Ana" Sawyer nods and I see his shoulders slacken

"No worries, but if she continues to be a pain in the Ass just let me know and ill deal with her I meant what I said I don't want you getting into trouble just because she can't hold her liquor"

"I will do thank you again"

I catch up with Kate, Mia, Grace and my mom and continue to walk around the grounds. I look at my mom and she seems a little annoyed with me but tough luck, she will thank me in the morning I look at Mia and she is linked arm in arm resting her head on Grace's shoulder and Kate is walking next to me.

"Think I'm going to head up to my room" I call out

"Everything ok?" Kate asks

"Yep everything is fine" I reply with a smile "just want an early night we got a busy day tomorrow"

"Good Idea think we all should" Graces says

"You sure you're ok Steele" looking at me concerned I lean in to her ear

"Phone sex!" I whisper then lean back giving her a wink

"My god you only seen him a couple hours ago" she says rolling her eyes "see you tomorrow"

"Night everyone" I say and make my way up to my room

Thank god for that I get changed into my nightgown then pull out my phone and phone my favourite number

"Hey baby" he answers

"Hey yourself"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine I seem to recall a date for phone sex was made" I grin

"How could I forget, get yourself comfortable" and I do as he says

"I'm comfortable Mr Grey"

"Good now what you wearing?"

"I'm wearing my pink silk nightgown you?"

"I'm wearing your favourite pj pants" he knows this will make me melt before we even do anything

"Hmmm"

"Take your nightgown of baby very slowly" I do as I'm told

"Now move your hand slowly over your breasts baby and touch them like I do… you doing that Ana?"

"Yes" I breathe

"Good now slowly move your hand down across your stomach and imagine me kissing you where you touch"

"Oh god Christian" I moan

"I know baby I feel it too…move your hand lower down and touch yourself like I would" I do as he says and I can hear his breathing becoming hoarse and it turns me on more

"Yes" I cry out

"Now insert your finger and stroke your walls" I'm almost convulsing and his breathing is becoming jagged

"Christian I'm going to come" I pant

"Come for me Ana I need you to come for me now" I arch my back as my climax take over calling out his name

"Fuck Ana" he calls

"Oh my god why haven't we don't that before?" I say trying to control my breathing

"I don't know but we will defiantly do that again" he chuckles

"Phone sex Bro I approve" I hear Elliot in the background "fuck off Elliot"

"Oh my god he heard us well you?" I'm redder than the red room of pain

"Seems so" he replies irritated

"Holy hell I'll never look at him straight again!" I say embarrassed

"I'll sort him, I got to go I love you baby don't miss me too much" he says clearly pissed that he has been caught having phone sex by his brother

"Ok I love you too see you Sunday bye"

"Bye" and he hangs up

I can't believe Elliot overheard us, oh god I hope I wasn't loud enough for my mom to hear think I'll just die if she did!


	18. Chapter 18

_**i was going to get this out last night but other things got in the way. hope you all enjoy i WILL get another chapter out later its almost written**_

"Kate what did you do?" I stare at my best friend

"It's fabulous isn't it?"

"Kate have you looked in a mirror?" I ask concerned

"No why?"

"just look in the mirror" I point her towards the bedroom where there's is a floor length mirror its quiet for a moment then she screams so loud it causes Sawyer to rush in Gun drawn

"OH MY GOD IM A OOMPA-LOOMPA!" she yells and Sawyer immediately relaxes putting his gun away then trying not to laugh at the sight in front of him

"I'm sure it will wear off"

"Ana we go home tomorrow! If Elliot sees me like this I'll never live it down" she says pacing back and forth constantly looking in the mirror at her reflection

"Let's go down stairs and see if there's anything they can do"

"I'm not going down looking like this! Are the pregnancy hormone's making you completely crazy?" she says a few decibels higher than normal

"Well you came up to the room looking like it so didn't think it be a problem" I laugh

"You Ana Grey are the worst friend ever!"

"I'm sorry let me wring Willie Wonka and ask what he suggests" I roll on the bed in fits of laughter

"Really any more jokes you can think of?" she hisses

"Ok no more I promise" trying to calm the laughing "how about a drink?" I ask her

"I need more than one!"

"I'll go order some now to be brought up" I tell her as I walk into the lounge of my room

I walk through the adjoining door to my mom's room where she is sat talking to Grace

"Everything ok in there?"

"Kate had an accident with the spray tan" I giggle "instead of spraying it on she bathed in it for hours"

"That bad huh?" my mom asks me trying to contain her urge to laugh along with Grace

"you could say that she is refusing to leave the room, so ordered her a few drinks then I'll get her down stairs" I smirk at my wonderful plan once she has had a few vodka tonics she will willingly follow me down so we can try and fix the mess

A couple of hours later and over half a bottle of vodka later Kate is tipsy enough to follow us downstairs, we all going to go for a swim while hopefully the staff here can calm the spray tan that's made my friend look like orange. Sawyer, Mia, Grace and my mom are looking anywhere but in Kate's direction in fear of laughing at her again like they did 20 minutes ago when they all came to my room and seen her new look. Making our way to the room where Kate had the tan done, they inform her nothing can be done but it will wear off after a couple of showers thank god she is a tipsy otherwise I think she would have strangled someone!

"I'm going to go into the Jacuzzi who's joining me?" Mia asks and we all nod in unison and follow her

We all get in and start to relax

"Kate! Look what you done?" Mia whispers to her loud enough we all turn and look and what I sight it is

The water is turning orange he tan is peeling off her as she sits there drinking her glass of champagne

"We all going to be oompa- loompas" we gasp trying to get out quickly

"Um Ma'am we will have to charge you for having to clean the Jacuzzi" peroxide blonde from yesterday states

"That's fine put it on my bill" I tell her

"It's will be $400 Ma'am" she says like I can't afford it even though she knows I can

"She said put it on the bill!" I hear a so familiar voice causing me to spin round

"Of-of course M-Mr Grey" peroxide blonde trembles running off swiftly

"Christian!" I exclaim running into his arms "what are you doing here"

"I came to see my wife I was missing you too much" he whispers kissing my forehead

"Yeah that and Sawyer told us about Kate so we had to come and see for ourselves" Elliot laughs from Christians side walking towards Kate

"So you decided to come and spoil our weekend" my mom criticises _geez!_

"Not spoiling mine" I hug Christian tighter smiling into his chest

"Sawyer I will kill you!" Kate yells causing us all to laugh at her

"Come let's all have dinner... you will join as won't you boys?" Grace asks looking at Christian, Carrick, Elliot, Bob, Ethan and my dad. _Huh wait dad I didn't even notice him_

"Dad!" I shout grinning as I let go of Christian and hug my dad tightly

"Annie you ok"

"I'm great dad how are you how's your leg now?"

"It's getting there and I'm good had a nice day out on the boat….Annie your husband doesn't do small does he" and I giggle

"No dad he doesn't"

"so dinner we can go if you want we didn't mean to intrude" Christian says looking around and I do the same noticing my mother's sour face and then it dawns on me she and Bob are having problems I've seen the signs before with Ray and husband number 3

"Nooo please stay for dinner" I whine like a teenager making Christian grin

"Well when you ask me like that Mrs Grey how can I refuse" he says walking to me and clasping his hand in mine

"Can I be Ana tonight don't want your mom getting confused" I smile leaning my head against his arm

"Are you all going to go get changed?" Elliot asks as we make our way to the dining room

"It's a Spa lodge sweetheart they expect us to sit around in robes all weekend" Grace Replies

"You can do that at home" Carrick mutters

"True but then we wouldn't have had as much fun" Grace says giving him a 'say no more' look

"That is true plus we have had some great entertainment today" I grin looking over to Kate

"Oh yeah I just love being the entertainment for you guys…you wait till I give you the bill for my services!" she huffs

"It will be worth every dollar" I laugh

Once inside the dining room we take our seats and order our meals and drinks, I'm sat next to Christian my hand placed in his and leaning on his shoulder.

"I know your still newly-weds but come on enough with the PDA" my mom huffs I didn't even know she knew what PDA stood for but now I'm angry

"Mom can you come with me to the toilets please" and I say it so she knows it's not a request

"I'll be right back baby" I say standing up and kissing Christian on the cheek

"Ok I'll be right here waiting for you"

My mom and I make our way to the toilets and once we are in there safely away from everyone I don't hold back

"What the hell is going on? You are being so rude towards them!" I yell

"Well I thought it was a girl's weekend" she yells back

"Oh for god sake remove your head from up your ass and tell me what's going on truthfully this time!"

"It's bob"

"I guessed that already" I tell her trying to calm my anger from reaching boiling point

"I don't love him anymore I thought I could but I can't" she cries placing her head in her hands

"you need to sort this mom work it out or get a divorce, but for crying out loud the way you have treated Christian and his family is shameful it's not their fault you're having marriage problems and I will not stand back and let you continue to be rude them they are my family now too!" I shout

"Oh so your taking your husband's side over mine" she yells

"No it's called getting a fucking grip and sorting your own shit out and not taking it out on everyone else" I yell back

"I don't need to hear this not from my own daughter"

"Who else will you hear it from then mom, Jesus it's just like your damn hobbies you can't stick to one of them either!"

"How dare you"

"How dare I…how dare you!? If you can't do married life mom then don't get married" we are interrupted by a knock on the door

"WHAT!" we both yell as Grace walks in

"I'm sorry to barge in but we can all hear you out there" she states look back and forth between us

"Great thanks for that Ana" my mom hisses

"You're welcome I probably did him a favour!" I hiss back

"Now you can stay here and wallow in self-pity but I'm going out there to sit with my husband the ONLY husband I'll ever have!" I tell her before turning on my heels and walking out

Holy crap Grace wasn't lying I'm walking through the dining room and every eye in the house is staring at me I put my head down trying to avoid people's eyes then sit down in my seat

"That was explosive Ana what the hell?" Kate asks

"Not now Kate!" I hiss I look around the table to see Bob has gone I really do feel bad for him having to sit here and listen to that

"He left the table when it kicked off between you and your mom" Christian answers my thoughts

"Just great! I didn't want him hurt like that she just made me so angry" I shake my head

"I understand"

"Where's Bob" My mom asks as her and Grace come back to the table

"He went out the front Carla" Christian answers her

"Thank you Christian and I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Ana was right I shouldn't have taken it out on any of you I'm going to go and find Bob" she sniffles

"Any more drama?" I ask looking round the table

"Good because I'm starving!" I continue picking up my knife and fork and tuck into my food

"You sure you're ok Baby" Christian leans in and whispers in my ear

"yes I'm fine but I need to relax so after this I'm going to go for a full body massage" I grin and I see his jaw tense and eyes wide "from my wonderful amazing husband" and he calms immediately

"I can do that for you no problem"

"Yo bro are we staying or going?" Elliot asks making us turn our attention to the bodies around the table again

"We are staying ill book rooms for us" Christian states matter of fact way

"No phone sex for you two tonight then" making me choke on a piece of chicken and go red in the face

"Fuck off Elliot!" Christian hisses at his brother whilst patting my gently on the back while Kate punches Elliot in the arm

"What was that for? I was telling the truth I heard it" he says to Kate

"I knew before you did but don't see me making such comments over the dining table" Kate replies

"You told Kate" Christian turns to me

"I wanted to get to my room last night and couldn't think of anything else to say when she starting questioning if I was ok" I roll my eyes

"Careful!" he states making me feel it between my legs

"yes please" I say biting my lip placing my hand on his thigh and start to rub it up and down then making my way to his crotch as his breathing hitches at my touch

"You are incorrigible baby" he whispers

"Only for you" I whisper back

We sit there finishing out meals as conversations echo around the table mom and Bob still haven't come back I'm hoping my mom found him and they are talking it out I know I'll owe Bob a huge apology I never wanted him to find out that way and I was partly to blame we have never been close but I'd never want to upset him either. Ray seems quite happy talking about fishing with Carrick and Ethan. Elliot and Kate are talking and grinning at each other while Mia and Grace are talking babies Mia's new favourite topic to talk about.

"Don't forget Ana we booked in for 'the smoothie' at 7pm" Mia reminds me

"You still want to do it?" I ask her

"What's 'the smoothie'?" both Ethan and Christian ask together

"it's part of the Maternity Package they do here, exfoliation followed by a moisturising massage to hydrate and elasticise the skin then a finishing off with a scalp massage to relieve any stress" Mia says like she reading it from a pamphlet

"Yeah what she said" I smile

"I thought I was giving you a massage?" Christian grins at me

"You can and will after I've done this with your sister she badgered me to agree I can't back out now" I say trying to apologise

"Its ok baby I'm sure we can keep ourselves occupied till you finish" I think my jaw hit the floor at this one

"Ok who are you? Where the no man is is touching my wife! I don't care if it is a massage?"

"Baby I checked this place out remember and I requested no I demanded that only female massagers could touch you when I made the booking" he grins at me

"Oh you think your sooo clever don't you?"

"I do actually yes" he smirks


	19. Chapter 19

_**bit of a short one wanted to get it out tonight so please enjoy :-)**_

"That was amazing, my whole body is tingling" I turn to Mia

"Yeah mine too I could sleep for days after that" she replies

We say our thank you's leave a tip then head to the bar to meet with everyone. Grace and Carrick are there along with my mom, Bob and dad. I take this time to give my apologies to Bob thankfully he is understanding, more than I would be if I was in his shoes atleast him and my mom are in the same room maybe they can work it out after all.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask searching for Christian

"They all out by the pool I think darling" Grace answers me with a smile

"thank you I'm just going to go see them" I say walking out towards the outside swimming pool I spot them straight away in the pool oblivious that me and Mia are stood watching them

"How mad would they be if we hid their clothes" Mia whispers grinning

"Shall we find out?" I giggle as we quietly make our way over still none of them noticing us and grab their belongings and hide them behind bushes that a planted around the grounds. We casually walk back and sit on the loungers. Kate is the first one to notice us and gains the attention of everyone else then Christian makes quick work to come over to us

"Hey baby how was it?" Christian asks me

"It was fantastic might come back a few times over the next 7 months, you lot enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes be even better if you was in here" his boyish grin plastered on his face

"I think I'll join you" I take my robe off revealing my bikini walk around the other side where the steps leading into the water are and walk down them as Christian swims over to me taking my hand in his

"You look stunning Mrs Grey" he whispers tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"You don't look so bad yourself" I smile leaning in and kissing him

"Come here" he snakes his arms around my waist and holds me tightly to his chest "I love you baby" he says then kisses me

"I love you too" and I wrap my arms and legs around him

"Hmmm someone's happy to see me Mr Grey" I say looking down

"Thank god we are in the water and no one can see just how please I really am" he grins

"How about we go to bed Mr Grey you do owe me a massage" I whisper then begin to kiss his neck I feel his chest tighten as his breathing becomes irregular

"Now!" he growls as he walks through the water towards the steps

"Where you two going?" Kate shouts

"Early night" I giggle then kiss my husband again

"Wait need my key it's in my robe"

"Mrs Grey I will kick the door down if I have too"

"Christian it's right there" I point

"Fine" and he walks back around the pool me still wrapped round him towards my robe

"Mia can you grab my key please"

"Sure" she giggles and I notice it's because Christian hasn't noticed the missing clothes I wonder how long it will take them

"Sawyer can you retrieve everyone's clothes Mia knows where they are" _damn he is too good!_

"Busted" I say before placing my lips back on his

Mia hands Christian the room key and we make our way though, passing the bar on the left of us I spot our parents and blush pulling away from our kiss I smile and wave to them. Christian nods at them then turns back to me kissing me again and slapping my butt playfully making me giggle into the kiss and he makes his way to the elevator

"Mr Grey all this PDA whatever has gotten into you" I say pulling my lips away as we wait for the elevator fully aware everyone's eyes are on us

"Mrs Grey cant a husband enjoy his wife even if there is a crowd?" laid back Christian is too cute

"When you put it like that enjoy away" I grin and place my lips back on his kissing him forcefully

The elevator doors open and Christian steps in still refusing to put me down and pressing for the 4th floor and the doors close

"I'm not sure I can wait till we get to our room" I pant

"All in good time baby" he replies placing his face into my neck placing kisses

We come to a stop and the doors open making our way to our room Christian opens the door steps in and kicks it shut steps towards the bedroom kneeling onto the bed he places me down on it not breaking our contact. His hands work over every inch of my body leaving me moaning at his touch wanting more he undo's the back of my bikini releasing my breasts his lips leaving mine kissing my jawline then down my neck towards my breasts placing one in his mouth sucking and biting gently while cupping my other in his hand after a couple minutes he swaps to my other breast and again sucks and bites gently then stopping he slowly leaves a trail of kisses down my chest and over my stomach making me squirm under his touch.

"I need you Christian" I moan

"I know soon baby soon" and he continues to place feather light kisses on my skin until he is down on my sex licking sucking teasing me in delight I raise my hips for more and I feel him smile against me then continues he assault till I'm ripped apart by my orgasm calling out his name

I'm barely down from my orgasm when his lips meet mine and I can taste my own arousal on his, I'm unable to catch my breath when he thrusts into me making me scream aloud in pleasure. Starting slowly pulling out of me then thrusting into me again my hips move in perfect rhythm with his as he starts to build up moving faster and faster until we both find our realise. Lying there completely spent, we just gaze at each other for what seems a lifetime

"Bath baby?" Christian says breaking the silence between us

"Yes please" I reply

"I'll go and start running it, don't fall asleep baby" and he walks off into the bathroom

I hear the water running so get up and make my way into the bathroom wrapping my arms around Christian's waist

"Have we really become that couple that can't stay away from each other" I smile into his back

"Seems so"

"Good"

"come on get in baby" I take his hand and step into that bath then lower myself in it moving forward so Christian can get in once he is I lean back against his chest and relax

"How's our lil blip been today" he asks as he rubs his hands over my stomach

"Very good no morning sickness today think she likes to be pampered" making circles on his thighs with my fingers

"He!"

"We will soon see in about 7 months' time"

"We will Mrs Grey" and he places a kiss on the back of my head

"Christian?"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything baby"

"Please don't be mad at me, but what did you say to Elena that night she came to Escala?" I feel myself tense unsure of how he will react

"I'm not mad at you" he kisses my head again

"since you told me you was pregnant it's made me look at things differently, a while back you said how would I feel if that was my child and at the time I didn't think much of it but then when you told me you was pregnant I finally saw it for what it was and I was disgusted and ashamed with myself and her for doing it to me and I told her exactly that told her the thought of her touching me repulses me how she should be locked up she didn't like that and started putting you down and our marriage so I told her to leave and well you know the rest"

"That must have been difficult for you" I say grabbing his hands in mine linking our fingers

"not as difficult as listening to the hurtful things she said about you, I wanted to kill her I felt my blood boil with each word she said about you and when she called our baby a bastard I was glad you came in, I was already thinking where Mrs Jones kept the sharp knives" he says through gritted teeth

"Hopefully that's the last we will see of her" I whisper although I can't push back a nagging feeling I have

"It will be Ana I promise you, now let's get out before we turn into prunes"

We get out of the bath and dry ourselves off I put on my nightgown and climb into bed shortly followed by Christian who has his blackberry attached to his hand replying to emails sighing at some swearing at others I keep resisting the urge to roll my eyes at him. After 25 minutes he is still going through more emails knowing this will be going on awhile I get comfortable and close my eyes

"good night big shot CEO" sounding a little pissed that we can go from full on romance and lust to lying in bed waiting for him to put his damn phone down

"Yeah night baby" he replies eyes glued to the blackberry screen

"Ass" I mumble

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm sorry baby it was important" he sighs placing his phone on the bedside table turning the light off, lying down next to me I put my head on his chest while he wraps his arms round me


	20. Chapter 20

**_Just a quick one want to get away from the Spa weekend dragged it out enough more than I intended to, to be honest 'whoops'. Got a few surprises coming in next couple of chapters hope you all enjoy ;-)_**

I just love waking up in the morning with my husband wrapped round me like vines, it's my favourite place to be in the mornings knowing imp safe in his arms. Today is the last day of our Spa weekend it's been eventful and I'm glad the guys gate crashed it makes it even more special. We have a day packed with facials and what not. I'll be sad to leave if I'm honest seeing Christian in a whole new light yesterday was amazing and I know as soon as we are home its back to business as usual…Christian hold up in his study me in our library reading manuscripts and back to the Monday morning rush hour tomorrow morning I could quite honestly stay in this room with my husband forever never leaving the compounds of this building being all hearts and flowers.

"What you thinking about?" Christian asks…I didn't even know he was awake how does he do that?

"Just about this weekend and you" I turn to face him "morning" I smile before kissing him softly

"Morning to you too Mrs Grey"

"I suppose we should get up, I have a busy day thanks to your sister"

"Blow her off stay in bed with me"

"This is Mia we are talking about, she will send a search party, the coastal guard will be rang, police contacted, FBI searching the premises and not to mention the SAS squad would be parked outside!" I say dramatically

"Point well made" he huffs as he gets out of bed

"Hey I didn't say we had to go right now" I grab his arm and pull him back towards me

After fantastic vanilla love making then a handy fuck in the shower we make our way down to meet everyone at the breakfast bar of the lodge. Everyone is already there eating breakfast and talking amongst themselves

"About time you two got here" Kate states making me blush

"Kate you know you can't rush morning sex" Elliot laughs making me go crimson

"Elliot! Where's your manners not at the food table" Grace admonishes her son while Christian tenses beside me

"There's more to marriage than Sex Elliot!" Christian hisses I can't help but laugh that's mostly all we do

"Yeah sure bro that's why there's a bun in the oven" he winks and I know he has almost pushed Christian over the edge as it's my hand that's being squeezed to death

"Christian you know I love you right?" I say to him "but can you let go of my hand I need it to be functional"

"Oh shit sorry baby" he lifts my hand to his lips and kisses is tenderly

"It's ok let's go get a seat"

I sit down next to Kate with Christian to the right of me

"Kate does me a favour have a word with Elliot" I whisper to her

"Oh trust me I'll be having more than a word with him" she reassures me

I reach out for some breakfast opting on pancakes and syrup while to the left of me I can vaguely hear Kate giving Elliot a mouth full the words "no sex… a month…don't make it 2 months" catch my ears and I try not to laugh when I look at Elliot who looks like he just been hit with a frying pan. '_That told him!'_

"Christian…Ana I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable I really should learn to use the brain to mouth function" he says apologetically

"Its fine Elliot" I say though Christian still looks pissed

"Thank god for that don't think I could have held off without sex for 2 months" Kate whispers in my ear as I take a drink of tea making my splutter it everywhere laughing

After breakfast we all depart in different directions around the lodge some going for massages, others going for a dip in the pool while Kate Mia and I go for facials. My mom and Bob however are in the Hotel room discussing their future which thanks to last night is looking bleak, hope they can sort it out soon see when we leave. Once our facials are over we go for a walk around the grounds. The view is amazing its nothing like the view we get in Seattle autumn is clearly upon us as the trees are starting to wither there leaves and others different shades of browns and yellows.

The weekend is finally coming to an end; it's been all we wanted and more. I feel like a weight has been lifted as all the stress I've been carrying over the last few months finally leave my body and hopefully for good. As we pack our belongings into cars we all say our goodbyes promising to do this at least twice a year. Making our way home to Escala, thankful Sawyer is driving as it means I can rest in my husband's arms on the drive home.

"Home sweet home baby" I hear Christian whisper to me I must have fallen asleep

"Hey" I smile up to him as he helps me out of the car

"Oh look Taylor and Gail must be home "I notice the SUV is parked up beside ours "I hope they had a good weekend like we did"

"Soon find out Mrs Grey after you" he waves his hand to the elevator and I step inside

I glance at Christian and if I'm not mistaken he knows something I don't he is grinning, what could he possibly be grinning at… I hate it when he knows something and doesn't tell me frustrating isn't the word but I try not to show it though secretly I'm stomping my foot in protest. Coming to a stop the doors open and we step out into the foyer and through to the great room and across to the kitchen area and we are greeted by Gail and Taylor both looking very happy and it makes me melt inside it's nice to see them happy

"Gail…Taylor how was your weekend?" I ask excitedly

"It was very good thank you Ana, would you like a cup of tea" she says waving her hands

"Yes please tea would be great" ok even she is acting weird what's the private joke?

"How about some biscuits Ana?" again with the hand waving

"no thank you just the tea" I say cautiously I look at Taylor who has a smile plastered on his face then to Christian who is grinning ok I'm missing something but what? I look back at Gail who is still waving her hand about and see it

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I scream running round the breakfast bar and wrapping my arms round her tight then grabbing a shocked Taylor and pulling him into a bear hug he freezes immediately but then relaxes and even hugs me back 'shock horror'

"Yes we are getting married" Gail beams

"Let me look at the ring" I say grabbing her hand "that's gorgeous Gail... Taylor I knew you had an eye for detail but this is exquisite" I grin up at him

"Only the best for Gail" he smiles

"And you!" I point to Christian "you knew and you didn't tell me" I narrow my eyes at him

"Hey don't shoot" he playfully put his hands up in a 'I surrender' mock and smirks

"Bang" I tease making him laugh more

"So when the big day" I ask smiling at the both

"We thought we do it around Christmas time" Gail answers

"Oh that be so romantic" I say a tear escaping me

"Hey I'm sorry Ana didn't mean to upset you" Gail says putting her hand on my arm in comfort

"Upset me? Don't be silly these are happy tears I'm just so happy for you both and lil blip here must be too seen as he controls all my emotions lately" I giggle

"Ha you said he!" Christian shouts

"I meant she"

"No you didn't you meant he admit it?"

"I'm not admitting to nothing Grey" I snap playfully

"You just did" he smirks so I stick my tongue out at him and turn back to Taylor and Gail

"Let's order food in and celebrate" they look at each other warily

"Good Idea you will let us celebrate your good news with you? " Christian asks

"Of course we would love you too" Taylor answers smiling wrapping his arm around Gail

"That's settled then"


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a month since our Spa weekend, everything has been normal, peaceful and almost drama free its Thanksgiving next week and we all have a lot to be thankful for. We are going to Christian's parents for the day; we will be joined by Ethan and Kate's parents along with mine. My mom and Bob have talked and talked and are now working through there issues with the help of a marriage councillor they go twice a week they went away for a weekend retreat to find themselves again last weekend and my mom was quick to phone me to tell me how it went,_ "oh Ana it was amazing and well Bob and I have defiantly found ourselves the sex has been amazing"_ How she didn't put me off sex for life I don't know. I was tempted to tell her Sawyer wasn't really gay but then I thought better of it in case needed in future! It's now Tuesday and I'm on my way to my appointment with Dr Greene for our 12 week scan Christian is meeting me there as he had early morning meeting to deal with first. Sawyer parks the car and lets me out there's no sign of Christian so maybe he is in the waiting room. We make our way to the Elevator and go up to the 3rd floor

"Hello I have an appointment with Dr Greene, name is Ana Grey" I tell the receptionist while looking round for Christian

"Ah yes if you take a seat she will be along shortly" the receptionist smiles politely

I take a seat and get my phone out and ring Christian

"Grey" he snaps

"Hey it's Ana where are you?" I whisper

"I'm running late baby try and get them to wait for 10 minutes I'll be there soon"

"Ok love you"

"Love you too" and with that he hangs up something must have happened in the office but I don't dwell on it as I'm too excited about the scan

Ten minutes after begging Dr Greene to wait she comes out and says she can't wait any longer it was either now or arrange another appointment I decided now I been waiting too long for this and I'm not going to wait any longer walking in she instructs me to lie on the bed

"ok Ana I'm going spread this gel over your tummy and then roll the transducer across the area to see your baby" Dr Greene states "the gel will feel a little cold" placing the gel on my tummy I flinch at the coldness quickly getting used to it she then starts moving the transducer over while looking at the screen

"Is everything ok?" I ask nervously

"Just checking everything…yep everything is perfect Ana here look for you"

As I stare at my lil blip on the screen I hear shouting in the corridor outside '_here's fifty' _making me roll my eyes then the door bursts open and he storms in and to my side

"Nice of you to finally join us" I snap irritated

"I'm sorry baby work you know how it is" he says taking my hand in his

"Funnily enough I have work issues but I could turn up on time" I hiss I don't know why I'm so angry with him but I am

"Mr Grey this is your baby" Dr Greene tells him pointing to the screen making his eyes dart to it

"Wow that's just amazing…Oh Ana that's our lil blip" he whispers in awe

"as I was just about to explain to your Wife everything is perfect the baby is growing healthily I see no indications to suggest otherwise now won't be able to find out the sex until your next appointment which will be in 6 weeks, if you don't want to find out the sex then you don't need to it's your choice" Dr Greene tells us "I'll just print off some copies for you, use this to wipe away the gel" she says as she hands me some paper towel

Once I have wiped the gel away and pull down my blouse I stand up and Dr Greene hands me the copies of the scan which I place in my bag...walking out to the reception I arrange my next appointment still not talking or even making eye contact with Christian I walk to the elevator which is already open thanks to Sawyer and step in. still avoiding all contact with Christian once we hit the ground floor we walk out to the cars Sawyer opening the door for me and I slip in followed by Christian I think nothing of it knowing this is him wanting to 'talk' while Taylor follows behind us to Grey Publishing.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he asks like he is a little child scared

"Yes just not now!" I reply staring out the window

"I really am sorry baby I tried to get her as soon as possible please don't be angry with me"

"I'm not angry Christian just disappointed" I state

"Please forgive me Ana you know I wanted to be there more than anything"

"Obviously not more than anything otherwise you would have been on time!" I hiss

"I'm sorry Ana I really am" he whispers hurt sad even

"What was so important anyway?" I ask looking at him

"We got problems in Taiwan… I may have to go out there in the next couple of days"

"Oh no you don't Grey I don't give a shit what the problem is its Thanksgiving soon and like hell am I spending it apart!"

"I may not have a choice baby"

"Well clearly right now you do!" I shout as we pull up outside my office, reaching into my bag I pull out a copy of the scan and throw it at him "here this is your copy" and I storm out of the car into the building taking a deep breath I put a smile on my face and walk through to reception

"Ana how was it? You got a copy of the scan?" Clare beams running over to me making me laugh a little

"Yes I do have a look at the newest member of Grey publishing" I smile reaching into my bag and pulling out a copy handing it too her

"Wow it always takes me by surprise how amazing these scans are" she says staring at the black and white picture in front of her

"I know what you mean it's an extraordinary feeling knowing that there's a little human being growing inside me" I gush as she hands me back the scan

"Better get back to reception" she says looking round

"Yeah suppose I should go and get some work done" I chuckle

I finally get to my office after every woman in the building stopped and asked to see the scan even George in horror came up gushing over it. The rest of the day goes by like a blur I try to do work but keep finding myself staring at lil blip. There is a knock on to door making me look up

"Come in" I call

"Hey Ana I'm off now do you need me to do anything before I go" I look at the clock and its 5:45pm

"sorry didn't realise the time, no you go I'm off myself" I stand up turning my computer screen off then grab my coat and bag placing the scan back securely in my bag and walk towards her

Making our way through the office passed reception and step out through the doors I see the SUV and Sawyer standing there waiting for me

"See you tomorrow Ana" Hannah calls as she walks away

"Bye Hannah" I reply

"Ana" Sawyer nods opening the door for me

"Hey Sawyer" I smile sliding into my seat

The drive is quiet I've calmed down since he dropped me off after the scan. Pulling up in the Garage I notice there is another car parked in one of our bays

"Whose car is that?" I ask

"Don't know Ana" sawyer replies

Once in the apartment I make my way through the Foyer and into the Great room

"Ana you remember Ros" like I could forget seen her loads of times since I met Christian

"Yes of course how are you Ros?" I reply with a smile plastered on my face, I wanted to come home have dinner then jump in the bath along with an early night now it seems we are entertaining

"I'm great thanks how are you?"

"I'm good thank you" I reply politely walking to the kitchen and placing myself on one of the stools I look at Gail who is looking warily at me

"Anyway Christian as I was saying I can't go to Taiwan this time you need to they are refusing to deal with anyone else" Ros says to Christian…now I see where this is going

"What's for dinner Gail" I ask her pretending that I'm not listening to the conversation going on between Ros and Christian

"Beef bourguignon tonight Ana is that ok?"

"That sounds wonderful thank you I will have mine as soon as possible please" I smile at her

"I understand that Ros but I have commitments here" I hear Christian say '_oh please I know this is all for my benefit'_

"We will lose the account Christian and we can't do that it will cause us huge problems"

"Ana Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" Gail tells me

"Oh good I'm going to go have a quick bath then while it cooks" and with that I stand

"Don't think I'm being ignorant but I'm aching all over and need a good soak in the bath" I smile a little too sweetly at both Ros and Christian

"Of course Ana enjoy" Ros replies and I turn and leave them too it

Did he really think that would work, I knew he planned that little performance. I push it to the back of my mind and run myself a bath, once its run I make quick of getting undressed and stepping in then slowly sinking under the bubbles, leaning back closing my eyes resting a hand on my tummy and relax. After 10 minutes I hear the door open and Christian walk in

"Hey baby sorry about that" he whispers kneeling down beside the bath

"Don't worry about it I'm not" I hear his breathing catch in his throat

"Look at me Ana please" I open my eyes and look at him he looks sad almost tearful _"see what you done now you caused him this" my subconscious hisses at me_

"What Christian?"

"I've tried I really have but I have to go to Taiwan I'm sorry" he says looking down

"It's fine when do you go?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" he says still not looking up

"How long will you be gone?" I ask trying to stop myself from crying

"A week maybe longer" he looks up staring at me trying to read my emotion I look away

"Ok see you when you come back then"

"I'm sorry baby" he says as he gets up making his way to the door

"Yeah so am I" I reply tears silently falling

15 minutes later I'm out of the bath and in my sweats feeling comfortable I make my way out of the bedroom towards the breakfast bar and sit down. Eating dinner in silence while Ros and Christian continue to talk business and eat. Once dinner is polished off I can see Christian glancing at me every now and then but I ignore it, I'm too upset and if I look at him the floods will burst. Sitting here for as much as I can take I finally give up

"Please excuse me I'm a little tired so think I'll have an early night... was loving seeing you again Ros although next time maybe leave work at the office" I laugh lightly and turn laving them too it

I lie in bed tears falling I don't know what I'm upset about more, and its times like this I wish the hormones would do a runner and leave me be so I could control my emotions more, I don't know how long I'm lying there crying until I feel my eyelids grow heavy and feel myself drift off


	22. Chapter 22

_**again the reviews are great last chapter Ana over reacted alot...lets not forget Christian isnt the only one with insecurites!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

I wake feeling groggy glancing at the clock it reads 1:30am, reaching out I find the space next to me in bed is empty knowing fully that Christian hasn't come to bed yet. I get up and make my way out to the great room to find him sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a glass of wine 'how I wish I could have one right about now'

"You didn't come to bed" I whisper trying to gauge his mood

"Didn't think I was welcome" he sounds like his is in pain which makes my heart clench in my chest

"It's our bed Christian" I walk over taking a seat next to him

"You really hate me don't you" I look at him and his eyes are red and puffy clear signs he has been crying

"What? Don't be stupid of course I don't hate you why would you think that?" I say in disbelieve he could ever think that 'well you have been giving him that impression since he was late for the scan' my subconscious glares

"don't you understand I could never hate you I love you too much to ever hate you" I stand close wrapping my arms around him holding him close to me "I don't know why I acted that way I know works important and I can't blame it on my hormones even I know it's more to it than that…I'm just scared everything that's happened since we met it's been a whirlwind don't know what's going to happen one day to the next and I guess I was upset with you for not being there on time because not only did I need reassurance everything was going to be ok I needed you to take that step with me, see how much you love our baby"

"You think I don't love our baby" he whispers hurt and shocked

"no maybe that came out wrong, what I'm trying to say is I know you love our baby but I want you to truly see it for yourself, I know the thought of being a father petrifies you being a mother scares the hell out of me but I know we can do it together"

"you were right" he says looking up at me "all this time I've been trying to convince myself the feeling I have for our baby is love and that I can be a good parent, but when I see that scan properly for the first time I was instantly overwhelmed with love you was right Ana it took that 1 scan to show me I could do it the others didn't seem significant as it was just a little blip but it's bigger now more to see and it's so real it was breath taking and to think there's a part of me growing inside you. I completely understand why you was so upset with me I was upset with myself"

"we clearly need to start communicating more" I chuckle softly "but right now I just want to go to bed and curl up with my husband" I yawn

"I'm sure we can arrange that" he smiles before leaning in and kissing me

"what times your flight tomorrow" I ask as we walk back to the bedroom and I feel him tense "this isn't going to turn into an argument I just want to know " I turn to him and smile

"Leaving at 4pm" he hesitates

"Ok please just do me one favour?"

"Anything what is it Ana?"

"Please come home for thanksgiving, I want the one person I'm thankful for to be there"

"I'll do my best for you baby, I promise" he says wrapping me into his arms and kissing me softly on my head "right now baby I want to take you to bed and bury myself in you"

"Lead the way Mr Grey"

"Baby wake up…I got to go baby" I peek up to find Christian hovering over me

"Huh I don't want to wake up"

"You need to wake up you got to get ready for work"

"Work sucks…sleeps good" mumble trying to fall back off to sleep

"Ana wake up"

"Fine I'm awake I'm awake" I stare up to gorgeous gray eyes searching mine

"Good morning my beautiful wife"

"Morning my sexy husband" I grin

"Good morning the heir to my throne well my CEO swivel chair" he smiles kissing my tummy

"You're dressed and ready to go?" I say trying not to sound disappointed knowing I won't get to see him before he goes away

"I'm sorry baby I got a breakfast meeting before my trip"

"It's ok I understand" I look down at my hands which are now knotting each other

"I'll ring you before I take off baby ok"

"You better, I'll miss you so much I don't know what I'll do without you here" I say quietly trying to hold back the tears

"you will be ok make sure you and our lil blip are safe until I return ok…I love you baby I got to go" he says leaning down and placing a desperate longing kiss one that I don't want to let go of

"I love you too always" I say when he pulls away and walks away out of our bedroom

After going through the usual morning routine I head to the office and get stuck into work hoping it will make the time away from Christian go quicker…of course it won't but wishful thinking doesn't harm anyone right?

It's now lunch time and I've sent Hannah to get me a pasta salad while I wait I'm disturbed by my blackberry ringing

"Hello Ana Grey" I answer

"Hello Ana darling it's Grace"

"Oh hello Grace everything ok?"

"everything fine darling Christian Phoned us to let us know he going away so thought you might like to come over for dinner tonight you don't have to if you don't want too"

"Dinner would be lovely thank you what time shall I be there for?"

"Shall we say 6pm" I can sense here smiling

"I'll be there"

"Oh lovely we will see you then darling... ill leave you to it I know you must be busy see you tonight"

"Bye Grace and thank you" I tell her gratefully hanging up as Hannah knocks on the door

"Come in Hannah" I call

"Here's your Pasta salad" she smiles placing it on my desk

"Thank you Hannah"

"You're welcome Ana" and with that she turns and walks out

After lunch I find myself reading more manuscripts, sending out emails and correspondents.

"Ana you have a delivery" Hannah says walking in just after she knocked

"Ok send it in"

"Uh well there's a few actually" she blinks

"How many is a few?" I ask her curious

"Come see for yourself" I get up and walk out of my office and to reception and stop dead in my tracks

"oh my" I whisper to myself I look around and there's assortment of flowers, baby balloons, balloons that say 'miss you' 'love you' there's a basket made up of biscuits, crackers and cheese, then there's a huge box of chocolates in the shape of a love heart

I walk towards one of the bouquet of flowers and pull the card that is attached

_To the love of my life and the mother of our unborn child_

_I will miss you every day while I'm gone_

_I send these gifts to you_

_To show you how thankful I am you are mine_

_Look after yourself and our precious lil blip_

_Love always_

_Christian xx_

I feel my heart skip a beat while I read the card over, he is so damn romantic always surprising me I can't help but smile to myself, there was a time he didn't do the hearts and flowers thing and now I'm basking in it

"Sawyer can you arrange for these to be taken to Escala please" I ask turning to him knowing he is sat in reception with nothing else to do all day

"Of course ill phone Ryan and get him to collect them for you"

"Thank you Sawyer"

"I'll just take this to my office" I say picking up an assortment of red and white roses in a vase

Stepping back into my office I place the vase down then sit down at my desk and type out an email

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: over-indulged**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Seems my husband decided to spoil me again before he goes on his business trip

Thank you the flowers the balloons, everything was wonderful and totally unexpected

Myself and lil blip will thoroughly enjoy feasting on the delicious chocolates and biscuits

Only wish you would be here to enjoy them with us

Love you always and forever

Ana and lil blip (eagerly awaiting ginger biscuits) xx

_Anastasia Grey Editor Grey Publishing_

I don't have to wait long before he replies I quickly open the email

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Indulging my wife!**

**From: Christian Grey**

…is what I love to do baby!

You and lil blip enjoy the delicious treats I sent...this is an order!

Love you so much

Christian x

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

I can't help but roll my eyes and smile after 10 minutes my phone rings I answer it immediately

"Hey"

"Hey baby just letting you know I'm boarding the plane now"

"Oh ok" I choke

"Don't cry baby it won't be for long I promise" he reassures me

"I know I'm just going to miss you that's all" I whisper trying to control my sobs

"I'll miss you too baby, why don't you finish early and go to my parents early they won't mind"

"Yeah think I will don't feel like being on my own right now"

"I know baby…I have to go I love you"

"I love you too phone me when you land I don't care what time it is"

"I will do baby….bye"

"Bye"

I close down my computer pack my blackberry away then make my way out of the office

"Hannah I'm finishing early I'll see you tomorrow" I tell her as I make my way out

"Ok bye Ana" she replies as I make my way out to reception

"Sawyer can you take me over to Bellevue please" I ask him

"Yes of course I'll just go get the car" and he quickly exits towards the car park

Half hour later we are pulling up to Christians parents' house I love this place its always so inviting and homely I can't wait for our house to be finished hoping it will feel the same. I get out of the car and I'm greeted by Grace and Carrick

"Ana darling so good to see you how are you and my grandchild doing?" she asks pulling me into a hug

"we both doing great thank you…before I forget" I pull back from her and reach into my bag thankful it's the same bag as yesterday and pull out a copy of the scan "this is your copy" I smile handing it over

"Oh well would you look at that" she beams

"Ana so glad you could come over" Carrick comes over and gives me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek

"come let's get you settled inside, Kate and Elliot are here too" grace smiles and leads me into the house, taking of my coat Carrick takes it from my grasp and places it on the coat hanger as we walk into the living room

"Steele" Kate exclaims "so good to see you" giving me a quick hug

"Good to see you too Kate" I smile

"About time too" Elliot pipes up "we finally get you to ourselves without my over protective brother…how's my nephew" here we go this all over again

"Your niece has finally decided she doesn't want me having morning sickness which is great" I smirk

"She also decided to give you bigger breasts. My god they are huge" I look down at my cleavage I haven't really noticed any difference

"ELLIOT!" Grace and Kate yell

"What it's true"

"Don't let your brother hear you say that" Kate warns him laughing

"Oh shit! Don't tell him I said that will you, I'll lose my bollocks if he knew" suddenly looking shocked making us all roar in laughter

"Its fine I'm sure we can pretend you had a brain to mouth malfunction" I chuckle

"Thank god for that I mean I'm quite attached to my bollocks and so is Kate" he grins

"ELLIOT!" Grace and Kate yell again

"I'm sorry ill behave" he grins

"Oh you will if you don't want to sleep on the sofa" Kate tells him sternly

"You wouldn't"

"I most defiantly would!" Kate tells him arms crossed making me laugh along with Carrick and Grace

"not even married and you going to end up on the sofa son" Carrick chimes "only ever been on the sofa once and that was when I went out and had a little too much to drink with work colleagues and missed family dinner with Grace's parents"

"Yes he never made that mistake again" Grace laughs shaking her head

"How are Gail and Taylors wedding plans coming on?" Kate's asks changing the subject

"They don't want the fuss just going to be a quiet one"

"They can't do that" Kate replies shocked

"I know which is why I'm thinking I might do something for them….maybe a wedding reception for afterwards" I explain

"That's a great idea" Elliot says joining the conversation

"What you got planned" Kate asks

"No idea yet thought maybe you could help"

"I'd love to how about tomorrow I will come over to yours and we can start planning"

"That sounds good" I nod

"Sorted then"

We continue talking for a while before sitting down to have dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Just a short one for now I'll get another Chapter in later reasoning for it being short is Ana and Kate are planning Gail and Taylors surprise wedding party. I wanted to skip through most of the week while Christian is away on business but wanted to cover this so hope you enjoy ;-)_**

"So what colours do you think they would like?" Kate asks

It's the day after the meal at Grace and Carrick's, Kate is here helping me plan the after wedding party for Gail and Taylor

"Erm"

"Come on Steele that's not even a colour"

"How about we go for creams and gold's?" I suggest

"How about gold and black?" she eyes me carefully

"Yeah that will work I suppose"

"Great I'll get balloons, favours and flowers that will work together perfectly" she says writing down details on her note pad

"Where do you plan on having this party?" she continues

"figured we could rent out one of the dining areas at the Fairmont, Gail and Taylor won't have many guests just family and friends I guess we really do need to actually figure out who their friends and family are I know about Sophie –"

"Who's Sophie?" Kate interrupts

"Sophie is Taylor's daughter"

"Oh yes how could I forget she was flower girl at your wedding wasn't she?"

"Yes that's right" I say taking a sip of tea

"What about Gail and her family?"

"Well she has a sister in Portland and 2 nephews I think so I could get in touch with her and see if she knows any of Gail's friends and extra family"

"That's great stuff Steele! Now as this is a surprise we need to get invites out ASAP so if you can get the guest list sorted sooner rather than later be easier for us"

"I will get right on it first thing tomorrow morning"

"What about the wedding cake?"

"Think a small one maybe a 2 tier cake…they obviously don't want the fuss so let's not go OTT with everything" I explain though Kate is looking like I just hit her with a brick

"It's their wedding you can't do small"

"I know but they been married before and I imagine they did the whole fuss to mars and back then, now they are older and want a quiet one otherwise they wouldn't be hitting up the court room wedding"

"When you put it like that I suppose your right"

"On this one I am Kavanagh" I smirk

"Ok big question how exactly are you going to get them to this surprise wedding party?" she asks eyeing me like sceptically

"well Gail asked me to be witness for her so of course I said yes and well Christian will be there too, after the wedding we will just gracefully offer to take them for a meal refuse point black to except no for an answer drive to the Fairmont walk to the private dining area…where Christian will explain that he hates sitting down being watched so best to eat in private away from prying eyes"

"Then the doors open and we all yell surprise causing Taylor to have a heart attack….will we have an ambulance on standby?" Kate laughs finishing of my sentence

"This is Taylor we talking about he don't do heart attacks…just causes them with his death stare and gun pointed" I laugh

"brings a whole new term to shotgun wedding" Kate chuckles, I suddenly have an image of Taylor and Gail standing in a church full of people and Taylor with his ray bands and a shotgun held up to the air making me laugh more

"speaking of I've spoken to Sawyer already and he is going to get extra security in for the evening and before you say anything it's a good idea with all the Greys in one room of a hotel I don't want to take any chances not on their day" I tell her hoping she understands

"Ok I won't say a word ill just roll my eyes instead" and she does so a couple of times dramatically

"Right what else do we need to sort out?" I ask

"The food, are we going to do sit down meals or a mixture of assorted canapé's and such?"

"I think 3 course meals, suit the day perfectly very mature and elegant" I tell her so she knows it's not up for discussion

"Ok I will meet up with the caterers at the Fairmont and see what they can offer" she says writing more info on her notebook

"Ok great just make sure you throw Christians name about, it gets you places" I grin

"I will do don't forget to book out the room Steele"

"I will do it right now" I get up

Finding my blackberry I phone the Fairmont

"hello this is Ana Grey…yes I'm his wife (eye roll)….I'd like to book out one of your private dining areas please….17th December….it's a wedding function…..you don't need to know who for…..I understand that but it's a surprise for the bride and groom and I don't particularly want it becoming public knowledge…..if you can't do it ill find…..I thought so thank you I will have a friend of mine drop by to speak to caterers for the day…yes thank you" I sigh hanging up rubbing my forehead

"That sounded like it was hard work?" Kate smirks

"You have no idea…..anyway it's booked so that one less think to worry about" I sit back next to Kate at the breakfast bar

"good well I think we are almost sorted, ill organize the flowers, cake and decorations tomorrow won't take me 5 minutes I know what I want so no need to beat about the bush with this"

"Good do you need me to do anything else apart from contact friends and family?" I ask

"nope think we got it all Steele as you said it's not going to be a big extravagant party, a plain, simple but elegant one which suits them both I think" she says putting everything away in her bag

"Yes it does I just hope they like it"

"You're kidding right, there employers who think of them as family are throwing them a wedding party to dream about of course they will like it...they will love it" she assures me

"That reminds me, no expense spared don't care what it costs just charge it to us they deserve the best"

"No probs I'll do that" she nods "hey where they going for the honeymoon do you know? She asks and I grin wide

"oh yes they are going to the Caribbean for 2 weeks, that's one of the gifts from Christian and myself to them but again they won't know about it till the party, poor Gail she thinks she getting married then back to work the next day I almost died when Christian told me no way was I going to let her do that and of course Christian already knew this so booked the honeymoon" I explain

"Wow Mr Moneybags does the hearts and flower romance even for his staff I'm shocked" she exacerbates

"Yes he sees them more as staff now although he would never admit it" I giggle

"he sure does everyone can see that" she agrees "well Steele this has been amazing surprised we have it all planned out so fast, I'm going to go now Elliot will be wondering where I am, ill phone you tomorrow to let you know what's been sorted"

"Ok thank you again for helping Kate I wouldn't know where to start" I shrug

"No worries call me if you think of anything bye Steele"

"I will do bye Kate drive safe" I call after her as she leaves


	24. Chapter 24

_**As promised her is the next chapter hope you all enjoy i may try and get another one out today unless i get distractions :-)**_

It's the day before Thanksgiving…I made it a week without Christian, it was touch and go for a while I contemplated flying out to see him think it was 5 time in total. My parents and Bob arrived yesterday so that made everything easier having company about I had Gail but she was like me missing her man….I really am going to have to speak to Christian about that I know Taylor is his right hand guy and all that crap but come on not fair for both me and Gail to be moping about the apartment like love sick teenagers. Anyways the parents, mom and Bob are closer than ever and I mean that literally they are touchy feely every 5 seconds I'm thankful the morning sickness has stopped although the amount of times I wanted to stick my head down the toilet and flush it was unbelievable. My dad was his usual self I felt bad for him having to witness the spectacle that was my mother and Bob. Sawyer has literally been hiding in the security office…a couple of times since last night my mom has tried to talk to him to apologise, I actually caught him staring at the panic room I wondered if it was for him or to lock my mother in I know which one id choose….locking mother in!

"So what are the plans darling" my mom asks from the sofa while I'm sat drinking a cup of tea

"For what mom?"

"Well tomorrow, is Christian going to be home in time?"

"we are all going over to Bellevue to Christians parents for thanksgiving dinner, and to answer your question about Christian no he won't be back in time" I sign the last trying not to let my emotions get the better of me

"Oh darling I'm sure it can't be helped" she says walking over to me placing her arm around my shoulders

"no it can't it is a really important business deal, and I know if it wasn't he wouldn't have gone out in the first place let alone let it keep us apart on thanksgiving" I shrug still holding on to what little emotion I have left since he told me yesterday evening I've come to except it just and I don't feel like racking over the conversation I had with him to my mom

"I'm sure we can still make it a special day"

"Yes we will mom" I nod

"Well Gail dinner was delicious thank you, I think I'll get an early night…Bob you coming" and I see her flash a grin and wink at him. _Geez this is painful!_

"Yeah think I will too night mom" I hug her "night dad night Bob see you all in the morning" and with that I make my way to bed

"Ana darling time to get up" I hear my mom whisper softly

"What time is it" I mumble in my sleepy haze

"9:30 sweetheart"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I say jumping out of bed

"Calm down nothing to rush about for darling" my mom soothes

"No mom you don't understand I missed my 8:30 phone call from Christian" I say looking for my blackberry

"Well I'm sure he will ring back come let's get some breakfast"

"I will hang on" I find my phone and find no missed calls so I phone him hoping ill catch him

"That's strange he always answer it never goes straight to answer phone" I say staring at my phone like its grown two heads

"Darling they are 15 hours ahead he may be sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed"

"I suppose but why didn't he phone me?" I ask hoping she has the answers knowing she hasn't

"maybe he knew with it being thanksgiving you would want a lie in" ok she is good I can imagine Christian thinking that especially since there are two very important things I must do at all times sleep well eat well

"Yeah ok that does make sense, shall we go get some food blip is starving" I say exaggerating the last

"Yes food sounds good, Gail's pancakes and blueberry muffins are to die for" my mom says licking her lips

"Yes she is an amazing cook" I laugh a little

We make our way to the breakfast bar sit down and tuck into pancakes drinking tea and looking through the papers

"Oh my god!" I shout reading an article

_Mrs Grey spending thanksgiving without her husband is there trouble in paradise already? Sources close to the couple claim they are already heading for divorce. It is believed her family have flown in to comfort her in her time of need. While as yet we are yet to receive statements from anyone at Grey house or Grey publishing, close family friend Elena Lincoln has confirmed that things between Mr and Mrs Grey was on the rocks before they even said 'I do' she has told us that Mrs Grey has even got pregnant to trap Mr Grey to the marriage. While we wait for news from either camp let's have a look at their life together so far_

I look and there's pictures of us at a variety of functions we been too since we been together along with a wedding photo of us as well as some from the honeymoon.

"The bitch!" I yell

"What is it darling you're scaring me" my mom says taking the paper away from me and starts reading it

"How fucking dare she…..family friend? Yeah right she hasn't been a family friend for months! I'll kill her! Ill fucking kill her!" I yell pacing back and forth

"Calm down darling you and Christian know the truth that's all that matters" my mom says trying to calm me but it's not working

"Calm? You expect me to be calm when that bitch is being slanderous towards me…SAWYER!

"Yes Ana "he says from the side of me making me jump

"Get the cars ready we going to Bellevue in 15 minutes I know it's early but I'm sure they will understand" I tell him

"Of course Ana" and he quickly walks away

"Mom, dad, Bob can you hurry and get ready please" I say making my way to my bedroom

I quickly jump in the shower then back out, get dry walk to the closet and get dressed into the grey chiffon dress I planned to wear along with my jimmy choos pumps and make my way to the great room where my parents and Bob are waiting along with Sawyer who is by the doors leading to the foyer

"We all ready?" I ask

"Yes lets go" my dad replies

Once in the car my blood is still boiling I'd hate to imagine what Christian will make of this crap, I look out the window of the car as we leave the garage to find photographers everywhere

"Great just what I fucking need" I mutter

"It will be fine dear" my mom takes my hand giving it a tight squeeze

The drive is silent I'm glad to get out of the car once we arrive at Grace and Carrick's, I see that they are on the doorstep already waiting for me and Carrick looks livid even though he is trying to hide it

"Oh Ana Sawyer phoned us before you left how you holding up?" Grace asks giving me a hug that lasts longer than usual

"I'm at a loss what to say without blowing a fuse" think honesty best right now

"I'm furious with it all" Carrick shouts making me flinch a little "oh I'm sorry Ana darling it's just that woman" he says hugging me and kissing me on the head

"I know Carrick I'm furious with her too, its taking all my will power not to get in the car find the Bitch and kill her!" my temper making its ugly appearance "I'm sorry I shouldn't let her get the better of me but my god she thinks she very clever doing this"

"Don't apologise you have nothing to apologise for darling now let's get you inside its cold out here" Grace pulls me inside I hadn't even noticed it was cold my blood boiling is actually keeping me immune to the cold air

"Does Christian know about this?" Carrick asks as we take our coats off

"no not been about to get hold of him going to answer phone it is early hours there though" I explain and notice Sawyer nod to Carrick

"Ok so Taylor knows?" I ask Sawyer

"Erm yes Ana" sawyer replies

"Oh ok" now I'm even more concerned as to why I've not heard from Christian surely Taylor would have informed him

"Let's go sit down shall we" Grace says waving towards the living room and we all enter taking our places on the sofas

"Carrick can you do me a favour please?" I ask

"sure anything you know that Ana what can I do?" he says making me know for sure I fit in to this family and I'm counted as one not just the girl there son married

"Can you get a restraining order placed on Elena for me…? I get the feeling this is just the start of her fucked up torture over me" I quickly mouth sorry to Grace for my swearing but she nods her understanding

"I'll get onto it right now for you darling" he stands up places a kiss on my head again then leave to his study

"You're doing the right thing" Grace confirms "you don't know what she is capable of least this way if she does do anything she will be breaking the law"

"I know I just dread to think what she will do"

"don't think about it sweetheart, its thanksgiving let's forget about it and enjoy the day" she smiles lovingly at me making me get all teary eyed I stand up and rush over to her placing my arms around her shoulders taking her back in surprise

"Thank you for being my mother-in-law I love you so much" I sniffle

"thank you for walking into my sons life and making him happy I love you too darling your my second daughter and I'm here no matter what you need don't ever forget that ok" I nod my head into her shoulder

"What's going on in here then" Elliot asks startling us all

"Elliot your early?" Grace says standing up to greet her son and Kate

"well we read the papers and went over to Escala to check on Ana but Mrs Jones told us she was on her way here so over we come" he explains "now let me go mom so I can check on my favourite sister-in-law" he laughs and walks over to me

"I'm fine Elliot" I say as he continues to walk over he stops in front of me stares at me then before I can protest he picks me up and spins me round "Elliot put me down" I scream giggling "Kate tell him"

"You're on your own Steele its tradition apparently" she laughs

"What kind of tradition picks up a pregnant woman and spins her round?"

"The one I started this morning" Elliot grins

"Oh well that's fine but with me being pregnant your just going to kick of the morning sickness" he suddenly stops puts me down and steps away from me

"Ok remind me NOT to do that to Mia when she turns up" he says shaking his head

"It may slip our minds" I smirk

"Oh you have been round Christian too much!" he says pointing at me jokingly

"Yes be sure to remember that" I giggle as I walk over and hug Kate

"What you going to do about the article?" Kate asks me as we pull apart from our hug

"No idea will have to speak to Christian about it when I finally get hold of him"

"Well I've at least sorted out the Elena problem like you asked" Carrick says walking into the room "will go into effect tomorrow morning once we get it to a judge to be signed"

"What is that?" Elliot and Kate ask in unison

"A restraining order" Carrick tells them

"Yeah I don't want to give her the opportunity to get near us" I continue

"Do you think that will stop her though" Kate asks me

"I have no idea but until Christian is home and the mess she has caused is sorted there's nothing I can do apart from going round and killing her with my bare hands but I made a promise not to punch psychopaths whilst pregnant" I laugh a little

It's now 4pm we spent the day talking had our thanksgiving meal and Mia, Ethan along with Mr and Mrs Kavanagh arrived before the meal and of course the article was brought back up but quickly buried again when Grace and Carrick both gave Mia a stern look which I was thankful for I was starting to enjoy myself and didn't want to think about it again now we are sat back in the living room

"Time for us to go round and say what we are thankful… ill start" Mia says excitedly "I'm thankful for my babies and meeting Ethan" she blushes

"I'm thankful my children have found themselves love and happiness" Grace says next to me with a tear in her eyes then looks at me signalling my turn

"I'm thankful to have met and married the love of my life and to join a truly inspirational family and thankful to be starting my own" I say rubbing my tummy

"I'm thankful to have the most beautiful woman to walk the earth as my wife I'm thankful every day she said yes" causing us to turn towards the door

"Christian!"


	25. Chapter 25

_**i was told of by my friend who happens to be like a sister to me for leaving the last chapter like i did yes Jo i mean you hehe so here is the next Chapter before she came and killed me :-D hope you all enjoy i know im leaving another cliff hanger and some want a bit of lemon which i promise you will get in Chapter 26 ;-)**_

"Hey baby happy to see me?" he smirks

"Oh my god you're here" I jump up and run into his waiting arms

"I made a promise baby" he says holding me tight placing soft kisses on my neck

"I missed you so much" I choke tears falling

"I missed you both too" hey says rubbing my tummy

"Good to have you home Bro…she has been a nightmare" he says rolling his eyes playfully giving Christian a pat on the shoulder

"A nightmare…. Really?" he asks intrigued

"Ignore him; it's him that's been the nightmare" Kate gestures

"Me? I've been on my best behaviour….honestly bro these women will say anything to get me in trouble"

"Elliot you forget I know you" Christian says raising his eyebrow

"So glad your home son…I'm not going to lie could of done with you around this morning though" Carrick says shaking Christians free hand while his other holds on to me tight

"yes I heard Andrea is onto it right now, they going to release a statement this evening" Christian mutters and I feel him tense around me and I guess he can feel me tense too at her name "hey don't worry baby we know the truth fuck what that vindictive bitch says" he says kissing my forehead

"I know just makes me so angry why can't she just leave us alone"

"Because she got a fucking screw loose that's why but don't worry she will get what's coming to her karma is a bitch"

"Yeah especially when Christian grey is serving it on a platter...aint that right bro" Elliot states looking at me then Christian

"Yes now let's forget about her and enjoy the rest of thanksgiving" Christian says as he leads us to the sofa then sits down pulling me to his lap

"How was your business trip darling" Graces asks her son

"It was that business deathly dull and I'm glad it's over with so I can be home with my family" he rubs my back kissing my cheek "so Elliot what you been up to?"

"Nothing bro I swear" he waves his hands in the air protesting his innocence

"Yeah sure nothing" Kate's says rolling her eyes

"Kate seriously he will have my bollocks" he whispers

"Well I wasn't on about that Elliot" Kate and I giggle

"Fuck I just dropped myself in it"

"In what Elliot?" Christians voice a little more stern

"Now Christian you need to promise to stay calm ok? I mean no ripping me a new set" he says pointing towards his crotch

"Spit it out Elliot" he says getting agitated

"oh fuck here goes…well the other night when Ana came round for dinner the day you flew out I may have said something I shouldn't have…-"

"Like what" I feel Christians hand tighten its grip

"I said her boobs were huge ok….which look at them they are in fact they bigger than last week how the fuck does that work?" he asks staring at my cleavage

"Elliot eyes up for Christ sake your practically drooling" Kate nudges him making me blush crimson

"I'm sorry Kate seriously though I love your boobs you know that but if that's the effect pregnancy does can we go get you knocked up now?" he grins

"Can we get married first?" she says eyebrow raised

"Sure" he smiles at her then turns to Christian "bro can I borrow the jet and take this missus to Las Vegas to get hitched" Kate jaw has hit the floor in shock

"Sure when do you want it?" ok now it's my jaws turn to hit the floor he doesn't even seem angry about the boob thing which is a relief we all know what Elliot is like

"10 minutes ago bro! sooner I get a ring on that fingers sooner I get bigger boobs" he says looking serious

"Elliot we are not running to Las Vegas to get married" Kate admonishes him

"Fine can we at least bring the wedding forward?"

"No"

"Oh mannnn this is sooooo unfair" Elliot whines making us all laugh even Kate's parents are laughing clearly they can see the funny side to this conversation

"Elliot?" Christian says

"Yes bro you got a plan for me to get married quicker?"

"No but I do want to know what else you did"

"What makes you think I did anything else" he smirks

"One you admitted before that you dropped yourself in it there for must have been something else too and two your face is giving you away" Christian tells him completely impassive

"Ok fine!. I may have started a tradition but think I'll hold it off till we have no pregnant women"

"What the fuck are you on about Elliot?" Christian asks

"I woke up this morning and found Kate in the kitchen cooking her god awful pancakes so it was either distract her or get food poisoning-"

"You said you loved my cooking" Kate shouts making me laugh even I know she can't cook 4 years living with her proved that

"I do baby but not your pancakes…I'd rather eat rubber! Anyway so to distract her I picked her up and started spinning her round told her it was a tradition, well after that article we went over to your place to find Ana and she was on her way here so we came straight over and well I picked her up and span her round that was until she told me I was seconds away from setting of the morning sickness I've never put a girl down so quick"

"Is that all?" Christian laughs

"Err yeah I suppose…these two made me feel guilty"

"Actually we didn't do anything you made yourself feel guilty we just didn't correct you" Kate giggles

"You know she is turning into you" Elliot says pointing to me

"Elliot! You wound me" I say dramatically

"Don't say that he will hurt me" he says shaking his head

I look over at Grace and she is smiling ear to ear along with Carrick at the scene in front of them, I suppose they never thought they would see this well not with Christian involved anyway with him being so shut off from the world for so long.

"go say a proper hi to your mom" I whisper in Christians ear and he nods I move of him and sit back down on the sofa as he gets up and walks over to his mom before turning midway

"Elliot I'm keeping my eye on you and your wondering eyes!"

"Christian ill look at only Kate's boobs" and he turns and does exactly what he says

"Pervert" Kate smirks looking at Elliot

"You know it baby" he winks

I look over towards Grace who is now engulfed in a hug by Christian and she looks so happy, Carrick glances over at me and give me a wink then he also gets a hug. I look back at Grace and she mouths 'thank you' to me and I nod smiling back at her.

"Glad to see you smiling darling" I turn to face my mom

"It's good to be smiling mom"

"I see the effect he has on you and it's lovely to see" she smiles

"He is my everything mom, I love him with all my heart and then some and he feels the same way about me I can't ever imagine life without him"

"I know sweetheart I'm glad you found your Mr Right" she says putting her arm around me

"You are fucking kidding me" I turn to see Christian on the phone "I don't give a fuck don't tell her anything….what do you mean she is refusing to leave?... she is doing what? Ok Gail I will send Taylor and Sawyer over immediately go into the panic room until they get there" he hangs up and looks round

"What's going on son" Carrick asks

"Two seconds dad...Taylor" he calls

"Yes sir?"

"You and Sawyer need to get over to Escala, Elena is there causing a scene I've instructed Gail to go into the panic room to be on the safe side"

"Sir" Taylor turns and leaves quickly my heart is in my mouth

"What she doing Christian" I ask in a whisper

"Nothing for you to worry about baby"

"Clearly I'm worried so what the hell is she doing" I say louder

"She is there with her belongings and throwing yours over the balcony… literally" he says running his hand through his hair

"Oh my god" I say covering my mouth with my hands

"Is she fucking mental" Elliot yells in fury

"Do I need to fucking answer that right now Elliot" Christian shouts at him

"look let's not fucking pretend here everyone in this room knows what went on between you two…now you need to fucking finish it" my eyes widen as does Christians

"How" Christian roars looking at me then his parents

"that shit doesn't matter what does matter is there is a psycho in your apartment moving herself in and kicking your wife out…now get your ass in the car and we will go over as a family and sort this once and for all" I'm staring at Elliot unable to believe he is actually saying this

"What do you mean as a family?" Carrick asks curious to be honest so am I

"I mean every single one of us in this room get in the cars and go over there and sort the bitch out once and for all…I've gained a new sister who id do anything for as I would for Christian and I'm not going to stand back any longer and let her be tormented by the likes of Elena fucking Lincoln now shift your asses we got a nutjob to deal with" we all immediately get to our feet

"You're not going anywhere" Christian states pointing to me

"Yes she is nothing is going to happen to her and Elena needs to see we aren't hiding nothing or no one" '_fuck me not even I fancy fifty's chances against Elliot'_

Christian stares at his brother before realising he was fighting a losing battle "fine"

"Good that's settle everyone get to the cars Kate get your boxing gloves out" Elliot says putting his coat on

"Yes boss" she smirks at him raising her fights and starts punching fresh air


	26. Chapter 26

**_This may cause some to hate me so I apologise in advance but I need to write this for future reference on a good note over a hundred reviews and follows well thank you all for following me on this journey I hope I can meet many of your expectations and if not now in the future hope many if not all enjoy this chapter :-)_**

"Are you sure you want to do this" Christian turns to me and asks while we drive towards Escala

"Yes I am as long as I have you by me I'll be fine" I tell him even though inside I'm scared to what we will find

The drive to Escala is agony we have no Idea what we will walk into I know Elena is insane but this is taking it to a whole other level. The amount of cars we have driving us there you would think it was a funeral precession, but nope it's a family ready to commence battle with Bitch troll. As we drive past Escala I see clothes, my cloths scattered everywhere along with 3 or 4 police cars, people passing by must have phoned them I know we didn't only person Christian contacted was Taylor telling him to wait till we got there. We all park in the garage and make our way to the elevator Elliot is still raging along with Christian I'm actually holding Kate's hand and not Christians as I don't fancy him squeezing it to the point it breaks bones.

"right we all ready" Elliot huffs we don't say nothing just nod to him "good lets show that bitch who's boss" I've never seen Elliot like this I know Christian had a temper but Elliot is taking this to a completely different level.

We all pile into the elevator when I say pile I mean cram into it, we really should have thought this through more I'm surprised it can take all our weight. Once the doors close and we start so move towards the penthouse we all glance at each other trying to read the moods each of us are in, Elliot is red in the face, Kate is fisting her hands ready for Mike Tyson to return, Christian looks ready to kill, Carrick has a look that if this was a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears, grace, Mia, my mom and Bob look nervous, Ray and Ethan well it's hard to read there emotion as for me I'm positive I'm shaking in fact I know I am that's why Kate and Grace both have an arm around me holding me up straight. The doors open and upon walking into the foyer I immediately notice some of the Madonna's have been replaced with pictures of a younger Christian standing next to Bitch troll, without a word I take them down and throw them against the wall

"What? I don't want that bitch hanging up in our foyer unless it's attached to rope!" I say looking at Christian who is staring at me

"Could have waited till later" he says raising an eyebrow

"Yes your right but I wanted to do it now" I state

"Can we go in and get this over with please" Elliot says rolling his eyes at Christian

We all walk through the doors into the great room and see Bitch troll stood in the kitchen cooking

"oh Christian I wasn't expecting you home so soon" Elena says turning to us all smiling broadly "and I see you brought the family round I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting company so didn't cook enough to go round I'm afraid"

"Oh my god Steele she has officially gone cuckoo" Kate whispers in my ear and I just nod

"What the fuck are you doing here Elena" Christian asks irritated

"Darling don't ask silly questions, its time I took control of the situation you clearly wasn't capable of doing so…can I get anyone a glass of wine?" she says completely calm and collective

"enough of this bullshit" Elliot shouts "look I don't know how they do it where fuckwits like you come from but here generally when someone gets married we fuck off and leave them too it not barge into their home and remove peoples belongings"

"oh Elliot come on we all know Christian wouldn't be where he is without me I have done him a favour " she says smiling taking a sip of wine "he doesn't love her and he hates the fact she has pressured him into being a father it's not him and we all know it"

"How fucking dares you" Kate yells

"Quite easily actually darling" Elena replies I notice Taylor behind me trying to get my attention

"What's wrong" I whisper to him

"The cops are trying to get up here"

"Oh ok don't let them not just yet also can you call Flynn tell him she gone postal"

"Will do Ana" and he walks off as I turn back to the conversation unfolding in front of me

"What you all don't seem to realise is Christian is mine always has been and always will be married to that gold digging whore or not he is mine!"

"I will never be yours ill only ever be Ana's she should me there's more to world than money and fucking which you will never get" Christian hisses at her "I would rather put a gun against my fucking head and blow my brains out than have you touch me" I can't stand by and listen to this shit no more

"let's get this proved once and for all" I say making my way past everyone and stepping next to Christian "trust me" I whisper to him he looks at me for a moment before nodding his head

"Elena if he is truly yours like you claim come and touch his chest, if he is yours like you state we will soon see" I feel everyone tense around me but I push it aside hoping this will finally prove it once and for all

"Is that all don't know what you expect to prove with this little show" she says walking towards Christian and he looks scared

"Trust me baby" I whisper again as she walks over she looks at him seductively which makes me feel violently sick as she touches him which he immediately flinches at her touch pushing her away

"now it's my turn" I tell her I turn to Christian and touch his chest and he relaxes immediately at my touch placing his hand on my cheek stroking his thumb across my cheekbone, I then undo his shirt buttons then touch him again and again he is calm and doesn't move I lean in and kiss his chest slowly then I lean back and do up his buttons again then turn to Bitch Troll " you see Elena if he was meant to be with you he wouldn't have flinched he knows I love him with all my heart" I say wrapping my arms round him

"You…you really do love her don't you?" she cries breaking down to the ground

"more than you can ever imagine, you was a big fucking mistake which I will regret for the rest of my life but Ana has made me realise who I really am made me realise that my past is exactly that my past and unfortunately you are a part of that but Ana is my life the present and the future and as long as I live no one will ever compare to her or replace her do you finally understand" he says looking at the heap that's in front of him

"I've told you a hundred times love is for fools Christian" she cries

"Oh getting a fucking grip will you he doesn't love you find a bridge and get the fuck over it" Elliot shouts

"Elena" Carrick calls as he walks back into the room I didn't even see him leave "this is for you" and he hands her a piece of paper he looks at me and winks

"What what's this?" she asks

"it's a restraining order which means you are now breaching the terms of it by being in our home" I tell her "Taylor you can now let the police in" I call over to him and he nods

"how fucking dare you" she yells getting up on her feet "I will kill you for taking what's mine you bitch" she launches at me making Christian and Elliot step in front of me

"oh no you don't" grace yells pushing us aside and slapping Elena across the face "you don't touch my family again and Ana is and always will be my family" then I see my mom step forward and through a punch into Elena's face I swear I heard the bones break on impact

"No one upsets my baby girl!" my mom shouts as my dad holds her back "not some peroxide blonde with more Botox than Pete Burns"

"Yeah you tell her Carla" I hear Kate cheering my mom on

"don't you see it Elena you are a nobody no one cares about you, unlike Ana my family adore her and love her as I do" Christian says to her smirking

"Sir we have retrieved most of Ana's clothes" Sawyer claims getting Christians attention

"Bin them we will have them replaced" he states 'fifty and his money' I roll my eyes at the thought "I see that Mrs Grey"

"Good" I wink

"Sir" Taylor calls from the entrance "the police are here"

"Let them in" Christian informs him we look around to see 6 cops walk in

"Elena Lincoln I'm arresting you on Breaking and entering along with criminal damage you do not have to say anything….." I zone out hugging Christian tight

"It's finally over baby" he whispers into my hair

"I'm sorry I made her touch you but I couldn't think of any other way to get through to her"

"Its ok baby I understand why you did it" he kissing my hair while we watch the cops take her out of the apartment

"son I'm going to follow them make sure she has the book thrown at her" Carrick tell Christian patting him on the back he looks at me and give me a smile then walks away

"Well that was interesting" Mia says walking to the fridge and helping her to strawberries making us laugh "what I'm hungry"

"Taylor how is Gail" I ask him

"She is ok a little shaken" he tells me

"Tell her to come through think she needs a brandy"

"Will do Ana" he says then goes to find Gail

"Sawyer can you please go around and get rid of everything that is Elena's" Christian tells him

"Right away sir"

"Thank you"

"Well don't know about you lot but I need a drink after that" Kate exclaims making her way to the fridge next to Mia

"Yes let's sit down and have a drink calm our nerves a bit" Grace Smiles

We all sit around quietly drinking our drinks me and Mia are on soft drinks of course, I occasionally look at Christian hoping he is ok I know I pushed him, but he seems ok about it all. Grace is holding my hand and squeezes it every now and then I guess she knows what I'm thinking and is reassuring me without words. After an hour Sawyer informed us that all of Elena's belongings were now removed to our relief.

"Well I think it's time we made a move" Grace says and everyone nods in agreement "will you both be ok?"

"Yes mom we will be fine plus Ana's parents are staying with us and we have the security in place" Christian assures her

"Good well then ill speak you soon darling…..good night Ana darling I'm so proud of you what you did tonight I was in awe of you, you both" she smiles at me then Christian

We say our goodbyes and walk everyone to the elevator and wave them off, walk back to the great room where my mom dad and Bob also decide to go to bed

"Just you and me baby" Christian says wrapping his arms around me holding me tight

"I'm sorry" I whisper into his chest

"Don't be baby she needed to see it"

"I know thank you for trusting me"

"Mrs Grey I trust you with my life don't forget it" he places his hands on my face and leans down kissing me teasing my tongue

"Let's go to bed" I say between kisses

"Shift your ass Mrs Grey I want to bury myself in my favourite place I haven't been there in over a week" he grins making my insides melt

We manage to get to the bedroom and start undressing each other, kissing each other where ever our lips go. Christian picks me up and places me on the bed then stands back and stares at my naked body

"wow Mrs Grey Elliot was right your boobs are bigger" he kneels over me and starts toying with my breasts sucking flicking rubbing them making them stand to attention its taking all my control not to burst at the seams "think I'll make you come like this what do you think?

"Uh huh" I mumble as I feel myself tremble he keeps this assault going till I quiver underneath him as my climax takes over. I'm barely coming down from my climax when he places his hand over my sex tracing his finger over me

"Always so ready for me baby" he growls into my neck sliding his fingers inside me while his thumb massages my clit he has hardly touched me and I come apart at the seams again

"Please Christian" I beg

"What do you want baby?"

"you inside me now….god please baby take me now" I moan wanting him desperately to fill me, one swift move and he thrusts into me making my cry out loud in pleasure stilling for a moment for him to enjoy the feeling of me again he starts pulling out then thrusting into me again moaning aloud as he goes becoming faster as he almost loses himself

"Look at me baby I want to watch you while you come" I look into his eyes and become undone letting myself go around him and with a couple more thrusts he reaches his climax calling my name.

Lying on my chest while we both catch our breath we say nothing just enjoy the moment between us I gently run my fingers through his hair while my other hand strokes his cheek

"I love you baby" he whispers against my skin

"I love you too forever" I whisper back

"You know baby it's not just your boobs that are bigger" he says looking up at me rolling to my side "you also have a bump showing" he smiles looking back down to my stomach

"Do I?" I ask as I haven't actually noticed

"Oh yes and it's amazing baby you look so sexy I can't wait for it to grow" he leans down and kisses my tummy

"Mr Grey you won't be saying that when the stretch marks appear" I half-heartedly giggle

"Oh I will and I'll enjoy kissing every one of them"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Cant believe how late i am posting this one...rest assured there will be another Chapter out shortly once ive finished editing at what not...**_ **_just want to say some of you like deb-z11, karynjacob, godlovesebonie, dm1990 your reviews have been great and made me want to write more and of course bb-4ever you are amazing you was the first person to review my fanfic and your still around now after 26 chapters lol theres plenty who have reviewed that ive not mentioned and thank you all so much :-) hope you enjoy_**

After everything that happened with Bitch Troll yesterday we decided today would be a good time to take my parents to see the new house which Elliot informs us is almost ready

"Mrs Grey you made the papers" Christian Smirks

"Oh goody what did they write this time" I say rolling my eyes

"Read it for yourself" he says handing over the article

_Yesterday we printed a story claiming the marriage of Christian Grey and Anastasia Grey was on the rocks, Today however we learnt that Christian Grey was in fact on a business trip in Taiwan and Anastasia had work commitments here hence why they wasn't together. Mr Grey did however fly in yesterday to surprise his wife at his parents where she was spending Thanksgiving. As well as Grey house realising a statement rubbishing rumours, Elliot Grey (Christians Grey brother pictured right) and his fiancé Kate Kavanagh (also pictured right) was kind enough to stop to reporters outside Escala last night to give a few words Elliot said "we had to leave them too it they was all over each other if that isn't loved up I don't know what is" while we can't actually publish what Kate Kavanagh said. For more news on this story please turn to page 6_

"I'll have to ask Kate what she said" I say turning to page 6

_Elena Lincoln was arrested last night at Escala turns out our close source claiming Christian Grey and Anastasia Grey's marriage was over went on a psychotic meltdown breaking into their penthouse and removed Mrs Greys belongings over the balcony covering the roads of Seattle in designer outfits and replacing them with her own. When the Greys arrived shortly after 8pm along with Mr Greys and Mrs greys family in tow we was told of a showdown which involved the police to be called, it's been claimed Elena Lincoln has been infatuated with Christian Grey for a couple years now and couldn't bare the fact he loved someone else so tried to pull out all the stops only to be hit in the face with a restraining order filed by Anastasia Grey with the help of her lawyer father in law - Carrick Grey. Plans were due for it to be filed today at some point but after events leading up to the showdown in Escala Carrick Grey had it pushed forward._

"They actually printed the truth for once" I say before taking a sip of tea

"I'll fucking kill Elliot though with his comment" he grumbles

"I thought it was funny, considering yesterday we was heading for divorce" I giggle

"Don't ever mention that D word again…understand" he says putting his arms round me

"Oh you're up already" I turn to see Mom and Bob walking towards us

"Yes we are did you sleep well" I ask

"Very well didn't we Bob" she winks at him

"Thanks now I'm not hungry" I mumble as they sit down next to us

"What would you like for breakfast" Gail's asks my mom and Bob

"Same as yesterday please Gail" mom smiles

"Coming right up" Gail replies busying herself in the kitchen making pancakes

"Are you sure we can't steal her" Bob asks

"I'm positive" I laugh

"What are the plans today darling?"

"Well Christian and I thought you might like to see the house" I say taking another spoonful of granola

"That sounds lovely can't wait to see it" mom smiles taking a sip of coffee

"Sir" Taylor calls getting our attention

"What is it?"

"Your father is on his way up with Elliot" Taylor replies

"Ok show them through"

"No killing Elliot today" I smirk

"For you I won't…not today anyway" he smirks back

Couple minutes later Carrick and Elliot enter and join us at the breakfast bar Christian greets his father then turns to greet Elliot

"Hang on bro" Elliot says walking past Christian making a bee line for me

"How's my favourite pregnant sister in law" he ask picking me up and spinning me round

"This again Elliot seriously?" I say laughing

"Little birdie told me your over the morning sickness"

"Remind me to kill Kate" I say trying to get out of Elliot's grip

"Yep means I can do this all day long" he laughs

"That's ok Christian I take back what I said kill away" I look at Christian who is grinning at the sight before him

"Wait! What? Kill who?" Elliot says putting me down quickly and turning to Christian who is quick to change his expression and looks impassive at Elliot

"Elliot what did you do when you left this apartment?" Christian asks keeping a straight face

"Is this a trick question?" Elliot asks scratching his head

"Ok how about this and I quote 'we had to leave them too it they was all over each other if that isn't loved up I don't know what is'" he says his brow raised

"can I put it down to brain to mouth malfunction ?" he asks looking at Christian who then starts laughing as do I, my parents and Carrick even Taylor and Gail are laughing "fucking hell Christian thought you really was going to kill me"

"Why would I do that its fun keeping you round to torture?"

"Your evil!"

"And you pregnant lady" he says pointing to me

"Hey don't shoot!" I say waving my hands in the air giggling

"Funny" he smirks

"I thought so" I grin "hey what did Kate say the paper refused to publish it" I ask to which he bursts out laughing

"oh she did rip them a new pair… she told them when they decide to report the fucking truth to go see her are a real newspaper that refuse to post complete crap, she said a lot more though but my jaw hit the floor and I missed the rest but my god it was good I looked round at one point to see 20-30 reporters shitting themselves"

"Typical Kate" I chuckle

"Thought she was going to start a murder spree…hell even I was scared to get into bed with her last night" he says shaking his head at the thought

"Awww Elliot scared of a little woman" Christian teases him

"Bro seriously this is Kate we talking about she maybe little but my god once you had a tongue lashing it scars you for life"

"Oh he knows" I nod towards him

"oh yeah I remember now after that Hyde shit when you and this one here wasn't talking "he nudges his head towards me "she gave you a right hook didn't she" Elliot grins

"It was deserved" Christian replies

"How did you know about that" I ask him

"Kate told me, we had a good argument after that one phoned Christian to ask him what happened once he explained what happened I couldn't stay angry with Kate then"

"Ahh so that's why you said to her get her boxing gloves out yesterday" I laugh as it all makes sense now

"Yeah"

"So anyway dad what can we do for you?" Christian asks his father who is sat drinking coffee listening to us rabbit on

"Well I need some forms signed by Ana it's to do with the restraining order"

"What is going to happen to Elena?" I ask

"Please for the love of god tell me you're not actually feeling sorry for her?" Elliot asks sounding pissed

"Of course not! What I mean is will she be bailed…I don't fancy seeing her again"

"she has been charged with breaking and entering, criminal damage, but she is also stating Christian loves her and this is all you're doing Ana so you will be questioned at some point by a detective Johnson I'm afraid" Carrick explains

"This is fucking ridiculous" Christian yells "how can they believe a fucking word she says"

"Come on Christian even you know what a good liar she is" I say a little annoyed

"Unfortunately there's a good chance she will get bail" Carrick says irritated

"WHAT!" Christian and Elliot shout

"But I have put in a claim she is clinically insane so they will have to give her a psychiatric assessment first before bail is considered" he assures us

"That's something I suppose" I say feeling unsettled at the thought of her being able to come near us "where's the papers I need to sign…also can you arrange for me to meet with this detective Johnson first thing tomorrow morning as today I have plans with my husband and family and I'm not going to let that bitch spoil them" I ask Carrick pushing aside my unnerving thoughts to one side

"Right hear darling just sign here "he points at a piece of paper "then here…sorted I'll get this filed straight away and ill organise for you to meet with the detective tomorrow morning, will you be going to the station, here or at the offices?

"Actually can we do it at Grey house….if that's ok with you Christian" I ask looking towards him

"Yes that will be fine" he nods

"Good 9am ok for you both" Carrick asks looking at us both

"Yes that will be fine" I reply

"Good well ill come along too if you don't mind"

"Of course that's fine Dad" Christian replies

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow then bye everyone" he waves to us then leaves

"Do you think he will remember he was my ride?" Elliot asks grinning at us all making us all giggle


	28. Chapter 28

_**ok so good news heres chapter 28 bad news im back at work from tomorrow so may not get as many updates out as id like to but dont worry you will all get at least 1 chapter a day...i hope**_

_**thank you again for the reviews and follows hope you all enjoy ;-)**_

"This place is huge" my mom says in awe as we pull up outside our new home "and look at that meadow…please tell me you're going to keep it like that"

"Yes mom the meadow is staying come on lets go take a look round" I say as Sawyer opens the car door and help me out

"You know I still can't believe dad left me are your place" Elliot says in disbelief

"Maybe he was trying to tell you something" Christian chuckles

"Your funny you are, just remember I was the one they adopted first!"

"Yeah then they adopted me and Mia so what does that tell you"

"You wound me dear brother" Elliot pouts

"Sure I do how much longer you going to take with this house anyway" Christian asks looking to the house then back at Elliot

"A week bro I swear….maybe two …you be in there for Christmas…defiantly New Year"

"Elliot!" Christian warns him

"Fine a week bro it will be done in a week" he replies putting his hands in the air surrendering

"Good we have Gail's and Taylors wedding a week before Christmas and we want to be in to spend out first Christmas together"

"It will be ready for you bro trust me" Elliot nods

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about" I hear Christian mumble as I take his hand in mine

"Come on you two its cold out here lets go in" I smile up at Christian

"Now I will warn you there still a bit of mess ok but it nothing to worry about" Elliot says nervously as he opens the door

We step in and it is amazing everything was as I imagined it would be, the walls are painted to the colours we asked for the staircase has its original detailing we walk into the family room and its already set up a huge flat screen TV is hung on the wall with a corner sofa along with 2 reclining chairs coffee table there's family pictures hung on the walls as well as on shelves cased on each side of the fireplace

"How?" is all I can say staring around?

"ok so I may have told a little white lie" Elliot says looking at Christian who is also as shocked as I am "we finished it last week, when I mentioned it to mom and dad we planned to put everything into place so in effect you could move in right now if you wanted" he grins sheepishly at us both

"You mean the whole house is furnished" I ask shocked

"yes everything is new bought in and put in its place all you need to do is bring over what you need from Escala…come lets go to the kitchen" he gestures and we follow him.

Walking towards the kitchen we look around at everything that's been put in its rightful place it feels warm, inviting and cosy it feels like home and I'm in love all over again

"Surprise!" Kate, Mia, Grace, Ethan and even Gail shout as we enter the kitchen

"Oh my I don't know what to say" I whisper still shocked that the house looks so beautiful

"Now Darling I hope you're not angry with us but with you both working long hours and with the baby coming we thought we could at least do this for you" Grace smiles at us

"Mom I don't….it's amazing but how? I mean you didn't pay for all this did you"

"well some darling but we got in contact with Ros and Andrea they was kind enough for us to charge it to your personal account, and as for colours Gia told us the decisions you decided on so we just worked from there now if there's anything you don't like just let us know and we will sort it ok and don't worry if you think we will be offended this is after all your family home it will be you living here not us"

"Oh Grace thank you so much" I whisper wrapping my arms round her

"Oh darling I'll do anything for you and Christian and if doing this takes away some stress then it's worth it"

"It's perfect thank you"

"Why don't you all go have a look round while I help Gail with lunch" we just nod

We spend a good half hour if not longer walking around our new home looking at all the rooms and everything in them we both agreed we wouldn't change anything and we love how they kept some wall space for the art Christian would want to bring over from Escala, not only do I have a library here but I also have a separate office opposite Christians if we opened both doors we could sit at our individual desks and still stare at each other all day. They games room is huge I didn't realise it was this big there's room for the billiard table to come over, there's a flat screen hanging on the wall with shelves underneath it holding a Xbox, PlayStation and a Nintendo Wii along the wall at the back of the room is 6 arcade games which Elliot is playing on we may have to set up a room for him to sleep in at this rate. We walk through a door on the right and find a music room it has a sofa in place along with chairs and room for Christian's grand piano although secretly I'm hoping he will buy a new one and leave the one we have in its place at the penthouse. The bedrooms were just as I imagined they would be the master bedroom was huge and light apart from one wall which had the meadow theme hand painted on it; it was exactly what I asked for. Once we finished our tour we made our way back to the kitchen and thanked everyone again for their amazing hard work at pulling this off for us and without either of us knowing about it.

"Now you will notice we didn't do the nursery we thought you would want to do that yourselves" Elliot explains

"Let us take you all out for dinner as a thank you" Christian offers and I nod in agreement

"That sounds perfect darling we will go home and get ready and meet you back here say 6:30?" Graces asks

"yes 6:30 will be perfect will give us time to go back to Escala and pack some things to bring here for our first night in our new home" Christian smiles hugging me tightly

"What about my parents?"

"Oh darling we will stay at the penthouse if that's ok we don't want to impose on your first night here" my mom offers I look up at Christian who nods

"Thank you Carla" Christian smiles at her

"That's sorted then come on lets go eat lunch walking round this huge house has made me hungry" she grins at us

"Oh Mrs Grey I'm going to thoroughly enjoy Christening every room of this house" Christian whispers in my ear making my insides squirm with excitement

"Only if we can do every surface in each room" I wink up at him making his breathing catch in his throat

"You're insatiable"

"Only for you" I reach up kissing him softly

We make our way to the dining room taking our seats and start eating lunch, it's nice to all be here enjoying our first meal in our new home with family this is exactly what I pictured it would be like warm and full of love. Afterwards we all pile into cars noticing Grace and Kate hid there's round the side of the house before we arrived and leave. Arriving back at Escala we find boxes placed in the great room.

"Jesus even the staff was in on it" Christian smirks

"Yes seems they excited to move too" I laugh

"seems so…..come on let's get packing what we want to take over right now we can come back through the week for the rest I'll have to arrange for movers to come in and take the Grand Piano over along with the Billiard table" he tell me picking up a box

"Actually"

"What is it Ana?"

"Can you not just buy a new Piano for the house I mean I want to come back here now and then and when we do it will be nice if we had the piano here for you to play"

"that actually makes sense I didn't think of it like that…yes I'll look for a new one for the house" he smiles broadly at me "see what would I do without you Mrs Grey"

"Become completely hopeless" I grin

"Yes I would now move it wench I want to get our things in boxes and over to our home quickly so I can fuck you into next week"

"Mr Grey that was not romantic at all" I pout "I may have to put a sex ban in place until you recover your romantic side"

"You wouldn't last a day we both know it" he smirks at me

"You seem to have forgotten I went over a week dear husband" I retort

"ah yes you did but that was because I wasn't here, it won't be so easy resisting your urge when I'm here to use my sexpertise on you" he says moving closer to me "like when I do this" he places his hand on my cheek then using one finger is drags it down my chest over my stomach and gently rubs it over the front of my skirt making me pant

"Oh god enough yes ok no ban happy"

"yes I am now" and he quickly turns away picking up a box and walks to the bedroom while I'm stood here trying to control myself "you coming" he shouts from the bedroom

"I wish I was…" I mumble to myself

"Finally all packed and ready to go" Christian huffs putting the last box in the car Taylor has already gone over to the new house with boxes as has Sawyer "yes its fine you just sit there baby while I pull my back out lifting your box full of shoes in"

"I will do thank you" I grin at myself

"If I do injure my back your on top!" he moans

"if you say so baby" I say completely impassive something I've learnt from Christian, I hear the boot close and Christian swearing at himself as he climbs into the driver's seat he then turns to face me making me look back at him

"Your shoes will be the death of me"

"Is that lifting them or me wearing them?" I smirk making him grin

"Hmmm when you put it like that"

"Are we going to sit here all day discussing my shoes? Or we going to get to the new house and christen some rooms" I ask

"God I've created a sex monster" he says rolling his eyes playfully

"Careful Mr Grey I've seen spankings for less" I wink

"Ok we need to leave now before I decide to take you here bent over the car" he says starting the car

We get to the house unpack the boxes well Taylor, Sawyer and Christian do I just stand back watching

"Didn't fancy the box with my shoes this time Mr Grey?" I tease

"You wait Mrs Grey that just cost you"

The car is unpacked there's boxes scattered around the house but I don't care we can unpack them tomorrow I make my way up to our new bedroom and find Christian putting a box in the walk in closet

"Enjoying the view" he has his back to me how the hell did he know I was staring at him

"Actually no I'm not"

"Why not?" he asks turning round to face me

"You're still dressed" I bit my lip

"Not for much longer Mrs Grey" and in one quick move he has one arm around my waist and another in my hair pulling it slightly to give him easier access to kiss me, kissing me long and hard while walking us to the bed he stops pulling away

"undress for me baby" I do as he asks starting with my blouse I undo the buttons slowly keeping my eyes locked on him pushing it over my shoulders letting it fall to the floor I then slowly remove my skirt so I'm standing in just my shoes and underwear reaching round I unclasp my bra letting it join the pile of clothes on the floor I'm about to reach for my panties when Christian launches at me pushing me onto the bed with him on top of me kissing me hard his hands moving over my body

"Christian" I moan into the kiss

"I know baby"

His hand goes lower until finding my panties and ripping them off me in one quick move.

"Always ready for me baby"

"Always" I pant before I can catch my breath he thrusts into me hard making me moan loud, thrusting in and out until we both find out release. We lie there calming our heavy breathing for a little while

"So Mrs Grey what surface next?


	29. Chapter 29

_**ok so im tired after my first day back at work but did promise you a chapter so please be kind hehe hope you enjoy :-)**_

I wake up feeling thoroughly fucked its 7:30am groaning to myself I get out of bed any make my way to the bathroom to relieve myself then once I'm done I turn the shower on get undressed then step into the shower lm not in there 2 minutes when I feel the familiar hands of my husband wrap round me placing his face into the crook of my neck

"Good morning"

"Good morning to you Mrs Grey, may I say you look mighty fine this morning in fact you look quite fuckable" he mumbles in my ear

"Don't get any ideas we got to leave for grey house in a short while" I say turning round to face him

"Let's re-arrange"

"Let's not I want to get this mess sorted now" I give him a stern look

"Fine ok just plain old shower with my wife...but just so you know we are christening this and the bathtub tonight" he grins making me grin back

"Whatever Mr Grey wants"

After our shower we grab some breakfast then make our way to Grey house. The drive there is daunting I don't know what to expect for all I know this detective could believe every word Elena has told him, but how could she he will see how Christian and I am and it will be clear as day that he statement claiming Christian is in love with her is completely false, I just can't seem to shake that nagging feeling I have though if she does get released a restraining order won't stop her…what will? Apart from actually killing her I have no idea.

"Baby stop overthinking it"

"Huh? Overthink what?" I ask turning to him

"Ana I know you and your body too well to know when you're not overthinking things and right now you are and seen as we are driving to my offices to speak with a detective it don't take a genius to figure it all out… now please stop worrying"

"I'm sorry it just I can't imagine what she will do next if she is released" I say staring out the window

"It will be fine baby I won't let anything happen to any of us I promise"

"I know Christian and I love you for it2 I turn and smile at him

"Good because we are here…now remember don't worry" he tells me

"Ok" I mumble stepping out of the car

We walk in reach the elevator and 5 minutes later we are walking into Christians office to find Carrick already there pacing the room

"Hello dad" Christian greets him

"Hello son…hello Ana" he replies shaking Christians hand first then giving me a brief hug

"Hi Carrick thanks again for coming"

"Don't be daft now I'm going to be lawyer today not father in law ok?" he says looking at me

"oh ok" I reply nervously even he thinks I need a lawyer Christian holds my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze but for once it does work

"Make yourself comfortable ill just ask Andrea to make refreshments" he says leaving his office

"This detective what is he like do you know" I ask Carrick while looking down at my hands in my lap

"I won't lie to you Ana he is a vicious bastard when it comes to questioning people that's why I'm here so I can at least step in when he gets out of line"

"Oh" I whisper

"Come in Detective Johnson" I turn to see Christian walk in with the Detective, he is dressed in a pair of over washed jeans, grey of white Shirt with a brown worn jacket scruffy brown hair and he is unshaven

"Thank you Mr Grey" he says as he walks in shoulders broad

"Hope this isn't going to take long" Christian huffs

"It will take as long as it takes" Johnson informs us sitting down

"Right let's get straight to the point shall we Mrs Grey "I just nod "Mrs Lincoln has made several statements that we need to follow up"

"Ok" I nod

"firstly is it true you found out Mr Grey and Mrs Lincoln were having an affair and you threatened to destroy her?" I just star at him unable to form a sentence

"Are you fucking kidding me I wouldn't go near that bitch let alone have an affair with her" Christian yells

"Mr Grey I'm asking Mrs Grey not you"

"Well if you can't come up with better fucking questions you can leave" Christian continues to yell I look at Carrick and he is seething but holding his tongue

"Mrs Grey can you answer the question please" Johnson asks looking at me

"No I did not find out about a supposed affair nor did I threaten to destroy her"

"So you didn't get yourself pregnant to trap your husband after you found out?" detective asks writing notes

"not that it concerns you or anyone else for that matter, my shot was a default and didn't cover me like it should of you can check with my OB/GYN so hope that answers your question that I didn't get myself pregnant on purpose and like I said I didn't find out anything because there's nothing to find out I trust my husband 100% and know he will never cheat on me no matter how Elena Lincoln tries to convince herself otherwise" I tell him

"Mrs Lincoln also suggests that you're blackmailing not only Mr Grey but also his family-"

"let's get one things straight, neither myself my family or my son are under any blackmail from Ana, Whatever Elena Lincoln has told you is completely ludicrous she is mentally unstable surely you can see that" Carrick shouts from beside of me making me squirm in my seat

"You need to get the fuck out of my office your lucky I don't go after your fucking job" Christian yells

"Is there anything else I can help you with" I ask the detective trying to avoid Christians gaze

"Can you let me know what exactly happened thanksgiving evening when you returned to Escala? The detective asks me

"Christian got a phone call from Gail our housekeeper informing us that Elena was in the apartment throwing my things out, he sent our security Jason Taylor and Luke Sawyer over. We all decided to go over and end this mess once and for all-"

"Whose Idea was it exactly" the detective interrupts

"It was my Elliot's idea he is my eldest" Carrick answers

"Ok continue please Mrs Grey"

"we all got to Escala and found her in the Kitchen cooking if you can believe it acting like she been there years, welcomed Christian even welcomed his family and apologised for not cooking enough to go round" I shake my head at the memory "Christian asked what she was doing there and she replied she was taking control of the situation…told us that Christian didn't love me and hated me being pregnant" I stop to wipe away a tear that had decided to escape as Christian came and sat down beside me putting his arm around me pulling me close and taking my hand in his other

"she told us Christian was hers married to me or not Christian responded to that by shouting at her he would never be hers, then she lunged at me Christian and Elliot stepped in her way and that's when the police came in" I tell him leaving out the part where Grace and my mom hit her don't want them in trouble because of that bitch

"Ok well I think I got everything I need if you think of anything else please contact me" he says handing me his card

"there's nothing else for her to remember that's how it was I was there" Christian hisses "I warn you now if you let that bitch out and she comes after myself of my wife it will be your head that rolls do I make myself clear"

"Mr Grey I will choose to ignore that last comment good day to you both" and he leaves us

"Dad you better fucking sort that shit out" Christian shouts

"Christian don't take this out on your father it's not his fault" I admonish him

"I will sort it son trust me"

"Can we just get out of here please feel like I can't breathe" I ask shaking feeling panicky

"Baby you ok your pale" he come to my side concerned

"I'm fine" I stand and start making my way to the door

"Ana"

"I'm fi-fine" I reply my voice shaking and I feel dizzy

We get into the elevator and I feel like I'm going to pass out I'm hot feeling dizzy and can't control my breathing what seems an eternity the doors open and I practically sprint towards the exit taking in a huge lungful of fresh air

"That's better" I say to myself feeling the breeze on my face cooling me

"Jesus baby you ok" Christian asks cupping my face his eyes searching mine

"I am now felt like I couldn't breathe and I scared the hell out of me" I explain to him

"Sounds like a panic attack Ana darling" Carrick tells us "come let's get you over to ours and get grace to look you over"

"I'm ok honestly" I smile weakly

"Ana we are going so my mother can check you both over" Christian demands

"Fine if it will stop you worrying" I say leaning into his hold

We get to Bellevue and I notice Grace standing on the doorstep waiting for us we get out of the car and walk towards her

"Ana let's get you in settled and see what's going on" she says putting her arm round me leading me to the family room

I sit down and Grace gives me the once over while Carrick and Christian share whispers away from us which annoys me a little

"Your blood pressure is a little high darling I strongly suggest some rest no more stress" she tells me

"Staying away from fucking idiot Detectives" Christian hisses

"How about you go have a lie down up in Christians room darling then we can have lunch"

"What about my parents" I ask remembering they are at Escala still

"I'll get Sawyer to bring them over" Christian says then leaves to make a quick phone call his is back moments later "sorted let's get you to bed baby"

I get up and feel light headed again and grasp for Grace who is closest to me

"Christian can you help her upstairs" Grace tells him

"I'll do better than that" and within seconds his has picked me up and is carrying me out the room and up the stairs

"I'll get her a glass of water and bring it up" Graces calls up the stairs

"Ok thank you mom"

We get to Christians childhood bedroom and he lays me on the bed

"Mrs Grey please can you stop scaring the hell out of me" he says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"I'll try" I mumble suddenly feeling tired

"Try harder"

"come lie with me please" I say closing my eyes he doesn't say anything but I feel him get onto the bed and lie beside me placing his arms around me holding me close to him

"Go to sleep baby" Christian whispers in my ear I don't get a chance to reply before I'm out like a light


	30. Chapter 30

**_Yes i know its late again work is a killer getting used to the early mornings again hope you all enjoy :-)_**

It's been two days since Detective Johnson questioned me, I spent the rest of the weekend resting under Christians strict instructions we had an argument about me going to work today but he soon realised he was fighting a losing battle. Its Monday morning and I've been going through the messages Hannah gave me 2 hours ago and I'm not even half way through I'm starting to wish I did have today off but then I know I'd have double the amount to reply too if I stayed at home. I'm about to phone yet another disgruntled author when my phone rings.

"Hello Ana Grey of Grey Publishing" I say picking up the receiver

"Ana its Carrick" he replies sounding irritated

"Oh hello Carrick everything ok" concern washing over me

"it's about Elena…she is out on bail" I'm floored completely "Ana don't worry about it ok the restraining order is in place she can't do anything"

"Oh ok" I barely whisper

"I thought it best I speak to you first?" he states

"What about Christian?" I ask

"I will phone him now Ana please don't worry ok" ok for him to say the bitch it completely unstable and I'm not to worry?

"I'll try not too" I manage to voice out while a million thoughts run through my mind

"I'll leave you to it, bye Ana"

"Bye Carrick"

How could they release her, surely someone noticed how unstable she is. I buzz Hannah and within seconds she is in front of me

"Hey Ana"

"Hannah can you go down to reception and bring Sawyer through please I need to speak with him matter of urgency" I say trying to sound calm but I know I don't

Within minutes Sawyer is walking in

"Sawyer they release Mrs Lincoln"

"Oh does Mr Grey know?" he asks

"Carrick is phoning him now but I want him to know I can take care of the situation myself so right now I need you to gather Ryan and that new one we hired"

"Landon"

"Yes him and have them here immediately I don't trust that bitch and I certainly don't want to take any chances" I tell him slowly gathering my wits

"I'll get right onto it now they will be here within 20 minutes" he replies walking out of the office I return to my computer and open a new email

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: irritating Bitches**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

I'm going to assume you have spoken to your father if not Elena has been released

Sawyer is contacting Ryan and Landon to have them come to Grey publishing immediately

Can you please arrange more security for Escala and yourself?

I'll see you tonight for dinner don't be late

Love you

A and lil blip xx

_Anastasia Grey Editor Grey Publishing_

I quickly press send then get on with replying to messages I was doing before Carrick phoned with the crap news. I look up at the clock and it's been 15 minutes since I emailed Christian and he hasn't replied secretly hoping he is in a meeting but no not even 10 seconds later he comes storming through the door I'm surprised he didn't take it of the hinges

"You home now" he says infuriated _what the hell did I do?_

"I'm not telling you again Anastasia" I sit there staring at him I feel like I just been hit with a freight train "fine ill drag you out of here myself" and he walks towards me round the desk and pulls me up by my arm

"Let go of me" I hiss at him trying to get out of his grip but he doesn't say anything just drags me out of the building like a petulant child

"Get in the car" he barks at me making me wince I'm actually petrified of him well this mood anyway

"What about my car it's in the garage?"

"Landon we collect it now get in the fucking car" he yells at me not caring people around us are now staring, I get in the car angry he just treated me like that in front of everyone I work with who I had a hard enough time before getting them to respect me now this going to set me back to the beginning again

"Taylor home now" he hisses and Taylor nods pulling into the traffic

"Are you going to tell me what it is I've done for you to come into my office and embarrass the hell out of me" I shout

"no" he yells back punching the seat in front thank god its vacant although Taylor did flinch a little as did I, I feel myself edging as far away from him as possible this is a side to Christian I have never seen he is angry, frustrated, beyond furious

"Taylor can you take me to Kate's apartment please" I ask there's no way I'm staying around Christian when he is like this

"straight to the fucking house Taylor" he orders my heart is in my mouth I can breathe I don't know what is going on and he isn't telling me we stop by traffic lights and before Christian can react I jump out and step onto the side walk running towards Kate's although I know Christian is right behind me _damn heels_

"Ana stop" Christian Shouts before grabbing my arm again forcing me to a standstill he turns me to face him but I look down I can't bare to look at him "what the fuck are you doing" he hisses

"trying to get away from a monster that's taking over my husband…when he returns come and fucking find me until then leave me the hell alone" I scream tears running down my face he lets go immediately so without a second thought I turn and run towards Kate's apartment.

It doesn't take me long to get there I notice there's no SUV's following me or parked. I push the buzzer for Kate's apartment but there's no answer. Thankful I still have a set of keys that I carry round with me I pull it out open the door and make my way to the second floor and into my old home I once shared briefly with my best friend I sit on the sofa and just cry. I try and think over what I could of done for him to be like that with me he has never been that angry with me well apart from the topless fiasco on our honeymoon he certainly dragged me over hot coals then, then there was the blackberry trauma with Jack Hyde when he tried to attack me in the staff kitchen of Greys Publishing when It was SIP but this was different somehow I just can't put my finger on it. My thought a disrupted by my phone I take it out of my bag and answer it

"Hello" I sniffle

"Steele I'm on my way home now I'll be there in 5"

"How how did you know?" I ask bewildered

"Christian phone Elliot"

"Oh"

"Don't worry about that I'm almost there ok"

"Ok see you soon" I reply hanging up

5 minutes later Kate bursts through the door and straight to me on the sofa sitting down she hugs me while I sob

"I don't know what I did" I cry into her shoulder

"You didn't do anything" she reassures me

"You didn't see him he scared me to death"

"he is beside himself Ana hell even I feel bad for him he was kicking himself for it" I sit up and look at her confused "Elliot was driving so put the phone on the car speaker I heard the conversation between them….Ana he was sobbing down the phone because he scared you he is frightened that he going to lose you lose you both"

"Did he tell Elliot why he was that way with me" I sniffle controlling my sobs more

"No he didn't but you're going to hate me" she says looking anywhere but my direction

"What you done?"

"He is here Ana he wants to talk to you" she replies walking to the door letting him in

He looks shrivelled blotchy red eyes and tear streaks down his face he looks how I feel

"I'll be downstairs if you need me ok Steele" I just nod to her then she leaves us alone I look straight to the floor as he makes his way over to me sitting on the sofa next to me but leaving enough space between us but he doesn't say a word. We sit like that for a while until I can't bare the silence any more

"What did I do?" I whisper staring at the floor

"oh Ana you did nothing" he says reaching for my hand I hesitate for a moment before letting him take it "dad found out who bailed that bitch out, it was her ex Linc and if she has him back on side there's no telling what will happen I couldn't risk anything happening to you I couldn't bare it Ana god I never wanted you to be scared of me….the way you looked at me when you got out the car it physically killed me to know I was the cause I just wanted to protect you I felt I felt like I had no control over what was happening" he says running his free hand through his hair

"we are married I'm your wife we are supposed to be a team if you had just told me instead of doing it the way you did I would of understood, you made me feel like it was my fault you made me feel like I was an adolescent child and I'm not….I know you need control Christian but that situation could have been dealt with completely different" I tell him still not taking my eyes of the spot on the floor "I'll never be able to show my face in work so at least you got you wish for me to quit work"

"What do you mean" he asks confused

"You completely humiliated me there Christian the way you're dragged me out of there was like I was a petulant child" I say finally looking at him

"I'm so sorry Ana ill make it up to you I promise" he says searching my eyes

"We need to see Flynn I can't deal with this anymore" I sob wiping the tears from my face

"Please don't leave me?" he begs grasping onto me for dear life

"how many times do I have to tell you I'm not leaving…but we need to see Flynn so he can help us communicate more otherwise we will end up hating each other"

"I'll do anything you ask Ana I promise ill phone him and get us an appointment" he whispers wiping tears I missed or fell again

"Is it just Linc bailing her out or is it something else?" I ask him he quickly looks away putting his hand through his hair "I received a package at Grey house"

"What was it" I ask trying to get him to tell me more he sighs then continues

"it was a photo of you and a note that just said tick tock boom I have no fucking clue what is meant by its" he says frustrated

"Can you take me home please" I ask feeling now very scared and frightened

"of course come on" he takes my hand and gently pulls me to my feet I think we are about to walk towards the door but her pulls me close holding me tight kissing my hair "I'm so sorry baby I'll never forgive myself for scaring you the way I did"

"It's ok can we just go"

"Sure"

We walk out the apartment and exit the complex towards the car Sawyer, Taylor, Kate and Elliot look strange Kate has her hand over her mouth; Elliot is rubbing his forehead while Taylor and Sawyer are whispering frantically to each other

"What's wrong" Christian asks them

"Sir its Landon" Taylor says impassive

"What about him" Christian says irritated

"He is dead sir"

"What? How?" Christian asks shocked

"He picked up Mrs Grey's car and well "he paused for a moment "the car blew up when he turned the ignition" I gasp out loud and feel Christian hold me close

"Tick tock boom" I whisper tears falling "it was meant to be me"


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sorry again its late i will try and get out 3-4 chapters out over the weekend hope you all enjoy :-)**_

We are back at the house everyone is here my family Christians family and Ethan and Kate, we are sat in our family room while Christian yells at cops including Detective Johnson for letting Elena free in the first place. I just sit staring to the flames coming from the open log fire in front of me thinking everything over...it should be me dead no matter how much I try not to its still there plaguing me the dull ache where a headache has now formed. I know Landon wasn't with us long but he is or should I say was someone's son someone's friend maybe a brother and he has been taken away because of me. Did he suffer or was his death instant? I can't nor do I ever want to imagine how scared he must have been if he didn't die instantly, that thought alone sends shivers down my spine. This could have all been prevented but how? If I never married Christian, If I wasn't pregnant with our child? She is clearly in love with Christian even if she thinks it's for fools why else would she be so hell bent on ruining our lives to the point of trying to murder me this is more than just having possession over him surely. The only true fact I know is either I or she needs to die for this to stop and it needs to be the latter she won't be getting another chance to harm me Christian is going to make sure of that….judging on the vast calls Taylor has been making I'm guessing security will be tripled by the time I wake up tomorrow morning and for once I'm relieved. I turn my attention away from the fire and look around once more and see Grace sat beside me _how long has she been there? She hasn't been there the whole time has she?_

"Ana darling you haven't said a word in a couple hours now how are you feeling?" she asks rubbing my arm softly. _a couple of hours?_

"I'm ok…I guess" I whisper

"Do you need to talk we can get Dr Flynn here" Grace says trying to put her best brave face on but even I can tell she is scared of the events that we gone through

"No I'm fine but I am hungry" I lie I really don't want to have to explain how I'm feeling right now not to anyone

"I'll get you something to eat darling won't be long" she gets up and heads towards the kitchen I turn round following Christians voice, he is shouting at Detective Johnson for letting Bitch Troll out but after what she done this evening the name 'murdering vicious psychopathic bitch' is more her. It's safe to say Christian will be doing all he can to get this guy fired from the police force…where there's Christian Grey there's away

"Here you go darling ham salad sub is that ok?" Graces asks making me turn my attention back to her and even though I'm not hungry the sub does look delicious

"Yes thank you Grace" I reply taking the plate from her "for crying out loud Carrick will you do something about that" Grace asks him pointing in the direction of Christian and detective useless

"What do you expect me to do Grace" even he knows he is out of his depth on this one

"Get rid of him I don't care what you do just do something" she hisses and I'm taken back slightly I've never seen her like this towards her husband and by the looks of him he rarely sees this side either

"I'll try" he says then makes his way over I can't look scared of what may unfold with Carrick's interruption

It worked however 5 minutes later the cops are shown out including detective useless and Christian is now sat beside me watching me intently hoping for some sign but I continue to eat my sub.

"I've held my tongue long enough" Kate exclaims making us all look at her "you Grey are a piece of shit she was fine before she met you, no crazy fucking lunatics intimidating her, causing her stress, trying to fucking KILL her…you really think you deserve her or she deserves you for that matter? Look at her look what your fucked up shit is doing to her, she isn't the same person I was in college with she is stuck in a shell thanks to you" she yells I can't say anything to defend him because on some level I think the same

"Kate that's not fair" Elliot shouts

"Really Elliot having to sit back and watch my best friend fall apart more and more each day isn't fair either!" she yells at him "and it's all his fucking fault" she hisses pointing at Christian

I look around and everyone is silent do they think the same or are they too shocked to speak up

"Kate stop it please" I beg praying she will "this is the last thing I need right now"

"fine" she huffs walking out Elliot goes to follow her she turns round to face him and he stops in his tracks "I'm going out for some fresh air alone" causing Elliot to come back and sit down as she steps outside

"Think I'm going to go for a lie down" I say standing up I look at Christian but he has his head in his hands avoiding me

Making my way upstairs into our bedroom I want to just curl up on the bed and sleep but I know I'm too stressed too so I make my way to the bathroom and run myself a bath hoping it will was away the stress and relax me a little. Once the bath is run I undress and step in lowering myself under the bubbles I already feel myself calm lying back I close my eyes and try to obliterate any thoughts left in my mind

"Hey" I hear a small whisper in my ear I open my eyes and see Christian kneeling against the tub his eyes are red and blotchy and I know he has been crying. I reach my hand out gently stroking his cheek

"Where is everyone?" I ask knowing what the reply would be if I asked _you ok? What's wrong?_

"Your parents went to bed and everyone else has gone home" he replies watching me intently as I sit up in the bath

"Talk to me Christian" I plead

"I'm not sure I can Ana…I'm sorry" he says looking down

"Ok well at least join me"

"I can do that" and within seconds he is undressed and sat behind me in the bath I lean against him as he wraps his arms round me

We sit lie there for a while not uttering a word until Christian lets out a choked sigh I want to turn round to face him and he knows so tightens his hold on me a little to stop me from doing so

"it could have been you Ana…..it should have been you, I'm going to kill her I will kill them both the thought of you being in that car tonight makes my heart stop I could never live without you baby if she had taken you away from me tonight I would have killed myself just to be with you again" I feel his chest heaving and I know he is trying to hold back his emotions it's the one thing he is fearful of letting his sadness show. I pull out of his grip turning to face him using both hands to cup his face

"She isn't going to win we won't let her" my words are a promise

"She almost did Ana"

"but she didn't" wrapping myself round him I hold him close to me as he lets himself go and cries into my chest where the hell did my controlling CEO go

"Don't leave me Ana please don't die I'll never cope without you" he sobs

"I'm not going anywhere but right now baby we need to get out of this bath" but he holds me still

"Not yet I'm not ready to let go even if it is to get out" so I reach over and run the hot tap to warm up the water a little

"Shhh ok "I whisper running my fingers through his hair

A couple minutes turn to 10 minutes and I'm unable to take it anymore

"Christian comes on let's get out and go to bed" he reluctantly agrees

We both get out dry ourselves get dressed and slip under the bed covers, holding each other close its not long before we both fall asleep

I wake to the sound of piercing screams, jolting up I look to Christian who is having another nightmare

"Christian shhhh! Its ok I'm here wake up baby" I say trying to wake him "Christian come on wake up baby" He jolts up eyes wide and struggling to breath

"It's ok I'm here" I reassure him

"Oh god Ana" he says trying to catch his breath wrapping me in his arms tight

"it's ok I'm here" before I can say anything else he has me pinned underneath him his hands roaming over my body frantically kissing me hard, taking off my nightgown he thrusts into me making me gasp in surprise, he is pounding into me to the point it hurts. I know he needs this so I try not to let him know but I can't help letting a whimper pass my lips, but it doesn't stop him until he finds his release. Rolling to my side

"I'm sorry baby" he whispers "how sore are you?"

"I'm ok" I reply "are you?"

"I don't know"

"What was your dream about?" I ask

"Nothing I don't want you upset" he says stroking my arm

"If you don't talk to me will you at least make an appointment with Flynn" I suggest

"Yeah ok" he kisses me softly "go to sleep I love you baby…and I love you lil blip nothing or no one is ever going to hurt either of you I promise" he says rubbing my tummy

"We love you too daddy" I whisper kissing him


	32. Chapter 32

_**im so sorry i didnt get a chapter out yesterday something came up hope you all enjoy although its abit of a emotional rollercoaster im afraid**_

Christian is still sleeping wrapping around me holding me close to him, me however I've been unable to get any sleep just staring at the ceiling hoping for find answers to my unspoken questions looking at the clock I find its 6:13am the alarm will be going off soon, I slowly carefully and quietly get out of Christian's grip and make my way to the bathroom, looking long and hard into the mirror looking over my reflection the bags under my eyes are the sure sign of no sleep. I walk back out into the bedroom and Christian hasn't moved still sleeping '_at least that midnight fuck worked for one of you' _I leave the bedroom and make my way down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ana" Gail greets me eyeing me sceptically

"Couldn't sleep so thought might as well get up…beats staring at the ceiling" I smile half-heartedly

"I can understand that" she nods "can I get you anything" she asks

"I'd love a normal life without psychopaths but tea and pancakes will make do" I reply staring out the kitchen window it's quite the scenery the reds and oranges of the sunrise is breath taking especially over the sound

"Coming right up Ana" Gail informs me making quick work around the kitchen

"Any sign of my parents?" I ask still looking out over the sound

"not yet Ana…oh good morning Mr Grey" I turn to see Christian stood there with his pj bottoms hanging of his hips just how I love them to be

"Good morning Gail" he nods walking over to me "good morning Mrs Grey" he whispers kissing my forehead softly

"Christian" I reply slightly pissed that both Gail and Christian are acting like nothing has happened

"Hey what's wrong?" he asks

"My god you can be obtuse sometimes" I hiss

"Obtuse?"

"Christian, Landon died yesterday in my car which blew him up and your all good morning like nothing happened, quite frankly there's nothing good this morning and I'm sure his family certainly don't think so either!" I huff walking out to the family room

"Ana I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Christian calls after me

"No Grey you wasn't!" I shout "have you contacted his family?"

"Yes Taylor phoned them and passed on our condolences" he says so matter of factly

"I asked if YOU had not Taylor" I point at him "I'll do it myself…..SAWYER!"

"Yes Ana" I turn to see him and Taylor stood there _how long have they been standing there?_

"Get me Landon's family contacts"

He nods towards Sawyer letting him know its ok to do as I asked which annoys me more but I decide not to vent anymore and turn the TV on sitting down on the sofa flicking through the channels looking for something remotely interesting to watch when I see my face on the TV I stop on the channel turning the volume up

_"Here we are outside Grey Publishing where yesterday a security detail for Anastasia Grey died after Mrs Grey's car blew up with him inside. It is believed it was intended for Anastasia Grey but she was picked up by her husband Mr Grey CEO of Grey enterprise Holdings. The deceased Robert Landon was instructed to drive Mrs Grey's Car back to their home when the incident happened. We are yet to hear the Greys camp. We do however believe Elena Lincoln is involved in the attempted murder of Anastasia Grey, police was at the Greys residence for over two hours last night but the police did say they would like to speak with Mrs Lincoln with this matter although at this time she is not a suspect. We will bring you more on this story as it follows" _the news reporter finishes

I turn to look at Christian but he isn't in the room with me anymore, getting up to my feet I go looking for him it's not long before I hear the sound of things breaking I rush to the source of the noise and find I'm outside Christians office Taylor and Sawyer come behind me just then a computer comes flying towards us, Sawyer is quick to pull me back while Taylor stands in front of me taking the impact of the computer on his back.

"Oh my god Taylor are you ok" I ask shaking

"I'll be fine Ana you need to get out of here though" he replies trying to straighten up clearly hiding the pain he is now in

"I'm ok you go and get Gail to look at your back" I order him he stands there for a moment looks into the office to find Christian standing in the middle of his now very messed up office staring at the ground

"Ok Sawyer stays close to Mrs Grey"

"Sir"

"I'll be ok Sawyer you stay here ok" I tell him then slowly make my way into the office

"Christian?" he doesn't reply "Christian" I say with more force

Walking towards him I look around he has smashed up everything he could possibly get his hands on, photos that were hanging on the walls now smashed strewn over the place, files everywhere, shelves broken, I don't think there is anything in this room salvageable I look back at Christian who still has his head down I see his hands covered in blood looking round again to see what the cause was. I find it some of the pictures is also covered in blood he must have punched them. Stopping in front of him I place my hand gently on his arm

"Christian, look at me?"

"Please Christian" he still doesn't respond I turn round and look for Sawyer finding his eyes "phone Grace tell her it's an emergency" he nods and gets his phone out while I look back

"Christian please your scaring me" I say softly trying not to breakdown cupping his face forcing him to look at me "its ok Christian please" I plead for something anything to know he isn't completely gone he looks so emotionless is frightening

"sawyer come and help me get him out of here" I call not taking my eyes of my husband, Sawyer is soon by his side about to place his hand on Christians Arm he pauses and looks at me I nod at him he then grabs it while I take the other and start leading him out and into the family room we pass my parents my mum is crying with her hand covering her mouth shaking my dad is looking just as worried I give them a weak smile and continue into the family room sitting Christian down.

"How long will Grace be" I whisper to Sawyer

"She will be here any moment" he replies

"ok go see how Taylor is and ask him to phone Flynn" I tell him right now I need to take control of the situation no matter how much I trust Sawyer there's only 3 people who can phone Flynn one of them is the cause for concern, myself and Taylor.

After a few minutes Sawyer is back by my side

"Flynn is on his way" he whispers

"What about Taylor is he ok?" I ask quietly

"I'm fine Ana" I turn towards the door to see Taylor standing there

"Oh thank god Grace will be here shortly she can check you over properly" he is just about to argue with me about it "don't even think about it Taylor its bad enough I'm worried to death about my husband don't add to it you will let her check you over and that's final"

"Ok Ana" he nods just as we hear a knock on the front door he walks off to answer it knowing its Grace

"What happened" Grace asks rushing to Christian

"He just lost it smashed up his office and he hasn't said a word since it's like he isn't even with us" I choke trying to control myself and stop the urge to cry

"What caused it" she says looking at me

"CNN"

"CNN?"

"there was a report about yesterday about the car how it was intended for me he was in here with me one minute next he was gone and when I found him he was breaking everything he could get his hands on in his office" I explain

"Christian darling I'm going to have a look at your hands ok?" she asks him but he doesn't respond.

Grace looks at me then takes everything she needs out of her bag and starts cleaning up his cuts he doesn't even flinch and I know it must sting which scares me more. Once Grace has finished we walk into the kitchen while Taylor and Sawyer keep an eye on Christian. My mom and dad are busying themselves along with Gail

"Has Flynn been called?" she asks looking just as concerned as I feel

"Yes he is on his way" I reply sitting on a stool round the kitchen island before placing my face in my hands and breaking down

"Shhh he will be ok darling" Grace puts her arm around my back

"Have you told Carrick or the others?" I ask sniffling back the tears

"No not yet I wanted to see what was wrong first"

"I think you better phone them" she nods and walks away to make the calls I turn to my parents "mom dad bob you 3 are going home today I'll get the arrangements sorted"

"We are not going anywhere" my mom insists

"yes you are right now Christian is my number one priority I can't be dealing with you here too I don't want that to sound nasty but you being around right now isn't going to help him please mom don't argue with me on this one I'll be fine"

"I don't like this one bit Ana but fine we will go pack" she replies I know she is pissed with me but I can't deal with it right now

I walk back into the family room to find Christian the same way I left him Sawyer and Taylor stood close by

"Taylor I need the jet to be ready as soon as possible to take my mom and bob home"

"I'll go and sort it straight away"

"Good once you have go get checked out by Grace" I call out as he leaves the room

"Sawyer contact Ryan and get him to drive my father home please" I tell him

"Will do Ana" he leaves as Grace Walks in with Flynn behind her

"Hello Ana" Flynn greets me giving me a reassuring hug not Flynn's style at all

"John thank you for coming at such short notice"

"How long has he been like this" he asks looking at Christian

"Nearly an hour" I reply "please do something John, fix him for me please" I beg him

"Why don't you go get something to eat and a cup of tea you look like you need it while I try and have a talk with Christian" he smiles I nod and leave him with Christian closing the door behind me

_Please fix him please fix my fifty_


	33. Chapter 33

_**still dark im afraid but it will get better i promise hehe**_

After 45 minutes John walks into the kitchen looking just as concerned as the rest of us, Carrick. Elliot, Mia, Ethan and Kate got here a short while ago

"Well" I ask anxiously

"He hasn't said anything I'm sorry Ana" he says rubbing his forehead

"What's wrong with him? And for god sake no big words I won't understand" I ask

"He has gone into a state of shock it may last a couple of hours could last a couple of months there's no way of telling"

"Oh my god" I whisper

"But you can fix him right" Elliot asks putting his arm over my shoulder pulling me into his chest as I sob

"Again it's hard to tell at this stage it's a case of waiting I'm afraid" he says apologetically

Grace leads Flynn out I'm guessing it's to talk to him more, I notice Taylor wincing every now and then and I know he is in more pain than he is letting on

"Did you get Grace to look at you" I ask him

"Not yet" he replies

"Why would Taylor need to be looked at?" Carrick asks confused

"He took the brunt of a flying computer on his back trying to protect me" I say looking down at my half eaten sandwich

"Oh" Carrick replies "Grace will you take a look at Taylor" I turn to see Grace walking back in and looks at us just as confused as Carrick did moments ago

"He stepped in front of Ana when Christian threw a computer at her" Elliot explains

"He didn't throw it at me I don't think he even knew I was stood there"

"Oh ok let's go into the other room Taylor so I can have a look" she half smiles leaving us in the kitchen followed by Taylor

I make my way back into the family room and Christian is still in the same position he was in when we brought him in here its breaking my heart to see him like this I need my fifty back. I walk over to him and slowly kneel in front of him between his knees cupping his face so he has to look at me

"Come back to us baby we need you" I whisper my heartfelt plea

He doesn't say anything just stares at me I lean up placing a kiss on his cheek then another on his lips but he doesn't return it I kiss him again on his cheek

"I love you always" I whisper in his ear "we both do"

Leaning back I pull myself back to my feet

"come on Christian let's get you upstairs and in the shower" I tell him as I grip his arm and pull him up thankfully even though he isn't talking or showing any emotion he at least helps me with this I put his arm around my shoulder putting mine round his waist and walk him out of the room towards the stairs.

"Do you need any help" Elliot asks walking out of the kitchen

"No I'm ok I'll be back shortly" I reply walking up the stairs

Once at the top of the stairs I lead us both to our bedroom and straight into the bathroom, turning the shower on I undress Christian again thankful he only wearing his pj bottoms staying dressed myself I walk us both into the shower and start washing him down. Washing his hair trying not to get the soap studs in his eyes rinsing it turning the shower off I pull Christian out wrapping a towel round him peeling off my soaked through nightgown I quickly dry myself off walk out into our bedroom and into the closet pull on my underwear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt fashion went out the window today getting Christian a clean pair of pj bottoms I walk back into the bathroom dry him off then get his into his pj bottoms before leading him out to the bedroom and get him into bed he keeps staring at me which is now giving me hope.

"I love you baby I won't be long" I kiss him on his forehead lingering longer than usual before standing up straight walking out and back downstairs

"How is he?" Grace and Carrick both ask they both look like they have aged 10 years in the last 2 hours

"The same I showered him and put him to bed" I sigh "are you ready to go mom?" I ask looking at her

"Yes we ready to leave whenever" she smiles but I know it's just so I don't feel bad

"Ok good….Taylor when will the jet be ready?"

"In an hour" hey replies

"Dad how about you? You ready?" I ask

"Yes Annie I'm all packed to go"

"Ok I'll see you all out then I'm sorry mom I won't be coming to the airport this time" I say apologetically

"Nonsense you are needed here darling we will be fine and I'll call you once we land" my mom replies giving me a hug

Once I have waved off my parents I walk back into the kitchen take a seat and let out a huge sigh closing my eyes for a few moments

"Do you want us to go Ana sweetheart?" Carrick asks making me sit up straight

"No please don't go I don't know how I would cope otherwise" and I see the relief flood into his face

"We will stay as long as you need us too" Grace says placing her hand in mine

"Where are Elliot Kate and Ethan?" I ask noticing they not here

"They have gone to clean up Christian's office" Carrick answers

"Oh ok how is Taylor?"

"He is ok going to be sore and bruised but nothing to worry about" Grace tells me

"Ok Gail take the rest of the day off and look after Taylor" I smile at her

"Are you sure Ana" she ask concerned

"Yes I'm positive there's plenty of us here I'm sure we can rustle up a dinner between us"

"Thank you Ana" she smiles weakly and retreats to the Taylor's apartment

"I'm going to go check on Christian, will you call me when Sawyer is back please" I ask

"Yes I will do Sweetheart" Carrick assures me

"Thank you"

I'm standing outside the bedroom giving myself pep talk calming myself before opening the door walking in and closing it behind me Christian is where I left him. I climb into bed lying next to him I desperately want to shake him bring him back to me but I decide against it instead I place my hand on his chest. We lay there for what seems hours but I know it's only been 20 minutes maybe a little longer he starts to move onto his side facing me, tears falling silently from his eyes as he looks into mine I reach out wiping them away using my fingers

"Come back to us baby" I whisper "I love you so much please Christian" he still doesn't say or do anything just searching my eyes like he is trying to find the answers he needs.

After an hour or so Grace pops her head round the door

"Sawyer is back darling"

"I need to go see Sawyer baby I will be back soon I promise I love you" I whisper to Christian

Getting out of bed I walk over to Grace

"Thank you Grace"

"How is he?" she asks pain stretched across her face

"He turned to face me and he is silently crying which is more than he was doing will you sit with him while I see Sawyer"

"Of course darling" she smiles and walks over and sits on the bed next to her son

"come on now Christian you need to snap out of this Ana and your baby needs you to be the strong man we all know you are" I hear Grace tell him as I leave

Back downstairs I find everyone in the family room including Sawyer

"Sawyer I want you to find that Bitch! hire as many men as it takes do you understand me"

"Ana that's not a good idea" Carrick tells me

"well I'm all out of good ideas she did this to him and she is going to pay I want her to know the damage she has caused I want her to know what she has done to him I want her fucking tortured like he is right now and I don't care how it's done" I shout at him he sits back down taken back by my sudden outburst

"Sawyer do I have to tell you twice or do I need to hire someone that will fucking listen" I yell irritated

"I'll get right onto it Ana" he retreats from the family room pulling his phone out and starts making calls

"And what exactly are you going to do when they do find her?" Kate asks me

"I have no idea yet short of putting a gun to her head!"

"Ana!" she gasps

"What Kate! What would you do if this was happening to you and Elliot?"

"I don't know" she says thinking about it

"I do know she has messed with us too much now and I not going to let it happen anymore"

"I'm with Ana she needs taking down" Elliot states walking over to me "we will do it together she will pay"

"Right well until she is found we all need to eat I can't be bothered to cook and I'm not disrupting Gail" I sigh rubbing my grumbling tummy

"I'll cook" Kate offers

"NO!" we all yell

"I'm not that bad geez"

"Take away it is" I state

After the food arrives we all serve it up onto plates I take mine up along with a plate for Christian no idea if he will eat it or not, walking into the bedroom I smile at Grace

"Dinner is downstairs" I say walking towards the bed "anything" I ask nodding towards Christian

"Nothing darling" she says a tear escaping down her cheek

"When he snaps out of this think we all will be taking it in turns to kick his ass for worrying us all"

"Yes think your right there" she half laughs "I'll see you later" she says leaving us too it

Oh well here goes

"Christian time for you to have something to eat now don't make me force feed you" I say placing our plates on the bedside table "come on sit up" I grab his arm and pull him into a sitting position he looks up at me then to the plate blinks twice at me _is that him saying yes?_ Picking up his plate I put it on his lap and hand him a fork which he takes. Picking up my own plate I walk round and climb into my side of the bed and start eating my dinner I look at Christian and he is eating his too that's better than nothing thank god there's hope for us yet


	34. Chapter 34

**_so here is Chapter 34 thank you all so much for the reviews really are great to see please enjoy :-D_**

It's been two days since Christian went into his meltdown he hasn't spoken to anyone just stares, we have made excuses to everyone including Ro's she knows it's bad but not the full extent of the problem it's not that we don't trust her it's just I'm sure Christian would be pissed if we told her about the state he is in. Grace, Elliot and Kate have moved in literally they refuse to leave us no matter how long it takes

"Taylor what are you doing?" I ask as he helps Gail in with the grocery shopping "that's not going to help your back!"

"I'm fine honestly" he replies with a reassuring smile

"Taylor you are a pain in my ass" I grin at him

"Makes a change then" he grins back

"The press still parked out?"

"Yes the fucking scavengers" Taylor hisses it's a very rare occasion I hear him swear "I'm getting tempted to run them all over" he shakes his head

"I almost did yesterday" Kate says "they wouldn't get out of the way so a revved the car they soon bolted" she giggles

We sit chatting while Gail puts everything away the conversation is the same it has been the past couple of days, us discussing Christian to see if we have seen any change in him. We are disrupted by Gail dropping a jar

"What what's wrong Gail?" I ask her concerned she says nothing but points behind us, we all turn round to see Christian standing there

"Christian!" I gasp I'm sure I'm about to have heart failure, he walks fast towards me

"I'm sorry baby I love you both I'm sorry" he says wrapping me in his arms I hear the sighs of relief flood the kitchen

"Oh thank god" I cry into his chest

"About fucking time bro I was beginning to think I needed to find someone else to wind up" Elliot says patting him on the back

"Christian do you remember anything from the last few days?" Grace asks him

"Not really mom" he replies still holding me tight

"Oh darling you have had us all worried"

"I'm sorry mom"

"Don't be I'm just glad you're talking again" she smiles at him "I'm just going to phone your father won't be long"

"Come on Kate let's leave them too it" Elliot tells her

"Hold on I need to say something first" Kate says to Elliot

"No more shit Kate" he tells her with a stern look

"I just want to say I didn't mean what I said to you the other night I was just angry I really am sorry Christian" she says so sincere

"Thank you Kate but don't apologise for telling the truth I needed to hear it"

"Come on lets go see where my mom is" holding Kate's hand and leading her out of the kitchen

I look up at Christian through the tears leaning up as he leans down kissing me I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss not wanting to break this bond we have I've missed his lips and his wandering hands worshiping my body, when we do pull apart we are both breathless

"Welcome back to us Mr Grey" I smile the first genuine smile in days

"Are you both ok?" he asks rubbing his hand on my tummy

"yes we are now daddy is back on planet earth although we do need to talk and Mr Grey you are going to talk to me because I never want to go through the last few days again" I tell him stroking his cheek

"I don't even know where to start Ana"

"Anything will do right now Christian" he takes a deep breath

"with everything that was happening I felt so out of control, I didn't know what to do then that report on the news just pushed me over the edge I needed to get rid of the frustration so I went into my office and just attacked everything I could get my hands on everything was going in slow motion I picked up the computer and threw it baby I didn't see you till it was already out of my hands I saw Taylor step in front of you and Sawyer pull you back and all I thought was I could of harmed you and our baby and I couldn't forgive myself I wanted to say something to you but nothing would come out of my mouth" he pauses to wipe away both his and my tears I didn't even know I was crying he looks at me wondering if he should continue so I nod for him to do so

"the past couple of days I heard you Ana I heard all of you I just didn't know what to say I was scared to hold you all I could see was this image in my head of the computer hitting you and you being in pain, then I had other images of you burning in the car I was petrified to close my eyes but then this morning I started having another image one I never thought I would ever see let along think of….it was Christmas and we were there together happy watching our children open their presents and I knew that I needed to hold you in my arms and well here I am" he smiles down at me

"Christian I'm not going anywhere no matter what, I plan to grow old and grey with you I love you" I lean up and kiss him passionately

We pull apart hearing a sniffle from the doorway

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just came to tell you your father is on his way" Grace explains " I didn't hear much I promise just about Christmas"

"That's ok mom" he says holding out an arm to her she quickly moves over hugging us both

"Good god bro can't leave you along for 5 minutes and your making girls cry" he grins

"Only happy tears Elliot" Grace admonishes him

"Well this sure is a pleasant sight to walk into" Flynn smiles "nice to finally see you back with the living Christian don't worry I've charged you for the visits" he winks

"Wouldn't expect anything less John" Christian smirks back at him

"Yes your lack of talking perfect excuse to charge through the roof certainly pays for the holiday Rhian wants" he chuckles

"Don't get your hopes up John think I may have found a new therapist" he says looking down at me making me giggle

"Oh I do love that sound Mrs Grey" he whispers kissing my head

"Well how about we go and have a little chat Christian" and even I know this isn't a request

"If we must" he grumbles "I'll be back soon baby I love you both"

And we watch them leave towards Christian's office

"Does this mean we have to move back out?" Elliot asks pouting

"You still here?" I smirk raising my brow

"Oh you're funny" he grins making a bee line for me

"Don't even think about it!" I point

"As if I would…..oh wait I would" he laughs wrapping his arms around me lifting me up spinning me round making me scream

"Elliot seriously put me down"

"Nope"

"Elliot!"

"Sorry Ana can't hear you" he says continuing to spin me round

"Elliot when you do finally put me down I will hurt you" I giggle

"You won't and you know it" he chuckles

"Arghhh Elliot you're so annoying" I laugh "Kate seriously stops giving him happy pills clearly he taking too many"

"Elliot put her down" Grace laughs

"look I need to get this out the way now won't be able to in a couple months when she is huge and fat" he tells his mom

"Elliot Grey wash your mouth out" I say slapping his back

"Well isn't this nice" I hear Carrick then briefly see him as I'm spun around "son you're going to have to put her down"

"Why dad"

"Because I think she is about to be sick"

"What! Shit!" he says putting me down and I burst into laughter

"Thank you Carrick"

"Spoil sport" he pouts to his dad

"So where is he? Is he ok?" Carrick asks looking for Christian

"He is speaking with Flynn in his study" I reply

"So what happened" Carrick asks

"Which version you want dad the long or short?"

"The short" he replies

"Gail dropped a jar in shock we turned round Christian was stood there 1 minute next he had Ana in his arms"

"That was short maybe a little longer" Carrick tells him

"Ok fine… Gail dropped a jar in shock we turned round Christian was stood there 1 minute next he had Ana in his arms and he was talking…. Better?"

"Not really son" he says chucking

"Then ask him yourself" he nods over to Christians direction

"Christian how are you feeling"

"I'm ok dad" he tells him before turning to me "was you screaming?"

"No she wasn't and if she was whatever she tells you its lies! Lies I tell you!" Elliot tells him making his way around back so the kitchen island is between him and Christian

"Elliot what did you do?" Christian asks him looking completely impassive

"Now why do you automatically think it was me….which it wasn't"

"Ok if you're not going to tell me…mom what he do?" he asks Grace as I try to stop myself from laughing

"He picked her up spinning her round and wouldn't put her down darling"

"Mom! You really would sell my soul to the devil"

"Not the devil darling just your brother" she smiles

"That's worse!" he exclaims rolling his eyes mockingly

I and Kate look at them then each other

"Before you two start beating your chests lets place bets" Kate says to everyone

"Fifty dollars on Christian" I shout giddily as Christian walks to me placing his arms over my shoulders his chin on my head

"Me too" Carrick says

"Me three" Grace follows

"Oh god can't at least one of you put money on Elliot? Otherwise it means I have too"

"Kate who's side you on" Elliot says trying to sound disgusted

"The profitable one" she laughs

"What we betting on" Asks Mia as her and Ethan walk in followed by Gail and Taylor

"Who's going win Christian or Elliot" Kate tells her

"How much?"

"50 dollars"

"Put mine on Christian" Mia tells her

"And mine sis" Ethan smirks

"Ours too" Taylor says

"Really now I'm insulted" Elliot says folding his arms and tapping his foot

"Argh fine 50 dollars on the weakling" Kate huffs

"Don't force yourself will you" Elliot pouts

"I did try not too but someone had too" she grins at him and he sticks his tongue out at her in reply

"So how is this going to work" Ethan asks the two of them

"Arm wrestle I think" Carrick clearing a space on the kitchen island "that way no one will get hurt"

"Except Elliot's pride" Mia giggles

"Can I just ask something? Why are they doing this?" Ethan turns and asks me

"Elliot won't stop picking me up and spinning me round and somehow it lead to this" I tell him

"Right then son's take your seats let's get this over with" Christian lets go of me and takes his seat as does Elliot "you both know the rules?"

"Yes" they say in unison

"Good on three then…one…two…..three" we are all cheering

"Come on Elliot at least try" Christian teases him

"I thought I'd go lightly on you bro you know how it is" he replies

"Oh this is lightly? Why didn't you tell me" he smirks

"Come on baby" I shout

"You tired yet Elliot?" Christian asks and I know he is doing this on purpose

"No not at all you?" Elliot is now red in the face and sweat has started to make an appearance

"I'm perfectly fine….Ana baby will you get me a glass of wine please" he asks so casual

"Coming right up" I grin making my way to the fridge "Anyone else?"

"I'll have one"

,"me too"

"And me"

"Sure why not"

"Mia you can't drink nice try though" Christian says still holding ground in the arm wrestle

Getting the glasses I fill them then hand them out leaving Christians till last

"Here you go baby" I smile handing him the glass of wine to which he places on the table

"Before you go Mrs Grey" he reaches up placing his now free hand behind my head and pulls me in for a deep kiss I'm blushing but don't care

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Elliot shouts as we pull apart making me giggle

"Elliot just let me know when you want this to end and it will" Christian smirks "actually you know what I want to kiss my wife again" and with that he slams Elliot's hand down and wins the arm wrestle

"I let you win didn't want them all feeling sorry for you" Elliot tells him

"Yeah sure you did Elliot you owe me 50 dollars" Kate says

"Think it's time we all went, now Christian is on the mend" Carrick calls out getting everyone's attention

"No please stay for dinner at least" Christian asks them

"Only if you're sure darling" Grace smiles

"Please do I can't thank you enough for being here with me the last 2 days" I tell them which is true they have been my rock

"That's settled then come on let's get out of here so Gail can work her magic" Christian Beams a megawatt smile to everyone


	35. Chapter 35

**_here is a short one for you i wanted to give you a lil something while i write the big showdown which is in chapter 36 hope you all enjoy next chapter will be out later :-D_**

"Mr Grey you are not going to work!" I shout at him as he starts getting dressed

"Ana I have to the company won't run itself"

"Don't roll your eyes at me either Christian; some people get spanked for that shit"

"They do don't them thankfully I'm the one who does the spanking not you" he grins at me putting his tie on

"Christian I'm being serious you have been a staring blinking none talking zombie the past couple of days only snapped out of it yesterday you are not going to work I don't care what you say Ros can look after things hell if anything really important it can be sent over and signed" I tell him throwing my hands about like some crazy person

"I'll just go in this morning then be home lunch time how's that?" he tries to negotiate

"No deal!"

"Ana you're being ridiculous I have to go to work"

"Me? Ridiculous? Fine Mr Grey you do as you please but don't expect me to be all happy about it" I hiss at him as I walk into the bathroom taking my nightgown off on the way "oh and seen as I'm being ridiculous Mr Grey seen all of this…you're not getting any till you see sense!" I tell him gesturing to my very naked body before shutting the bathroom door and locking it

"Ana let me in now" he yells banging on the door

"Oh I don't think so Christian you've seen too much already" _let's see how 'ridiculous' I can be now_

I make quick work of showering before retreating out back into the bedroom thankful that Christian has now vacated and wonder into the vast walk in closet I look around and I know immediately what I'm going to wear, Grabbing my red lacy bra and matching panties I then pull out my red wrap dress that Christian loves. Drying my hair I leave it flowing freely over my breasts take one final look in the mirror then make my way down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Gail" I smile sitting down at the breakfast bar head held high _you're not winning this one fifty!_

"Good morning Ana what can I get you" she smiles her brow raised slightly oh yes she knows my plan too

"The usual please Gail"

"Of course" she replies before turning round to make my tea

"Nice dress" Christian whispers

"I thought so" I reply not looking at him instead reaching for the newspapers yes they will help me not get distracted by his sexpertise

"You really think you can hold out on this no sex thing" he says and I know he has a grin on his face without even looking at him

"I do actually"

"We will see" he replies reaching out to touch my knee

"Oh no you don't Christian no sex not even touching" I tell him pushing his hand away

"Two can play this game Mrs Grey I will enjoy winning" he smirks _the arrogant bastard!_

"We shall see" I say flicking through the paper nothing but crap as usual

"What do you have planned today?" Christian asks trying to hid the humour in his voice

"I'm working from home until further notice" I say matter of factly

"Where's Sawyer?"

Shit what do I say don't think he can handle it if I tell him he is out looking for that bitch I certainly don't want him going into a meltdown again and I guess no one else does either otherwise we would have had an argument about it my now

"He is running errands for me seen as I'm hold up here" there not exactly lying to him_ 'just not telling him the truth' my subconscious hisses at me_

"Oh I see" he says taking a sip of coffee "well I best be going to work I will see you later Mrs Grey"

"You're taking Taylor, Ryan and that other one who has said nothing but ma'am I swear he doesn't have any vocabulary" I state

"Yes boss" he smirks before reaching down to kiss me but I hold my hand out stopping him "you're taking this to a whole other level Mrs Grey"

"Only until you get the hint!" I reply all too sweetly making him growl as he walks out of the kitchen

"How long you going to keep that up for" Gail asks chuckling

"Oh I have no idea for as long as I can hold out which if I'm honest won't be long" I giggle

"Well seems it's both of us that's placed bans on our men"

"What's Taylor done?" it's great I can ask this now we have become so close

"Oh he hasn't done anything just I don't want to aggravate his back, what did Mr Grey do?"

"He refused to stay home and work then called me ridiculous so I guess this is me showing him just how ridiculous I can be" I laugh

"Ana" I turn to see Sawyer stood in the doorway "we got her" my heart is in my throat I know this is what I wanted but now I'm not so sure

"Oh ok where is she?" I gulp as the fear starts to wash over me

"We have her in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle" he tells me

"What about Linc?"

"He is dead Ana, he thought he would try his luck shooting at me he won't do that again" he says all too smugly I hear Gail gasp but choose to ignore it

"Ok no one is to contact Taylor or Mr Grey understands?" I say looking at Sawyer then Gail

"Ana this isn't a good idea Mr Grey will be furious" Gail says hastily

"I know he will but remember we are doing this for him I'm not having him in the state he was in over the last few days….if it will make you feel better deny it all you never heard this conversation" I assure her

"Ok Ana but I got an awful feeling about this"

"Sawyer lets go I want to get this over with" I tell him standing up from the bar stool


	36. Chapter 36

**_so here is the showdown hope you like it got lots of fun stuff coming up after this drama free...almost!_**

We pull up to the abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, no sign of life just the outlines of the Seattle building in the distance

"Are you sure you want to do this Ana" Sawyer asks from the driver's seat

"Not really but come on this needs to be done" I say opening my door and stepping out into the cool breeze

Walking in I see her straight away tied to a chair in the middle of the vast empty warehouse I look around and count six guys which I assume are who Sawyer hired, Bitch troll looks visibly de-shrivelled her normally perfect hair was knotty and messy, her prime and proper god awful nails broken, no make-up on she looks her age for once and yet vulnerable.

"Hello Elena" I say getting her attention

"Well if it isn't mousy Ana" she purrs

"Thought it's about time we had a little chat don't you think?" I smirk "Sawyer be a star and get me a chair please"

"Of course" he replies a couple moments later he is back with a chair

"Thank you Sawyer" I smile sitting down "now where shall we start?" I smile looking at Elena who looks confused at the sight in front of her

"Where's Christian?" she asks

"He is at home; you see all your bullshit has broken him he is a snapped man"

"What do you mean snapped man?"

"when you tried to kill me it affected him more than you can possibly imagine, the thought of losing me and our baby because of you sent him into a state of shock he won't speak to anyone just lies around staring at the ceiling he is emotionless now and you are going to pay"

"Well once I take the control from him he will be ok is what he needs" she states at me I get up walk over to her and hit her hard across the face

"You're not getting it are you? I'm the one in control of him now not you" I back hand her again

"Is that all you got?"

"Elena we just getting started" I smile "now let's discuss my car shall we?" I nod at Sawyer who puts his hand in his pocket

"what do you want to know I planted a bomb in your car with Linc's help and you didn't get in it so effectively we killed your security instead of you but his blood is on your hands sweetie because this could have all been avoided if you fucked off like I told you too before you got married, but not you Mrs Gold-digger whore and now you got that brat growing inside you which will destroy Christian more so I was doing him a favour by killing you both but poor Landon got killed in your place but don't worry you will get what is coming to you sooner or later and I'll be the one handing it to you be sure of that" she spits at me I look at Sawyer who nods again

"Thank you Elena you made Detective Johnsons job easier" I grin at her

"What the hell do you mean" she hisses

"Oh I'm sorry Elena maybe I should have told you before your confession Sawyer just recorded everything tell me what the sentence for murder and attempted murder is?"

"You fucking bitch you will pay mark my words you will fucking pay" she yells at me

"I don't think so Elena karma is a bitch and it has just come back to hit you in the face" I tell her before slapping her again and again

"Christian will hate you for this" she cries out spitting blood from her mouth

"Were you not listening to me before he is a snapped man he can't even say his own name let alone hate me?"

"Ana we need to think about moving" Sawyer tells me looking at his watch "what do you want to do with her"

I walk away from Elena with Sawyer stopping far enough away so she can't hear us

"We can't take her to a cop station or call them for that matter not from here anyway it will cause us more problems"

"What do you suggest" Sawyer asks looking back at her then to me

"we will take her back to the house tie her to one of the chairs there and call the cops then, we will just say she broke her restraining order and came to attack me again after they hear that confession anything she says will go out the window as long as we all have our stories straight"

"Ana that's not a good idea but your right we have no other choice short of killing her" he whispers

"We are not killing her I'm not a murdering bitch like her I want her to suffer behind bars and finally she will"

"So back to the house, what if Mr Grey is there?"

"Then I will deal with it get her secure and let's get going" I tell him walking back to Elena "we going for a little drive Elena any shit Sawyer will put a bullet through your head understand"

"Fine" she hisses

"Roger…Davis come and get this bitch" Sawyer orders the two men closest to us

"What we doing with her?" one of them asks

"Put her back in the van tied she makes any attempted to escape kill her" Sawyer tells them to which the nod a reply

"See you shortly Elena" I smile before walking out and sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV next to Sawyer

"Oh my god that was scary" I say trying to calm my nerves that have now surfaced

"Ana you did great in there although remind me never to piss you off" he smirks at me making me laugh a little

Once we are back at the house I see the other SUV parked outside which means Christian is home

"Oh crap" I whisper

"Just what I was thinking" Sawyer whispers back

"It will be ok" I pray to myself "let's just get her inside and tied to a chair then phone the cops ok"

"Ok Ana" he replies stepping out of the car and walking towards the van behind us

"Take a deep breath" I tell myself walking in through the door

"Where the fuck have you been" Christian yells at me soon as I step inside

"Dealing with business now no matter how much you want to scream at me, do it later ok"

"Why would I-" he stops mid-sentence looking over my shoulder to see the reason why he would yell

"I swore I would sort this while you was in the state you were in and that's what I'm doing now" I tell him

"You fucking lied to me bitch he isn't snapped at all" Elena shouts as she is dragged passed us

"Must have slipped my mind" I shout back

"What the fuck are you doing Ana" Christian asks grabbing me to one side

"Just wait trust me please" I beg him "Sawyer is it done?"

"Yes Ana they on their way"

"Good we don't have long…go find Taylor and unplug the CCTV" I instruct him "Christian no matter what you stay away from Elena I don't want her upsetting you more than you are now"

"That's because my wife is being completely unreasonable putting herself and our baby in fucking danger" he hisses at me making me flinch

"We are both fine she was secured before I got there I was never in danger, Sawyer would never let that happen" I hiss back "now I don't have long before the cops show so can we do this later"

After 10 minutes of going through the story we would all tell the cops they turn up at the front gate?

"Let them through Taylor" Christian orders him

"Sir" he replies before heading out

"This is fucking crazy listen to that crazy bitch screaming" Christian shouts running his hands through his hair

"It will and if it doesn't I know a good lawyer"

"Who?" he asks looking confused

"Really?" I say raising my brow

"Oh" he whispers clicking on I mean his father

"Mr Grey…Mrs Grey" we both turn to see Detective Johnson standing behind us "can you explain to me what happened here today"

"Christian went to work she must have been waiting for him to leave because not long after that she came in screaming blue murder, Sawyer and another one of our security took her down tied her to a chair and here you are"

"Is that it?"

"not exactly while she was tied up we got her to confess to planting the bomb in my car Sawyer has the recording for you she didn't know we was recording it" Sawyer comes to the detectives side and hands him the recording to which he listens to it carefully

"Thank you this will certainly come in handy when it comes to charging her" he smiles

"What's going to happen now" I ask the detective

"with breaking her restraining order and now this confession of murder and attempted murder on you Mrs Grey she will be going away for a long time 25 years at least"

"Oh thank god" I sigh my relief

"well we will be off sorry you had to go through this Mrs Grey but she won't get out this time rest assured" he nods at us then turns and leaves just as 3 cops in uniform pull Elena through the hall

"She is gone Christian she is finally out of our lives" I say collapsing to the floor "she will never hurt you again Christian" I cry

"Hurt me Ana I'm confused she wanted to hurt you and our baby not me" he sits on the floor next to me

"and every time she tried it hurt you don't you see Christian it killed me you being the way you was the last few days and it was because of her you were hurting so much that's why I had to deal with it because I never ever want to see you like that again I would never cope" I saying wiping tears away

"Oh baby I'm sorry you had to go through that" he says pulling me onto his lap

"She is gone we can now be truly happy without her bullshit" I whisper into his chest


	37. Chapter 37

_**Im so sorry i didnt get chapter out yesterday i been so tired and working alot this week body clock slowly getting back to normal after a week of relaxing hehe anyways hope you all enjoy for once its not Ana or Christian up and down but the infamous Mia Grey lol**_

"Mia I'm not wearing that you can forget it!" I tell her shaking my head furiously

"But it's cute" she replies rolling her eyes

"for clubbing maybe but not a wedding and certainly not for a pregnant woman" I retort getting quite frustrated looking at Gail I can tell she too is getting a little pissed with Mia's choice of clothing "how's this for an idea we let the bride herself choose" I say smiling at Gail who smiles appreciatively back

"Ok ok I suppose your right" Mia resigns putting the offending dress back on the rack

"well I do like this" she says picking out a simple yet elegant black knee length 50's style dress with a gold silk belt around the waist _perfect with the décor of the secret wedding party that is planned and put in place all it needs is the bride and groom_

"It's a bit morbid for a wedding don't you think?" _Mia put your foot in your mouth anything to stop the remarks coming out!_

"It's perfect Gail and it won't make the bump stick out too much" I say rubbing my tummy

"Yes I thought so too" thank god she is ignoring the now petulant Mia who is stood sulking to one side

"What about your dress Gail have you sorted it with Kate's mom?" I ask

"Yes it's all sorted she will be coming round this evening to drop it off" she smiles

"I can't believe it Gail you will be Mrs Taylor in two days' time it's so exciting" I smile at her tears forming

"Ana I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get upset" she says rushing to me putting an arm round me

"Upset me don't me so silly I'm just so happy for you both, and I'm even more happy I will be there to witness the beautiful day with you" I hug her

"I wouldn't want it any other way Ana you have become like a daughter to me, you know I haven't children of my own and well I know I'm going to be Sophie's stepmom but we don't get to see her that often where as you I get to see you and look after you every day" she beams wiping away her own falling tears

"Oh Gail you are like a mom to me" I sniffle

"You two are making me cry and its worse with two babies playing with your emotions" Mia says making us break into giggles

"Sorry" I and Gail say together

"So come on let's get this dress bought and paid for before we all flood the shop with happy tears" Mia chimes walking to the cashier

Once we paid for the dress, the shoes and other bits and bobs Mia demanded we needed even though Gail didn't want them I reassured her we wouldn't use them just buy them to pacify Mia to which she painfully agreed, leaving the shop we got to the car where Taylor is waiting I look for Sawyer but he is nowhere to be found

"Am I hallucinating? We did get dropped off by Sawyer didn't we? I ask both Gail and Mia who look equally confused

"Jason what are you doing here where is Sawyer?" Gail asks him

"He is running an errand for Mr Grey so thought I'd come by instead of Ryan and see my gorgeous fiancé is that ok with you" he says leaning down kissing Gail passionately _whoa put her down Taylor!_

"Awww look at you too" Mia gushes "so romantic" making Gail and Taylor blush slightly

"Err… yes… well let's get you three ladies home shall we" Taylor says regaining his composure

The drive home is quiet well except of course Mia who is whining about being hungry even though before we went shopping we had lunch to which she eat through a three course meal along with a slice of chocolate cake 2 slices of strawberry cheese cake and even had to get a chicken wrap before we got to the shop. I couldn't help laugh when I noticed Taylor rolling his eyes from the driver's seat Mia being completely oblivious. When we get home Mia makes a beeline to the kitchen quickly followed by Gail no one messes with her kitchen unless its myself or Christian and even then I don't think she likes it much while I take my dress up to my bedroom and hang it up before making my way back downstairs

"Mia you can't possibly _that_ hungry" I say looking down to what she has on her plate a ham sub, olives, carrot sticks, a muffin and another slice of cheesecake

"Eating for two here" she mumbles between mouthfuls I look at Gail who has gone a shade of green I don't blame her even I feel sick witnessing this pig out

"Hello?" Elliot calls out from the hall

"In the kitchen" I yell out

"Ah there you all are" he smiles "got bored at home so thought I'd come annoy my favourite sister and sister-in-law"

"Oh goody for us" Mia spits out

"Holy fuck Mia you eating for an army of aliens?" he exclaims in shock _oh this won't end well for him_

"Are you saying I'm fat? Because if you are I will hurt you and it will be very painful!" she hisses but Elliot being Elliot doesn't take the hint

"Mia have you seen what you are eating! I went to mums yesterday and for the first time in 30 years the fridge and cupboards were empty because you ate it all" I am not shaking my head ferociously at him begging him to stop

"you fucking asshole Lelliot" and in one swift movement she hurls the plate at him luckily he ducks in time causing it to smash against the paint work behind him ruining the $15,000 painting we bought on our honeymoon

"Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck is going on in here" Christian yells making us all turn round in horror

"What you doing home" I ask him picking up my jaw of the ground

"I asked a fucking question" he yells

"Ask your idiot brother" Mia cries storming off locking herself in the guest room

"Nice one Elliot seriously when someone shakes there head begging you to shut up do as they say" I hiss

"What did I do?" he asks actually looking confused and dumb

"Number 1 priority rule to survive a pregnant woman…don't mention how much she fucking eats!" I shout "Christ even I wanted to slap you"

"I suppose I better go and apologise" he whispers looking dumbfounded

"oh no you don't we got more valuables in there, I'll go calm her down you can clear up this mess and get rid of the $15,000 painting that's now been ruined because you can't shut up" I tell him standing to my feet

"$15,000? Who in there right fucking mind…" he looks at me then Christian then looks down to the ground "oh yeah you would sorry bro"

"Its fine I'm more concerned about the two pregnant ladies in the house" he comments before looking at me for reassurance to which I nod my head and smile making my way to Mia

"Mia it's me open the door" I say calmly as possible through the door

"Just you?" I roll my eyes

"Yes just me" she slowly unlocks the door opens it and drags me in before locking it again

"He didn't mean it he was just being Elliot" I say in a soothing voice

"I know it's just I don't mean to eat that much honestly I don't…it well it just happens before I know it I'm bursting at the seams and practically need cutting out of my clothes" she huffs

"That's what happens when you're pregnant Mia" I sigh rubbing my own tummy "I went through a whole cheesecake last night Christian didn't get a look in" I laugh trying to lighten the mood

"So it's not just me?"

"Of course not Mia" I say hugging her "now you going to punish Elliot all day? I did just give him an ear bashing for being an idiot and I imagine Christian is doing the same" I smile

"That was an expensive painting wasnt it"

"it was but don't worry about it I'm sure Christian will have something up his sleeve, besides he only bought it because I looked at it 10 seconds more than I did other paintings" I say laughing at the memory

"Typical Christian" she giggles

"oh yes very typical of Christian" I giggle back "right come on lets go out there and show em who's boss" to which she nods we make our way back to the kitchen I give Elliot the 'don't do or say anything stupid' look walk over to Christian giving him a kiss as Mia sits back down on the stool she earlier vacated

"Mia" Elliot whispers getting her attention

"What" she snarls although I get the impression this is more to make him think she is still furious even though I know better

"Your my kid sister I love you and I'm sorry I upset you I didn't mean too" he says looking sorry for himself

"I accept your apology….now get me some cheesecake seen as the last piece is over the wall and in your hair" she giggles oh closer inspection he does in fact have it in his hair making us all laugh

"Well that's Kate's desert sorted for tonight" he grins while making his way to the fridge

"Did you get a dress sorted for the wedding?" Christian asks sitting next to me placing his hand on my thigh

"Yes we did" I smile at him

"Yes its black" Mia says rolling her eyes _it's not fair everyone can roll their eyes I do it I get a spanking!_

"Yes you do" Christian whispers answering my unspoken thoughts _how the hell does he do that?_

"I know you too well baby" he leans in kissing my cheek I can feel him grinning against my skin _how I wish we was on our own!_

"All in good time baby" he says giving my thigh a squeeze

"Argh stop doing that" I groan

"Stop doing what baby" he smirks

"Answering the thoughts in my head it's infuriating" I sigh

"But baby it's what I'm good at" he pouts playfully _oh god I love him pouting_

"Stop pouting you know what it does to me"

"I need reminding what does it do Mrs Grey" he grins brow raised

"The same thing as this does to you" I say then bit my bottom lip causing him to growl inwardly

"Are we stopping you two from something" Elliot asks smirking while walking towards Mia with more Cheesecake

"Not at all Elliot, I'm still on a sex ban" I just stare at Christian I can't believe he just told him that

"What you on a sex ban for?" he laughs

"I went to work when I should have been at home resting"

"But wasn't that like last week?

"Yes" Christian hisses

"Jesus your as bad as Kate, she put me on a 2 week sex ban because I didn't pick up my dirty laundry in the bathroom" he says shaking his head "mind they was there 2 weeks and she did warn me however long it took to pick the clothes up would be how long the ban would be for I thought she was joking trust me I'll never make that mistake again"

"See dear husband I'm not the only one who can place sex bans" I grin and I know he is more frustrated

"Don't worry bro it's well worth it the sex is fucking fantastic when you finally get some again" Elliot grins

"It was fantastic before" Christian mumbles

"Hey when you guys putting your Christmas decorations up?" Mia asks suddenly noticing the lack of

"tomorrow the tree is arriving in the morning" Christian tells her first I heard about it but then do I ever expect anything less from fifty _not on your life_

"What about your Christmas shopping have you done any?" Mia asks me _oh no this will end up in her dragging me around for hours_

"All done" I lie

"Really?" she asks not believing me

"Yes all done did most of it online" I lie again

"And it's all arrived you know how hectic it is this time of year for deliveries"

"Yes all done all arrived and wrapped" I reply before she can say anything else my phone rings thankful for interruption I answer it

"hello…oh hey Kate…yes coast is clear" I say looking round for Gail "what's the problem…you are kidding me…how bad…ah so that explains Taylor….huh oh nothing…ok ill speak with Christian I'm sure he will sort it out…don't worry…dinner tonight? Yeah ok what time….now?...oh ok see you soon love you too Kavanagh" with that I hang up look around to see 3 faces staring at me

"What was that about?" Christian asks concerned

"Gail's sister has broken her foot and can't get to the wedding Monday" I sigh rubbing my head

"Your right I will sort that" he gets his phone out and makes the arrangements five minutes later he is back with us "what else?"

"I need to get over to there's" I point at Elliot "to finalise preparations for Monday" I whisper

"What's left to sort out I thought it was all done?" Christian asks slightly irritated although this will be more to do with having to be in Kate's presence

"we just got to do the wedding favours for the tables we decided to do personal ones instead of getting some company to make them" I explain

"Oh ok well if we all go we can get everything done quicker" he smiles at me

"come on then lets pile into the cars and get going although lets order food on the way unless you all want to be ill on the wedding day" Elliot laughs

"Good god no!"


	38. Chapter 38

_**i know its been a couple of days been so busy haven't really had time so i will spend all day writing and posting for you guys here is chapter 38 hope you all enjoy :-D **_

"oh Gail you look beautiful" I smile at her and she really does she has gone for a gorgeous floor length ivory dress, it's a little mermaid fitting hugging her curves perfectly with its lace bodice with only a couple crystals/sequins not too much just enough to give some detail to the bodice, her hair is up with a few loose curls, not too much make up just enough to give her a little colour…Jason Taylor is one lucky son of a bitch!

"It's not too much?" she asks nervously

"it's perfect Gail he will fall in love all over again when he sees you" I assure her "come on let's get some photos taken" I nod at Kate who comes in wearing sweats she is playing this perfect made out she would come along to help us get ready then she would stop by tomorrow to see the married couple when really she will be rushing her ass off to get ready and head over to Fairmont as soon as we leave

"come on you two stand together…that's it perfect" Kate grins clicking away at the camera "that should be enough remember to get Christian to take some at the county hall" Kate reminds me well makes out she is when really we have hired two photographers 1 for the wedding another for the wedding party

"I will do Kate he has the camera already" I tell her picking up my bag as we make our way out to the car where Sawyer is waiting even he is dressed for the occasion in a sharp black suit although I'm sure he still has his gun on him hidden under the jacket

The drive to Municipal Court of Seattle was quiet all except a piece of classical music playing in the background. Gail seems to be deep in thought I know she won't be having second thoughts probably just the normal wedding jitters. Once we arrive we step out of the car and make our way into the building and are immediately greeted by Christian and a woman on crutches with 2 teenage boys

"Allison?" Gail questions knowing the last time she spoke to her sister she found that she wouldn't be able to come due to breaking her ankle

"Surprise!" Allison beams at Gail before Gail rushes over and carefully hugs her

"But how I don't understand" Gail asks confused looking at Allison then to me and Christian

"well we found out that Allison broke her ankle and was unable to drive and we knew how much it meant to you to have your sister here so we got Ryan to drive to Portland and pick her and your nephews up and here they are" I grin widely at the now very tearful but ecstatic bride in front of me

"I don't know what to say Ana…Christian thank you both so much"

"It's nothing Gail now there's a groom through those doors waiting to marry the love of his life" I wink at her and she nods excitedly

Holding Christians hand we all make our way through to meet Taylor and his daughter Sophie

"Mr Grey" Sophie smiles as she runs over and engulfs Christian in a hug

"Sophie what did I tell you" Taylor whispers looking apologetically at Christian which makes me giggle

"Jason she is fine if missed her too" Christian smiles at him before hugging her back _who are you what you done with my husband?_ I look at Taylor and he looks like he thinking the same thing

"So Mrs Jones are you ready for me to make you Mrs Taylor" Taylor winks at her making her blush a little

"Mr Taylor that's the best offer I've had all day" she replies

"She said that to me when I offered to make her a cup of tea" I chuckle making us all laugh

"Mrs Jones ….Mr Taylor we are ready for you now" a guy calls standing in the door entrance

Once inside it was very simple and was over in 10-15 minutes we took photographs along with the official photographer then made our way outside to the waiting cars 2 SUV cars for me and Christian the other for Allison and her sons

"We seem to be a car short" Taylor states

"are we I don't think so" Christian smiles as do I knowing what's coming round the corner "you see Jason we thought you would like to travel in style with your blushing bride so we hired you both…this" he says pointing to the Rolls Royce that is now parking behind the second SUV

"I. How…but…I" Taylor mumbles in utter shock

"Now I hope you don't mind but I have booked us in the privet dining room at the Fairmont for a meal to celebrate your nuptials" Christian smiles _yeah yeah who booked it fifty? It certainly wasn't you mate!_

"That sounds wonderful thank you Mr Grey" Gail gushes at us

"Think it's time we stopped the formalities you are like family to us so it is Christian" he smiles and she nods enthusiastically

"Well think it's time for us to go we will follow you sir...i mean Christian" Taylor says

"Yes very well see you at the Fairmont" he says as Sawyer opens the car door and we slide in

"I'll just text Kate" I tell Christian while getting my phone out of my clutch bag

***On route be there in 20 minutes. Ana x***

She quickly replies

***everything in place see you in 20. Kate x***

"All sorted I hope they like it" I turn to Christian

"Baby they will love it I'm sure" he says taking my hand in his rubbing his thumb along my knuckles

"Mr Grey did I mention how dashing you look today" I say seductively

"Mrs Grey thank you for the lovely compliment, however I can't wait to get you home so I can fuck you out of that dress"

"Christian!"

"What baby you know you can't resist me anymore the sex ban will be out the window tonight" he whispers

"So confident Mr Grey" I smirk

"not confident at all baby I can see just be looking at you your gagging for it, squeezing them thighs together so tight is the best sign of all" he smirks right back at me

"Ass" I pout playfully at him

"Mrs Grey you wound me" he pouts at me knowing what it does

"Erm Mr Grey Mrs Grey we are here" Sawyer blushes slightly from the driver's seat

"thank you Sawyer" Christian replies stepping out of the SUV then makes his way to my door and opens it holding out his hand, I take it and step out

"Thank you Mr Grey" I whisper

We wait a couple of minutes for Gail and Taylor as they step out of the Rolls Royce they are both smiling and laughing its quite the sight not often we get see them with their guard down

"Mr and Mrs Taylor" I grin like a 12 year old

"Ana" they both say together

"Too cute" Sophie gushes hugging them both

"Let's get inside shall we" Christian says taking my hand and leading us into the Fairmont towards the private dining room "after the married couple" Christian says waving towards the door. Thinking nothing of it they open the door

"SURPRISE!" everyone yells both Taylors look utterly shocked I don't know if is good or bad

"You don't honestly think Ana was going to let you get away with just getting married and not celebrate it do you" Christian smirks at them both

"It's so beautiful Ana thank you so much, I didn't imagine this and it's perfect" Gail embraces me in a bear hug

"You're both family to us and we wanted to show you just how much"

"But how?" she asks looking round

"With a lot of help from your sister she gave us the list of family and friends then Kate and I planned the rest" I smile at her

The room has 10 tables spread around with white linen table cloths the centre pieces are black and gold mitzvah, while the chairs are black with gold ribbon wrapped around them, and placed around the room are the black and gold balloons Kate insisted on, the bridal table its gorgeous and next too it on a table stands a stunning 2 tier square wedding cake iced in while with ivory colouring and black swirls around the base. At each place setting there are the favours we spent all Saturday night making little black and gold boxes with black and gold ribbons that hold a little photo of the married couple along with almonds and gummy bears for Sophie.

The day has been a success both Gail and Jason have enjoyed every moment of it they look so happy and in love. The music stops and I notice Christian standing there with a mic in his hand

"Good evening everyone this won't take long I promise you" he says as everyone quietens down giving him there full attention "when myself and Ana found out Gail and Jason were to be married we were both over the moon for them to have the same happiness as we do although Ana was not impressed when they told her they only wanted to do the wedding and nothing else so of course this is why your all here, but what upset Ana the most was when I told her Gail and Jason were expecting to go straight back to work once they was married so that got me thinking they have been with me for almost 5 years now and not really had a break so what better way to show our appreciation of them than to book them on a two week honeymoon in the Caribbean…that's right Jason Gail there's a car waiting for you out front to take you to the airport you will be using the GEH jet everything has been packed bought and paid for you don't have to worry about anything except enjoying yourselves" he stops as roars of cheers echo through the dining room I walk to him joining him at his side as Jason and Gail walk over to us

"You done all this for us and now a honeymoon, I will never thank you enough" Jason tell us as Gail wipes away her tears

"you don't need to thank us Jason you have been there for us day in day out now it's time for you and your wife to go and enjoy being newlyweds" Christian tells them patting him on the shoulder

"Come on the car is waiting" I say excitedly walking out of the dining room towards the foyer where an SUV with just married sprayed in silly string on the back window along with cans tied to the back bumper

"You have made this day so special for us Ana thank you" Gail's says taking my hand in hers

"Anything for you Gail, you are part of my family blood or not" I smile at her putting an arm round her "no go enjoy your honeymoon" I wink at her pushing her lightly to the car where Jason is waiting

"Well Mrs Grey if it doesn't work out in publishing I think you may have found a new calling" Christian whispers putting his arms round me as we wave Gail and Jason away

"Good god no ill stick to manuscripts" I laugh leaning into his chest

"I should go help Kate" Christian says as we look at her holding up a very drunk Elliot

"How much did he drink?" I giggle

"No idea but we did have to stop him doing a strip twice" Christian says rolling his eyes

"Yeah lets go he looks like he might need saving" I laugh look at a now very pissed off Kate

"bro I love you I mean I really love you I didn't at first ya know but now I do I'm glad you're my bro bro and you got one hot wife not as hot as mine but can't have it all" Elliot mumbles as Christian puts his arm round his back

"Ok Elliot let's get you in the car shall we"

"I do love you bro you know your my best man right"

"Yes Elliot"

"You're the best bro in the whole fucking world I mean it" Elliot slurs poking Christian in the arm

"Ok Elliot let's talk about this when your sober"

"I'm not drunk"

"Of course not" Kate hisses

"Oh god here she goes wonder how long she will ban me for this time" he chuckles

"Till the fucking wedding you carry on"

"You wouldn't" he says shocked

"Just get in the damn car Elliot for Christ sake" Kate shouts in annoyance

"Ana I love you too you finally gave me a bro…I mean err a happy bro…yeah a happy bro that's what I meant"

"Love you too Elliot I'm going to love winding you up about this tomorrow morning too when your all hung-over" I laugh

"Your mean!" he drunkenly pouts as Christian puts him the waiting car

"Don't forget it mister!"


	39. Chapter 39

**_just a lil bit of fun with Elliot how bad can it be right hehe enjoy all :-D_**

"Christian shift your butt, Kate rang he is still passed out" I call out to him as I grab my bag

"Ok I'm here lets go" he says running towards me as I walk to the car

"Paybacks a bitch" I laugh

"He really isn't going to like this you know" he smirks

"That's the point, it's about time we paid him back, all the times he picks me up and swings me round" I say climbing into the SUV

"When he gets his grump on don't blame me"

"I won't I will just tell him it was your idea" I grin at him

"Mrs Grey you really are a little mischievous minx this morning"

"Quite possibly" I reply giggling

The drive to Kate and Elliot's is quick once we get there we find he is still passed out on the sofa

"Didn't you let him sleep in the bed?" I whisper

"He didn't make it that far and like hell was I going to drag his ass to bed so left him there" she whispered back

"Ok we all know what we doing?" I say getting my permanent marker out

"Yep" Kate replies waving her lipstick at us Christian just shakes his head and walks to the music system

We have drawn over every bit of skin showing he looks like a right melon wonder how long it will take him to notice

"ok think we are ready" I nod at Christian who can't help but smirk at the shape of his brother turning the volume up full he presses play and loud heavy metal music comes crashing around the room, Elliot jolts awake holding his head

"What the fuck turn it off" he whines

"Sorry Elliot can't hear you" I shout in his ear

"This isn't funny" he pouts

"We think so" Kate laughs "by the way you know you're late for your meeting _wait what meeting oh shit!_

"Why what's the time?" he asks looking round as Christian turns the music back off

"Its 8:45" Kate replies smugly

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Double fuck!" Elliot yells rushing to the bedroom coming back out 2 minutes later changed

"You not staying for breakfast?" Kate asks I look at Christian who is also seeing the funny side to this his brother having permanent marker and lipstick over his face and is rushing out the door to a meeting

"I can't I'm late fuck I'm so late love you baby see you in a couple of hours" and with that he is gone

"You're not really going to let him go like that" I ask her

"Why not teach the lil shit to get drunk out of his skull" she laughs out

"If I knew that I certainly wouldn't have drawn on his face" I chuckle

"Well I was the one who put 'I love cock' on his forehead" Kate leans over holding her stomach as she continues to laugh hysterically

"So what shall we do while we wait for him to come back?" Christian asks us both

"Wait you're not going to work?" I ask him slightly confused

"What and miss out on Elliot being pissed at us? Why would I want to miss out on the fun" he jokes

"I'll put on some coffee" Kate's says making her way to the kitchen as I sit down next to Christian

"How bad do you think he will be" I turn and ask him

"Scale of 1-10 I'd say 20 but it will be worth it" he smirks

After 2 hours we hear a car pull up outside knowing it will be Elliot I just hope he sees the funny side counting down the seconds until he reaches the front door

"Well I suppose you all think your fucking hilarious?" he says throwing his keys on the counter staring at us

"What's wrong baby?" Kate asks him completely impassive

"Yeah Elliot you don't seem yourself" Christian chimes in

"Have you seen my fucking face?" he shouts

"Not this morning Elliot it seems to be covered in marker and lipstick" I laugh at him

"I didn't even notice until I got back into the car, I was sat there for a hour wondering why the crazy fucking people in this meeting was looking at me strange…1 of them gave me a wink and there personal details really flirting with me difficult trying to explain that I'm not interested in men without fucking up a possible contract" he shakes his head as we all piss ourselves laughing at him

"Then I got in the car seen my face and thought fuck me!...which you will be doing Kate to make it up to me" he smirks at her grabbing her around the waist

"Hey it wasn't just me it was them pair too" she says looking at us

"Oh don't worry I'll get them back too" he grins

"In our defence we did warn you last night" I laugh

"I can't remember anything from last night" he says trying to think

"what was it you said…..oh yeah…..I love you bro I really do I love that your happy bro and you got a hot wife…I lost count how many times you told me you loved me last night, fuck I was worried you was going to start making out with me" Christian says shaking his head

"Was I really that bad?" he asks shocked

"Oh yeah then you brought up the sex ban by the way think it ended on you being banned till the wedding" Christian grins at him

"What the fuck I didn't agree to that did I?"

"Since when did you need to agree to bans?" Kate smirks at him

"Could be worse have you told him your delaying the wedding?" I ask Kate impassively

"FUCK NO!" Elliot yells

"You can go 18 months without sex right Elliot" Kate asks him instantly clicking on to the new joke

"18 months you are having a fucking laugh…oh god someone kill me know" he says dramatically I try and fail holding my laughter as does Christian and Kate "oh your all fucking funny bastards today it seems" he huffs at us

"Well this was fun but I do have to go to work" Christian says standing up "what are you doing?" he asks looking at me

"Thought me, Kate and Elliot could have a girlie day" I chuckle

"Hey I'm not a fucking girl" he pouts at me

"You sure? you bitch like one?" Kate laughs

"What she said" I reply looking at him

"Ha ha fucking ha" he mocks

"Ok ill pick you up later love you baby" Christian smiles leaning down kissing me softly

"Love you too" I say in between kisses

"Ok ok put her down she already got a bun in the oven" Elliot tell us

"Bye Lelliot love you lots" Christian jokes "bye Kate thanks for letting us have fun with him"

"Oh it was my pleasure" she laughs sitting next to me

"Bye all" and with that he is gone

"So what are we really going to do?" Elliot asks us both

"Movie marathon, with lots of ice-cream and popcorn?" Kate suggest and I nod enthusiastically

"Only if there's not romantic soppy shit" Elliot says rolling his eyes

"The choices are Ben Stiller, Adam Sandler or the Wayans Brothers?" Kate tells us

"Adam Sandler" Elliot and me say together

"Thank god good choice" she smirks "Elliot are you going to wash your face?"

"Oh err yeah better had" he chuckles making his way to the bathroom

"I'll just go grab everything we need" Kate smiles making her way to the kitchen

"I can't get it off" Elliot comes back out into the living room shaking his head

"That's the point of permanent markers" Kate laughs "which film first Grown-ups, Just go with it, Happy Gilmore, Little Nicky or Anger Management?"

"Little Nicky" Elliot replies

"Yeah Little Nicky" I agree

"Little Nicky it is" Kate says putting the DVD in and sitting next to me while Elliot sits on the other side of her


	40. Chapter 40

_**here you go yet another chapter to make up for the last couple of days hope you enjoy :-D**_

"Oh my god I am stuffed" Elliot sighs as the 3rd film finishes

"I'm not surprised you ate 2 tubs of ben and jerry's, popcorn and a huge bar of chocolate, Is it your time of the month or something" Kate giggles at him

"Is that what you girls do?" he asks shocked

"Yeah that and the Kate Kavanagh break ups" I laugh "have you seen the pink bunny pj's she has for such occasions?"

"Oh them things are hideous seen them twice and each time I've had nightmares about zombie flesh eating bunnies attacking me" he replies rolling his eyes mockingly

"Hey leave the bunny pjs alone" Kate pouts at us both

"I'm sorry Kate but they are scary" I giggle

"I'm with Ana on this one" Elliot says nodding his head in agreement

"Another film? Or you want to do something else?" Kate asks us both but before we can reply we are interrupted by a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Elliot says standing making his way to the door "it's Christian" he yells back to us

"Hey baby wasn't expecting you yet" I smile as he walks over to me

"I missed my wife what can I say" he smiles back before leaning down and kissing me passionately "so what you doing now?"

"Just asked the same thing" Kate states

"How about a game of poker" Elliot asks grinning ear to ear

"Really want to lose again Elliot?" Christian smirks at his brother even I know there is a hidden agenda here

"That was a fluke"

"Which time" Christian laughs

"Fuck off bro" Elliot chuckles back at him causing me and Kate to stare at each other then them

"Ok poker it is" Kate says

"Let's make this interesting" Elliot grins

"Ok" we all reply

"15 rounds whoever wins the least has to be the winner with the most's bitch for 24 hours" Elliot tells us getting a pack of cards and the poker chips

"Excuse me?" Kate hisses

"Let me rephrase that before you chew my balls off-"

"Not helping Elliot" Kate tells him brow raised

"When I said bitch I mean slave ok geez stop breaking my balls" he sighs

"Ok let's make this even better we will pair up me and Ana against you two" Kate laughs and I know she is thinking back of our days in college how we would beat Jose and Ethan when he visited

Christian and Elliot look at each other weighing up the options

"Ok agreed" Christian and Elliot agree

15 rounds of poker later and of course me and Kate kicked their butts

"You cheated!" Elliot exclaims

"How when you was dealing every game" Kate says rolling her eyes at him

"Don't be a sore loser Elliot, now when do you 2 want to be out slaves?" I giggle at them both

"How about Christmas day is so much easier as we are all going to be at mom and dads till boxing day we can start it midnight Christmas day" Elliot suggests

"Sounds like a plan" Christian agrees

"Yep that will be perfect we can make both your lives hell for the day" Kate laughs and I can't help but laugh with her

"That's settled then Christmas day we are your bitches for the day" Elliot tells us grinning although if I know Kate he won't be grinning once the 24 hours are up

"Right well I think it's time to get you home and fed" Christian states knowing not to argue if only he knew how much junk we have eaten today I could quite possibly last a full week without food

"I can do dinner for us here" Kate suggest

"Erm I don't think so" I tell her making Christian and Elliot laugh

"Jesus my cooking isn't that bad" she huffs at us

"It's not good either" Elliot smirks at her playfully

"how about we all go out for a meal" I suggest looking at Christian hoping he won't be mad but thank goodness he smiles genuinely and nods his head at my suggestion

"Sounds good where shall we go" Elliot asks us both

"The mile high club" me and Christian say together

"But none of us are dressed for that place well apart from CEO over there" Kate says pointing at Christian

"Don't worry about that lets get going" Christian smiles at her before taking my hand and pulling me up "god I fucking love you Mrs Grey" he whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek

"I love you to Mr Grey" I reply

"Yeah I know you love me Ana but don't rub it in my bros face" Elliot smirks at us

"Fuck off Lelliot"

"Just joking bro chillax" he nudges Christians elbow while Kate stands beside him

We all pile into our cars and make our way too the mile high club me and Christian being driven by Sawyer while Elliot and Kate drive behind us

"So how does it feel having Sawyer drive you round" I ask Christian

"Don't know haven't really thought about it"

"Well don't get too attached Sawyer is my security" I smile

"Taylor wouldn't stand for it anyway" he laughs half-heartedly I look at Sawyer and see relief flood his face "did you enjoy yourself today?"

"I did it was fun just being able to chill out with my best friend and brother in law without having to stress about what's going on in the outside world" I answer him but he looks down almost saddened by the answer I gave "but you know it was even better when you come to join us made the day perfect" I smile at him

"You didn't mind me dropping by then?" he asks needing reassurance

"Of course not besides we wouldn't have had a chance to beat Elliot at poker if you weren't cheating" I smirk up at him

"How did you know?" he asks dumbfounded

"I didn't but I do now" I giggle

"Mrs Grey I do believe you just tricked me into a confession what shall I do with you"

"Whatever you choose to _sir"_ I whisper fluttering my eyelashes "but right now we have to sit through dinner with your brother and my best friend" I smile sweetly at him as we come to a stop indicating we have arrived at our destination

"This isn't over" he growls

"I didn't for one moment think it was" I smirk at him

"Incorrigible" he whispers to himself before stepping out of the car

We wait a moment or so before Kate and Elliot arrive then make our way to the Elevator and up to the restaurant, we are immediately sat drinks taken care of a food ordered. However I have noticed a few people staring then I realise Elliot still has drawings on his face which he was unable to remove causing me to laugh a little

"How long do you think it will take him to realise its him they staring at" I whisper to Kate

"No idea but it's funny" she says amused

"What are you two whispering about?" Elliot asks us

"Nothing" we both say then I look at Christian and know straight away he knows as he is grinning

"Ok what's the private joke you three got going on this time" Elliot asks slightly annoyed

"The same one we did this morning" Kate says making us all laugh while Elliot looks confused

"Which was?" he asks scratching his head

"Your face baby" Kate spits out laughing

"What abou-….shit I forgot about that and you fuckers let me out like this again!" he whispers harshly

"It was so much fun the first time that's why" Christian chimes in taking a sip of his wine

"ha fucking ha I'll get you fuckers back you know" he smirks at us picking up his beer taking a sip followed by Kate taking a sip of her wine _yeah its fine I'll stick to water for the fat pregnant lady here_

"Once the baby is born you can drink then" Christian smiles taking my hand _let's not start that mind reading shit tonight grey _

"You're so kind" I smirk at him playfully

The next hour passes with laughter and jokes it's actually a novelty for us to be able to sit down and enjoy ourselves like this without hassle from psychopaths, work and stress. We make it down to the underground garage of the mile high club get in our cars and head our separate ways. After 20 minutes we get home making it in good time thanks to light traffic.

"After you Mrs Grey" Christian smiles at me holding the front door open

"Why thank you kind _sir"_ I say batting my eyelashes at him again tonight making him growl in suspense

"Bedroom now" he whispers to me swatting my butt

"Straight away _sir"_ I giggle making my way up the stairs

"Now Mrs Grey lets list the offences shall we, eye rolling if I didn't see it I'm sure it was done, tricking confessions out of me, toying with me, making me a walking fucking hard-on all night with your flirting…what do you think I should do about that" he says throwing his jacket to one side then emptying his trouser pockets

"I don't know what would _sir_ like to do" I say before biting my bottom lip

"take your clothes off slowly" I quickly do as I'm told am about to take my bra and panties off when he lunges at me taking me in his arms kissing me with every ounce of passion and lust he has I'm already about to combust and he hasn't even touched me

"Lie on the bed" he instructs me I immediately remotely un-attractively lie myself on the bed wanting him desperately

Grabbing my foot he raises it to his lips and starts placing soft kisses on the sole of my foot making his way to my ankle then up my calve to my knee then along my thigh stopping then starting the process again on my other leg I can't take it anymore

"Please Christian" I beg

"What you want baby" he asks in-between kisses

"you now please Christian" I say with more need, he leans over me kissing me abruptly before thrusting into me slowly pulling out before thrusting again starting slowly before going faster until we both find out release

"Fuck baby that was fantastic" Christian pants rolling to my side

"Thank you Mr Grey I needed a thoroughly good fucking" I grin up at him

"You're very welcome Mrs Grey now go to sleep"

"Yes boss" I smirk

"I love you both so much baby" he whispers into my ear

"We love you too"


	41. Chapter 41

_**i feel so bad not getting this out sooner just been swamped with everything going on...be glad when kids back at school hehe hope you all enjoy :-D**_

"Baby come on wake up"

"Give me 10 more minutes" I groan as I pull the duvet over my head blocking out the sunlight

"Ana its Christmas morning get up" Christian orders pulling the duvet away

"Argh why are you so bloody cheerful this morning"

"It's our first Christmas together baby" he says smiling his megawatt smile at me

"Morning my hot, talented, caring, enthusiastic, excited husband" I grin up at him as a wrap my arms around his waist

"Come on I want you to open your presents" he says excitedly pulling me out of our bedroom and down the stairs

"Well this is romantic Grey no compliments for your pregnant wife I see"

"Baby we would be hear all day if I listed them all for you" he winks making me melt

"Point well made" I giggle as we enter the family room

Walking in I'm in awe of the sight in front of me there is blueberry muffins, Pancakes and bacon along with an omelette for Christian 2 glasses of orange juice a cup of tea for me and coffee for Christian placed on the table

"I thought Gail was still on honeymoon" I smirk

"She is" he replies with his megawatt smile again _I do love it when he smiles_

"Mr Grey have you got a mistress that cooks for us both?"

"will only ever be you baby and I cooked myself…Gail has secretly been giving me cooking lessons although the blueberry muffins was sent over from mom and dads this morning" he explains to me taking my hand and leading me to the sofa " now sit and eat"

"You know you're taking all the fun out of this slave for the day when you don't actually wait to be told what to do" I laugh

"Fair point well made a bets a bet even though you know I cheated I'm still your slave till midnight what would madam like me to do for her?"

"firstly you can kiss me here and here" I say pointing to my jaw line then lips he does so immediately making me laugh a little "thank you I missed my usual wakeup call by my husband where he doesn't hassle me to get out of bed instead plants soft kisses on me" I smile at him

"Anything else Mrs Grey?" he says with a smirk on his face

"Yes sit and eat" I grin up at him as he does so

We sit and eat for ten minutes occasionally looking at each other, I have what feels like butterflies maybe it is because it's our first Christmas together and I want it to be perfect more so for Christian

"Come let's open our presents" Christian says excitedly pulling me from the sofa down to the floor by the Christmas tree which has a pile of presents underneath

"Eager Mr Grey" I giggle at him

"One I do love that sound Mrs Grey and two yes I am eager" he winks at me as he picks up one of the many gifts "open" he smiles

Taking the wrapping off I recognise the box to be Cartier I want to roll my eyes at him but know he is watching me intently, opening the box I am stunned by the view which is a pair of pearl drop diamond earrings with a matching necklace

"Oh Christian it is gorgeous" I manage to sniffle out trying not to cry at the sight in front of me

"No baby you are gorgeous" he says wiping away the silent falling tear that escapes me

"Ok your turn" I say pulling out a gift for him

"It's the GEH jet" he says opening a small version of his plane that I had our pilot Stephens help me find

"What can I say you got the glider and Charlie tango, why not go for the set" I smile

"Thank you baby I will place it with the others on my desk at work" he says leaning over and kissing me softly "no promise you won't get pissed at me with this one" he asks handing me an envelope

"Why would I get pissed Christian" I look at him suspiciously then the envelope in my hand

"Just open it"

I open it and find deeds to Grey publishing

"I'm confused I thought we agreed after our 1st anniversary" I say looking at him then back to the papers in front of me

"We did but baby I'm and impatient man and couldn't wait to give the business to you any longer please don't be angry"

"I'm not angry Christian I'm just… I don't know how to run a business and I'm pregnant how do you expect me to raise our child and run a business at the same time"

"you will do it Ana I have complete faith in you and I will be there to help you for as long as you need me too" he says taking my hand to reassure me and for once it's not working I can feel myself panic at the thought of running my own business I knew this day would come but not on Christmas bloody day

"Ok" I resign not wanting to spoil the day for either of us

"Stop panicking Ana it will be fine I promise" he tells me tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear

"Your turn pick one of them" I say pointing to three gifts as I put the offending papers on the coffee table out of sight

After we finish opening our gifts that include cufflinks, tie, aftershave, a Rolex watch for Christian while I got lingerie, a new clutch bag, and a new charm for my bracelet which was a Christmas bauble with 1 on it. We get showered and make our way over to Grace and Carrick's for the rest of Christmas. Pulling up to the house we don't get a chance to get out of the car before Elliot and Mia comes dashing towards the car

"Bro you need to fucking save me the slave thing is out of hand" Elliot exclaims waving his hands tipping eggnog everywhere

"All she did was ask you to get a drink Elliot for god sake" Mia chimes in rolling her eyes making me laugh

"Oh Elliot your with the wrong girl, all Ana wanted me to do was kiss her" he smirks at Elliot

"You two get a divorce, I will raise mini Elliot in there no worries bro" he winks at Christian while pointing at my stomach

"Let me think about this….no fucking chance!" he grins a megawatt smile back at Elliot while pulling me towards his chest

"Dammit!" Elliot says amused

"Let's get inside its freezing out here" Mia says dragging us inside

"Ah there you both are" Grace Smiles walking towards us engulfing me into a hug

"Hello Grace thank you again for having us" I smile back at her

"Don't be so daft of course I want my son and daughter in law here wouldn't be Christmas without you" she says taking my coat and passing it to Elliot who give a since when was I the coat boy look to us

Making our way through to the family room we are greeting by Carrick, Ethan and Kate

"My god Steele is it possible for you to glow anymore" she says making me blush a little

"Hey Kate you look wonderful"

"Thank you now it's about time we got some fun with these men" she chuckles looking at both Elliot and Christian

"What do you have planned" I laugh

"Too much" she laughs back

"Ooo that felt funny" I say suddenly grabbing my tummy

"Shit baby what is it" Christian shouts stepping to my side

"Oh a little someone wanting to say hi" I grin goofily to him taking his hand and placing his hand on my tummy

"Fuck was that-"

"Yes daddy its blip saying hello to you" I tell him as I feel another kick

"Has that happened before?" he ask mesmerised with the feeling of my tummy

"I felt something before but didn't think it was blip"

"Now baby that was the perfect present you could ever give me" he says kissing me I can feel his smile on my lips

"That dear husband was your Christmas present from lil blip"

"What's going on" Elliot asks looking confused

"My son is saying hello" Christian beams proudly just as Grace and Carrick walk back in

"What do you mean" Elliot as still confused

"Just felt baby move for first time" I explain wish I didn't as the next thing I know I got way too many hands touching my stomach at one

"I can't feel anything" Mia complains

"Me either" Kate whines

"Right there!" Elliot shouts feeling a movement causing Mia, Kate and even Grace to push him away and fight for the spot he just had his hand on making me laugh out loud

"Can we stop fondling my wife" Christian states sternly

"Yes well think it's time we did the gifts now" Carrick pipes up

"Good idea Cary" Grace agrees as we all take our sits

"I love you both so much baby" Christian whispers to me as I watch Grace get gifts from under the tree

"we both love you forever and always" I say leaning against his shoulder


	42. Chapter 42

_**sorry im so late updating everything is hectic and well rugby season has offically kicked off (huge rugby fan) there will be another chapter out later so please enjoy :-D**_

"Would anyone like a tea or coffee?" Carrick asks us all after we opened our gifts

"It's ok Elliot and Christian will do them" Kate says looking at them both "won't you"

"Of course Kate what would everyone like?" Christian asks as Elliot rolls his eyes

"Tea"

"Coffee"

"Coffee"

"OJ please"

"Coffee"

"OJ"

"OJ"

"Loaded shotgun" Elliot grumbles

"So that's tea for Ana, OJ for Mia and Ethan, and Coffee for Kate, Mom and dad coming right up" he grins making his way to the kitchen followed glumly by Elliot

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Carrick asks amused

"Elliot and Christian are our slaves for the day" Kate giggles

"Slaves?" Grace says to us

"Yes we played poker and they lost and that was the deal" I chuckle

"This will be interesting then" grace says grinning to us both

"Oh it will be" me and Kate laugh

After a few minutes Christian and Elliot come back with a tray of drinks and hands them out to everyone

"Hope they are to your satisfaction" Elliot quips

"Is the OJ freshly squeezed?" I ask them both

"Erm" Elliot replies scratching his head

"Take that as a no then…that will not do at all will it Kate" I say looking at her

"No it will not…take them back and bring us freshly squeezed for Mia and Ethan"

"You're both annoying" Elliot grumbles

"Now Elliot lets play fair a bet is a bet besides I have an idea" Christian smirks to his brother as they leave to the kitchen again

"They think they got an idea so have I" Kate laughs "I'll be right back need to get something from the car" she winks at us

"What she got up her sleeve?" Mia asks

"No idea" I shrug

"Knowing my sister it will be funny" Ethan says chuckling

"Where's Kate gone?" Elliot's asks us as him and Christian comes back in with new drinks for Mia and Ethan

"She went to get something out of the car" I reply to him before smiling at Christian who comes to sit next to me

"Anymore activity from lil blip" Christian whispers too me

"No she must be sleeping" I grin widely at him

"Ahh good your both in here" Kate says getting all our attention "now think it's only fitting with you being our slaves for the day that you dress like it too so here you both go" she says handing Elliot and Christian a bag

"If you think I'm wearing this you got another thing fucking coming" Christian complains holding up a French maids head peace and apron

"Oh I don't know think it's quite cute" I wink at him

"I'm with bro on this one I'm not wearing it" Elliot nods towards us

"Well I'm afraid you haven't a choice in the matter" Kate tell them sternly making them both growl in defeat

"Cary darling go get the camera I'm not missing this opportunity" Grace Beams

"Mom! This is embarrassing enough don't add to it please" Elliot whines like a petulant child

"it's Christmas it's supposed to be fun and games along with love and affection and embarrassing outfits all these years I thought your father dressed in elf ears was funny but this has definitely topped it" she smiles at both her sons although I sense the real reason is the fact she hasn't ever seen Christian enjoy Christmas like he is today

"Mr Grey you look real _hot_ in that" I whisper to him

"If you're lucky then Mrs Grey I will give you a private show later" he whispers back winking at me

"You know I could just order you too"

"So what have you got planned for us" Elliot pipes up

"Now that would be telling" I laugh at him

"You know once the clock hits midnight you two are going to get it right?" he says pointing to both me and Kate

"If you last that long" Kate grins somehow I think she is talking about something else

"Well I must go and make a start on the dinner" Grace tells us standing up

"Take these two they are yours to do with as you see fit" Kate says pointing at Christian and Elliot making me laugh

"Hey that's not in the rules" Christian states

"if I'm correct you are our slaves for the day well we would go and help Grace but we have you to do it for us" I point out "by the way Grace don't ask him to chop vegetables we will be here till next year waiting" I giggle

"I'm sure I can find something for them both…come on boys you heard them kitchen it is for you" she chuckles leading them out not before Christian looks back throwing me a you-know-this-won't-end-well look

After half an hour of chatting to Mia and Ethan both I and Kate decide to check up on Christian and Elliot. Walking into the kitchen we can't help but laugh at the sight in front of us, Elliot is chopping the veg while Christian is stirring a sauce on the cooker top which makes me laugh

"I didn't trust him with anything else" Grace tells me as she gets on making what looks like a cranberry sauce from scratch

"You sure he is even safe with that" I laugh

"Hey I'm still here you know" Christian pouts playfully

"I know you are" I smile walking over to him placing my hand on his back as he reaches down kissing my forehead

"So Mr Grey what are the chances we can get five minutes to ourselves" I whisper seductively to him

"Mom this is all lumpy" Christian says still keeping eye contact with me

"That's ok darling I will sort it"

"ok I'm just going to spend some time with my wife" he says taking my hand and leading me out of the kitchen and towards the staircase I hear the faint sound of laughter come from the room we just left making me blush as they know what we are up to

Once up in Christians childhood bedroom he closes the door and turns towards me

"Well Mrs Grey what can I do for you?"

"Oh Mr Grey I think we both know what you can do"

"But you _need_ to tell me" he says walking to me reaching his hand up and stroking my cheek with his knuckles

"Make love to me Christian" I plead

"How"

Oh his favourite game, making me go into detail

"firstly against that wall" I say pointing to the only wall in the room that hasn't anything in the way "then on the bed" before I get a chance to say anything else he picks me up so I can wrap my legs round him and pushes me against the wall kissing me ferociously

"God I love you Ana" he says pulling away as he undoes he trousers freeing himself "hope you packed spares" he says as he rips my panties away then slamming into me

Putting my hands in his hair tugging softly as we kiss our hips finding perfect rhythm with each other,

"Oh Christian" I pant coming closer and closer with each thrust

"I know baby oh fuck I know" he whispers hoarsely

"Please Christian" I plead knowing I'm tipping over the edge unable to hold on much longer

"come for me baby" those words are my ecstasy as I tighten round him and find me realise calling out his name incoherently "fuck Ana" he calls as he finds his

"I love you Christian Grey" I mumble placing my head on his shoulder as he carries me over to the bed

"I love you too Anastasia Grey" he smiles as he places me down

We lie there silently for what must be ten minutes when we are brought from our love bubble by a knock on the door

"What" Christian yells as he reaches over to our overnight bag and hands me a fresh pair of panties

"Erm bro you two decent" Elliot asks through the door making me blush

"Are you decent Mrs Grey" Christian smugly asks

"Just Mr Grey you however" I look down then smirk causing him to look down and laugh as he does his trousers back up

"Yes we are decent" Christian shouts giving Elliot permission to enter

"Mom and dad said once you finished fucking they would like make a start on the festive meal" he smirks at us

"They put it like that did they?" Christian says with his brow raised

"Well no but my version was better" Elliot laughs "besides I'm not the only one who is a slave"

"I was doing my own slave duties" Christian grins

"Christian Grey!" I admonish him

"Sorry"

"Hope it was worth it" I say standing up making my way out of the bedroom

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks following me

"Two words…"

"Don't say them god please don't" he says rolling his eyes

"Sex ban!" I say deadpan

"Anything but that"

"Hmmm let's see how you behave the rest of the day Grey" I smile to him as we descend down the stairs back to the kitchen

"Oh there you two are" grace smiles at us both

"Can I help with anything Grace?" I ask

"No darling I got everything under control here why don't you both go sit with the others"

We walk into the Living room and sit down

"So what have you got planned for New Year" Carrick asks us looking from me to Christian

"We are going to Aspen for a few days" Christian says taking a sip of eggnog Elliot gave him

"We are?"

"Yes" he says giving me a don't argue look but I'm pissed about it now

"You didn't tell me" I reply louder than I intended

"I decided a couple of days ago" he states

"You know last time I checked we were married, it would have been nice to actually discuss this first before you _decided_!" I hiss at him not caring everyone is now watching us

"Can we discuss this later when we haven't an audience" he tells me equally pissed with me

"why bother my opinion clearly wouldn't matter" I spit at him before getting to my feet and leaving the room making my way out onto the patio out the back of the house

"What the fuck was that about?" Christian shouts

I turn to face him, he looks furious his eyes dark lips pressed into a thin line

"You figure it out" I yell back turning away from him

"Thought you would like to go so I arranged it what's the big fucking deal?"

"The big fucking deal is you didn't even have the decency to ask me, your fucking wife if it's what she wanted to do" I shout

"For fuck sake Ana it's a few days away why are you making it a big fucking deal" he says running his hands through his hair

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"I get you need this control Christian but come on this is beyond ridiculous when you even control where we go on vacation it would have been nice to have an opinion on where we would go instead of you doing it behind my back" I sniffle un aware I started crying

"You know what I can't deal with your hormonal mood swings" he shouts walking away towards the boathouse

"Yeah screw you too" I yell at him before going back into the house

"Ana" Grace calls me

"I'm um sorry" I huff

"don't be sweetheart you was right and he will see that once he calms down...sit down darling" I do as she says sitting on the breakfast bar "you know myself and Carrick had the very same argument our first Christmas. He arranged for us to visit his family didn't even mention it to me till we was out shopping and I decided to get a Christmas tree he told me there and then we wouldn't need one I couldn't believe what I was hearing so questioned him as to why we didn't need one he just shrugged at me and said his family will have one there and as we was spending the holidays with them we wouldn't need one at ours because we wouldn't even be there to see it. As you can imagine it didn't end well let's just say our conversation was pretty similar to yours and Christians, me upset both of us angry with the lack of communication but darling it gets better as you grow together in your marriage I promise you"

"I know it's just so frustrating" I sigh resting my elbows on the table

"That's men for you" she chuckles softly rubbing my back

The smell of the food cooking is making me hungry

"This smells delicious" I smile looking round the kitchen "making me hungry"

"help yourself darling you are eating for two" she says placing a small plate in front of me "ah there you are Elliot go talk some sense into your brother you will find him down the boathouse" I turn to face Elliot who looks confused looking round him

"Wait you mean me?" he says to Grace

"Unless there's someone else called Elliot?" she retorts to him

"Fucking must be as I know I can't talk sense into Christian" he says shaking his head

"Language Elliot" Grace scolds him

"Sorry"

"Go find your brother I won't ask you again" she says sternly at him

"Fine if I'm not back in 10 minutes it's because he has killed me for interfering" he sighs

"Don't worry darling if he does kill you we will be sure to give you a good send-off" she winks at him

"Cheers" he replies sarcastically before heading out

"You ok Steele?" Kate asks walking to my side

"I'm fine" I reply giving her a small smile

"You know where I am if you need to talk just remember that ok" she smiles placing her arm round my shoulders

"I know" I nod

"good now come on put a smile on that pretty face and lets go sit with Mia, Ethan and Carrick" Kate says pulling my arm

"Can I just finish eating this first" I say pointing to the cheese and crackers that mysteriously appeared in front of me

"You got ten minutes then I'm coming after you" she tells me walking out of the kitchen

"Thank you Grace"

"You're welcome sweetheart"


	43. Chapter 43

**_wanted to get this out earlier only my 7 yr old decided be fun to annoy the hell out of me hehe hope you all enjoy :-D_**

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes guys" Grace calls out to us

"Shall we make our way through to the dining room" Carrick suggests and we all nod in agreement

As we all make our way to the dining room we bump in to Christian and Elliot. Elliot walks over to Kate and walks ahead with her while I stay behind.

"Hi" I says warily looking down to the ground

"Can we talk" he asks me making me look at him

"Dinners almost ready" I tell him

"It won't take long please Ana" I just nod "thank you" he says taking my hand and pulling me into what must be Carrick's study

"you were right I should have asked you I just didn't think it would matter how wrong was I please forgive me baby" he says wrapping me in his arms

"Don't get me wrong Christian I like that you surprise me but sometimes I also want to be part of your decisions is that too much to ask"

"Of course it isn't baby I'm so sorry" he whispers before kissing my hair

"I'm sorry too" I reply looking up at him

"Don't apologise you have no need too it was my fault not yours" he says cupping my face in his hands I relish in his touch "I love you baby"

"I love you too" I tell him before leaning up on tip toes kissing him

"Good now let's go eat and enjoy the rest of the day"

We enter the dining room and immediately all eyes are on us there is a mixture of concern and relief written on each of their faces

"You pair sorted now?" Elliot pipes up breaking the awkward silence

"Yes we are" Christian smiles taking my hand and leading me to my chair

"Thank Christ for that"

"Elliot!" Grace looks at him stern

"For once I was actually thanking Christ" he says waving his hands in the air "these two are made for each other too bloody stubborn, hot-headed, crazy, the list is endless"

"Yes well now that's sorted how about we settle down and eat" Carrick says as he places his napkin on his lap

The next half hour passes with ease talking whilst eating about mundane topics. Elliot did mention Aspen which resulted in him yelping in pain from being kicked under the table by both Kate and Christian. Conversation then moved on to both Mia and I's pregnancy

"Have you had any cravings yet Ana?" Grace asks me while taking a sip of her wine

"not really although I am loving strawberry cheesecake at the moment I'm hoping I'm not as bad as my mom though she was eating pickles and pickled cockles as well as drinking the vinegar they were in" I say cringing at the thought

"I've read a few stories of women craving strange things like light bulbs, coal, plaster, one woman was actually found eating her shoes" Mia says in astonishment

"That can't be right can it mom" Elliot asks Grace

"Well it has been known darling pregnancy can do funny things to the mind" she replies to him

"Hey Mia you know that woman that ate light bulbs?" Elliot says looking at her

"Yeah what about her"

"Did she shine bright at night" he laughs

"Honestly Elliot your jokes only get worse" Mia retorts

"Oh come on it was good wasn't it bro"

"No Elliot it wasn't" Christian says shaking his head trying to supress the smile that's twitching at the edge of his lips

"That's the problem round here no one sees talent when it's about" Elliot pouts

"Well before this gets out of hand who's up for family games" Grace asks us all

"Monopoly" Mia and Elliot shout together

"Oh god please no" Christian says rolling his eyes making me and Kate laugh out loud

"Well that's simple you don't have to play" Elliot replies to him

"What and not get yet another chance to kick your ass" Christian says smugly

"Now now children" Grace Grins "how about we ask Ana, Kate and Ethan what they want to play" both Ethan and Kate agree to monopoly

"How bad can it be" I whisper "monopoly is fine with me?"

"You will soon see" Christian says holding his hand out I take it standing up and placing my other hand on his chest

"I love you Christian but no cheating this time" I grin up at him making him laugh

"As if I would"

"Come on you two" Mia says grabbing Ethan and dragging him back to the living room

We all get comfy while Elliot goes on and on about the rules

"Yeah we get it" Kate tells him slightly annoyed

"What do you want to be Ana" Mia asks me

"I'll be the hat please" I reply followed by everyone picking there pieces

We all roll the dice to determine who will go first of course Christian got double six

"Every time we do this you get the highest roll how the fuck do you do it" Elliot grumbles

"Luck I guess" Christian smirks

"Yeah right cheating you mean"

"Elliot I don't cheat"

"Yeah right bro"

"Do you want to fucking play this game or not?" Christian hisses

"Yes I want to play" Elliot says in defeat

"Then quit whinging like a baby"

Finally after a hour and half the game is finished and I won with a lot of help from Christian of course

"Oh come on that's not cool bro just because she is your wife and knocked up don't mean you can help her cheat" Elliot states making us laugh

"Elliot I tried to help you I gave you my green set for $500 and you still ended up bankrupt" Kate giggles at him putting the game away in the box with help from Ethan

"Would have been ok if you had settled for payment in kisses"

"Grace is there anymore of the chocolate pudding?" I ask I been fancying it for the last half hour and finally give in

"Yes darling would you like some?"

"Yes but my slave here can get it for me" I giggle looking at Christian who gives me a kiss grinning against my lips before getting up to retrieve the chocolate pudding

"Cravings?" Mia asks and I just nod "I could actually eat some too" she giggles

"Slave go get your sister some" Kate orders Elliot whilst nudging him

"Yes boss" he sniggers at her

"Don't forget it mister" she winks at him

"Here you go wifey" Christian chimes walking in with a bowl in his hand

"Wifey?"

"Thought I'd try it out" he smirks

"Oh ok hubby" I reply

"Hmm not sure I like that" he says pondering it over

"Well blip loves this" I say with a mouthful of delicious chocolate pudding

"Does he now" Christian says raising his brow

"Yep" without saying anything else I grab his hand and place it on my stomach "told ya"

"Wow I still can't get over how that feels" he replies looking down at my stomach

"It will get a lot more active than that as it grows" I say taking another mouthful of pudding

"So Christian will you play for us tonight" Carrick ask nodding towards the piano

"If I have to" he mumbles

"Oh please darling" Grace says hopeful

"Ok what would you like me to play….and no Mia I'm not playing Rudolf the red nosed reindeer"

"How about white Christmas" Grace suggests

"I can do that" he says giving my knee a quick squeeze before making his way over to the piano

The rest of the day and night go by in a happy fuzzy haze with us all laughing, giggling, chatting, everyone except myself and Mia are drinking cheerfully and for the last twenty minutes I have been fighting the urge to yawn

"I see that Mrs Grey" Christian says rubbing his thumb across me knuckles

"Ok so maybe I'm a little tired it's been a long day" I say trying and failing to stop another yawn

"Time for you to go to bed" he says and I know this is not a request

"yes Mr Grey" I wink at him as he helps me of the sofa "we going to head up to bed thank you for a lovely day"

"of course darling thank you for spending Christmas with us Ana it's been such a joy having you both here with us" she smiles making her way over to us and giving us both hugs

"Good night everyone" I smile and head to Christians childhood bedroom


	44. Chapter 44

_**hey everyone here is chapter 44 hope you all enjoy sorry again for the delay between work, my son, rugby and actually sleeping i dont get much of a chance to write but thankfully School started again today so fingers crossed ill be able to write more :-D**_

I am woken by what feels like water dripping on my face, now the last time I checked we was in Christians Childhood bedroom at Grace and Carrick's place in Bellevue so why the hell would water be dripping on me. I slowly open my eyes adjusting them to the sunlight blazing through the large arch shaped window and look at the source in front of me stands a clown…..this is one secret I thought I'd never have to share I'm petrified of clowns tall ones short ones fat ones skinny ones bolting out of bed I do what I come to do best when facing a clown….kick the crap out of them, two kicks in the legs then one final blow to the groin and he is down

"Fuck Ana it's me" the clown splutters keeled over

"Elliot?" I ask looking for any sign that it is him

"Oh my god where did you learn that ninja shit" he hisses through the pain he is in

"Err my dad, oh Elliot I'm so sorry I didn't realise it was you" I say apologetically whilst holding my hand out for him to take just as Christian and Kate walks in

"What the fuck happened?" Christian asks bewildered from the sight in front of him

"Your wife went all ninja on my ass" Elliot says between deep breaths still holding himself tight

"Ana?" Christian says looking to me then Elliot and back to me

"It's not my fault…well it is but-"

"She is shit scared of clowns always has been" Kate says walking over to me "I told you it wasn't a good idea Elliot"

"Yeah you could have told me why it wasn't a good idea"

"Would you have listened?"

"Probably not" he replies to Kate standing up

"if I had known it was you Elliot I wouldn't have done it I promise you" which is true I wouldn't have but how the hell was I supposed to know he is dressed in way too many colours and as for his face its white with big drawn on frown in red along with a lot of blue around the eyes and a big green frizzy wig

"Stop worrying I'm fine-ish" he says trying to discretely reposition his manhood

"Can I ask something?" I say looking at Elliot

"Sure"

"Why are you dressed as a clown…did I not get the memo or something?" I ask him slightly confused

"every boxing day we go to the paediatrics ward where mom works and I put on a show for the kids been doing it for as long as I can remember although only the last three or four I been dressed as a clown and performing" he laughs while telling me the latter part

"I see so what exactly will we be doing?" I ask looking at Christian who if I'm not mistaken still seems amused I just kicked his brother's ass

"Just go in say hi to some of the kids that's it" Christian replies straightening himself

"Oh ok….I think"

"What's wrong?" Kate asks me placing her hand on my shoulder

"Huh nothing it's just I'm not sure how well ill cope with all them sick children" I whisper while rubbing soft circles on my tummy

"You will be fine we will all be there" she smiles at me incorrigibly

"Ok well give me fifteen minutes to sort myself out and I'll be right down" I tell them ushering Kate and Elliot out the bedroom door

"You sure you're ok baby?" Christian asks placing his hands on my hips

"I'm fine Christian" I smile before reaching up as he leans down and kissing him

"Good morning baby" he mumbles between kisses

"Morning to you too" I reply before pulling back "now if you don't mind I have to go make myself presentable for the children" I smile heading into the en-suite

Once I had my shower and got myself ready I make my way into the kitchen where everyone is casually seated or standing leaning against the units talking about the plans today

"Ah good morning Ana sweetheart" Grace smiles as she walks over to me giving me a loving hug

"Good morning something smells good" I reply with a smile

"That will be the chocolate pancakes Mia insisted on having" Grace says making her way back to the stove "what can I make for you darling"

"Can I have the same please only can I have sliced strawberries too and some cream" I ask her blushing as all eyes descend on me

"of course you can now sit…Carrick make Ana a cup of tea…no no not them teabags the twinning's English breakfast ones" she says pointing to the varied packages In the cupboard

"Umm Mia once you have finished that can we go for a walk?" Ethan asks her from the left hand side of me

"Sure" she says unfazed by the nervousness in the question

"Here you go darling" Carrick says placing a steaming hot cup of tea in front of me

"Thank you Carrick" I smile up at him while Christian sits next to me

"So chocolate and strawberry pancakes huh?" he whispers in my ear

"Blips idea not mine who am I to refuse" I grin

"Enjoy sweetheart" Grace says as she hands me a plate of pancakes with the chocolate and strawberries

"Yum thank you" I say before sticking my knife and fork in and start devouring it

"Ok finished want to go for that walk now?" Mia asks Ethan who just nods his head "won't be long" Mia says as they head out to the back porch

"What's that all about?" Christian asks us all

"I don't know" I say sticking another mouthful of pancakes in my mouth

"Me either" Both Kate and Elliot shrug

"We will soon find out" Carrick grins

"He isn't…is he?" Elliot says almost shocked

"Who knows" Carrick smiles tapping his nose with his finger

"He is oh my god" Kate exclaims putting her hand to her mouth quickly then moving it again "she will say yes wont she?"

"Let's just wait and see shall we" Grace tells us while she takes a sip of coffee

A long and painful twenty minutes later Mia and Ethan join us again both grinning ear to ear

"Mom, dad… everyone we have something to share with you" Mia beams while we all try and look as impassive as possible although it's proving a challenge for both myself and Kate. Mia and Ethan both look at each other then nod

"We're getting married" they yell happily to us all

We all give them hugs and our congratulations except Elliot and Christian who decide to give Ethan a stern warning that went along the lines of _'hurt our sister in anyway what so ever Kavanagh and they will need to tube feed you for a long fucking time'_ that made Ethan laugh nervously mind it could be the fact the threat was issued by a clown! He quickly stopped once he looked at Christian but the threat alone caused Mia to hit both brothers in the arm followed by myself and Kate doing the same

"What they mean is….'congratulations Ethan we both hope you will be very happy together and please look after her' isn't that right" I say giving both brothers an evil glare

"Yeah erm what she said" Elliot mumbled looking down at the floor

"My wife is correct that is what we meant" Christian says coping Elliot's actions

"There we go" I smile confidently as Kate and Mia give me the thumbs up

"Well I'm afraid we will have to continue this celebration later because right now we are due at the hospital we all ready?" Grace says wiping away a happy tear

The drive to the hospital is full of laughter and jokes Sawyer is driving while Elliot is in the passenger seat and Kate is in the back with me and Christian

"Ok here's one" Elliot says "Why did Buttons the clown plant bird seeds in the back yard?"

"No idea"

"She wanted to grow birds" he says laughing

"Anymore?" Christian says chuckling

"What scarier than being chased through an abandoned circus late at night by a crazed naked clown?" he says "The Clown having a boner"

"Ok I'll admit it that was funny" Kate laughs along with me

"What do you call 2 Clowns driving around in a Christmas truck full of dildos?"

"Don't know what you call them" Kate says

"Toys for Twats" Elliot grins "Why aren't you allowed to incinerate clowns?"

"Because they burn funny" we all answer

"Ok how about this one …What happened to the elephant who ran away with the circus?"

"The police made him to bring it back" I answer giggling "ray used to tell me that one"

"Did you hear about the human cannonball?" Elliot says looking at me now expecting me to answer him who am I to refuse hehe

"Easy…he got fired" I grin

"Dammit"

"You're not going to tell this to the kids are you?" Kate asks mockingly

"Maybe some of them….the kids version jokes"

"Ok well we are here" Christian states as we park up in front of the entrance of the hospital

"Before we go in what about this one Ana…..Why was the clown sad?"

"Simple….she broke her funny bone" I giggle at him as I head out of the car

"Fancy being my assistant?" Elliot asks walking with us in through the doors towards the elevator

"As much of great opportunity that would be Elliot I will have to decline" I smirk

"Yeah probably a good idea actually don't think the bro be too happy with me cutting his wife in half"

"Please for the love of god tell me you're not?" I say looking at Kate

"Good god no" she states

"Thank god for that" I sigh

"Hey I could do it you know?" Elliot pouts

"Could do what?" Carrick asks as he, Grace, Mia and Ethan join us as the doors to the elevator open

"Cut Kate in half in my magic show" Elliot smiles broadly as we enter the elevator and make our way to the 3rd floor

"Elliot you are NOT cutting anyone in half" Grace tells him sternly

"Ok I wasn't going too just saying I could" he says waving his hands defensively

"And Elliot no locking yourself in chests this year please" Grace pleads as we reach the 3rd floor and step out

"Hey now that would have been fine if you hadn't all forgot about me for over an hour" he says pointing at all involved both Mia and Christian both wearing huge grins on the faces

"What happened?" I whisper to Christian as we make our way down a hall to paediatrics

"He locked himself in a chest was in there for over an hour when we remembered he was still in there we opened it to find him passed out he was ok after a couple minutes" he tells me

"Oh"

"Hey look at him he is fine don't worry, besides this is Elliot he always doing something stupid" he smirks down at me

"Well yes that is true" I chuckles

We make our way round the ward visiting the children talking and playing toys with them before sitting on the floor with them to watch Elliot's 'clown show' which the kids seems to love he even did animal shaped balloons for them all including a giraffe for me which I placed on the nurses' station

"You are fucking kidding me" I hear Christian yell making me turn to glare at him but he isn't looking at me "I don't give a fuck sort it out"

"Christian Grey" I hiss getting his attention

"He swore that's a dollar in the swear jar" a little girl about 5 or 6 said tugging at my skirt

"I know some people are rude" I say smiling at her "if you will just excuse me for a moment" I tell her standing up

"Please don't leave" she says as her bottom lip starts trembling

"I'll be right back sweetheart I'm just going to have a word with the big mean man who is swearing" I smile

"Ok don't belong" she shouts as I walk towards Christian

"What the hell" I whisper harshly at him

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"I don't care what it is its boxing day god dammit put the phone away or I swear to god it will go for a flying lesson out that window" I hiss

Walking to a jar on the nurses' station labelled 'Swear jar' I pull out my purse and all the notes in it which comes to $430 and place it in the jar

"Thought she said a dollar" Christian states

"Are you kidding me right now? All the money you got and you're grumbling about $430 which will be going to these children might I add"

"Ok calm down I was joking" he says defeated

"I'll show you joking" taking out my check book that is at the bottom of my handbag I write out a check for $100,000 and donate it to the ward knowing full well my bank balance keeps growing thanks to Mr Controlling

"This is too much, I don't know what to say" Grace says shocked

"Don't say anything this is because he can't stop swearing in front of children" I say point to Christian who looks positively seething

"Oh Ana thank you thank you so much"

"I can't believe you just did that" Christian hisses at me

"Believe it Grey now if you don't mind I'm going to go and finish watching the show with that little girl" I say waving to the little girl from before

"This isn't over"

"Oh if you value your balls Grey it is" I say before walking off


	45. Chapter 45

_** here is chapter 45 hope you all enjoy...im afraid its a little bumpy the next couple of chapters so please bare with me :-D**_

We spent another two hours at the hospital neither me nor Christian spoke to each other once in fear of starting an argument in front of the kids and staff. The drive to Grace and Carrick's was deadly silent and we sat in silence when we stayed for a late lunch before making our way home.

"How the fuck could you donate $100,000" Christian hisses at me as we walk into our home

"I'm not discussing this with you until you have calmed down"

"We will discuss this and now" he yells throwing the overnight bag to the ground

"Why does it bother you so much?" I ask him "you keep reminding me that your money is now mine too, you keep pushing me to spend it when really there's nothing I need and the one time I do spend it on something I want it to go on you throw your dummy out the pram"

"It bothers me because you did it out of angry towards me"

"well yes there is that but truth be told I would have done it anyway ok probably not $100,000 maybe $25,000 or something but you and that damn phone of yours along with the swearing in front of 20 plus innocent children infuriated me. But it's done Christian and besides it will go into good use surely you saw the state of the toys and then there's the walls and furnishings they all look like they was there before I was born and it needs replacing and now with that check they can do it"

"When you put it like that" he says seeing the bigger picture

"Good now I'm knackered I'm going for a nap…you can now retrieve that damn blackberry and do work" I tell him heading towards the staircase

"Wait don't you want me to join you?" he asks stopping me in my tracks

"No I plan on having a movie night with my husband tonight not my husband and his blackberry so please get whatever shit dealt with between now and 6pm"

"Yes boss" he winks

"Don't forget it either mister" I say walking up the stairs

Reaching our bedroom I make quick work of getting dressed into a pair of sweats and one of Christians t-shirts and climb into bed, I'm not lying there long before I drift off.

I feel arms round me as I stir awake I look to my side to find Christian staring at me

"Hi" I say yawning

"Hi yourself sorry if I woke you"

"It's ok what time is it?"

"Its half past five" he says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"Mr Grey does this mean you have finished with half hour to spare" I grin up at him

"Mrs Grey I believe it does what shall we do?" he whispers huskily to me

"I can think of a few things" I smile wrapping my arms round his neck pulling him into a kiss

"Before we do can I ask you something" he says

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong it's just well seen as you blew a fuse when I planned our new years I was wondering what you wanted to do" he tells me sheepishly

"I would love to spend New Year in New York but not while I'm pregnant P.S that's a hint for next year…so with that said I would like us to I don't know spend it just the two of us here watching the fireworks over the sound as long as I'm with you I don't care" I smile up at him caressing his cheek

"That sounds perfect" he grins "now that's sorted think it's time I made hot sexy ass love to my gorgeous thoughtful highly strung wife"

"Yes please" I whisper

After our love making we finally climb out of bed at 7pm and stroll down stairs to watch films I go into the family room while Christian goes to the kitchen to get us drinks

"Christian don't forget the popcorn and ice cream" I yell out to him as I settle down in front of the TV waiting for him

Bringing up the movie guide on the TV ready for us to pick a movie together

"What have you chosen" He asks me as he settles down next to me putting the tub of ice cream along with two spoons and the popcorn on the coffee table in front of us

"I haven't yet I was waiting for you…what you fancy"

"You" he answers instantly

"Apart from me" I giggle swatting his thigh

"Ok how about John Carpenter's The Ward?" he suggests

"Let's see…. The story revolves around a young institutionalized woman named Kristen who is haunted by a mysterious and deadly zombie/ghost. As danger creeps closer, she comes to realize that this zombie might be darker than anything she ever could have imagined….sounds ok I guess you just want me to cuddle up closer to you when it gets scary" I laugh after reading out the description

"That's the plan" he smirks

"we will see about that" I smirk back grabbing a tub of ice cream a spoon then pressing play

We sit there cuddled up on the sofa in our little bubble eating ice cream and watching the movie although it isn't my kind of thing. Finally it's finished along with the ice cream and popcorn

"That's 1 hour and 25 minutes of my life I will never get back" Christian grumbles

"You picked it" I laugh

"You agreed to it"

"Next time I'm picking" I say poking him in the arm

"Ouch that hurt" he smirks

"Sure it did" I say with my eyebrow heightened

"How about another movie?"

"Me and blip are hungry" I admit making him smile

"Well you pick a movie and I'll go and see what we can have" he says standing up

"I got a better idea, how about we both go see what we have to eat then have an early night"

"Let's go" he says grabbing my hand leading me to the kitchen making me giggle "oh I could listen to that sound forever"

"Well we have cheese, ham, salad, erm something that blip does not like the look of" I say scrunching up my face

"That will be sushi"

"Yuk"

"Don't knock it till you try it" he says waving it in my face

"Unless you want me to throw up I suggest you get it out of my face"

"Ok point made" he says putting it back in the fridge

"How about cheese, ham and salad subs?"

"Sounds good"

I dig out 2 pre-cut subs from the freezer and put them in the microwave to defrost, I then prep the salad, cheese and ham. Once the microwave pings I take the subs out place them on the cutting board and stuff in the cheese followed by the ham then place the salad on top close them put them on plates handing one to Christian and we walk back to the family room

"You know I was supposed to help" Christian says just before taking a bite

"Well yes you was but I was hungry now not next month" I chuckle playfully to him

We are almost done with our subs when Christians phone rings he looks at me apologetically before answering

"Grey…what?...are you sure?...fuck! …keep me informed every 30 minutes I don't give a fuck what time it is do you understand…good" he says then hangs up putting his hand through his hair

"What was that about?" I ask concerned

"I will tell you but promise me you will not freak out or get upset" he says taking my hand

"How do you expect me to do that when I don't know what the problem is?" I say nervously

"Gail and Jason have had an accident, baby they are missing at sea"

"Oh my god"


	46. Chapter 46

_**heres chapter 46 want to say thank your for all the reviews always appreciated hope you all enjoy :-D**_

"What do you mean they are missing at sea? How?" I sob this can't be happening Jason and Gail are like family they can't be missing

"I'm not too sure baby but I'm going to find out exactly what is going on?"

"They got to be ok, they have to be ok" I cry out

"I need to make some calls Ana see what's going on" Christian tells me as he gets his blackberry out

"I'm going to phone Kate" I say getting my phone

"Why?" he asks me confused

"I don't want to be on my own, but for once I need you to go and concentrate on finding Gail and Jason so Kate can sit with me please understand"

"I do baby phone her get the others here too if you want" he replies pulling me into a hug

"I will do thank you no go find our family" I sniffle to him and he nods walking away towards his study while I phone Kate

"Hi Kate"

"Ana what's wrong"

"It's Jason and Gail they have gone missing" I cry into the phone

"Oh my god how?"

"We don't know Christian got a call saying they are missing at sea"

"We will be right over ok Steele"

"Thank you"

"Don't be daft see you in a bit" she says hanging up

I sit back down on the sofa and vaguely feel the presence of someone else I turn around to see Sawyer standing near the doorway looking worried too, I know him and Taylor have become good friends over the short few months he has been with us and this is just as unsettling for him

"Come sit down Sawyer" I smile weakly at him he pauses for a moment as if to think about this or rather what Christian would say

"Don't worry about Christian think for tonight we can drop all the formal shit and worry about our friends" I tell him he nods before sitting down on the other sofa

"Ana? Do we know where they were when they went missing?" Sawyer asks me

"I'm not sure I know they was in ST Lucia for Christmas then going to Barbados for the final week of their honeymoon but not sure when they change destinations" I explain to him while wiping my tears away with the back of my hand

"Ana" Kate says getting my attention "we let ourselves in hope you don't mind" oh crap don't let Christian find that out he will hit the roof

"That's fine thank you for coming" I say to her looking behind her I see Elliot Grace and Carrick

"Where is Christian?" Carrick asks me looking round

"He is in his study trying to find out what's going on" I reply to him

"I'll go see what's going on" he tells us before making his way back out of the room while everyone sits down

"How are you coping with this Ana" Grace says taking my hand in hers

"Not sure if I'm being honest, they are like family to us we see them day in day out can't imagine not seeing them again"

"oh darling they will be fine I'm sure of it all the experience Taylor has he won't let anything bad happen" she tells me trying to reassure me but I can't help think yeah if they was on ground maybe but what about at sea?

"I hope so" I sniffle, fresh tears flowing down my cheeks

"Christian! Any news?" Elliot says as Christian walks in a hand firmly placed in his ruffled hair

"only that there boat was found sinking 15 miles from St Lucia from what they can tell the engine blew causing excessive damage but no one was found on board by the passing boat which found it. they got back to shore and found Taylor and Gail had rented it that's why they contacted me even on honeymoon Taylor used me as a contact if anything was to happen and gave the boat owners my details" he explains pacing back and forth behind the sofa

"So what happens now?" Elliot asks while I just listen

"They were searching for them but called of the search it will resume first break of light" he replies frustration getting the better of him

"Oh my god" I whisper

"I'm going to do everything I can to find them Ana I promise you" he tells me from behind the sofa I'm sat on

"How when you're here and they are there? They could be d-dead" I sob out

"I'll do whatever the hell it takes" he yells but I know it's the situation that's making him angry

I just nod not sure I want to anger him further

"Elliot how about you come and help me make some coffees" Grace tells him. he nods standing up knowing this was not a question

"Has anyone contacted Alison?" I ask

"Alison?" Kate says looking confused

"Yeah she is Gail's sister" I reply to her

"Not yet I wanted to see if I could get more information first" Christian says walking round the sofa and taking the seat that only moments before was occupied by Grace

"I think she needs to know Christian" I tell him

"I will phone her shortly I'm just waiting for a call"

"Thank you" I whisper placing my head on his shoulder "where's your dad?"

"He is in the study making some calls for me"

"What kind of calls?" I look up at him

"Insurance that type of thing that I have on Taylor and Gail"

"You have insurance on the staff?" I ask confused

"Yes if anything happens I want to make sure everything is covered not just for them but their families also" he says like it's an everyday thing

"Oh ok but why is your dad dealing with it?"

"Because he deals with that sort of thing Ana" he tells me getting frustrated with the twenty questions I nod my understanding then stay quiet

"Here we go tea and coffees for everyone" Grace says carrying a tray of with an assortment of cake and biscuits while Elliot carries in a tray holding tea and coffees

"Thank you" I smile taking the only tea

"Christian" I say testing the boundaries

"Ana" he says before holding his hand up to me picking up his blackberry which has started buzzing "I need to take this won't be long" he tells us before returning to his feet and walking back out of the room

"Sawyer do you know where the GEH jet is?" I ask him he looks taken back by this question

"It's at Sea-Tac why?"

"I want to go St Lucia that way when they are found we are there for them" I explain

"I'm not sure that is a good idea"

"What and sitting round here twiddling our thumbs is?" I tell him angrily

"No I didn't mean it like that, I mean-"

"If they are dead you mean, or worse never found" I utter the words like they are poisonous

"Ana I…" he says nothing else but nods sadly

"no they are alive I know it now I don't care what you have to do I want that jet taking off within the next couple of hours me on board do I make myself clear" I yell to him making him flinch

"Anastasia!" Christian bellows _my turn to flinch_

"I'm sorry I just feel so useless sitting here" I break down crying

"I know baby I know" he says calmingly taking me into his arms "now I'm going to fly out and you're going to stay here"

"Like hell I am! I'm going to whether it's in GEH jet or by commercial flight I'm going" I tell him before standing up and making my way to the bedroom to pack with him hot on my trail

"Ana be reasonable" he shouts as I retrieve a suitcase and start placing clothes in it

"Me be reasonable? I want to be there please don't make me stay here" I beg him

"Think about you and the baby?"

"Don't pull the baby card on me I will be more stressed out if I stay here than I would be if I was with you" I explain to him

"Fine you win but my god Ana if anything happens ill-"

"How about we all go that way your mom will be with us?" I ask him trying to release the tension building up

"Good idea I'll go tell them they coming you pack for us both" he says before kissing my forehead then leaving the bedroom

An hour later we are packed and at Grace and Carrick's waiting for them to pack while Kate and Elliot drove to theirs to pack we asked Mia and Ethan if they wanted to come but they chose not to. Sawyer is also coming with us.

"I think that's everything" Grace says checking her case

"Good just waiting for Elliot and Kate" Christian says rubbing his forehead

"Think that's them pulling up now" Carrick says looking out the window "yep it's them"

"Good let's get going"

Reaching Sea-Tac we quickly board say out hellos to Stephen, Beighley and Natalie before taking our seats

"How long will the flight be?" I ask Christian as we take off

"Just over 8 hours" he replies taking my hand

"Ok" I yawn

"Go to sleep baby" he commands

"I will" I tell him leaning against him


	47. Chapter 47

_**hey everyone just a quick note thank you so much for the follows and reviews it makes me want to write more enjoy :-D**_

""Ana….Ana" I ear as someone shakes me a little

"Huh" I mumble opening my eyes

"We will be landing shortly need to go back to our seats" Christian says hugging me softly I realise we are actually lying down on the bed that's on board

"How did I-"

"I carried you through you looked uncomfortable in the seat" he shrugs

"Oh ok" I smile up at him as he helps me out of bed "just need to use the bathroom I'll see you out there"

"Ok don't belong"

"I won't be" I assure him tempted as it may be to roll my eyes

Once taking care of my personal business I make my way through the cabin and take a seat next to Christian looking round Elliot and Kate are just waking up while Grace and Carrick are in deep conversation about something

"when we land there will be cars waiting on the tarmac we will be staying at the Coconut resort it's a 5 minute drive away from the airport and well it's the closest to where Gail and Taylor went missing ashore so if any news we won't be far away" he explains to me rubbing his thumb along my knuckles stopping at my wedding ring then repeating the same movement

"We could be staying in a garden shed for all I care" I whisper to him

After 25 minutes we land and are quickly sat in the cars waiting

"Wow when you said 5 minutes away you weren't joking was you we could have walked here" I say as we pull up

"Ground rules 1 you will go straight to bed while I make some calls. 2 you won't over do anything no matter how mad it drives you 3 now this one is important please eat no matter how you feel if you don't follow them I will personally tie you up put you on the plane and tell them not to untie you till you land in Seattle do I make myself clear" he tells me sternly

"Yes boss"

"I mean it Anastasia" he points at me

"So do I" I smile weakly at him supressing the yawn that's trying to pass my lips

"Good now stay ill will come help you out" he says opening his car door and walking round to mine

"I'm pregnant Christian not dying I can open a damn door and step out without help shocking I know but there it is 22 years of age and able to do things for myself"

"Careful" he warns me

We check in and are directed to our room

"The garden shed would have been fucking better than this" Christian moans

"It's fine" I say rolling my eyes

"I seen that"

"Good for you now if you don't mind I'm following rule 1 and going back to bed while you make calls" I say making my way to the bedroom

I'm so tired I don't even bother unpacking my nightgowns instead I slip of my jeans thankful I also wore a t-shirt and jump into bed my head doesn't get a chance to hit the pillow before I'm out like a light. No idea how long I have been asleep before I start hearing voices near me

"How is she?"

"She been sleeping since we arrived here"

"I can hear you both" I grumble slowly opening my eyes adjusting them to the bright sunshine beaming over the balcony

"Sorry did we wake you?" Kate asks me

"No the voices in my head did" I says sarcastically

"Geez Steele I thought I was the miserable bitch in the mornings" she laughs "what are you doing?"

"Trying to give you the death stare obviously isn't working" I scowl at her making her laugh again

"Come on breakfast will be here soon Mom, Dad and Elliot are out there waiting for you"

"No pressure then….any news?"

"Not yet the search resumed 2 hours ago" he replies pulling his hand through his hair

"How long have they been missing now?" I ask

"38 hours"

"Oh ok well suppose I better get up" I say throwing the covers off me "Christian?" I say while putting on the robe Christian placed on the bed

"Yes Baby"

"You are telling me everything aren't you?"

"of course I am, you really think I'd be forced into flying us all out here only to not tell you anything be a little pointless don't you think"

"When you put it like that" I sigh leaning into his chest

"What are their chances of surviving?" I ask him as I take in his smell I love the smell of Christian morning noon night anytime it calms me somewhat

"Honestly?"

"Honestly" I repeat him

"It's looking less and less with each passing hour baby" he says rubbing his hand up and down my back comforting me

"Come lets have something to eat, everyone is out searching for them now baby" he says taking my hand and leading me out onto the balcony sat at a table outside the main room are Grace, Carrick and Elliot

"Ahh its sleeping beauty" Elliot smirks and even though I know he is only trying to break the tension surrounding us it doesn't work

"Hi to you too" I reply

"Tea darling?" Grace asks me

"Please" I smile as she makes my tea

"So while we are here what shall we do?" Kate asks I just look at her confused thought she knew the plan?

"I'm staying here until we get news, I don't feel like enjoying myself when Gail and Jason are missing" I tell her trying and failing to sound pissed off

"Sorry Ana I wasn't thinking"

"No I'm sorry this isn't your fault, it's just frustrating" I say apologetically "where's Sawyer?" I ask turning to Christian

"He has gone down to where they rented the boat to see if he can find out anything" he tells me before taking another sip of coffee

"Shit did you ring Alison" I gasp

"Yes I promised to keep her informed of any developments" he nods to me

The rest of the day went slow only consisting of Christians phone constantly ringing, everyone asking me how I was every 5 minutes, eating, drinking, napping, panicking, worrying, crying on and off every time Christian said 'no news yet'. Elliot and Kate snuck off for a couple of hours which was a blessing especially when you're pregnant and everyone constantly checking on you meant it was two less to pester me. It's just after 7pm when Christian's phone rings again making us all look towards him silently hoping for news

"Grey….what….you're sure?...ok I'll be right there" with that he hangs up

"Well?" Carrick asks

"That was sawyer a raft has been found with two people in it only he can't get any information if they are alive or not but they are bringing them in now" he tells us all

"I'm coming with you"

"No you're not this time I mean it Ana let me find out what's going on first"

"Please Christian?" I beg him

"I said no" and I know it's no use trying to argue with him

"I'll come with you" Carrick says and Christian nods his agreement

"Elliot I can't believe I'm saying this...look after them and don't under any circumstances let them out of the room do you understand" Christian orders him

"Err sure" Elliot replies warily

"I'll phone you as soon as I know ok" Christian says kissing my forehead before walking out followed by Carrick Elliot quick behind them to lock the door

"It's fort Knox" Kate says rolling her eyes


	48. Chapter 48

_**hey everyone so sorry for the lack of updates i will deffo get more out in the next couple of days hope you all enjoy :-D**_

"How long does it take" I say out loud looking at my watch

"I'm sure he will phone soon darling" Grace says trying to comfort me

I can't take much more I stand and start pacing back and forth willing for Christian to call me. What if it's so bad that he will wait till her arrives back to tell me? No it will be fine they will both be fine it's just taking a while for him to get news.

"Can you stop pacing I'm going dizzy" Elliot moans at me I just scowl at him "or not it's fine"

After 15 minutes Christian finally phones me

"Hello….what's taking so long…..why? …..arghhh fine" I sigh passing my phone to Elliot he looks confused but still takes is

"Err hello…..calm down it's probably out of battery jeez…..no I didn't just roll my eyes…..ok we will be there soon" he says then hangs up

"What was they about" I ask him

"He told me off because my phone was dead" he says rolling his eyes again

"Not that….where are you taking us?" I scowl at him

"Oh we going to go meet Christian…and before you ask no he didn't say anything about Gail or Jason"

"Elliot did he say anything else?"

"Nope" he replies getting the car keys to the rental

"Are we all going?" Grace asks Elliot

"Yes everyone ready to go" he asks us all

"I'm ready" I tell him

"I just need to change I will be two minutes" Kate says rushing from the hotel room to hers and Elliot's

"Ok we will meet you downstairs at the car" He shouts to her as she runs down the hallway

"Ok" she waves

We get down to the foyer and Elliot hands the keys to the valet who goes to collect our car. The car arrives moments later and we get in waiting for Kate after an eternity she finally appears looking like Marilyn Monroe.

"Is she being serious this isn't Hollywood!" I complain

"You know Kate"

"Sorry I took so long" Kate tells us stepping in the car

"Yeah I understand you have to look a million dollars to see if two people are dead or alive" I say sarcastically towards her

"I uh…." She looks at Elliot who give her a 'yeah you did ask for that' look

The drive is silence I have no idea where we are going but Elliot seems to know as he punched in the destination into the satnav. 25 minutes later we pull up at a marina and notice a couple of local police cars as well as search and rescue teams. Getting out of the car we walk towards them until we notice Christian and Sawyer, my slow steady walk turns into a fast clumsy jolt till I reach them flinging my arms around Christian pushing my face into his chest

"What's going on Christian" I say into his chest just loud enough for him to hear

"See for yourself baby" he says pulling me from him turning me around facing an ambulance

"Gail! Taylor!" I yell running over to them

"Oh Ana" Gail croaks to me

They are both alive although Taylor is receiving treatment he looks battered and bruised but alive. Both of them look tired and shrivelled their clothes are torn and dirty with what looks like soot marks over them from the explosion is my only guess

"I'm so glad your both OK I thought I'd never see you again" I cry holding onto her tight

"Take more than a faulty boat to keep us away from you Ana" I hear Taylor shout from the Ambulance as he tries to push of the unwelcome efforts from the paramedics

"you know 2012 better be stress free, drama free, accident free and anything else" I say looking around to everyone

"I'm not going to the hospital" I hear Taylor snap at the paramedic

"You need to get checked over darling" Gail pleads with him

"I don't care, I'm not going" he says sounding like a petulant child

"How about we get you back to the hotel and I get mom to look you both over and then if you still need a hospital visit we will go from there" Christian negotiates with him

"Fine" he grumbles being helped from the ambulance by both Christian and Sawyer

Sawyer looks quite happy to have his friend alive and found as we walk towards the waiting SUV cars with myself helping Gail she looks so fragile it's hard to think of what they have both been through over the last couple of days but they are safe now

"Careful" I whisper as Gail seats in the back of the car "no don't move over ill climb in the other side" I say stopping her she doesn't reply just nods gratefully to me

I walk around the car getting in and shuffling over to the middle of the backseat next to Gail while Sawyer helps Taylor into the front passenger seat with Christian climbing in behind the wheel and Kate taking a seat next to me. I take Gail's hand in mine giving it a reassuring squeeze every now and then on the way to the hotel, occasionally I catch Christian looking at us both through the rear-view mirror he looks just as relieved as I feel. Pulling up outside the hotel we get out of the cars and slowly at Gail and Taylors pace make our way to the elevator only having to wait a few moments before the doors open and we all step in.

Once we come to a stop on our floor we all pile out and head towards mine and Christians room which is the biggest of them all and also has adjoining room on other side of the main room so Gail and Taylor can sleep in there but I'm yet to discuss that with Christian. We walk in and I sit Gail down carefully on one of the sofas so Grace can take a look at her while Christian and Sawyer sit Taylor down on the other sofa.

"You both must be hungry I will get room service to send up food" Christian says looking from Gail to Taylor

"I could do with a warm drink" Gail says nervously I guess it's because she has never been in this position before she is usually the one who offers food and drinks in these type of situations

"I will do that" I smile thankful there is a kettle with tea, coffee and everything else that is needed

"Thank you" Gail smiles back at me as I turn the kettle on

"Taylor let me have a look at you" Grace tells him

"Take a look at Gail first"

"I will look at Gail once I have seen to these cuts and burns" she tells him more forcefully

An hour later both Gail and Taylor have been looked over Grace seemed happy enough with Gail and cleaned up Taylors injuries to the best she could without having to send him to hospital. Food arrived and we all sat eating and talking going over what happened. Taylor said wasn't much he could do the engine blew he tried to assess the damage injuring himself in the process when he realised there was nothing he could do he released the emergency raft boat and got him and Gail to safety well safe away from the sinking boat.

"You both need to get some rest you will find your luggage in your room through there" Christian says pointing towards the adjoining room before turning to me and winking _how the hell does he do it? Know how and what I think? _

"How the-"Taylor starts but is cut off by Christian

"Sawyer collected your belongings from the hotel you were staying in" Christian explains as Taylor looks confused I laugh out loud causing everyone to look at me

"I'm sorry it's just….well come on this is Christian can't believe you had to ask" I giggle as too does Gail, Grace and even Christian smirks at my statement

"Come let's get you both settled" Christian says standing up from the table

"Yes I could actually do with some sleep" Gail replies trying and failing to stop yet another yawn

We get them settled in their room then leave them to it knowing they both want to get themselves cleaned up. Sitting down outside on the balcony I close my eyes as all the stresses from the past couple of days leave my body, I can feel someone taking my hand in theirs and I immediately know its Christian I open my eyes and smile at him.

"You ok" he asks kissing my knuckles

"I am now Gail and Taylor are safe" I reply rubbing my thumb over his bottom lip

"Good now enjoy doing nothing today as I have plans for us tomorrow" he smirks at me

"What plans?" I ask him bewildered

"That would be telling"

"Christian" I whine

"Love you too baby" he says sitting back in the lounger closing his eyes smiling smugly to himself


	49. Chapter 49

_** just a quick one if there any vampire diaries fans my friend has started her own fanfic her pen name is Petrova's Rose and the fanfic is called Rose's Destiny**_

_**Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy a lil bit of lemon for you :-D**_

"Baby come on need to get up"

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes

"5am" he replies smoothly

"5am are you kidding me" I whine placing my head into the pillow

"not kidding you need breakfast and I imagine you will want a shower and we need to be out of here in a hour" he tells me taking the covers of me "now are you going to get up on your own accord or do I need to put you in the shower myself"

"You wouldn't" I exclaim eyes wide

"Oh Mrs Grey you should know me better by now" he smirks as he reaches for me picking me up in both arms and waltzing smoothly to the ensuite

"Christian put me down I'm up" I beg him trying to loosen his grip on me

"Oh no baby I think this is what we both need a nice cool shower" he winks making me feel that pull between my legs

"At least let me get undressed" I say as he turns the shower on

"No need" he simply replies stepping into the shower as the luke warm water cascades over us both making me giggle

"I love you Christian" I say still giggling

"good I love you too baby" he says placing me on my feet then kissing me vigorously "god I fucking want you" he murmurs breaking away from our kiss leaving me wanting more

"What are you waiting for" I whisper to him fluttering my eyelashes

His lips find mine again as he reaches for my now soaked through nightgown and pulling it over my head revealing my nakedness. I hook my thumbs into his waistline and pull his pj bottoms down his legs he quickly steps out of them. Watching me closely I take him in my mouth slowly swirling my tongue around him giving his tip extra attention before pulling back and forth his length swirling sucking taking him anyway I can

"Ana…Fuck!" he hisses through his clenched teeth "I'm going to come" he whispers trying to control himself but I keep up my relentless attack on him until he can't hold back anymore and comes in my mouth.

"Mmm my favourite flavour" I wink at him licking my lips making him growl and pin me to the shower wall

His hands feeling all over every inch he can find, placing his mouth on my nipple sucking biting tantalizing me making me feel that pulling sensation in my stomach. His fingers finally finding my clitoris he rubs it the best way he knows before placing a finger inside me

"Hmm so ready baby" he whispers kissing my neck sliding another finger inside me

"I need you now"

"soon baby soon" he replies kissing me hard while he continues his assault down there his thumb moving slow circles over my clitoris making me pant, I feel myself tighten as I come to my climax "come for me baby" his words are my undoing as I come around his fingers

"Oh god Christian" I call out as I climax, I'm barely down when he picks up my left leg and holds it up thrusting into me hard and fast

"Real quick baby we running out of time" he says between sharp breaths

His other hand finding my butt cupping it as he pulls out then pushes back in making me moan in delight his slow movements quickly become faster until neither of us can hold back both coming together calling out each other's names.

"that's what I call I wake up call" Christian says breathless lowering my leg holding me up with his other hand as I lean into his chest utterly spent "we need to get ready baby you ok?"

"Uh huh" I manage to reply

"here turn round ill help" he says turning me round then grabbing for the shampoo placing some on my hair he works it into a lather before washing it out making sure not to get the suds in my eyes, then he gets the sponge placing some shower gel on it before working it over my body "there all clean now go get ready while I finish of in here" he smiles at me giving me a playful slap on my bottom

I do as he says wrapping a towel round me, brushing my teeth then going out to the bedroom to get dressed I pause for a moment not knowing where we are going what do I wear?

"The blue wrap dress with the bikini underneath" Christian says walking in answering my unspoken question

"Are you going to tell me where we going and who is going?" I ask him putting on my bikini

"It's a surprise and just Kate and Elliot are coming mom and dad are going to stay keep a close eye on Gail and Taylor" he says putting on a pair of shorts

"Oh ok you're sure its ok for us to leave them after everything they been through?" I ask him

"My mom will be here Ana they will be fine" he says rolling his eyes

"Careful" I say playfully

"Huh?"

"Mr Grey I do believe you just rolled your eyes at me, think you need punishing" I smirk

"Oh you do, do you Mrs Grey" he replies walking towards me

"Yes actually I do" I stutter before biting my lip

"that Mrs Grey is tasty I know but its mine" he says making me release my lip "no stop with your sexpertise Mrs Grey we need to leave and we haven't had breakfast thanks to your assault on me" he says exaggerated

"Excuse me?" I reply pretending to look shocked "it was you who started that in there Mr Grey"

"Can we continue this later we really will be late"

"Ok" I say putting my dress on while he gets my sandals ready for me "thank you" I smile at him

"You're welcome baby" he whispers rubbing his nose against mine "ready?"

"Ready" I reply

"Good we will get breakfast there" he says pulling me through to the main room

We get down to the hotel foyer and find Elliot and Kate waiting for us already

"What took you so long?" Elliot asks us both

"Ana took forever in the shower" Christian replies impassively _the bastard_

"No she doesn't she in and out like a tornado" Kate replies

"Oh I get it" Elliot winks at Christian making me blush crimson

"If you think so" Christian quips

"Are we going or standing here all day" Kate states looking at us all

"We are going" Christian nods in the direction of the entrance towards Sawyer who is waiting next to the SUV

Christian takes my hand and leads us all out to the waiting car before Sawyer opens the door for us and we all pile in as Sawyer drives away from the hotel.

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking us now?" I ask Christian who shakes his head

"What you don't know either?" Kate asks me

"Nope he won't tell me a damn thing" I say frustrated a little

"It's a surprise" Elliot says turning from the passenger seat to Kate

"Fine you may get yourself an unwelcome surprise yourself" she hisses making us all turn to her

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot asks her confused

"Doesn't matter" she replies looking back out of the car window closing that conversation down

After a 45 minute car journey we pull up outside a restaurant called The Coal Pot which is located near a small marina of boats

"We will eat here" Christian says getting out of the car

"But it looks closed Christian" I reply but he ignores me taking my hand and walking us over to the doors pushing them he steps in

"I organised for them to open early" he smiles down at me

"Oh" I reply taking my seat

"What would you like Ana" he asks me

"Why don't you surprise me" I reply sarcastically

"Very well" hey says before nodding to the waiter who is hovering "2 lots of pancakes with bacon and eggs, coffee for me and an English breakfast tea for my wife" he tells him as Elliot and Kate ask for the same

"You realise this is a seafood restaurant" I say to him with my brow raise slightly

"Well thank you for pointing that out to me Mrs Grey" he smirks

"Are you going to tell us what we are doing yet?" Kate asks

"We are going on a boat" Christian simply replies

"A boat?" I ask

"Yes"

"Were you not around the last few days Christian are you sure that's a good idea?" I say looking at him dumbfounded

"Yes I was and don't worry this boat is fine"

"How do you know?"

"Anastasia don't worry" he says growing a little tired from my questions

"Fine" I whisper looking down to my knotted fingers in my lap not wanting to cause an argument at 7am in the morning

Our drinks and breakfasts arrive and we eat in silence occasionally glancing to each other then back to our plates in front of us

"What's wrong" Christian whispers too me

"Nothing" I say not looking in his direction I hear him take a sharp intake of breath before he returns to drink his coffee

After we have finished Christian of course insists on paying much to the annoyance of Elliot and Kate I just shrug as I'm starting to get used to it

"This way" Christian says leading us back out of the restaurant towards a waiting boat

We all step on Christian is quick to place a life jacket on me making sure it is done up properly

"Please cheer up baby" he says too me softly rubbing his thumb over my cheek

"I'm ok" I smile up at him

"You're sure?" he asks and I just nod at him "ok come let's get you seated" he tells me pulling me past Kate and Elliot to the deck where there are seats waiting

It's not long before we set off into the seas moving further and further away from the small marina until the boats docked look like little dots in the distance before coming to a stop

"Now this may or may not happen but hopefully we should be able to see some dolphins possibly some whales" Christian grins down at me as I grin back looking from him to Elliot to Kate who is also grinning ear to ear

"You mean we will actually see them?" I ask him

"Hopefully, nothing like going to sea world where they are treated like performing monkeys they will be in their natural habitat" he explains taking my hand in his looking for confirmation I'm ok with this

"Oh Christian it's wonderful…amazing even thank you" I beam jumping out of my seat into his lap wrapping my arms around him

"Glad you approve baby" he chuckles kissing my cheek

"You're always surprising me" I reply putting my hands in his hair pulling him into a deep kiss

"Get a room" I hear Elliot laugh

"I got a better idea?" Christian says giving me a quick nudge to move off him so I do, he stands up makes his way over to Elliot "how about you go for a swim instead" and in one quick movement Elliot splashes in the water

"Bro there could be sharks in here" Elliot shouts up to us

"Don't worry Elliot there's not enough meat on you" Christian laughs out

"You cheeky fucker" Elliot yells back Christian is about to say something else when Kate pushes him into the sea next to Elliot

"Oops I must have slipped" she laughs making me laugh

"Not so funny now is it bro" Elliot smirks

"Oh on the contrary I happen to think it is fun plus I now get to drown your ass" he laughs launching at his brother dunking him under the water

"You're getting it now" Elliot says emerging and with that he jumps on Christians back making him go under

"When you two have finished we will be up here chatting and looking for Dolphins Whales…Sharks" Kate shouts down to them both as I sit back down

"Do you think we will see any out here?" I ask her curious

"No idea but if Moneybags is prepared to bring us out here there must be some chance" she replies to me

"Well thanks for getting me soaking wet bro" we hear Elliot say stepping up onto the deck followed by Christian

"Don't worry we will soon dry off in this heat" he laughs

"I might help the process and go butt naked" he pouts playfully

"You do and ill push you back in"

"Ok maybe I'll keep my clothes on" Elliot says taking his seat next to Kate as Christian sits next to me

"Did you both have fun" I giggle at them both

"Yes we did" Christian says reaching for me

"Speak for yourself" Elliot says rolling his eyes

"You enjoyed the cooling down admit it" Christian chuckles to him

"Ok it was fun" he chuckles back

"Oh my god look?" Kate says pointing out to the sea

We all turn and see 6 maybe 7 bottlenose Dolphins and further away from them what looks like 3 pilot Whales jumping out of the water as Christian wraps his arms around me my back resting into his chest

"Wow that's amazing look at them so free" I say enjoying the view in front of me

"Look the dolphins are getting closer" Christian whispers in my ear

"I wonder how close they will come"

We stand there watching them for almost an hour the bottlenose dolphins came close to us in fact they was about 15 feet away from us at one point it was as if they were putting on a private show just for us where as the Whales came closer but not anywhere near as close as the Dolphins. We took what must have been hundreds of photographs. I got to say it is one of the many fascinating experiences I know I will share with Christian and this makes me look forward to more.


	50. Chapter 50

_**hey everyone here is the next Chapter thank you again for the reviews and follows no way did i think id be reaching chapter 50 when i first started this so i hope you all enjoy :-D**_

After seeing the Dolphins and Whales we made our way back to shore its midday by the time we get back to the SUV where Sawyer is waiting.

"Sir" Sawyer nods as we approach

"The next destination Sawyer" Christian orders him

"Please" I add getting a disgruntled look from Christian while Elliot and Kate look positively amused

Sawyer nods again his lips twitching but his eyes giving away the smile he is trying to hold back as we get into the car. Once we are all in Sawyer climbs into the driver's seat and sets off.

"Where are we going?" I ask Christian who just puts on his 'it's a surprise' look "ok I get it it's a surprise" I say holding back the urge to roll my eyes

Ten minutes later we pull up outside Eudovic's Art Studio, just great more obscenely expensive art we don't need.

"It's not what you think" Christian says helping me out of the car

"And pray tell what am I thinking" I smirk up at him

"Oh let me think pompous ass art only us rich people can afford" he exaggerates

"Close" I say poking him softly in the arm

"Ouch" he pouts down at me making me giggle

"Wow and to think I barely touched you" I wink at him taking his hand

We walk into the studio and I'm taken back Christian was right it is not what I was expecting scattered everywhere are wooden sculptures from free standing pieces to some hanging on the walls a few of the sculptures immediately catch my eye the piece is called 'the flute player' pretty much looks like its named, then there is the sculpture called 'jazz' which has 2 people playing jazz instruments both pieces would work in the music room. Walking round I see another one called 'family' a mother and father with their child.

"Like them baby?" Christian asks bringing my attention to him _be careful you know how this will end with them packed in the car ready to be shipped back home_

"There ok" I shrug

"Not convincing enough baby" he says smugly "Sawyer you know the ones to pick up" to which Sawyer just nods and makes his way to the sculptures I liked

He also picks up 'Jazz Master Sax and Junior Sax' with the price tag of $7,500, 'knowledge' priced $5,283, 'the eye' was a steal at $9,000 making me roll my own eyes at how ridiculous this was getting he was actually picking out the expensive pieces just for the sake of it not because he liked them and I knew this was the case when he just shrugged and told me he would gift them.

Once our purchases are placed in the car we get in and make our way to yet another surprise destination but thankfully we don't have to wait long as less than 10 minutes later we pull up outside JQ Rodney Bay Mall _wow fifty in a mall? Who would have thought it I didn't think he even knew these places existed_

"Finally now we talking" Kate says practically drooling at the thought of the shopping

"Please tell me there is a bar in here I can get drunk in" Elliot moans

"No idea" Christian replies

"Oh my god can you smell that?" I shout excitedly causing everyone to spin around to face me

"What baby what's wrong?" Christian says taking my hand

"Nothing wrong just oh my god donuts….take me to the donuts" I practically beg making him laugh

"Anything for you" he says putting his arm round my shoulders

"Not just me blip wants them too…don't you blip" and sure enough at that moment I get a kick of appreciation from inside my tummy

"Well best not keep him waiting" he grins down at me as I place my hand in his back pocket giving his butt a small pinch

Walking into the mall the smell hits me in the face again as I take in everything around me it's nice to be normal for a change being able to walk around the mall without personal designers/shoppers buy things without the price tags being thousands of dollars. Kate can see how much I appreciate this normal task of shopping as she knows how much Christian's money intimidates me 99% of the time

"Remember the old days where we would shop" Kate beams walking by my side

"I remember you shopping and dragging me round" I giggle

"Well this time you can enjoy it" Christian whispers handing me a credit card

"Thank you" I say taking it reluctantly "but first donuts"

"Donuts" he says pointing in the direction of a mini bakery

We buy loads and I mean loads Christian demanded all the donuts they had made ready to be sold, we also buy freshly made cookies plain cookies, choc chip, double choc chip you name the type we bought them. I stood there eating one while Christian paid then nodded at Sawyer who immediately picked up the bags to carry.

We walk round shopping I bought 6 floaty type dresses that worked surprisingly well with my growing bump, 2 vest tops, 4 short sleeved shirts, 5 pairs of heeled shoes, 2 pairs of wedged heels, 2 pairs of sandals, knee high heeled boots, 3 clutches, 2 handbags and 2 long t-shirts that would work well with leggings thanks to Kate insisting

"Come" Christian says pulling me into a jewellers

"Christian I have plenty of jewellery at home" I whine

"No you don't now come let me spoil you"

We walk out half hour later $15,000 dent in Christians bank account although we could have spent 3 million and he wouldn't have noticed. Christian bought me a diamond bracelet 9ct white gold priced $1,500 a 18ct white gold diamond pendant priced $2,400 a 18ct yellow gold pendant priced $4,000 a pair of 18ct yellow gold diamond flower drop earrings priced $3,800 another pair of 9ct white gold diamond studs priced $3,500 and they was all because I glanced at them longer than 5 seconds then spent ages arguing about it and of course Christian won.

"Can we go back to the hotel now before I feel any guiltier about shopping" I whine at him

"You're not supposed to feel guilty your supposed to enjoy it" he tells me stroking my cheek

"Well I was enjoying it till we went in there" I say pointing to the jewellers

"Baby you're my wife and I want to spoil you with diamonds what's wrong with that"

"Did you have to do it here? Knowing neither Kate nor your brother can afford it like you can" I fire at him in a hushed tone taking him back slightly

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" he says to be gently rubbing my arm "forgive me" he pouts making me melt

"Forgiven Mr Grey" I can't help laughing as I say it

"Thank fuck for that"

"Don't push it through" I grin at him

"Oh I'm tempted too now" he whispers seductively

"Think it's time we went back to the hotel" I smile sweetly too him

"Think your right…Elliot Kate you ready to go back?" he asks

"Sure" they both reply

"good let's get going" he says wrapping his arm round me while I put my hand in his back pocket again "get a good feel this time" I do as he says and give his butt a firm squeeze

"Hmm Mr Grey I do believe your arse is starting to sag you need to work on that" I laugh

"You better be fucking joking" he hisses reaching round to feel it himself causing me to laugh out loud

"Gotcha" I wink

"You will pay for that Mrs Grey" he smirks down at me

"I was counting on it"

"What have I turned you into you sex crazed monster" he whispers in my ear

Finally reaching the hotel we make our way to our room Kate and Elliot going to there's while Christian and Sawyer carry the million bags of shopping we did to our room. We walk in to find Gail, Taylor, Grace and Carrick sat out on the balcony talking

"Oh hello you two you both have a good day?" Grace asks us as I sit down on the lounger

"It was fantastic we went out and saw Dolphins and Whales it was amazing to see….Christian where's the camera? Show them the photos we took" I call out to him

"2 secs baby let me plug the camera into the laptop then I can show them" he calls back

"The Dolphins came so close to us it was an experience I will never forget" I continue to tell them

"Sounds like it" Grace Smiles at me

"What's with all the bags?" Carrick asks me

"We may have gone OTT at a shopping mall afterwards" I reply warily

"When she says that she really means I forced her to shop then decided to buy her jewellery which she wasn't happy about" Christian tells his father while setting the laptop on the table

"I see" Carrick chuckles lightly

"But we got plenty of donuts and cookies to go round" I tell them "Christian bought all the bakery had"

"Shall we look at the photos" Christian asks us all

"Please can't wait to see them" Grace says smiling at Christian

"How are you both doing?" I ask looking at Gail and Taylor

"A lot better now thank you Ana we just needed a good sleep" she smiles at me and Taylor nods in agreement

"Good glad to hear it" I smile back at her

We spend the next ten minutes looking through the photos

"You weren't joking when you said they came close were you?" Carrick asks us

"Nope it was amazing" I reply "oh and let's not forget Christian pushing Elliot over board then Kate pushing Christian in after him" I giggle

"It was a fun day" Christian says sitting next to me placing his hand on my knee

"Good glad you all enjoyed yourselves…don't forget its New Year's Eve tomorrow what is the plan?" Graces asks looking at us both

"we can either stay here the hotel is putting on its own New Year's Party or we can go to Rodney bay where again there will be lots of street parties along with fireworks displays but we will also get them here" he explains to us

"how about we stay here then that way we can all enjoy ourselves even Luke" Grace replies which Christian just nods in agreement "that's settled then will we need to make a reservation in the restaurant?"

"No mom ill deal with it" he replies smoothly

We spend the rest day lounging about on the balcony chatting amongst ourselves even Elliot and Kate join us after a while, it's great to just have family time Christian informs us we will be heading back home New Year's day sometime late afternoon so I want to make sure we enjoy the time we have here before we leave. I'm also looking forward to spending tomorrow evening with Family and friends although I wish Mia and Ethan were here to see the New Year in with us.


	51. Chapter 51

**_hey all thank you again for the reviews and followers here is the next chapter enjoy :-D_**

Waking up I feel refreshed I look at the clock beside me and see its 9:20am that's got to be the longest I have slept in forever we came to bed just after 10pm last night what is more shocking is Christian is still sleeping beside me he never and I mean never sleeps this late he usually up at the crack of dawn, even more disturbing is I haven't actually seen him take a business call or go through work emails, unless he has been doing it while I wasn't looking or sleeping maybe that's what it is whatever it is I'm glad he has given us all his full attention and not glued to his blackberry although it will be back to normal once we leave here tomorrow then back to work Monday morning. Crap work when I go back Monday I will now be walking into Grey Publishing as the owner not just editor how the hell am I going to run a publishing house? If I didn't have enough on my plate already now I got a company added to it. Why couldn't he have waiting the year like we originally planned I will be having a baby in a few months but enough of that….for now. It's Saturday but even better than that its New Year's Eve which means we get to spend the night here with Grace, Carrick, Gail, Taylor even Sawyer.

"Baby you think anymore the room will explode from the steam pressure coming out of your beautiful ears" Christian says getting my attention

"Ha ha very funny" I reply turning towards him rubbing my nose against him

"I thought so" he smiles leaning into me giving me a soft lingering kiss "I fucking love you more today than I did yesterday how is that even possible"

"I don't know but I feel the same" I whisper holding back the tears

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you" he whispers back looking concerned

"You didn't I'm just so happy, you make me happy and that was one of the nicest romantic things you have said to me, I love you" I tell him

"right get your ass out of bed we need to get you and blip fed, before spending the day lazing round on the balcony or we could go to the beach if you want?"

"How about we talk about it after we are fed" I suggest to him

"good plan, come" he says holding his hand out for me I take it immediately and get out of bed walking behind him out to the main room

"Surprise!" we both here making us jump out of our skin

Stood in front of us are my parents, Bob, Mia, Ethan and the Kavanaghs. I look around and see Grace grinning ear to ear, I look to Christian he looks just as shocked as I do

"How?" I manage to say

"Elliot rang us" Mia says pointing towards Ethan

"Kate phoned our parents" Ethan tells us

"And Luke phoned us and arranged everything" my mom smiles

"Where is Sawyer I'm going to have to give him a raise" Christian says

We spend the next 10 minutes greeting everyone, before sitting out on the balcony.

"Enjoying that?" Christian says as I eat another donut

"Yes" I mumble before taking a bite

"Do I want to ask why you have so many?" My mom asks us both

"Christian went crazy in a bakery yesterday held them at card point and demanded all the donuts they had as well as the cookies" I giggle

"Oh I like it card point instead of gun point" Elliot laughs while Christian just rolls his eyes

"Will you be having breakfast?" Christian asks me as I have my 5th donut

"Donuts are my breakfast today" I smirk at him

"For once I don't mind as you seem to be enjoying them"

"Good because I want the cookies now" I smile at him before making my back inside

Rummaging through the bags looking for cookies I notice Sawyer and Taylor talking in hushed tones although Taylor looks rattled

"They can't find out Sawyer you have seen how happy Mr Grey and Ana are lately"

"I know Taylor but they deserve to know" _deserve to know what_

"And they will just not here"

"I don't feel right about keeping this from them, that bitch is capable of anything" _what bitch? Who?_

I know I should stay to find out who they are on about but I can't I need to get away quick before they notice me, I turn on my heels and half walk half run to the balcony taking my seat again and try to look as normal as possible

"Where are the cookies?" Mia asks me

"Oh I can't find them" I shrug _there that's normal isn't it_

"You ok?" he asks me _ok so maybe not as normal as I thought_

"yes just too many donuts feeling sick now" I lie to him if one thing is for sure Taylor is right we have been in a good place and it's great to see Christian having fun just chilling and not stressed at all

"Want mom to check you over?"

"No I'll be fine in a bit Christian" I reply

"Ok if you're sure" he says eyeing me warily

"Have you decided what we are doing today" I ask him trying to change the subject

"I'm sure I gave you choice in the bedroom" he smirks at me

"Laze around here it is then" I reply

"In that case I do believe a change of clothing will be required, come lets go get changed" he says standing up

We go back to our bedroom Christian sets about getting himself a change of clothing while I go into the en suite to relieve myself, once I'm done I brush my teeth wash my face then tackle a brush through my hair taking one final look in the mirror I walk out of the en suite into the bedroom where Christian is sat on the bed with his laptop open and blackberry in his hand. _New it was too good to be true of course he has been working. _He is so wrapped up in whatever work he is doing he doesn't notice me walk in; I get changed into my bikini along with sarong then make my way to the balcony door

"I'll see you out there" I call over to Christian who looks around the room confused

"Fuck I'm sorry" he says closing the laptop

"What you sorry for I understand you have work to do its fine, if I'm being honest I'm surprised you lasted this long without checking on work" I smile at him as he walks over to me

"Well it's sorted for now" he says tucking my loose hair strands behind my ear "you look gorgeous in that bikini baby"

"I don't look fat then" I smirk

"oh no definitely not my gorgeous, hot, sexy, passionate, pregnant wife" he whispers leaning into me as I reach up and meet his lips with mine kissing him opening my mouth a little so his tongue can invade mine after a few moments he pulls back breathless just as I am "let's get out there they will be wondering where we have gone"

"Uh Christian you may want to adjust yourself first" I giggle looking down to his erection sticking out through his shorts

"Yeah better had" he laughs repositioning himself

We walk back out to find Mia and Ethan have gone down to the pool along with Elliot and Kate

"Oh there you both are" mom says

"Sorry my fault Carla was just replying to some business emails" Christian explains

"That's ok darling we are going to and have a look around along with Grace and Carrick that ok with you" my mom says to me

"Of course it is we just going to lay about here until this evening" I tell her after all we are heading back tomorrow and you can't come to St Lucia and stay in the hotel

"Take Sawyer with you" Christian tells them

"Ok we will see you in a couple of hours" Grace says ushering them all towards the balcony doors and through to the hotel room door

"Well that's us parent free for a few hours Mrs Grey what do you think we should do to pass the time?" Christian says trailing kisses along my shoulder

"I don't know about you but I plan on topping up my tan"

"Ok I suppose we can do that although I can think of better things to do" he says huskily into my ear then nibbles it

"Fine you win I'm at your mercy"

"Good answer" he whispers then starts to undo the sides of my bikini bottom

"Christian!" I exclaim "someone might see us"

"all part of the thrill baby now hush" he replies as my bikini bottom falls to the floor then he undoes my bikini top and seconds later that falls to the floor to join the matching bottoms

His hands slowly work over my body then down between my legs "always so ready for me" he says cupping my breast in his other hand as I lean back resting my head against his chest

"Only for you" I barely whisper as he starts his magic touch between my thighs sending me over the edge coming apart as my orgasm takes over calling out his name I'm barely controlling my breathing when he thrusts into me hard again and again until he takes us both over the edge again

I wake up and notice I'm in bed, I vaguely remember me passing out after our love making on the balcony….oh my god on the balcony anyone could have seen us that thought alone makes me blush crimson. Sitting up a look around the room and notice Christian sat out on the balcony with his laptop getting out of bed put my robe on and walk over to him put my arms around his neck kissing him in the top of his head.

"Hey you're awake" he says closing down his laptop

"I hope so otherwise who else would be wrapped around you" I chuckle walking round him then sitting in his lap "what time is it?"

"It's….half past 1" he replies looking at his watch

"Oh good means its lunch time and I'm starving"

"I'll order room service"

"I have a better plan Mr Grey, how about we get dressed and go for a walk and find us a restaurant" I smile at him with pleading eyes

"We can do that"

"Good ill just get changed well err dressed" I say looking down at my robe

"don't be long" he tells me as I walk back into the bedroom picking out a blue wrap dress blue lace bra and matching panties and get dressed finishing off the look with one of the new pairs of sandals I bought I then walk into the en suite brushing my hair and putting it up in a ponytail and applying little make up just some mascara and lip gloss and I'm ready to face the world well St Lucia.

"Ready?" I ask as I step back out onto the balcony

"Sure am lets go" he replies picking up his laptop and placing it safe before leading me out

We get down to the reception and notice Mia and Elliot

"Hey where you two off too" I ask them

"We was just about to come find you Ethan and Kate have gone to have a family discussion about something with their parents" Mia informs us

"That's strange any idea what?" I ask her genuinely confused

"No idea" she replies

"Well we are going out for lunch you are more than welcome to join us" Christian suggests smiling at the both

"Sounds good where we going?" Elliot asks us both

"Wherever our feet take us…or Ana's nose" Christian replies laughing

After walking for 10 minutes we stop outside this lovely little place called Alexandra's

"This will do me suppose" Christian states rolling his eyes

After our lunch is eaten we casually walk back to the hotel and sit by the poolside for a couple of hours talking and sunbathing. I know I've said this before but I love it when we get the chance to be normal without any drama.


	52. Chapter 52

**_You will notice I have brought back the subconscious I missed her and to be honest I can't believe I have left her out for so long hehe. A lot of drama rolled into one night so enjoy the tears, tantrums, laughter, and embarrassment wouldn't be a New Year's Eve without fireworks and I'm not just talking about the ones that light up in the sky with all the pretty colours ;-)_**

"Ana hurry up we will be late" I hear Christian shout through from the main room '_we wouldn't have been if you hadn't used your sexpertise on me jackass'_

"Two more minutes I promise" I shout back adjusting my dress

Thank god for Mia is all I will say, she knew that her, Ethan, the Kavanaghs and my parents along with Bob was a surprise and that we would be celebrating tonight and Mia being Mia thought of bringing everything I needed from the dress to the shoes to the clutch bag even managed to retrieve my second chance earrings that Christian gave me the day of the Masquerade ball. The Dress is Alexander McQueen draped tulip print silk chiffon bustier dress that works well with my growing pregnancy bump, a pair of Prada suede round-toe heels with straps along with matching clutch. I decided to wear one of the necklaces Christian bought me just yesterday along with the new bracelet, minimal make up and I'm ready walking out of the bedroom and into the main room I'm greeting by Christian, his parents, my parents, Gail and Jason.

"About time Ana we suppo-" he says turning towards me stopping mid-sentence for his jaw to hit the ground

"You look gorgeous darling absolutely gorgeous" my mum gushes trying to hold back the urge to cry _geez it's just a dress get over it_

"my god baby your breath taking so beautiful ,stunning I'm the luckiest man in the world having you as my wife" Christian smiles in what looks like awe as he walks over to me kissing my cheek softly taking my hand in his

"It's just a dress" I mumble at them all

"It's the person in the dress that's beautiful baby" Christian whispers to me making me blush

"Do I need to book you in for an eye test?" I tease immediately wishing I hadn't as I watch his eyes go from lust to anger in Nano seconds.

"Anastasia Rose Grey" oh crap he used my full name now I feel 8 years old again when my mom told me off because I happened to drop the F bomb in a flared temper tantrum "when will you get into that smart brain of yours that the compliments I give you are fucking genuine? Do you honestly think I just say this shit to you with no meaning behind them?"

"I know I'm sorry I was only teasing you" I say hoping that will put an end to him being mad it was only a silly comment on my behalf what's the big deal _"you know what the big deal is your low self-esteem issues that I have to carry around for you" _my subconscious says rearing her fat head tapping her foot almost mocking me

"Shall we make a move the others will be waiting" Carrick says saving me from Christian's annoyance towards me

"Yes" is all Christian replies pulling at my hand almost dragging me out of the hotel suite

"It was just a silly comment will you please forget I said it" I whisper to Christian as we walk to the elevator

"Fine" he replies

"I guess not" I say letting go of his hand and folding my arms looking away from him, I hear him take a sharp breath of air and I know without looking at him he has his eyes squinted closed thinking

The Elevator doors open and we all step in I stand in-between my mom and Grace while Christian stands in front of us turned away from us all. The ride down to the hotel foyer is a quiet one and I spend it staring down to the floor wishing a huge hole would open and suck me in; this is going to be a fun night...not! Really should learn to keep my mouth shut how can one little comment turn into such hostility. Once the doors open I swiftly link arms with my mom again feeling like I'm 8 years old and need protecting from the big bad wolf and walk towards the dining room to meet the others.

"Wow Ana you are hot!" Kate beams embracing me in a hug

"She isn't lying, wow Mrs Grey you are smoking hot" Elliot chimes in followed by a wolf whistle

"Thank you" I smile weakly at them both then looking in any direction except theirs

"What's that about" I hear Elliot say to Christian as they greet each other

"Nothing" Mr Christian one word reply only Grey says

"Yeah clearly nothing bro whatever it is sort the shit out its New Year's Eve do you really want to see in the New Year pissed off with each other?" Elliot tells him with a nudge

"I'll be right back need to umm powder my nose" I tell everyone trying to hold the tears from falling practically running to the restroom

Reaching the restroom I walk in and grateful that they have soft seats placed in here I sit on one and try to calm myself

"It was one stupid fucking comment" I mumble to myself looking down to the ground

I see people well there feet pass me entering then leaving again I have no idea how long I have been sat here can't have been that long can it?

"You out!" I hear Christian bark. I look up to find a woman re-applying her lipstick quickly then rushing out as Christian checks the cubicles to make sure we are alone

"I- I was just coming out" I stutter to him wiping away my tears with the back of my hand

"As soon as we get home you are seeing Flynn don't even argue with me about it" he states running his hand through his hair

"Ok" I barely whisper looking down to my now tangled hands in my lap "I'm sorry Christian"

"What are you sorry for?" He asks sitting beside me untangling my hands and placing them in his

"I was only joking, everyone complimenting me made me feel slightly uncomfortable so I just wanted to I don't know lighten it" I answer him

"I know baby I'm sorry too, Dad just kicked my ass for being such an asshole but you do irritate me when you can't accept a simple compliment" he says rubbing his thumb over my knuckles I'm not sure is that an apology or another scolding? _"It's both but you know he is right about this don't you"_ my subconscious says I know she is right but I shake her off right away

"It's just hard to sometimes, but I will discuss it with Flynn" I whisper looking up at him

"good now let's forget about it and enjoy the night" he smiles kissing my forehead then standing up holding his hand out for me to take, I take it and stand up placing my free arm around his neck making my intentions clear he leans down and forcefully kisses me

"Oh good you pair have made up" my mom smirks at us making me blush "good job I wasn't five minutes later" she winks

"MOM!" I admonish her as I blush crimson all while Christian looks completely impassive _bastard_

"Oh come on darling you didn't seem to mind on the balcony earlier today" my jaw has hit the floor I'm hyperventilating, blushing so much I'm actually starting to sweat. Did she say what I think she just did I look at Christian and he looks like he is wondering the same

"I forgot my bag and well you two were too busy to even notice me" she explains _oh god kill me now please kill me now_

"Oh my god" is all I can muster to come out of my mouth

"Oh don't be so old Ana we all do it, not in such a spectacular style but you seemed to enjoy it. Now let's go eat" my mum smiles opening the door

I can't even look her in the eye as I pass her leaving the restroom with Christian close behind me and my mom following us both as we walk back to the dining area where everyone is waiting patiently for us.

"Finally can we eat now I'm starving" Mia says rolling her eyes

"You're always starving" Elliot grins at her

"Don't go there Elliot or you will be wearing that beer" she hisses at him with a smile creeping on her lips

"Let's get seated" Grace pipes up

We head over to a private area of the dining room and take our seats its nothing like the Fairmont or the Heathman they have just placed us in the corner of the room and put privacy screens around us so the other guests can't see us which of course will have been Christians doing. I reach for the menu and find its going to be difficult to choose I want everything and I mean everything on the menu I decide to go with onion soup as a starter I really fancy salmon but that's off the cards while I'm pregnant maybe I can pray someone will order salmon and I can have a little tiny mouthful I'm sure that won't hurt will it? Chicken Parmigiana for my main course play it safe once I give the waitress who is staring at Christian my order I place my hand on the back of Christians head playing with his hair making sure she knows I'm claiming him like a predator he knows this is the game plan and a smirk creeps on his face as he looks from the menu then to me

"Feeling possessive are we?"

"Not at all dear husband" I say deliberately including the word husband so she gets the hint completely as the others give her there orders

"Are you sure about that?"

"if I was going to be all possessive I would have just done this" I grin then I crash my lips onto his kissing him with greed then pulling back "but I didn't so yes I'm sure" I grin widely at him as he has a look of shock plastered on his face

"Well played Steele he looks utterly gobsmacked and smitten at once" Kate whispers to me from my other side making me giggle

"You trying to kill him off?" Elliot laughs pointing at Christian who is just staring at me as if he is trying to figure out what to do next

"Oh no if I was going for the kill I would have done something else entirely" I smirk raising my eyebrow slightly at them both then suddenly remembering the restroom with my mom I start to blush

"What is it?" Kate whispers to me

"my mom walked in on me and Christian and well let's just say she was right if she had walked in 5 minutes later she would have definitely walked in on something" I whisper back thankful Kate is holding the menu up to hide our faces

"You pair having a party behind that menu?" my dad shouts over the table to us making Kate lower the menu

"No sorry" I reply taking a sip of coke as the waitress comes back with our starters

I'm just about to thank her when Christian stands up suddenly pulling me into his arms and kisses me full force back dipping me causing everyone around our table to make 'aww' sounds then placing me up straight again he pulls away and says "that's how you make the waitress know we are fucking happily married" with a smirk on his face making me giggle

"Thank you" I smile leaning in to kiss him softly and quickly

"You're welcome baby now eat" he orders as we take our seats again

It doesn't take us long to eat our starters then the plates are quickly cleared from the table and replaced without main menus I look around the table and see Elliot has in fact gone for the salmon.

"No" I hear Christian say I turn and look at him confused "no" he again says more firm

"No to what?"

"No salmon not while you're pregnant" he orders

"I wasn't going to" I lie "I was just seeing if it looked as good as it sounded in the menu

"I can read you like a book" he comments looking completely impassive at me

"Then this time you really do need an eye test because your reading me all wrong" I smirk at him tucking into my meal

"Am I really?" he questions

"Ok you're not but it looks so good and mouth-watering" I whine making him look smug at being right

"It is incredible" Elliot mumbles with a mouthful

"Elliot where's your manners" Grace scolds him

"Sorry mom…want a bite?" Elliot asks me before I can reply Christian gives him the death stare "maybe not" he mumbles looking back down at his plate

Is it actually possible to eat your meal and pretend it's something else? Because right now my chicken is a piece of salmon it may look like chicken hell it had feathers like a chicken and sounded like a chicken but my imagination is telling me it's a salmon! Who is I kidding its chicken and its bland, dry and tastes revolting, which makes it worse as I know have to sit here and eat it and pretend to enjoy it. I glance over at Mia who has the same as me and I know without asking her she feels the same I catch her as she looks around the table and mouth 'desert' she giggles as she nods

"What is that about?" I hear Christian ask

"We both looking forward to desert" I reply stabbing my fork into the chicken almost as if I'm punishing its mere existence

"It can't be that bad" Christian says inspecting the meal in front of me

"oh yeah you try it" I tell him holding the fork with a piece of chicken on he takes the fork in his mouth removes it and starts chewing after not even 2 seconds his spits it out in his napkin

"That is fucking disgusting I wouldn't feed that shit to the fucking homeless" he bellows getting the attention of everyone around us thank god for the privacy screens "you" he yells pointing at a passing waiter who drops the set of empty plates he was carrying

"Should have had the salmon" Elliot chuckles to us

"Elliot don't fucking go there" Christian warns him

"How can I help sir" the waiter trembles

"Take this fucking meal and shove it up the chef's ass"

"Christian enough"

"No Ana it isn't your pregnant and can't eat half the shit on this fucking menu and the food you can fucking eat comes out fucking disgusting" he shouts

"Christian its fine me and Mia will just have something else" I tell him trying to calm him down

"What you got the same shit Ana had?" he asks Mia who just nods

"What seems to be the problem" a gentleman asks approaching the table

"Who the fuck are you?" Christian asks him bluntly

"I'm the manager of the hotel sir"

"If you can call it that I should have this place fucking closed and demolished" here we go

Christian continues to shout at both the manager, the waiter then the chef when he comes out to see what the disturbance is. I look at Mia then to everyone else who stare gobsmacked at what's going on I look at Sawyer who is looking at me I take this as my cue

"Sawyer while my husband is busy arguing with the hotel staff will you accompany me and Mia to find something to eat?"

"Yes of course"

"Thank god because I'm still starving and Mr Grumpy is only just getting started on his abuse" I state grabbing my clutch "we will be back shortly" I say grabbing Mia's hand

"Ok hurry back" Both my mom and Grace tell us

"Miss Grey the choice is yours donuts and cookies back up in my room or we go find somewhere with ice cream

"Donuts and cookies" she replies like a giddy teenager making both me and Sawyer laugh as we head to the elevator

We walk into the hotel suite sit down and demolish loads of donuts and cookies to the point we both can't eat anymore

"We better get back down there Christian will blow a fuse" Mia says brushing the crumbs off her dress

"Your right quick lets go"

Back in the dining room Christian is still shouting at the hotel staff he didn't even notice we went if he did he isn't showing it. We sit back down thoroughly thankful we had something to eat that wasn't chicken.

"Where the fuck did you three go too?" Christian yells as he walks back round the table

"Donuts" Mia shrugs

"And cookies" I add "you finished beating your chest like a caveman?"

"Maybe" he smirks

"Good are you going to eat that?" I ask him looking at his plate

"Not if you want it"

"Good god no I'm stuffed from all the cookies and donuts just wondered that was all" I smile at him

"Hurry up Christian we want to get good seats outside" Mia pouts at him as he finishes his meal "finally let's go"

we all make our way outside where there is an outside stage along with a dance floor and tables and chairs placed around it, Mia and Christian spend 5 minutes arguing about where to sit Mia wants to be near the stage Christian however wants to be near the back we all agree to meet them half way and sit in the middle much to both Mia and Christians annoyance

"Cheer up grumpy ass" I whisper in Christian's ear

"I'm not grumpy ass" he says mockingly

"Sure" I laugh patting his knee

"I'm not" he repeats

"If you say so"

"I know so"

"Good then put a smile on that face of yours and enjoy the last night of 2011"

"Yes boss" he replies playfully

"What's everyone having to drink?" my dad asks us

"I'll have a vodka and coke with ice and without the vodka" I say trying to look impassive making everyone chuckle

"You almost gave me a twitchy palm" Christian whispers holding out his hand

"Only almost I will have to try harder" I whisper back to him making his breath hitch

"I'll have the same as Ana" Mia giggles

My dad, Elliot, Christian and Carrick all go to the bar to get everyone there drinks while the rest of us sit and talk amongst ourselves

"Have either of you thought of any baby names?" my mom asks both me and Mia

"Yes I have but your all going to have to wait until D-day" Mia replies

"me and Christian haven't even discussed it let alone thought about it" I tell them but it does make me realise we will have to sit down and talk about it as once its born we can't keep calling it blip that would be cruel

"Here you go" Elliot chimes as he places a tray on the table my dad, Carrick and Christian doing the same

"Vodka and cokes with ice without the vodka for the pregnant ladies" my dad says handing us both our drinks

"Thanks dad" I smile

"Thank you Ray"

"Your both welcome" he replies smiling back

"I was just asking Ana if you both thought of any names" my mom says directly to Christian

"We haven't yet Carla" he replies looking at her then me

"Well if it's a boy how about your father's name" she suggests to me

"Mom thank you for the suggestion but when the time comes we will decide then" I smile at her hoping this will end the conversation

"Well we know what it will be if it's a girl…Carla Rose" she states making me choke on my drink

"Excuse me?" I ask her completely dumbfounded

"Carla Rose it's a beautiful name and I think it's only fair you name her after me"

"Mom stay of the liquor and as for this baby it will be named by me and Christian by our own choosing not yours" I tell her straight

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for joining us for our New Year's celebrations. Tonight we have music from Queen, Tina Turner, The Blues Brothers and our resident DJ will see us into the New Year from 11:30pm" the manager from before says into the mic standing on stage

"Fucking useless tw-"

"Christian!" I say quickly cutting him off

"Well he is" he states taking a sip of his own drink

"We gathered" Carrick comments giving Christian a stern look

I am grateful when a band takes there place on the stage and start playing as a Tina Turner impersonator walks on the stage in a gold sequined dress on a closer look it is in fact a bloke dressed as her, just as I wonder if he would be singing or miming he does start singing and he is pretty damn good apart from the Adams apple you would think it was her.

"You're simply the best, Better than all the rest, Better than anyone, Anyone I ever met, I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say, Tear us apart, Baby, I would rather be dead" we all sing along Elliot shouting it more than singing as I lean on Christians shoulder holding his hand

The song ends and we all cheer and clap until another one begins Mom and Bob get up and start dancing shortly followed by Grace and Carrick then Kate and Elliot.

"Been meaning to talk to you" I say getting Gail's attention "apart from the incident how was your honeymoon"

"it's been fabulous it's still strange to think we are now married" she gushes "but I have missed my kitchen it is still in one piece isn't it" she jokes

"I'm glad you have had a good time and as for the kitchen it's still in one piece" I giggle

It's not long till Tina turner has finished and a fake Queen band takes her place, they not half as good as the original but it's still fun especially when Me and dad are singing all the songs word for word yes he was a queen fan has all the albums and played them regular as I grew up much to the annoyance of my mom who was more into Abba and Phil Collins. If I ever hear a Abba song again it will be too soon! I have sat like a pregnant invalid for too long I'm dressed up and want to dance

"Come dance with me" I say to Christian

"For you anything" he smiles taking my hand in his and walks us to the dance floor

"This is perfect" I smile as he wraps his arms around me as he manoeuvres me around our bodies moving in sync to the music

"Your perfect Anastasia" he whispers as I lean in placing my face in the crook of his neck smelling his sweet Christian scent

After fake Queen Band have finished we sit back down as the DJ starts his set waiting to see in the New Year

"10 more minutes ladies and gents please all make your way down to the beach front for our fantastic firework display that will see in 2012" the DJ echoes over the mic

"Now we talking" I say excitedly I love fireworks always have always will

"Suppose we should make a move so you can get a better view" Christian chuckles wrapping his arm round my shoulders tucking me into his side

We all walk the short distance down to the beach front where they have fire eaters, fire performers, and fire dancers. It's pretty amazing to watch if I had known they were here I would have come down sooner. Elliot, Carrick and Ethan walk down to us carrying Champagne and glasses handing each of us a glass even me and Mia they then open the Champagne and pour each of us some.

"Just a small one to see in the New Year mom said it would be ok" Christian says slightly disgruntled

"Thank you" I smile up at him

"10, 9, 8, 7,6, 5, 4,3,2,1" we all count down once we said 1 I reached up and kissed Christian passionately

"Happy New Year Baby" I hear Christian say as the fireworks start exploding above our heads

"Happy New Year to you too I love you Christian" I say looking into his beautiful grey eyes

"I love you too baby" he says pressing his forehead against mine

"I don't know how we will top next New Year off this one was beyond perfect" I say in awe as I turn round to watch the fireworks pressing my back against Christians Chest

"Happy New Year to the Greys, Kavanaghs, Ray, Bob and of course the foxy momma Carla" Elliot shouts to us all holding up his glass in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other

"Happy New year" we all say to each other

"And not forgetting Happy New Year to Gail, Jason and Luke" I smile to them holding my glass up to them

"Happy New Year Ana, Christian" they say back to us raising their glasses

After watching the fireworks we all make our way back up to the hotel and sit in the same place we were before we went to watch the fireworks, although this time I'm now sat on Christians lap snuggled into his chest playing with the chest hair sticking out of his shirt which is unbuttoned at the top

"Having fun" Christian says pulling my attention to his face

"I am actually" I smile at him

"Bro put the baby maker down and come dance" Elliot slurs at us

"If you insist Elliot" he replies with a wicked look in his eyes. I get off him and take a sit on one of the chairs next to my mom I have no idea what happened next but one minute they was walking to the dance floor the next they was in the pool near by

"Been waiting to do that all night" Mia says laughing hysterically "that Elliot was for the always starving comment you came out with before dinner"

"That explains him what the fuck did I do" Christian says climbing out of the pool

"Got in the way" she laughs making us all laugh

"Got in the way did I"

"You wouldn't…Christian I'm pregnant" she exclaims in horror

"I'll be gentle" one quick move he has his arms wrapped round her Mia kicking and screaming although this is playful not an actual threat issue for anyone to be worried about and jumps back in the pool her in tow

"Christian Grey you have ruined my dress" she giggles splashing him

"I'll buy another one" he shrugs splashing her back as we all stand beside the pool

"I think we should join them" I hear Kate say before I have a chance to argue I feel her push me in

"Kate you evil bitch" I joke

"You love it really Steele now shift your ass I want to jump in"

"Jump how about push" Ethan shouts from behind her

"Ethan you bastard I wanted to dive bomb" she yells up at him as Christian, Elliot and Mia make their way over to us

"Kids! They never grow up do they" I hear my mom say

"No they don't but then neither do we" Grace Chuckles before pushing my mom in then jumping in herself

"Christian Grey we have the worlds craziest family" I laugh throwing my arms around him

"That we do baby"


	53. Chapter 53

_**hey everyone so so sorry i haven't got this out before now hope you all enjoy :-D there will be another chapter out today maybe two see how it goes **_

_**Steph :-)**_

I Hate Monday mornings, actually scratch that I hate Sunday evenings because then you know what you will wake up too. The usual Morning rush to get ready for work, shower then the god awful task of finding something to wear that will both look good and be comfortable whilst pregnant then of course there is breakfast, dull and dreary I will be boring as usual and stick to my granola and yogurt along with a cup of English Breakfast tea. Then there is the god awful drive to work in the Seattle traffic it takes longer to get to work now that we have moved so we leave earlier Christian in one car myself in the other. This isn't doing global warming any good, but its difficult these days for us to travel together, Christian has his breakfast meetings that mean he leaves before me or I do and I leave before him.

I'm not entirely sure why I'm hating this Monday morning in particular maybe I slept awkward, maybe it's the pregnancy tiring me out and there are months to go yet before I'm due. The real reason though I believe to be because as of today I'm the new owner of Grey Publishing's, Christian was quick enough to get the sign changed so it "resembles me" as he put it on the plane home knowing I wouldn't cause such an argument 30,000 feet in the air with his and my family with us. I dread to think what the sign looks like and dread even more what everyone I work with will feel about it all or how they will now treat me if I thought before when they found out who I was engaged then married too didn't make me feel nauseas this does, now I have to walk in there to my 'new office' that Christian also arranged while I was away, which come to think of it where is this 'new office' oh my god I'm going to walk in there and look like a complete idiot when I try to locate it and I'm supposed to be the owner! _'Well let's face it at least the titanic sailed for a couple of days before sinking! You won't last 5 minutes" _my subconscious sneers at me whilst giving out a god awful evil chuckle enough to make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. _The bitch!_

"Ana" I turn to find Christian staring at me in the bathroom

"Huh what?"

"Ana are you ok you have been standing there for 10 minutes not doing anything" he tells me giving me his 'spill it now' look

"I was just thinking that's all" I reply while fixing my hair

"About?"

"How I hate Mondays" I reply

"Because we have to be apart 9-5?"

"Yeah that's it" _and that I'm going into work like a headless chicken trying to cross the road _I think to myself

"Hurry up you need to eat before you leave" he says in his controlled bossy tone

"Yes sir" I reply playfully saluting him

Taking one final look in the mirror, hair up, white blouse, grey skirt that works perfectly with my baby bump and a pair of black heels I'm ready to face doom I mean work. Leaving the bedroom I make my way down to the kitchen to find Christian sat drinking coffee and Gail pottering about making his omelette.

"Good morning Ana" Gail says to me smiling

"Good morning to you too Gail" I reply smiling back as I take my seat next to Christian

"The usual Ana?" Gail asks me while she cooks

"Yes please" _told you id be boring!_

"Granola and yogurt coming right up" she replies placing my tea in front of me

"while we are here there are a few events we need to discuss" Christian states pulling out his blackberry "the 4th we have dinner with perspective sellers at 7pm, 7th we have a charity ball to attend so you will need to arrange a dress for that occasion then a week Saturday 14th we have my parents Anniversary party, it's a surprise Mia's doing of course"

"Well that wasn't a discussion…that was you throwing dates at me" I say while eating my breakfast

"I suppose your right; would you like to discuss it further?"

"be pointless, I'll get onto Caroline Acton make an appointment for dresses for both the Charity Ball and your Parents Anniversary, as for the meal with perspective sellers I'm sure I have something in the vast closet that I can wear, but right now I need to make my way to work"

"Sawyer is waiting outside for you, I will see you tonight" Christian says before kissing me softly

"See you tonight, love you" I reply walking out of the kitchen

Putting my coat on and retrieving my bag I make my way out to the car where Sawyer is waiting hopping from one foot to the next to I assume keep himself warm in the cold Seattle air. He spots me and immediately stops making me giggle almost as if I have just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. He opens the car door for me and I slide in getting myself comfy while he gets into the driver's seat.

"Luke you know in future maybe you would like to either wait in the house for me or sit in the car until I come out just so you can stay warm I don't like the thought of you freezing on my account" I say to him trying not to laugh

"But it's in my job description Ana" he replies making me roll my eyes

"I think we can bend it on this occasion don't you, after all what good would your job description be if you make yourself ill"

"When you put it like that" he agrees with a nod

"Good well now that's sorted, please tell me you know where my new office is" I ask him praying he knows

"I do Ana we did the necessary security procedures when we moved your belongings" he replies I can see in the rear view mirror he is trying to hold make the urge to laugh

"Thank god for that I won't be a headless chicken looking for it, just the bride of Frankenstein running the company" I say looking out the window and this time Sawyer does laugh "and what's so funny?" I grin

"Bride of Frankenstein" he replies looking at me through the rear view mirror with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips

"Oh Luke let's keep that between us no matter how true it is" I laugh at him

"Yes probably best don't think Mr Grey would appreciate it"

"no he definitely wouldn't" I reply noticing we are pulling up outside of Grey Publishing "oh well Luke lets go face the music…whatever you do Luke don't leave me side" I say trying to sound positive but I fail miserably this day is going to be hell….I Hate Mondays!

"It will be fine Ana, your there boss now and well if they don't like it they know where the door is" he says boldly

"You're right let's go"

He gets out and opens the door for me gives me one last reassuring smile before walking me towards the building, I take a glance at the sign and it is beautiful, with roman lettering in gray and blue colourings around each letter. _Now admit it girl that's cute your favourite gray because of that tie and his favourite blue because he loves how the colour looks on you! _My subconscious gleams nodding her approval. Walking through the doors I see Clare at reception smiling as she always does, I smile back hoping that my nerves are well hidden as I walk past her giving each other quick hello's before reaching the elevator. Sawyer presses the button as we wait; thankfully we are not waiting long before the doors open.

The elevator comes to a stop and I step out….holy cow it's a smaller version of Christians floor back at Grey house, everything is the same from the furniture to the wall and floor colourings. If my office is the same look as his I think I might be pissed with him, I look over at Hannah and she looks like the cat that got the cream.

"Ana have you seen this? Everything is new…even this pen, and there was someone called Barney here setting up the computers with everything we will need, along with personalised iPads, new blackberry, computer and mac pro for on the move" she says in astonishment and glee for her new toys

"Clearly my husband thinks of everything" I politely smile although on the inside I'm wondering what the hell, nothing wrong with what we had before! I thought we was just moving offices, not spending a small fortune

"here are your messages" she smiles handing me the iPad "that one is yours, when your out of office I'm to put all messages on there for you" she explains I must look like a tool _well least you made it to your office door before sinking_

"Ok thank you" I reply taking the iPad from her and walking into my new office

I am floored completely and utterly floored, my office looks stunning the walls are white except the wall behind me with is black with red floral patterns on, in front of me at the far side of the room is a glass desk with a black expensive looking chair placed behind it, to the left of me is a round glass table with four beautifully designed red fabric chairs placed around it, and in the middle of the table is a vase with red and white roses. To the right I find a squared 8 cube shelf unit and a 6 cube shelf unit placed next to it both in black, with books, manuscripts, photos of mine and Christians family, a photo from our wedding day and other little ornaments that set the place of really well, and finally the stunning vibrant red canvas paintings that are placed on the walls of roses, poppies, and a couple of sunsets. All in all I think I could move into this office it's so pretty, how does anyone expect me to work when I have such beauty around me, Christian definitely pulled out all the stops on this one.

"Do you need anything" I hear Sawyer ask I just shake my head as I continue to stare in awe at my new office

"Well what do you think" ok that brought me back to the here and now I swirl round to find Christian standing in the doorway and Sawyer leaving

"Its…well it's….." I stammer trying to find the right words to describe it

"You hate it don't you"

"What? Good god no! I love it Christian is beyond anything I could have possibly imagined" I reply looking back round the office again

"You can change whatever you don't like" he explains walking to my side placing his hand on my back

"Are you kidding me, this is perfect." I smile at him "thank you so much its beautiful" I whisper reaching up and kissing him tenderly

"I'm glad you like it baby"

"Well Mr Grey I have work to do and unless you have an appointment" I tease him

"Mrs Grey I now need to make appointments to see my wife?"

"I should think so Mr Grey you and your sexpertise, a wife needs time to gather her wits" I wink playfully at him

"well in that case I shall leave you too it" he states and I can't help but feel disappointed, Christening my new office is all I want to do right now "or we could just do what you are thinking" _huh how the hell does he do that!_

"And what is that?" I ask pretending to be clueless

"Baby your face just lit up so bright the international space station can see it" he says cupping my face "now which surface shall we christen first"


	54. Chapter 54

_**here you go as promised another Chapter, im in the middle of the next chapter so hopefully it will be ready to send out later...now some may not like where this is going others may enjoy it however i can tell you that it will come together nicely...i hope. **_

_**thank you also for the reviews i get and the amazing followers **_

"Oh my god Christian what the hell was that" I ask trying to catch my breath

"That baby was me fucking you to space and back" he replies doing up his trousers

"Well if the international space station didn't see me before they definitely did then" I giggle as I adjust my blouse and skirt

"That glorious sound makes me want to fuck you again" he smirks at me making my knees go like jelly

"Oh no you don't Christian, as much fun as that was I have a company to run" I say pointing at him

"Well in that case this time I really will leave you to it, remember baby if you need anything at all just call me ok" he says kissing my forehead

"I will, I love you Mr Grey"

"I love you too Mrs Grey now work wench you have a company to run" he replies walking out of the office

I take one last look around my office then take a seat behind my desk, firing up the computer I look over the iPad and check my messages, there are a few from the editors and one from Roach regarding an important matter. I should really arrange a meeting ASAP with everyone to discuss my takeover of the company, get it out of the way so to speak. I walk out of the office to find Hannah busily typing away

"Hannah can you please email all editors, and Mr Roach and inform them we will be having a meeting in the conference room at 2pm please"

"Of course anything else you wish to address in the email?"

"No that's it I will discuss everything that needs to be discussed at the meeting" I reply

"I will get it sent out straight away Ana"

"Thank you" I smile then turning back towards my office

The rest of the morning passes in a blur, I have met with Mr Roberts our accountant and he seems quite optimistic with how the company is doing with regards to incomings and outgoings, which is all well and good but until today my husband was running it, he could probably do it in his sleep, so this information is quite pointless at the time being, let's see what it's like in 6 months' time when I have run it into the ground! Ok I know I shouldn't have that attitude but at this moment in time I feel like that's what will happen, I need to up my game though and prove I can do it, if anything to make Christian proud.

Grabbing my coat and bag I decide to go and get my own lunch much to Sawyers dismay, he would have rather I stay at Grey Publishing and sent Hannah instead, I don't see what the deal is...unless he is hiding something, now I know the signs when Christian is hiding information from me he goes all moody and possessive and a damn right arrogant ass, so I know he is oblivious to any threats. Maybe I'm just overthinking it but then there was that conversation back in St Lucia _"I don't feel right about keeping this from them, that bitch is capable of anything" _maybe I should ask him about it but then he would know I was eavesdropping.

"Sawyer is there something wrong?" I ask as we exit the building into the Seattle cold brisk winds

"What makes you think there is something wrong?"

"You kicked up a fuss when I said I wanted to get lunch myself so are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I reply to him gauging his face and in the briefest of moments I saw what I didn't want to, worry, anger, concern and the final look deer caught in the headlights fleet across his face.

"Mrs Grey I'm afraid I'm under strict instructions not to tell you" he tells me and I know it's serious when he uses formalities

"Am I in danger?"

"Ana please can I be so blunt and ask you to hurry up and get your lunch so we can go back to Grey Publishing" he says in an ordering way

I say nothing more with the million thoughts screaming around my head, I quickly get my ham and pickle sub and make my way back to my office with Sawyer beside me. I need to find out what the hell is going on, who could possibly be a threat. I know one thing for sure though Jason Taylor knows, he always knows.

Back in the safety of my office I notice Sawyer has followed me in and closed the door behind him, maybe he is going to tell me, but then I see him just stare ahead impassively.

"Are you going to tell me Sawyer or do I have to phone Taylor?" I hiss at him getting beyond pissed off

"Taylor is on his way ma'am" he replies not moving his eyes of the spot he is firmly staring at

"Fine but drop the formalities Luke I thought we was past that by now"

I eat my lunch in silence glaring at Sawyer occasionally, but nothing he is completely unfazed by it all. Once I have finished lunch its 1:50pm so I make my way down to the conference room for the meeting I'm dreading. Stepping in I notice everyone is already here.

"Ah hello everyone" I smile as I take a seat "now I know some of you are wondering why I called this meeting"

"For you to tell us you're our boss" Rachel one of the editors hisses, startling me a little

"Well yes, as of today I am officially the owner of Grey Publishing. I want to take this time to let you all know that nothing has changed it will still run like it has before I don't see any reason for that to change" I smile at them all getting encouraging nods from some Roach especially

"Oh goody a 22 year old pregnant brat as my boss just what I fucking need"

"Excuse me Neil?" I ask looking at the short man in his 40's

"You heard"

"Talk to Mrs Grey like that again you little fucker and your ass is mine got it" Sawyer snarls at him

"Sawyer enough" I warn him, I know he is protecting me but this is not what I was expecting when I called this meeting "now before I continue I think it only fair to give each and every one of you the opportunity to leave, this is a business not some school yard if you don't like how things are run then leave you know where the door is" I pause for a moment

"Neil I will speak to you after the meeting" I tell him as stern as I can making sure it is clear to all I will not tolerate any abuse "now where was I….ah yes Mr Roach will continue his position in the company I don't see why that should change, only thing I do want to change is when you send in reports and manuscript selections, I want them to be sent to both Mr Roach and myself, other than that it will be a continued pleasure working with you all"

"Mrs Grey? With you now being our boss when is a good time to ask for a pay rise" Stuart smirks thank god I can count on him to cheer me up

"When your ass gets me Mrs Jacobs new book" I playfully tell him making him and most of the other editors laugh "well thanks for meeting with me today your free to leave" I say with a smile

"Mr Roach…Neil if you can both stay back a moment" the poor sucker thought I forgot Roach however knows already what the score is

"Neil I'm only going to say this once, I will not put up with any behaviour like that towards me again, if you don't like the way this company is run then by all means leave the premises and do not return. This is your first and final warning"

"Your lucky Mrs Grey is giving you a warning, I personally would have you fired on the spot" Roach tells him in disgust

"I apologise" Neil says a little too smug for my liking, I look behind him and see Taylor walking towards us

"get back to work Neil and anymore your out of here got it" Roach hisses Neil gets the point and scuttles out pretty quick "they will get used to it Mrs Grey" he continues looking at me

"Ana please and its fine I knew when I woke up this morning I was going to face a few hurdles, better to get them out the way" I smile at him

"Well I best get back to work" he nods leaving me, Taylor and Sawyer alone

"Not here my office" I tell them as I walk passed

Back in my office the tension is DEFCON

"Well what's going on?" I ask them both

"It's Mrs Lincoln" Taylor states mimicking Sawyer from earlier and staring at the wall behind me

"What about her"

"We not sure how at this time but she is out on bail _again_"

"I don't understand" I whisper trying to get my brain to function

"Some fucking detective believed her cock and bull story" Taylor replies

"What story?"

"That you forced her to make a false confession" he says through gritted teeth making me gasp

"But…but….what about everything the car, Landon's murder are you telling me she is going to get away with it?" I stutter in completely shock and dismay

"I promise you Ana she will not get anywhere near you" Sawyer tells me sensing me concern

"Have you told Christian?" I ask them both to which they both shake their heads "I know this is difficult and I know I'm putting you both in a terrible position but don't tell him, I can't bear the thought of him not talking again that was the worse few days of my life"

"How would you like to proceed with this Ana?" Taylor asks me

"Hire extra security for the house and here I'm assuming Grey house has plenty there already"

"Yes they do"

"good one less thing to worry about, Sawyer you and Ryan will both be my personal security from now on, Taylor I also want Christian to have 2 instead of just you" I order

"I will sort it straight away" Taylor confirms

"Does anyone know where that bitch is?"

"Not yet Ana, Welch is on it though" Taylor replies pulling out his blackberry

"Tell him he is not to tell Christian of this, he is only to report to you and you will then report to me"

"Are you sure we doing the right thing by not letting Mr Grey know" Sawyer asks me with genuine concern etched across his face

"No I'm not Luke but at the same time I'm not prepared for him to have a meltdown again" I sigh leaning back into my chair

"Is that all Ana?" Taylor asks me

"on the situation at hand yes, you need to get back to Grey House, Sawyer I will see you at 5:30pm to take me home be sure to have Ryan here immediately" they both hurry out of my office leaving me on my own with my jumbled up thoughts

"Lil blip you sure are kicking up a fuss in there today, is it mommy being all bossy?" I whisper rubbing my baby bump as I feel another kick "do you like mommy being bossy?" and sure enough I get another kick where my hand is making me giggle in appreciation

I look at the time on my computer screen to find I have another hour of work before I'm finished for the day. Not a bad first day after all apart from handing out a warning and dealing with the Elena mess but that isn't work related, safety wise maybe but that's it. Day one and Grey Publishing is still running. Though now I have to figure out how the hell I'm going to lie to my husband.


	55. Chapter 55

_**i cant apologize enough for not getting this out sooner but family and work seems to have taken over my life! but good news day off today so i will spend the day writing and posting even if it kills me hehe hope you all enjoy **_

_**also i have to say the reviews have been amazing, have had me completely shocked thank you all so much :-D Steph**_

Arriving home I suck in a long deep breath, trying to keep my emotions from rearing their ugly head, this is going to be harder than I thought. Thankful I can't see the other SUV parked outside our home, which means Christian isn't home yet, I step out of the car into the cold air and quickly walk towards the front door where Gail is waiting, and this alone is strange as she doesn't normally greet us this way.

"Gail everything ok?" I ask curious

"Jason phoned to fill me in" she replies with sympathy laced in her voice

"Oh well I suppose we should have a chat" I tell her taking my coat of and placing my bag on the table in the hallway

"Tea Ana?"

"Yes please Gail"

We both walk towards the kitchen, Gail going straight to preparing my cup of tea as well as our dinner. I sit down at the breakfast bar with my elbows resting on it. I'm tired and frustrated with the situation we are in yet again….bitch troll! Letting out a sigh I look up at Gail who is patiently waiting for me to start talking.

"What did Taylor tell you?" I ask her as she places a steaming mug of tea in front of me

"Only that Mrs Lincoln is out on bail" she replies with such venom it almost shocks me, Gail is usually the most polite, well-mannered and placid person you will ever meet.

"Yes she is, I'm at a loss as to what I should do"

"Jason told me you don't plan on telling Mr Grey" she whispers as if we might be heard

"not at the moment no, you seen what he was like the last time she showed up, I'm not going to let anything like that happen to him…and yes I know if the shoe was on the other foot I wouldn't like it one bit but what else can I do" I explain

"I understand, no one wants to see Mr Grey in that state again" she nods

Gail continues to prepare dinner while I sit here thinking. What will it take for that Bitch Troll to go away for good, the police are useless, and as for the judge that gave her bail what a jackass. How can anyone let that psycho roam free. I hear the front door slam immediately letting us know Christian is home.

"Ana?" Christian yells out from the hallway

"Kitchen" I shout back

"Ahh there you are" Christian smiles walking over, taking a seat next to me

"Yes here I am you found me" I reply kissing his cheek "do I need to check the damage to the front door?"

"The front door" he asks looking confused

"I just assumed it done something wrong" I say in a matter of fact sort of way taking a sip of tea

"Ana you're confusing me?"

"Ok let me put it this way…stop slamming the god damn doors"

"oh I don't realise I'm doing it" he replies standing up and making his way to the fridge retrieving a bottle of wine _ahh wine I miss the glass of wine with my meal!_

"You continue to slam the doors the house will fall down with the sheer force" I warn him making Gail chuckle

"Point proven I will try not to slam them in future" he huffs taking his seat again

"Good now lil blip wants to say hello" I grin turning towards him as I feel more movement

"Good evening lil blip, I hope you're behaving for mommy" he whispers to my bump rubbing his hand softly over it

"oh yes lil blip beats me up with the constant kicks and when he isn't doing that he is sitting on my bladder making me run back and forth to the toilet every five minutes" I smile running my free hand through Christians hair "speaking of be right back" I get up and quickly make my way to the downstairs bathroom and relieve myself "yes blip you really need to stop bouncing on my bladder" I wash my hands and make my way back to the kitchen

"Dinner will be ready in ten" Gail informs us with a cheery smile

"How was work?" Christian asks me

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you" I smirk picking up my mug again

"Well?"

"It was ok, first day owning the place and I already gave someone a warning...would have been two but Sawyer works for you" I laugh at the last bit

"what the fuck happened for you to have to give someone a warning" he says with anger in his eyes "and what the fuck did Sawyer do, if he upset you I swear to fucking god he is done out of here, don't give a flying fuck if you value him as a friend or not!" he hisses clenching his fists

"calm down I dealt with the issue at work and as for Sawyer you would have been proud, one of the editors almost lost their teeth and would have too if I hadn't warned Sawyer first"

"Anastasia start from the fucking beginning and don't leave anything out" he orders

"Oh for crying out loud one of the editors, Neil made a comment and Sawyer didn't like it"

"What was the comment?"

"Can we just leave it please?"

"No Ana we can't now are you going to tell me or do I need to get Sawyer here?"

"Neil said something like 'a 22 year old pregnant brat as my boss just what I fucking need'" I shrug

"that fucker is gone do you hear me no fucker talks to you like that" he bellows slamming his fist against the breakfast bar scaring poor Gail so much she drops the plates she was holding, making the whole security team run in, Taylor holding his gun out Sawyer behind him as well as the others

"Put the gun away Taylor" I tell him "as for you Christian Grey, this is the exact reason I can't tell you anything, I wish I never told you now…god you're so infuriating"

"I am? Excuse me?" he says looking utterly shocked '_this surely can't be news to him can it?'_ my subconscious glares at him

"yes you are, it happened I dealt with it, hell Sawyer scared the shit out of him and its sorted, he got a warning, Roach was pissed with him and now I'm home trying to deal with my irate husband" I hiss at him

"Irate?"

"Are you going to pick out words and repeat them or are you going to string a sentence together?"

"Huh?"

"I guess not, Gail hold my dinner I'm going to go have a soak in the bath and get myself comfy" I smile at her and head upstairs to our bedroom

Stepping into the tub the bubbles engulfing my entire body, this tub is heavenly. Lying back I close my eyes and instantly relax, there is nothing better than a nice soak to wash away the stresses of the day, although it would take a tsunami to wash away Elena Bitch Troll Lincoln. I'm not sure how long I have been in here but I suddenly feel like someone is watching me; I open my eyes to find beautiful gray eyes staring back at me.

"So Mrs Grey I am what was it…ahh yes infuriating and irate" he states looking me up and down, I'm thankful that the bubbles cover me entirely

"Among other things yes" I reply leaning back and closing my eyes "now if you don't mind me and your offspring are trying to enjoy a peaceful bath"

"I don't mind at all" he whispers seductively, placing his hand on my knee causing me to jolt up

"Don't even think about it" I warn him

"Think about what my sweet Ana" as he works his way up my thighs

"You...uh ahh" I barely breath as his fingers find my folds

"Shh baby just enjoy" he whispers as he continues his assault, this man is my ecstasy and he knows it

"Ahh Christian" I pant as I feel the pull in my tummy as my insides squirm in delight

"Come for me baby" he whispers in my ear, his words are my undoing

"Always the same with you Mr Grey, using your sexpertise to disarm me" I say catching my breath

"My best weapon I think you will find" he smirks "now come before you turn into a prune"

"Can't have that now can we" I say taking his hand as he helps me out of the tub

I dry myself quickly and dress in my sweats and one of Christians t-shirts, brushing my hair then putting it up out of the way, noticing that Christian's eyes boring into me.

"Haven't you anything better to do?" I ask him

"Not at all, shall we go eat?"

"Yes lil blip will not be happy if he doesn't get fed soon" I smile rubbing my bump

"Well we can't have that now can we" he grins walking over placing his hand over mine "god I fucking love your baby bump"

"Good to know" I smile leaning up and kissing him softly on his beautiful lips

We sit and eat our meals in silence occasionally giving each other seductive looks, playing our own little game, teasing each other. Keeping the truth about Elena may just be easier than I thought.

"Alright bro" Elliot says making me jump out of my skin

"Remind me to have a word with Taylor…need to make sure he doesn't let the riff raff in" Christian winks

"And who said it was Taylor?" Elliot grins

"I notice he picked up on that and not the riff raff part" I giggle

"Who's the riff raff?"

"Never mind Elliot" Christian smirks

"Hang on you calling me riff raff?" Elliot says shocked as he finally clicks on

"As if I would" Christian calmly replies

"I know you would" Elliot says pouting

"You're worse than Mia when you pout…now what the fuck you doing here?" Christian asks him as I site here quietly laughing at them both

"I came to see my sister-in-law"

"Me? Why do you need to see me?" I ask confused

"Because your better company than my brother" he grins making me laugh once more "real reason is our parents anniversary…what have you got planned?"

"Elliot you should know by now Mia deals with that shit" Christian tells him pouring himself another glass of wine

"Yes I know she is dealing with the party, I'm just thinking maybe we could arrange for them to go away for a few days"

"Good idea ill make the arrangements" Christian coolly states

"I was actually thinking we all could arrange it, I mean it's going to be from all of us"

"Nonsense ill deal with it and we will tell them it's from all of us"

"Christian that isn't what Elliot means" I interject

"Please Ana talk some fucking sense into him" Elliot pleads with me

"He simply wants you to arrange this together as family, and not you take over and control it"

"What she said" Elliot nods

"Fine come round tomorrow and bring Mia with you and we will talk then" Christian tells him

"No need I'm here" Mia beams from behind us

"Jesus Christ the staff fucking sleeping or something" Christian hisses making me slap him in the arm

The next hour passes in a blur with the three Grey children arguing, disagreeing, agreeing, pondering then finally deciding to send them to Paris for a week. Mia will be packing for them, Christian will be supplying the company plane, and Elliot will be doing something I didn't quite catch it. This evening has made it easier for me not to think much about Elena, meaning my face hasn't given me away and I haven't needed to physically lie to Christian. Tomorrow however is another day.


	56. Chapter 56

_**here you are another Chapter hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

Day two of keeping this god awful secret from Christian, all I have done is spend the entire morning stressing about him finding out, he asked me what was wrong over breakfast and I just replied 'Work stuff nothing to worry about' felt a pang of guilt rush over my body as I said it, but then thinking about it, I wasn't really lying to him, after all everything to do with Elena is to be discussed at my office, at my work so technically I'm not lying to him, oh hell, who am I trying to kid? He will be livid; he will explode in ball of fury, making a nuclear explosion look like relatively calm in comparison. But then he will calm down…eventually. Sawyer knew better than to discuss anything on the drive to work, not without Taylor present and he was currently on route to Grey house with Christian, he will then make his way over here

"Ana we are here, Ryan has done the security checks to your office and we are safe" Sawyer tells me from the driver's seat

"Ok thank you Sawyer" I smile back at him through the rear view mirror, he nods his acceptance and exits the car, walking to my door he opens it and holds his hand out, helping me out of the car

"Thank you" I smile taking his hand as I step out

Reaching my office, Hannah gives me my iPad with my messages on, and places a cup of tea just how I like it on my desk.

"Ana Taylor will be here in ten minutes" Sawyer disrupts as I check through my messages

"Ok thank you Sawyer" I smile sending quick emails to the relevant departments concerning the messages I have received

I glance at my computer screen to find loads of emails; I flicker through them forwarding the less important ones to Hannah so she can deal with them, while I flag the important ones that I will deal with after my meeting the Taylor and Sawyer. I'm just about to turn my attention to something else when a familiar ping informs me of a new email; I look and notice it's from Christian.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Wondering Security**

**From: Christian Grey**

Would you care to explain why Taylor is at your offices?

If that fucker Neil has upset you, I will kill him

Christian

_Christian Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings_

Oh god I feel the panic rise, I should have known his stalking tendencies would notify him of Taylors where about.

"Taylor is here" I inform Sawyer who looks at me bemused "Christian" I say shrugging at him, and he immediately knows what I'm talking about

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Stalker Tendencies**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Mr Grey may I remind you I also have security here, and he may actually be here to see them, but as I'm not Psychic I couldn't possibly know.

Now if my husband doesn't mind I would like to get back to work

Love you always (PS where was your declaration)

Ana and lil blip xx

_Anastasia Grey CEO of Grey Publishing_

"Honestly you would think he doesn't have anything better to do than track vehicles" I say out loud rolling my eyes, I hear a knock in the door and know its Taylor before he enters "come in"

"Ana" he nods at me as he walks in closing the door behind him

"Any news to report?" I ask thankful I have heard how Christian talks to them enough times to pretend I know what I'm doing

"Welch seems to think she is getting help from Isaacs"

"Is that her submissive?" I ask to which Taylor nods "Does Welch know what kind of help?"

"There is an account he recently paid money into, but the account is a false name…Mary Andrews" Taylor explains

"That sounds strange for her would have thought she be more creative"

"Sawyer seems to think it is a reference to Mary Poppins" Taylor chuckles

"Mary Poppins?" I ask thinking about it for a moment "oh Mary as in Mary Poppins and Andrews as in Julie Andrews who played her…well she is anything but Mary Poppins"

"Yes it seems she is trying to create a new profile"

"God Flynn thinks he has a field day with Christian, that's nothing compared to if he got in that sick bitches head" I laugh

"That's for sure" Sawyer nods grinning

"Anyway have Isaac's followed maybe he will lead you to her" I tell them both

"Already on it, welch has his own on the job" Taylor informs me

"Good…anything else?"

"Not at the moment Ana, but if anything comes up you will be the first to know" Taylor assures me

"Ok well you better get back to Grey house, Christian is starting to suspect something he is already tracking you"

The rest of the day goes by rather pleasantly. I managed to sneak in a couple of manuscripts to read, as I'm determined to still be editor and run the company, after all editing is what I really want to do and I'm not giving that up just because Christian bought me this company to run. At 5.30pm I close everything down, grab my things and head out of the office.

"Well day two and I still have a company" I giggle to Hannah as she picks up her things and walks to the elevator with me

"you know I can't thank you enough for the opportunity you have given me, PA to an editor is one thing, But PA to the CEO of a company is truly amazing I never thought when I came for an interview 6 months ago that I would be where I am now" she smiles at me

"You're fantastic at your job Hannah and I can't think of anyone else I'd want to work alongside me" I reply to her

We both say our good byes as we walk out onto the busy street, of course Sawyer is already waiting along with Ryan who is holding the door open ready for me to climb in to the SUV.

Arriving home I notice the other SUV already outside our home indicating Christian is home, I decide to give him a taster of what he gives the rest of us when he arrives home. Walking to the front door along with Sawyer and Ryan we all walk inside, I let them know the plan and they quickly cover their ears. Slamming the door with all the strength I can muster, it slams with an almighty thud making my ears ring out.

"Christian" I yell shrugging of my coat and hanging it over the banister

"Kitchen" he yells back making me giggle a little as I walk in the direction of his voice

"Honey I'm home" I grin wrapping my arms around him

"Do I need to check the front door" he asks mimicking my words from the night before

"Nah it survived…just"

"Someone is in a good mood" he whispers nuzzling my neck

"I am I have missed Gail today" I say giving her a wink as she cooks

"Just Gail?" he asks looking into my eyes

"Yep can't think of anyone else, can you?"

"How about your fucking husband" he growls

"Nope not today, he was an ass when he emailed me this morning" I remind him although this is in jest

"An ass you say?" he replies with his eyebrow raised eyeing me suspiciously

"Yes he seemed to forget to declare his love for me…_again"_

"He did, did he?"

"Yep so think he needs to be punished"

"How so?"

"I and Gail are going to curl up and watch a movie while you ponder over how you will make it up to me"

"Wasn't you and Gail doing that already" he smirks

"ah yes I suppose we were" I grin knowing full well we both decided that one night a week we would both have girls time as friends and not employer/employee. It was something Taylor and Christian talked to us about, knowing we were both close.

"Maybe we should make it two movies instead of one then" I grin to him then at Gail who is trying her hardest not to burst into a giggle fit

"Yes Ana I'm sure Jason has done something to justify me staying for 2 movies" she smiles playing along

"Gail you are close to the unemployment line" Christian states

"Mr Grey, you tell me that all the time and 5 years later I'm still here" she laughs

"Only because you can cook, clean, and you're like family" he smiles at her

"And you to us" she smiles back

"So two movies is my punishment" he quips

"Yep" I lean in to him "time that could be spent fucking me" I whisper getting an outward groan of frustration

After dinner, a very sexually frustrated Christian head to his study, slamming the door behind him, while me and Gail sit watching a movie, well when I say watch…it was on the TV but we were both too busy chatting away to take any interest in it.

"Oh the dress you wanted for the dinner tomorrow night is ready and hanging in your closet" Gail tells me

"Oh thank you, you know I actually forgot about that"

"What is the business anyway?" she asks intrigued

"I honestly have no idea, I just turn up and smile, pretend to be interested, stuff my face and come home" I chuckle

"Well it's getting late" Gail smiles as the film comes to an end

"Yes it is, thank you for tonight Gail I thoroughly enjoyed it"

"I did too; it was a good idea from our husbands"

"How about next week we leave the men to fend for themselves and go out for a meal?" I ask her

"That sounds wonderful, I'd love too"

"That's settled then" I say as we both stand

"Good night Ana"

"Night Gail"

I go and search out Christian, finding him in his study. As usual he is going through paperwork as well as typing away at his computer.

"Mr Grey working so late again I see" I state walking round his desk and placing myself in his lap

"Yes Mrs Grey what can I do for you?"

"I think it's time for your punishment" I whisper then start placing gentle kisses along his jawline and down his neck

"Oh and what would that be?" he asks tilting his head so I can get better access to his neck

"You will just have to wait and see, but I guarantee you will enjoy it" I reply as my hand travels slowly down his chest, and to his growing erection that's pressing against his trousers "hmm someone happy to see me"

"As always" Christian replies with his eyes closed, gasping for breath

"Best I don't keep him waiting then" I whisper nibbling on his earlobe

Getting of his lap I kneel down beside him twirling his chair so he is facing me, I slowly undo his belt and trousers, freeing his rock hard erection. Smiling at myself knowing I have this effect on him. I take one last look at his face, finding his is watching me intently, I give him a playful grin then take him in my mouth, I hear him inhale a sharp gasp of air and feel his thighs muscles tighten as I continue to bop up and down his impressive length, swirling my tongue around his tip.

"Fuck. Ana. I'm…going to…fuck" he pants as I suck harder and faster until I feel the warm liquid in my mouth, swallowing I stand back up removing my panties and hitch my skirt up. As I'm about to straddle him I see his growing erection, I have no idea how he does it but I do enjoy it, knowing it is because of me. I guide myself over him, and slowly take him inside me. Letting a moan escape my lips, I start to move, my hands in his hair, his on my hips. Moving harder and faster until I find myself releasing around him, a couple more thrusts and Christian finds his own. Our breathing ragged, as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Fuck me" Christian pants

"I just did" I giggle

"That was fucking amazing, come here" he says cupping my face and kissing me forcefully for a few moments then pulling back

"Well I'm thoroughly fucked dear husband, Take me to bed"

"As you wish baby"


	57. Chapter 57

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews they make me want to write more, Here is the next Chapter i hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

It's the night of the business dinner and if I'm honest there are better ways to spend my evenings after a long day in the office, like my feet up reading a book with my comfy sweats on. But instead I am wearing a body hugging knee length blue dress which makes my bump stand out, and a pair of nude 4 inch heels. Minimal make-up and my hair tied back.

"You ready to go?" Christian asks me as I walk down the stairs

"Yes" I grumble

"It won't be for long, we will go in, get what I want and fuck off again"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that" he repeats nodding his head

Taylor opens the front door for us and we all make our way to the waiting car, it's cold and windy tonight which annoys me more.

"This better be worth it" I hiss climbing into the backseat "cold and windy weather followed by dull and dreary dinner for 4"

"Stop complaining, I'll make it worth your while" he says rolling his eyes at me

"Hey I'm pregnant and podgy I'm allowed to complain, and don't roll your eyes, if I'm not allowed to then neither are you" I say sticking my tongue out

"Mature baby real mature" he laughs

"Where are we going anyway" I ask him looking out the window and watching everything we pass

"Where do you think?" he says in a sarcastic tone, two can play at that game

"You plan on discussing business in Macdonald's? Baby you sure that a big mac or a happy meal will get that dotted line signed?" I reply facing him

"Your hilarious, and to answer your question-"

"Which would have been a good idea when I asked you" I say cutting him off

"We are going to the club" he says slightly annoyed

"Ah see that wasn't difficult was it" I smile widely at him

"You frustrating woman" he smirks taking my hand in his

"We aim to please Mr Grey"

We pull up to the valet and I play good girl and wait for Christian to walk round and open the door for me

"Such the gentleman" I smile taking his hand

"We aim to please Mrs Grey"

The elevator ride was slow and painful, call it hormones but the electricity in the air was mind blowing, if there wasn't others in the carriage with us I would probably be minus a pair of panties.

Walking out of the elevator and into the vast club we are immediately greeted by the maître d, who directs us to a table where a man is already sitting. Even though he is sitting down I can tell he is a tall man, slightly tanned with blonde hair and I'd say he was in his 30's, he is wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and blue tie. He spots us and stands

"Mr Grey" he says casually holding out his hand

"Mr Andrews" he replies shaking his hand "this is my wife Anastasia"

"Hello pleasure to meet you" he smiles although it looks fake

"Hello nice to meet you too" I reply nervously. Surely it's just a coincidence that his surname is the same as bitch trolls fake name

"My wife has just gone to powder her nose" he states taking his seat again as we both take ours

"While we wait, can I have a bottle of the Bollinger 2004" Christian tells the maître d who quickly saunters off

"Good choice" Mr Andrews coolly replies

"It's a personal favourite of ours" Christian smiles at me, making me blush slightly

"Ahh here she is" Mr Andrews announces standing up

"Thank you darling good evening both"

"Oh my god" I barely whisper

I should have known it wasn't a coincidence, dressed a black slim line dress Elena looks her usual self except for the black cropped wig she is wearing

"Christian so nice to see you again" she smiles broadly at him before turning to me "Anastasia seems you have let yourself go…shame" she says highly amused

"What the fuck" I hear Christian hiss

"Let's get down to business shall we" she smiles. I want to kill her, use the steak knife of the table and do things I never thought id imagine inflicting on a human being. Glad I bought my clutch bag that is still sat on my lap I carefully pry it open and reach for my blackberry; unlocking it and speed dial Taylor.

"How?"

"How what Christian? How did I get out of jail? How did I plan this so perfectly that you couldn't resist the opportunity to take over a company even if it wasn't real?" she pauses taking a sip of her drink before continuing " well I got myself a real good Lawyer, they managed to convince the cops that I was forced to make that confession. As for this it was quite simple, I had Isaac set up the papers, plans all the accounts and what not, who knew he was so talented. And as for Mr Andrews here owes me, so it was either this or exposure on his behalf, don't worry he knows what I'm talking about no need for you to know"

"I've heard enough, we are leaving" Christian tells her completely outraged

"Ah not so fast darling, you see Isaac is here somewhere and is pointing a gun at this Bitches head" she smiles pointing at me. I feel violently sick; I have to keep swallowing the bile that repeatedly rises in my throat

"What the fuck do you want" Christian asks frantically looking round as do I

"Really after all this time, it's rather obvious don't you think. I want you Christian and I am going to get you, just as soon as I have got rid of this little gold digging whore"

"You stupid bitch if he wanted you, he would be with you" I hiss at her finally finding my own voice

"You utter one more fucking word to me you piece of trash and I'll give Isaac the signal to shoot" she says looking at me with pure disgust

"Anything happens to my wife, and I will kill you" Christian snaps at her

"Don't cause a scene" she smiles as the Maître d comes back and starts to pour our drinks, it makes me laugh out when he pours me a glass _pregnant here can't you tell? Fat hippo!_

"As I was saying business, you are going to get a divorce leave her and never look back, forget she ever existed and marry me. As for the kid thing as I said before I highly doubt it's even yours"

"You delusional psychopathic bitch, I would rather die than leave Ana and MY unborn child" Christian hisses towards her making her flinch slightly, hell if it was directed at me I would have cowered under the table. I finally notice Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan closing in around us.

The next moment goes by in a blur; I hear shouting and gun shots, gut wrenching screams piercing through the air. I realise that I'm on the floor with people surrounding me, I glance around trying to figure out what has happened noticing that I'm covered in blood. Panic rushes over me, am I hurt? I can't feel anything it's as if my body is completely numb.

"Christian" I shout trying to sit up

"Mrs Grey I need you to stay still ok?" I hear Taylor tell me I look around and find him staring at me while Sawyer is staring at something else

"Why do I need to stay still? Where's Christian?" I cry out scared of the hundred thoughts going through my mind

"Ana you are injured please stay still" Taylor orders me

"Christian?"

"Ana I'll be right back ok" he assures me standing up and walking in Sawyers direction

I try and turn to get a better look around, but Ryan's is tactfully blocking the way. I can feel myself starting to go light headed, the room is spinning and I'm finding it hard to focus.

"Ana try and stay awake" Taylor tells me

"Taylor where is Christian? Please is he ok?"

"He is unconscious and hurt" he pauses "please just stay awake ok help is on the way"

"Phone Grace" I manage to say before I'm consumed by darkness


	58. Chapter 58

_**ok so before anyone get annoyed with me this is just a one time only thing from Taylors POV and we will be going back to Ana's from the next chapter, hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

How the fuck did I let this happen? It looks like a fucking massacre, Mr Grey is lying fucking motionless, and Mrs Grey is in and out of consciousness. I should have had a better handle on this situation, the problem is I became to fucking close, instead of doing my fucking job and distancing myself from the boss I let myself get attached, how could I be so fucking stupid it's the number one rule; don't befriend your employer especially when you're in the sort of job I'm in, it clouds your judgement makes you second guess everything. But one good thing came out of this, that bitch is dead, if Ana and Christian wasn't in such a bad way I'd be doing the happy fucking dance around her lifeless body for what she did to my little girl just a short few months ago, how I didn't kill her before now is beyond me, but fuck it felt good. She almost looked like she was pleading me not to pull the trigger, fuck her my little Sophie was injured because of that Bitches actions, it was only fitting I ended her fucked up life. Sawyer has been hurt too, bullet in the thigh by the way he is limping. Ryan is going to be fucking fired after this bullshit, He was asked to do one thing…follow Isaac, did he? Did he bollocks. I'm yet to find out his excuses but he could have been having a heart attack for all I care, ill fire him before Christian fires my sorry ass. Now though I have to we are waiting for the medics, thank Christ there is a helipad above us, they can get to us quicker than is they on wheels, 76 fucking floors in an elevator? Yeah we will be here till Easter.

"Taylor where is Christian? Please is he ok?" Ana pleads with me, tears in her eyes and panic in her voice.

"He is unconscious and hurt" oh bollocks she looks like she will pass out any second and I've just hit her with that "please just stay awake ok help is on the way"

"Phone Grace" she mumbles as she loses conscious, shit that is a phone call I don't want to make

"Ana wake up, come on Ana, Mrs Grey…ANA!" I shout and shake her a little but it's no good she is out cold thank Christ for the medics who are now rushing in

"Out the way so we can treat her" one of them says

"We haven't a pulse here" I hear another medic shout from Christian's direction, I watch as they cut open his shirt and place the pads on his chest and charge the defibrillator

"This one's got a weak pulse" the medic tending to Ana states

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Pulling out my phone I dial Grace, this is a conversation I really wish I wasn't having.

"Hello?" She answers so polite and cheery and I'm about to fuck up her night

"Dr Grey, there's been a situation you need to be aware of" I say as calm as possible, I'm anything but calm, but this is what I'm trained for

"What sort of situation Taylor" she asks me he voice suddenly full of fear

"Christian and Ana are both seriously injured Ma'am, you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible" I reply staying as impassive as possible as I watch the scene unfold around me

"How bad Taylor"

"Ma'am…Dr Grey, it's not looking good but will know more once at the hospital" I reply feeling like a utter shit,

"I'm on my way, where are you?"

"Ma'am we are at the club, we will be arriving by helicopter" I tell her running my hands through my hair frustrated I let it get this far

"I'll see you there" before I have a chance to reply she hangs up

"We ready to move them" the medics tell me I just nod and head towards Sawyer

"Sawyer take the car ill meet you at the hospital" I tell him before turning to Ryan's "Ryan go to the hospital don't go to the hospital I don't give a fuck" I hiss unable to contain my anger and the fucker knows it

Arriving at the hospital just a short while later everything is hectic; doctors and nurses everywhere throwing orders at each other while they work on both Christian and Ana. I find myself in a hall outside the intensive care unit they are both in; it's not long before Dr Grey and Mr Grey arrive. Dr Grey looks pale and her face etched with worry, concern, panic and hurt, while Mr Grey is ashen, hair an unruly mess clear signs of him running his hands through it, just as the boss does when his is stressed…which is 90% on the time.

"What happened" Carrick demands anger deep in his eyes. I take in a deep breath and start to explain

"They were both shot, Christian was resuscitated at the scene, while Ana is unconscious" I explain keeping myself impassive as humanly possible

"How was they shot Taylor?" Grace asks me wiping away her falling tears

"It's complicated, Mrs Lincoln set them up and had someone situated in the club ready to shoot, when she seen us she gave a signal and that's when gun shots were fired. Mr Grey tried to protect Ana and got shot in the process" I tell them relieving the worst moments of my career

"Why was this allowed to happen in the first place?" Carrick yells at me, thankful I'm not affected by this I mean his son makes him look like a pussycat

"I'm yet to find that out sir" I reply staring at anything but giving him eye contact, boy was that the wrong thing to do, as the next thing I know my cheek is stinging and I mean fucking stinging, I just got myself a slap from Grace, can't say I blame her I want to slap me too

"This is your god damn fault Taylor you should have been protecting them and look how that has worked out" she cries out as Carrick wraps her in his arms

_Yes Taylor you fucked up, this is your entire fault!_


	59. Chapter 59

_**just a small one to keep you going, now im no way in any form a Doctor so please bare with me on that, hope you enjoy :-D**_

_**Chapter 60 will be a long one, so please be patient**_

I feel like I'm floating, how is that even possible? The mumbles from hectic voices echo around me. Where am I? What happened? Oh my god, Elena, Isaac, gunshots. I open my eyes slowly trying to accommodate the bright lights surrounding me

"Ana stay with us"

"Who are you? Where's Christian" I ask desperate for answers

"Ana sweetie it's Grace you're going to be ok" she smiles grabbing my full attention, her eyes are filled with anguish and pain

"Christian!" I shout praying someone will give me answers

"Let's concentrate on you Mrs Grey" one of the doctors tells me hooking me up to a machine "page Dr Greene"

"Oh god blip, is blip ok please someone tell me" I scream as panic waves over me "grace I need Christian please is he ok"

"Darling I'm not sure yet they are looking after him in the other room" she explains looking almost guilty

"I can't lose him Grace, I can't lose either of them please I need to know he is ok" I plead grasping her hand in mine

"Ana I'm family they won't let me in but I will see what I can do" she smiles weakly at me

"Mrs Grey, what is it this week?" the oh so familiar sound of Dr Greene's voice "you know you're lucky I was on the same floor, I almost made it home" she smiles looking over charts that one of the nurses gives her

"Dr Greene please makes sure my baby is fine" I tell her as fresh tears fall

"I'm just going to let the doctors finish off then I'll take a look ok, now please don't get yourself worked up" she tells me sternly

"I just need to know my husband is ok"

"He is fine Mrs Grey nothing for you to worry about" she says so matter of factly

"He is really?" I ask staring at her

"Yes now calm down, your blood pressure is rising and we know that's not good for you" she orders waving her pen at me

"Mrs Grey you are very lucky, the gunshot you received in the shoulder isn't as bad as it looks, we will remove the bullet then stitch you up, the cause of you losing consciousness was a sharp impact to your head, according to your security you hit your head pretty hard on the corner of the table as you fell down" the Doctor tells me, he is in his 40's, short black hair with grey creeping in, blue eyes and is wearing black framed glasses.

"Ana let's check in blip shall we" Dr Greene smiles standing next to the doctor

I turn round to Grace and quickly take her hand in mine as Dr Greene pulls down the blanket that was covering me and places the cold gel on my tummy, I can bring myself to look at the screen, and instead I keep eye contact with Grace.

"There we go Ana, a nice healthy heartbeat" Dr Greene tells me, making me turn to look at the screen "we can even find out the sex if you want I have the perfect view, in fact blip is quite willing to show me" she chuckles

"Do you know what it is?" I ask her

"Yes"

"In that case don't tell me until I know how Christian is" I tell her already feeling guilty for thinking about it without discussing it with my husband

"Ana you need to prepare yourself, when I told you earlier he was fine it was so you would calm down long enough for the doctors to do their jobs" Dr Greene pauses glancing to Grace then to me "he has two gunshot wounds and has lost a lot of blood, right now its touch and go"

"What's the sex of our baby" I blurt out suddenly needing to know

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes" I reply nodding my head so fast it might fall off

"You're having a boy" she smiles at me

"A boy?" I ask her then looking at grace who is wiping away tears

"Yes Ana a healthy boy"

My worst nightmare is unfolding around me, I could lose the only man I will ever love, my child may never meet his father, that thought stings me alone as I know how heart-breaking that is, ok I have Ray but that's nothing like having your own father around. Grace looks bleak I know she is trying to hold it together for me but I can see the pain in her eyes.

"I need to be with him" I yell as I try and get out of the bed

"No you need to stay here and look after you and your baby" Dr Greene orders holding me back down with the help of Grace

"He is on his own, he will be scared, please let me go to him" I cry out

"As soon as Kate and Elliot arrive I will go personally darling" Grace says pushing the loose hair out of my face

"I need to see Taylor" I tell her and she immediately tenses

"What? What is it? Oh god he isn't hurt is he"

"He is fine" she replies a little rattled "if it wasn't for him then both you and my son would be ok"

"No you got it wrong, this isn't the securities fault, if anything its mine"

"What do you mean Ana" she asks me with a look of confusion on her face

"I knew Elena was released, and I made them not tell Christian" I pause to wipe my tears away "I didn't want him going into the state he was in before and I kept it from him"

"I still don't understand how she got so close to you both without security knowing" Grace sighs shaking her head

"It was a business dinner; they made up a company and all the details to go with it, made it so interesting that Christian wouldn't say no to buy it. They both used fake names, that's why they was able to get so close to us, believe me we was just as shocked" I sniffle thinking over the evenings events

"So as far as Taylor knew it was a regular business dinner?" she ask I nod my confirmation "oh now I feel guilty for slapping him"

"You slapped him?" I gasp in horror

"I was just angry and upset, I will go get him for you now, will give me a chance to give my apologies" she tells me before walking out.

"Steele!" Kate yells running to my side with Elliot following behind her "oh thank god your both ok" she cries rubbing my tummy

"Kate please I need your help, I need to get to Christian, take me to him please" I beg her, she looks at Elliot and I see him shake his head "what's wrong?"

"Ana you need to stay calm ok" I nod "he is in the operating theatre, he is bleeding out and they need to stop the bleeding"

"How bad?" I whisper as fresh tears fall

"he was shot in the chest and abdomen, they concerned about spinal damage, but they need to stop the bleeding before they can even think about that" Kate tells me sitting down next to me on the bed placing her arm round my shoulders, holding me tight

"How are you Ana?" Elliot asks me for the end of the bed where he is sat

"Apart from a bullet hole in my shoulder and a headache I'm fine" I reply while trying to calm my crying

"Ma'am you wanted to see me" I turn to see Taylor stood in the doorway, oh the poor man looks broken its clear to see he is blaming himself and he shouldn't

"yes please Taylor, but first this wasn't your fault no matter what you say so please don't blame yourself when you had no idea it was going to happen, this is Elena's fault and no one else" I tell him I think he gets it as he nods but who knows he could just be trying to pacify me

"Thank you Ana, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you please stay as close as possible to Christian" I ask him

"Of course anything else?" he says looking directly at me

"Where is Sawyer?"

"He is having some medical attention to his thigh, once he is finished he will be through to sit with you" he informs me

"Ok thank you again Taylor" I smile at him

The next 5 hours go by so slow, everyone has arrived and are now pacing around waiting for news about Christian, I feel so helpless being here not knowing what's going on, worse still no one is giving us information. No one will even give Grace any, which makes us even more nervous as she can usually get information out of anyone. Kate has stayed by my side since she arrived not letting me go, I'm thankful for it as it's the best for of comfort I'm going to get while my comfort zone is being operated on. Elliot and Carrick are in discussion about something but I can't quite catch what. Grace and Mia are sat in the chairs beside my bed, hugging each other. Sawyer came in a couple of hours ago he is in a wheel chair, refused point blank to be admitted, insisting he was fine and that it was just a scratch although Grace knew otherwise but agreed to keep an eye on him. He is falling asleep now though so guessing the painkillers have kicked in. the door opens and all heads turn to the direction hoping that it's the news we have been hoping for.

"Mrs Grey" a tall, slim, short haired brunette says

"Yes" I reply to eager

"Mrs Grey, your husband is out of theatre, now I must stress he is not out of the woods yet, he lost a lot of blood, there was some damage to his abdomen, we are going to need to wait until your husband wakes _if_ he wakes to see about any spine damage"

"What do you mean if?" I yell "there's no if about it he will wake up, he will survive this, I will grow old with him, he will see his child born and he will see our grandchildren so don't you dare give me ifs"

"I'm sorry Mrs Grey I'm just being practical" she shrugs

"I'll be practical when they need to surgically remove my foot from your ass now get the hell out" I scream at her shocking everyone in the hospital room

"I'm going to go see how he is" Carrick says standing

"I need to be with him" I tell Grace grabbing her hand

"I will sort it darling don't you worry, I won't keep you apart I promise" she says standing up and following Carrick out into the hall

"Steele will you rest now, Grace and Carrick will be back shortly" Kate whispers in my ear, I nod and rest my head back on her shoulder


	60. Chapter 60

_**thank you everyone for the reviews and followers greatly appreciated. just want to thank KLCM for the idea hehe! hope you all enjoy :-D Steph **_

Today is the worst day of my life; I haven't slept and barely ate. I walk through the house to the kitchen where everyone is waiting for me; they look how I feel….distraught.

"It's time Ana" Carrick says

"I'm not ready, not yet"

"Its needs to be done darling" Grace says handkerchief in hand dabbing away her tears

"Ok" I whisper looking down at my knotted fingers

We walk out and step into the waiting cars, following the Hurst to Sunset Memorial park. Its only 10 minutes away and the drive over was spent in silence no one knowing what to say to each other. Once we arrive we get out and take out seats. The weather is beautiful the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the mourning for our loved one not influenced by a miserable day. The coffin is placed in front of us, and a photo placed on top along with a single white rose. The funeral passes in a daze, Carrick has his arm wrapped round Grace's shoulders as she cries into his chest, Mia is leaning her head on Ethan's shoulders crying to herself, and Kate is consoling Elliot who is an emotional wreck, I'm on my own no one to comfort me at this time of need. Walking over to the coffin I place my hand on the top, letting the fresh tears flow and place a kiss on the top.

"I will always love you Christian and our son will know how special and loving his father truly was" I whisper

Stepping back as the others say there good byes, once they have the coffin is slowly lowered into the ground, unable to hold it together any longer I fall to my knees letting the sobs cry out over the gardens, grasping at the grass under my hands, sticking my fingernails into the ground.

I jolt awake with the sound of machines beeping, sweat dripping off me I quickly take in my surroundings, I'm in hospital, in Christians room. 2 doctors and several nurses rush into the room and over to Christian as does Grace.

"Can't find a pulse" a nurse calls out

"Charge to 200" Grace says holding the defibrillator paddles up "clear!"

"Nothing? Ok and again charge to 200…clear" I watch as his body rises then falls back down, I look at the machine and it's staying the same, I sink to my knees

"Charge to 250…clear!" grace yells and repeats placing the paddles on Christians chest, the machine starts beeping the normal rhythm it did before it went crazy

"What's happening" I cry out

"he must have a bleed somewhere…we need to get him to the OR right now" Grace commands the other doctors and nurses " Ana please go to your room, Kate will take you as soon as I have news I will come find you"

"Promise?"

"I promise now go rest, try and eat first though" she orders me although unlike Christian she has a smile on her face as encouragement

I walk over to Christians side, place my hand on his cheek and I can feel the stubble under my fingertips, I lean down and place my nose into his hair and smell the Christian scent I love so much. Then move close to his ear.

"I love you, we both do, me and your son love you with all our hearts come back to us Mr Grey" I whisper

I stand still while they wheel out his bed, I feel like time is standing still. The dream I had about Christian's funeral has left me feeling dizzy, I can never go through that. I think back to before this happened we were so happy, carefree especially in St Lucia. How I wish we was back there watching the dolphins, eating donuts, even shopping doing normal things as any married couple would. Now I'm wondering if I will ever get that back, get my fifty back. My whole world is crashing down around me and nothing I do will stop it.

"Ana, let's get you to your room" I hear Kate say from the doorway, I don't say as she walks towards me "sit" she orders holding the Wheel chair, I do as she says

We get to my room to find Gail sat waiting for me with bags by her feet. She looks sad, and there are clear signs she has been crying.

"oh Ana" she sobs walking briskly towards me, wrapping her arms round and pulling me into a hug, I'm grateful for this as Grace is with Christian and my own mom is in Savannah.

"Thank you for being here" I sniffle not letting her go

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, you flew to St Lucia for us and now I'm here for you" she smiles weakly at me trying to hold herself together "now I brought you a nightgown and some food, why don't you go get changed while I sort the food out"

"Thank you" I reply picking up the bag and walking to the ensuite

I open the bag and pull out the nightgown, refusing to look into the mirror; I don't need that to know how shit I look. I notice Gail also packed my wash bag, I open it and retrieve my soap and wash my face, finding the brush I brush through my hair then put it up in a ponytail, feeling more like me again now I have got rid of the hospital gown they put on me when I was admitted. I put everything back in the bag and walk back out where it isn't just Gail and Kate but Elliot, Mia, Ethan, Carrick, Sawyer and Taylor.

"Come on Steele into bed" Kate orders tapping her foot, I do as she says then she pushes the food in front of me

"It's nothing fancy Ana, just something to keep you going" Gail says in a defending manner, I look down and its chicken soup with croutons and a bread roll

"Its perfect thank you" I smile at her picking up the spoon

I'm not even remotely hungry but eat it anyway; knowing I have a growing baby inside me and Christian would not be pleased if I didn't eat, plus I didn't want to hurt Gail's feelings. Everyone suggests I get some sleep but I refuse to until I know Christian is safe, I really don't want another dream like before; I still can't shake it off, it felt so real. There is a knock on the door and when I look up I find Ros popping her head round it

"Sorry to bother you Ana" she says apologetically stepping in the room "but we need to do a statement and well for that we need to know exactly what happened"

"I'll tell you that, no need to upset Mrs Grey any further" Taylor cuts in

"Ok thank you Taylor" she smiles towards him then looks back at me "how are you?"

"I'm ok, a little sore but alive" I reply pushing away the now empty bowl

"And Christian?"

"I uh I don't know" I stutter, trying to stop myself from crying again

"They had to take him back into OR, something about internal bleeding" Elliot jumps in

"Ok well I'll get onto Andrea and fill her in so she can release a statement" Ros tells us "if you need anything, anything at all, just call ok?" she smiles at me

"I will thank you" I say to her, she nods then leaves just as quick as she came in

Two more hours pass, everyone is talking away while I stare at my hands, unable to shift this unwelcome feeling that something is wrong. I send Sawyer home to rest, although he was adamant he was fine I wouldn't take no for an answer, besides I had Taylor with me. Carrick and Taylor discussed what happened at the club I quickly blocked it out, I lived it once I don't need to think about it again let alone hear about it. The door swings open and Grace walks in, dressed in green scrubs. I briefly wonder why she is wearing them.

"he is stable" she says trying to catch her breath, it's clear she must of ran from where ever she was "they stopped the bleed, he is now in recovery, once they move him to a room I will come and get you Ana" she smiles and for the first time tonight she looks calm and collected, not sad and stressed.

"He is going to be ok though" I ask thinking back to my dream

"No reason why not darling"

"Thank god" I sigh closing my eyes and leaning my head back

After a few moments we all follow Grace, down the corridor to another room, walking in we find Christian still hooked up to machines, tubes and wires everywhere. He looks different now though, a little more colour in his face, I take a good look over him. Not noticing before the bandages that are over his body, I walk over to his bed and sit in the chair placed by the side, then take his hand in mine.


	61. Chapter 61

_**hey all thank you for the wonderful reviews they been great to read, and as if i would really kill Christian off...where would the fun be in that hehe hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

It's been three days since the shooting and Christian hasn't woke up, Grace tells me this is his body's way of coping and that he will wake when he is ready. They have however removed the tube from his mouth as he is breathing on his own, I'm glad it's gone though as it would freak me out. I spend all my waking hours at Christian's side; I don't want to be anywhere else. They discharged me this morning, but it wouldn't make a difference I'm not going home without my husband. Crossing my arms and resting them on the bed by Christian's side and holding his hand, as I have done for the last couple of days. It's not long before I feel myself nod off.

I know I haven't been a sleep long, before something wakes me. I sit up and look around the room but there is no one else around, I look back at Christian and he is still asleep. Think I need more sleep as now I'm imagining things. I feel a squeeze of my hand and my eyes fly to Christians face.

"Christian?" I ask warily watching his face so closely for any sign that he is waking up I almost forget to breath "Christian?" I repeat

"Ana" he replies in a croaked voice keeping his eyes closed

"Oh my god Christian" I cry out placing my hand on his cheek "you scared me to death"

"Sorry" he croaks

"No I'm sorry, I'll just go get the doctor" I kiss him on his forehead and rush out into the corridor

"Ana?" Grace says looking up from the nurses' station

"He is awake" I smile widely at her, she quickly rushes round and towards me "he came back to us"

"Thank goodness for that" she sighs in relief as we walk back into the room "how are you feeling darling?" she asks Christian as she walks over too him

"Ok just thirsty"

"Well one of the doctors will be along shortly to examine you, then we can think about getting you some water" she replies

I stand by the doorway, suddenly feeling very guilty about all of this, if I had told him in the first place he wouldn't be here now. How do I tell him that because of me he nearly died?

"Ana…Ana what's wrong" I look towards Christian and sob harder, this is just too much "come here" he demands and without another second going by I rush to his side

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I cry out

"This isn't your fault baby"

"It is" I say cutting him off "I knew she was released, I made Taylor and Sawyer swear not to tell you, if they had we wouldn't be here now"

"How the fuck could you do that Ana, fuck you know how much it pisses you off when I keep things from you" he hisses at me

"Christian now is not the time" his mom interjects

"now is the perfect fucking time, I could of died and all because you kept fucking secrets from me…get out I can't deal with your sob story right now" he shouts at me pointing towards the door

"Christian! Now that is uncalled for" Grace tells him with her hand resting on her hip "she has been worried out of her god damn mind, hardly slept or ate as she wouldn't leave your side, do you think she has just sat here twiddling her thumbs? We'll let me tell you something, she hasn't stopped crying for you since the moment they brought you both in, honestly Christian don't you think she has suffered enough? And well let's face it, it's not Ana's fault that woman abused you all them years ago and kept her as a friend who went doolally when you found love" grace yells at him, I am glued to the spot in complete shock and what I just witnessed, I can't bring myself to look at Christian so instead stare and Grace "well?" she says eyebrow raised tapping her foot impatiently at Christian

"I'm sorry, mom's right I should take this out on you, I don't want you to go I was just angry, please baby stay with me" he says as I look down to the ground. A part of me wants to stay so badly, but then the other part of me wants to run as she is unsure if that was for her benefit or Graces.

"I…I'm sorry" I whisper then dash towards the door, bumping into the doctor as I exit. I hear Christian and Grace Call after me but I keep running

Coming to a halt at the elevator I press the button and wait.

"Where you going?" I turn round and see Elliot and Kate looking at me curiously

"I need some fresh air" I reply

"Nothing has happened has it" Elliot asks

"Christians awake" I tell them both

"That's fantastic…but then why are you leaving?" Kate asks me placing her hand on my arm

"I told him the truth and he doesn't want me here, although he said he did I think it was more for Grace's benefit" I reply looking down to the floor guiltily

"You know what an ass my brother can be, come on lets go back"

"I can't, I'm sorry Elliot"

"Elliot why don't you go on ahead, and I'll stay and talk to Ana" Kate tells him nodding her head towards Christians room

"Ok see you in there" he replies kissing her on the cheek, giving me a small smile he turns and walks away

"So where too?" Kate asks as the elevator doors open

"The canteen?" I suggest

"Very well"

We both make our way to the canteen in silence, I can tell just by looking at Kate she is working out how best to handle this…no one wants to upset the pregnant lady! Reaching the canteen I find us a table, while Kate gets us some drinks, she isn't long before she sits down opposite me placing a mug of hot water in front of me.

"I got a teabag in my bag" she explains when I give her an odd look

"You carry teabags round with you?"

"No just your favourite, with you being in hospital" she smiles at me, of course trust Kate to think of the little comforts I enjoy "So what to tell me what's going on"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Anywhere is a start" she says rolling her eyes

"A few days ago, Sawyer told me Elena had been released from prison; apparently her taped confession wasn't enough to go on as she told detectives I forced her to say it. Taylor came over to my office and we discussed how to handle the situation, I told them not to inform Christian as I couldn't bear the thought of him having another meltdown like the last time" I say to her then take a sip of my tea.

"Well I can understand why you would want to keep him in the dark, but I can also understand why he is angry with you, you hate it when he keeps secrets from you especially secrets as big as that…what were you thinking?

"I thought I was doing the right thing, I never thought this would happen" I tell her wiping my tears with my hands "he will never forgive me for this"

"oh of course he will, I may not get along with him but anyone can see how madly in love with you he is, besides he just woke up from a 3 day sleep fest he is bound me be grumpy, now let's go see him shall we" she says standing up, holding her hand out for me to take, which I do.

Standing outside Christian's room I feel the panic take over my body, unsure of what will greet me on the other side. Kate must sense this as she steps in front of me and opens the door, literally dragging me in behind her.

"Ah there you are, come sit here" Carrick smiles standing up from the chair closest to Christian

"Thank you" I reply taking the seat not looking in Christians direction, I'm scared of what look he will have on his face, will he be angry or relieved

"Can I have a moment with Ana alone please" Christian asks everyone, I want to object but I can't get the words out of my mouth

"Of course, this will be a good time to go and have something to eat anyway" Grace says ushering everyone out

"Talk to me Ana"

"What do you want me to say" I sniffle staring at the ground

"Baby please, I didn't mean it I was just angry that you kept it from me, but after talking to mom and dad I can understand why" he explains reaching his hand out to me, I immediately take it giving it a tight squeeze

"If I had known this was going to happen I would have told you I promise"

"I know, please baby come and lie down next to me" he says tugging on my hand

"I don't want to hurt you" I reply shaking my head

"baby you won't hurt me, please" he looks so lost I can't hold back anymore, I quickly lie next to him resting my head on his chest "god I love you Ana, and our lil blip please don't ever forget that"

"Your son and I love you too" I smile into his chest waiting for his reaction

"Good to hear it"

"Yes do you think _he _will take after me or you?" I say feeling the grin spread across my face

"You said son…"

"Did I?"

"Ana? Something you want to tell me?" he asks tilting my head up facing him

"I had a scan when they brought us in, don't be mad…but Dr Greene said she could see the sex of the baby, I said no at first but then when they told me how badly injured you was I had to know so she told me…..we are having a boy" I smiles stroking his cheek

"A son" Christian says almost testing the waters

"A son" I repeat

"Oh Ana" he smiles as tears roll down his cheeks "thank you for bringing me to life the moment you fell into my office" he whispers

"Thank you for loving me Christian"

"Forever baby forever"


	62. Chapter 62

_**thank you for the reviews they have been amazing, i wanted to get away from the hospital as quick as possible hope you enjoy :-D Steph**_

"sorry to disturb you darling" I hear Grace from behind me as I lie next to Christian, glancing up I notice he is asleep so gently and slowly I get off the bed and walk over to Grace

"Hey everything ok?"" I ask her in a whisper

"I have just spoken to Dr Lewis and he informs me that Christian will be able to go home in a few days" she pauses as a smile broadens on my face from this information "now I think it is best if we discharge him into my care, he will come and stay with us until he is better"

"Oh but-"

"No buts Ana, he needs rest and round the clock care and he will get that at our house" she tells me sternly…this is a side to Grace I have never seen and if I'm honest it scares me

"Ok" I reply meekly

"Good now go home and rest, Doctors orders"

"I'm not going home, I'm staying here with Christian" I tell her trying to hide the pissed tone in my voice. _Just breathe!_

"Ana this isn't just about you, it is about your baby too" she pleads with me

"Fine" I grumble as I walk back over to Christian, leaning down to his ear "I know you heard that, I love you"

"I love you too" he replies

The next four days come and go the same, wake up, eat, hospital, home, eat, sleep. But today Christian is being discharged; I have packed and re-packed everything we will need while us stay and Christian's parents' home. To say I'm not looking forward to it is an understatement; I just want him home, in our home, where we can both heel each other in our own privacy. I didn't dare argue about it though even when the subject came back up yesterday, Grace was adamant she wasn't going to change her mind, even when Christian suggested she could come by and check up on him, or even phone a few times a day. She put her foot down and told us it would be easier for her and if anything did happen she was in the same house and not a 15 minute drive away. As you can imagine that argument quickly fizzled out and she won.

Arriving at the hospital, I find that the paparazzi have tripled since yesterday meaning one thing…news of Christian being discharged has leaked. Taylor already phoned ahead to the hospital security and arranged for us to go in through a side entrance, where the photographers won't get the photo shot they desperately want. I really do wonder how Christian, even Taylor puts up with them for as long as they have, I've only been dealing with them a few months and already wish I had a bulldozer that I could pretend was a bowling ball and they was the tenpins. Taylor jumps out and holds the door open for me, instead of offering his hand to help he takes of his coat and holds it over me so anyone who could get close enough still wouldn't get a photo _Suckers!_

Reaching the floor to where Christian's has been we make our way to his room, my heart is in my mouth when I look in to find it empty. There is nothing to suggest he was even in here the last few days, its back to the plain room it was with fresh linen placed on the bed. I feel myself shake uncontrollably.

"Taylor?" I ask panicked

"Don't worry Ana, I'm looking into it now" he informs me with a soft pat on my arm, before rushing off to the nurses' station

I hear him shouting at them, but all I can do is stare into this empty room, where my fifty was recovering from that awful night. He was in here last night, and gone today. Grace told me he wasn't going to be discharged till midday and it is only 10am now. what if he was dead? oh god even the thought makes me want to be physically sick

"Ana, he is over at Bellevue" Taylor tells me bringing me out of my thoughts

"I don't understand, why didn't anyone tell us" I'm a blubbering mess, tears streaming down my face, my nose running and more thoughts though different from the ones only moments before suddenly enter my mind over crowding it

"I'm not sure, but I do know they went without security" he hisses clearly pissed that protocol has been broken again in such a short space of time

"Take me to Bellevue please Jason" he blinks momentarily at me, I assume it's because I used his first name, which I only do when he is off duty…..which isn't often

"Of course, this way" he hold his arm out towards the exit gesturing for me to walk in front of him

Driving over to Bellevue I keep checking my phone, but still no missed phone calls or messages. I even asked Taylor to phone my blackberry just to check it wasn't broke, it of course rang and that made me think more upsetting thoughts. Did they do this deliberately? No they wouldn't have surely.

As soon as the car comes to a halt outside Grace and Carrick's home I leap out and run towards the door, knocking it….seemed strange to knock a door when Grace was always waiting for us. I'm not waiting long before Carrick opens the door.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I yell at him "I thought he was dead"

"Oh I'm sorry Ana that wasn't the intention"

"wasn't it, how do you think I felt walking into his room finding it empty as if he never existed" I scream at him making him flinch but right now I don't care

"Ana come in"

"Are you sure I'm welcome? I mean you all went through a great deal to get him away from me quick enough" I hiss

"It wasn't like that, I promise you"

"Ana?" I hear Christian call from behind Carrick "baby what's wrong you look like you have seen a ghost"

"My fault son" Carrick interrupts as I run into Christians arms "I was supposed to phone her and explain you were being discharged earlier and well I didn't"

"I was so scared Christian, I walked into the hospital room and you was gone" I sob into his chest

"Shh baby I'm here its ok" he soothes rubbing his hand up and down my back

"Don't die Christian please don't die, I don't want to live that horrible day again" I cry uncontrollably

"Baby what you mean" he asks me tilting my chin up so I'm facing him

"I had a nightmare; it was your funeral Christian, I saw your funeral, everyone had someone except me, I was all alone and scared, I had no one to tell me it was going to be ok, please don't leave me, don't die please" I cry gripping onto his t-shirt so tight my knuckles are white

"What's going on" Grace calls coming down the stairs assessing the situation

"Ask dad" Christian hisses holding me close to his chest

"Carrick?"

"I forgot to phone her, and she got quite upset" he explains

"For fuck sake dad she thought I was dead" Christian hurls at him

"I'm sorry son, it was a genuine mistake"

"Oh no wonder the poor girl is in such a state, come let's get you sat down and a small brandy to calm the nerves"

"Brandy?" Christian asks

"A small one yes, won't do any harm and will help with the shock" she tells him in her doctors know best voice

Walking us into the family room slowly, Christian sits down first then pulls me onto his lap. I try to sit as still as possible without hurting him, and tuck my face into the crook of his neck, letting the sobs take over. He soothes and holds me close almost rocking me until I am sobbed out.

"Cary, how could you forget? You know how stressful this has been for all over us especially her and the baby" Graces asks him

"I honestly don't know, you know I wouldn't do this intentionally" he replies sounding upset

"Sweetheart, drink this" Grace says making me bring my face away from Christian's neck as she places a glass in my hand

"Thank you" I hiccup thanks to the sobbing, raising the glass to my lips, I down the contents in one feeling the slight burn as it slides down my throat

"Ana I truly am sorry my actions or lack of upset you in this manner" Carrick tells me sitting on the other end of the sofa

"I'm sorry for screaming at you" I reply feeling the guilt take over

"Christian you need to be resting, why don't you and Ana go up to your room and have a lie down. It's not even 11am and the poor thing is wiped out" she says looking at me sympathetically

"Yes think that is a good idea" Christian nods, I gently lift myself of his lap to a standing position then hold my hand out to Christian, and he immediately takes it

"I will have lunch brought up about 1pm, will that be ok for you both" Graces smiles

"Yes that will be perfect, thank you mom" and then his leans in and kisses her on the cheek

Leading us up the stairs to his childhood bedroom, I feel his eyes constantly checking me. Opening his bedroom door he steps aside for me to enter first. Walking in its looks the same as always and our bags are placed on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"I wasn't sure what to pack" I whisper staring at the bags

"Really baby? After the last 20 minutes you want to talk about what you packed?"

"I don't want to talk at all Christian I just want to be with you, in your arms and stay there forever if I could" I tell him looking into his enchanting Gray eyes

"In that case get out of that dress and into something more comfortable" he orders in a playful way, as he climbs into bed making me smile

I kneel down and open one of the bags and pull out my sweatpants and one of Christians t-shirts, taking the dress off and replacing it with the t-shirt I then put on my sweatpants, knowing that Christian's eyes never left my body. Climbing into the bed next to him, I carefully getting myself comfortable with his arms wrapped round me, holding me close to him as I place a hand on his chest.

"Go to sleep baby, I'm not going anywhere I love you too much" he whispers then places a kiss on my head

"Promise?"

"I promise baby"

"I love you too Christian"


	63. Chapter 63

_**here you go another chapter this one you may want to hold on to your hats :/ but i promise lots of fluffy happy stuff after this one, hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

"Baby wake up, lunch is here" Christian whispers in my ear waking me from my slumber

"It's pasta salad, is that ok?" Grace asks as I sit myself up

"Wonderful thank you" I smile at her as she sits on the edge of the bed, while Christian places my lunch on my lap and hands me a fork

"Your tea is there" she smiles pointing to the bed side table "Christian don't forget to take your medication"

"I won't"

"Good, now can I get you anything?" she asks us both

"No we are fine thank you" Christian replies

"very well, I will be downstairs if you need anything" she tells us as she stands and walks towards the bedroom door "oh before I forget Dr John will be here at 3pm" she then exits leaving us both to eat our meals

"Do I dare ask why he is coming over" I say looking at Christian

"After today I think its best we discuss what's been going on with him" he shrugs before placing a forkful into his mouth

"Ok" I reply suddenly losing my appetite

"What's wrong?" he asks as I swirl the pasta round the bowl

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to someone right now" I say not looking at him but staring at the food in front of me

"We need to do this baby" he tells me placing his hand over mind

"I know, but can it wait a day or so" I say as I rub my thumb over his wedding ring

"Baby the sooner we do this the sooner we can move past it"

"Ok" I nod lifting my fork and placing some pasta in my mouth

We continue to finish out meals in silence, so silent we can hear the mumbles of a conversation going on downstairs, what's being said is unclear but I know its Grace, Carrick and Elliot.

"They must love our drama" I say out loud sarcastically

"they just worry baby" he smiles and in that moment I feel myself get emotional for the millionth time in as many weeks ok months "what's wrong now?"

"Nothing, it's just you" I smile wiping away the stray tear that fell

"What about me?" he asks with a confused look on his face

"You can see how much they love you can't you?"

"yes I can, and its thanks to you" he grins leaning over and kissing me softly on the lips, sitting back up straight he winces and I know he is hurting, Grace was right this is the best place for him, for us

"Did you take your medication like your mom said?" I ask him trying and filing not to sound concerned

"No it's downstairs, in the kitchen"

"I'll go get it" I reply rushing out of the bed and out of the bedroom

Making my way down the stairs, I come to a complete halt when I hear voices coming from the family room. I know I should just walk straight past and into the kitchen but I can't help myself I am completely rooted to the spot.

"I honestly don't know what to do or say" Grace says and I know by the sound of her voice she is crying

"Her outburst shocked me to the core" Carrick tells them

"what the hell did you expect dad, for fuck sake she is his wife and she was the last to know, what would you be like if it was you in that position?" Elliot hisses

"When you put it like that son, I would be absolutely livid"

"But that wasn't all of it was it Cary" Grace asks him

"No sweetheart it wasn't, she kept saying don't die and mentioned seeing his funeral"

"What are you both saying?" Elliot asks sounding hesitant

"I think she needs help, and I mean more help that Dr John could give"

I've heard enough before I know what I'm doing I storm into the room and find three very shocked people

"Ana it's not what you think" Grace tells me looking mortified

"You think I'm unstable"

"Not unstable, just troubled" Carrick interjects

"Dad" Elliot hisses

"I don't understand" I whisper

"Me either lil sis" Elliot states running his hand through his hair

"Ana you have been through quiet a lot since meeting our son, and that will take its toll on anyone, we are just worried about you" Grace says stepping towards me making me step back

"I need to get Christian's medication" I tell them quickly turning and rushing out of the room

I get to the kitchen feeling breathless and horrified; they think I'm a quack, like Leila or Elena perhaps. I'm nothing like them though, after everything that has happened aren't I allowed to be a little irrational? And as for them talking about me like that, how could they?

"Darling?" I dart round to find Grace approaching me "please we just want to help"

"Then stop talking about me like I'm a nut job"

"We don't think that darling and I'm sorry if we gave you that impression" she says sitting down at the breakfast bar "can I ask you something?"

I think for a moment then nod

"Carrick mentioned you seeing Christian's funeral, can you tell me about it please?"

"it was a nightmare, just before you had to rush him back into theatre, it felt so real and scared me to death, we was all there, you had Carrick, Mia had Ethan, Elliot had Kate and I had no one I was alone with no one to support me, and I felt like that was the end" I tell her as quick as possible hating the fact I'm having to relieve it again

"oh Ana, you know that would never be the case, you always have us here to support you, we love you dearly, you are more than just a daughter-in-law to us" her words shock me I've always felt loved here, like I belonged but not like that "and as for what you heard before, we are just concerned about you"

"I know and thank you"

"and well as for the mix up this morning, Carrick is truly sorry, my own fault for giving a man a simple task to do" she chuckles "he may be a smart lawyer, and devoted husband but he still has all the faults of a typical man…the saying is true 'behind every smart man there is an even smarter woman'"

"That's definitely true" Elliot laughs from behind me "just look at Kate and me" I can't help but giggle at the truth

"You said it" I smirk

"Ah now there's the lil sis I know and love" he smiles putting his arm round my shoulder

"Stop fondling my wife"

"Christian you should be resting" Grace admonishes him

"Well I would still be there if my medication was brought up, I came down to see what was taking so long… I thought you might have been making them yourself" he says looking at me

"Mom and dad's fault lil bro" Elliot tells him and I nudge him in the ribs with my elbow "ouch what was that for"

"Why? What's happened?" Christian demands looking at Elliot then Grace

"Nothing happened, we was just talking" I tell him

"What about?" he asks staring straight at me?

"Your parent's anniversary" I lie as the tension builds

"No you weren't" Elliot chimes in

"Shut up Elliot" I hiss

"Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on and now!" Christian shouts making us all flinch at once

"It's nothing just a misunderstanding darling nothing to worry about" Grace smiles at him but I know he isn't buying it

"Ana?"

"What your mom said Christian, its fine" I reply praying he will calm

"Stop fucking lying to me, stop treating me like some fucked up kid who might break at any second" he says through gritted teeth

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't about now?" Elliot says crossing his arms

"Because it isn't" I whisper as realisation hits me like a ton of bricks this is about before the shooting, causing me to shake violently "this is about me keeping Elena's release from him"

"Christian I thought you was both past this" Grace states standing in front of me almost as if to protect me

"So did I, I guess we aren't" he hisses "at least now I know what it feels like, is that what this is? You making me feel as shitty as you do when I keep you in the dark"

"Oh for crying out loud Christian, she isn't doing this to hurt you, she is doing this to protect me and your father as she knows how you will react once you know"

"Know what"

"We were talking about her" she yells "happy now?"

"Do I look fucking happy" he yells at her shocking me that he is speaking to her in this manner

"Christian Grey you complete asshole, how dare you talk to her like that, she is your mother, you're not some business hotshot now talking down to people expecting to get your own way, you're talking to the woman who saved you all them years ago when you was a small lost little boy, how can you be so cold and disrespectful…that is not the man I married!" I yell at him as shock takes over his face "you want to hate me from keeping Elena's release from you then that's fine, hell I hate myself enough already why not just as yours to it, I should have known it was just words and you didn't mean a word when you said you forgave me, but I wanted you so badly it hurt" the tears are falling fast but I'm on a roll and can't stop myself "you think I'm paying you back for all the times you have kept me in the dark? Well you Grey are so wrong, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you have a meltdown again, I was protecting you, fancy that me protecting you who would have thought it, but then that's what you do when you love someone so much it hurts, you protect them, you clearly aren't ready to forgive me for my betrayal, and your parents think I'm troubled HA!, they spot on I am troubled and you know what so is our marriage, all I wanted this morning was to be in your arms, now all I want to do is get as far away from you as possible"

"You're leaving me" he whispers as his own tears fall, Grace is also crying and Elliot looks like he has just been hit with a frying pan

"Of course I'm not leaving you" I say exasperated

"I'm sorry" he says stepping closer to me but I hold my hand out to stop him

"your only saying that because you're scared, and you think it is what I want to hear which it is but when you mean it" I say looking down to the floor knotting my fingers together

"Well don't need to know what's on Ana's mind today" John states startling us all "I'm early I know"

"Hello John, can I get you something to drink?" Grace asks putting her host head on

"Coffee would be great thank you" he smiles at her then looks at Christian "well how about we have a chat; Ana would you like to join us"

"Is there any point" I ask him, as Christian just looks horrified

"well you were the one who said your marriage was in trouble, so maybe we should try and fix that, that's of course if you want too" John replies calmly

"Of course I do, I just don't think today will be the day we do, we are both too angry with each other" I tell him

"It's a good thing I'm here then isn't it" he coolly states, I guess I'm having a session after all

"Ok" I sigh

"Good where shall we take this?" John asks us both

"You can use the family room" Graces pipes up and john just nods his agreement

John collects his coffee, and then the three of us walk quietly to the family room. Christian sits on the sofa first, while John sits in one of the arm chairs, so I sit in the other arm chair much to Christian's annoyance

"So you won't even sit next to me?" he asks me and I just shake my head and look away from him

"Clearly there are a lot of issues to deal with, firstly though, Christian can you tell me what happened in the kitchen for Ana to shout at you like that?" John asks with his legs crossed and pen in hand eagerly waiting to write

"I was a…how did you put it? Ah yes an asshole"

"And what did you do to be called that?" John prods

"Shouting at my mother" Christian whispers to him

"Can you explain to me why?" John asks him as he writes some notes

"Because they were hiding things from me" he hisses and even though I refuse to look in his direction I can feel his eyes burning into me

"Ana can you tell us why you did that?" John asks me making me look at him

"because its Christian Grey, you can never tell how he will react, he is a ticking time bomb and in all fairness it was just a misunderstanding like Grace told him but he wouldn't accept that" I reply picking at a loose threading on my sweats

"Can I ask what the misunderstanding was?" John asks and even I know this is more than a request

"I think you know that already" I reply

"Very smart Ana, and yes I do…I spoke to Grace earlier and she expressed her concerns"

"What fucking concerns" Christian shouts interrupting him

"that Ana, may be suffering depression from everything that's gone on lately, it is a lot to take on when you come from nothing and marry into a life beyond your control" John tells Christian completely impassive

"Is that what you think? I'm depressed?" I ask nervously

"yes Ana I do, this is more than pregnancy hormones, this is you not dealing with events when they happen, you have pushed them aside until they build up and before you know it your unable to contain them"

"So you're saying I'm making my wife fucking depressed?" Christian hisses at John

"I didn't say that, I said events have happened in the last 8 months, the BDSM, falling in love, you going missing after the sabotage of Charlie Tango, marriage, the press, her father's car crash, being kidnapped, becoming pregnant, Elena, taking over a publishing company, Gail and Jason's disappearance, and now the shooting, it's a lot for someone who is just 22 years of age to deal with, don't get me wrong Ana you have done wonderful, but you never really dealt with it head on have you" he smiles while Christian looks like he might explode any moment

"No, no I haven't" I whisper just loud enough that he hears my reply

"I think we should have weekly sessions Ana, just one on one then have a couple's session every fortnight" John tells us both

"For now though, you both need to try and communicate more, even if you think the other won't like what you say"

"Ok" I reply while Christian just huffs

"getting back to today, speaking to Grace she told me Carrick forgot to phone you and you were in a little bit of a state, would you like to tell us about that" John asks me, I want to scream no but I know it would be pointless, he would get it out of me eventually, if not now in a future session

"I panicked, I got to the hospital, walked in his room and he was gone, I had a hundred thoughts run through my mind the worst one was he was dead" I pause and wipe my tears with the back of my hand, I glance up at John who nods for me to continue "when Taylor told me he was here I was relieved, by the time we arrived her I had got myself worked up wondering why I wasn't told and lashed out at Carrick, then I saw Christian…I was scared, upset, overwhelmed and just wanted him to hold me and make me feel safe" I tell him wrapping my arms round myself trying to stop the shakes

"How does that make you feel Christian?"

"how the fuck do you think it makes me feel John, it shouldn't have happened, she should have been told, her thinking I was dead even for a few moments, I would never wish that on her" he says running his hands through his hair "I love her so much the thought of her being in pain or being hurt through my actions or others tears me apart"

"I love you too Christian" I sniffle again wiping my tears away

"Well I think we have covered enough for today, remember communication plays a big part in any marriage" he smiles placing his pen in his jacket pocket and placing his notepad in his briefcase.

"thank you John" I say giving him a weak smile, as I stand realising I suddenly need to pee "if you will excuse me this one has decided to sit on my bladder again" I smile rubbing my ever growing bump "think its punishment for neglecting him today"

"Him you say" John smirks clearly in friend mode now

"Yes it's a boy" I smile giddily just at the thought

"That's wonderful news"

"I think so" I reply opening the door and walking towards the staircase, bumping into Elliot

"Wow there lil sis what's the rush"

"Your nephew sitting on my bladder" I reply "so shift it fat ass" I joke

"My ass is not fat"

"Who says I was talking about your ass" I grin

"Hey I'm not a donkey!" he yells as I reach the top of the stairs

Taking the second flight of stairs, I reach Christians room and dash to the ensuite. After I relieve myself with quiet 'ahs' , I wash my hands then head back out into the bedroom. I think about going downstairs, but then decide against. Picking up the remote control I turn the TV on then climb back into bed, making myself comfy, flicking through the channels I stop when I find the film Death becomes her, placing the remote on the bedside table I feel myself relax.

"Want some popcorn with that?" Christian asks making me turn towards him

"No thank you"

"Forgive me baby?" he asks climbing into the bed next to me

"Depends…did you apologise to your mom?"

"Yes I did, your right I should never have spoken to her like that" he says reaching his hand slowly over to mine, testing the boundaries, I don't move it so he knows he is safe to take it in his which he does

"Then yes you're forgiven, am I?"

"Always" he whispers bringing my hand up to his mouth and placing soft kisses in it.


	64. Chapter 64

_**hey everyone thank you so much for all the reviews and follows, they really do mean a great deal to me. its sunday which means you may get a couple of chapters from me today see how things work out hehe hope you all enjoy and review :-D Steph**_

Waking up at Christian's parents' house is strange but I push it to the back of my mind, Christian is sleeping soundly so I take the opportunity to climb out of bed and take a shower. Standing under the cascading water I have time to reflect over what has happened over the last week, safe to say I don't enjoy one thought of it, who would? Shootings, hospitals, now staying with the in-laws, not what I imagined married life to be. I am going back to work today, I have to with me now owning the company, it needs to be run and although I know Roach will do a brilliant job, I still want to be hands on, for myself but more for the employees, I don't want them thinking I'm flaky. Christian will be fine resting here, Grace will make sure of that, and well ill have Taylor with me so I'll be safe. Stepping out of the shower I wrap myself in a towel, walk over to the sink and brush my teeth then apply a little make up, thankfully I don't need much. I quietly walk out of the ensuite into the bedroom and towards the closet where my clothes are now pressed and hung accordingly. I reach for a blue wrap around dress with matching shoes, then taking matching underwear I get dressed, stepping out of the closet I see Christian is still asleep so not to wake him I'm brush my damp hair and put it up in a bun.

"Where are you going" I hear Christian say, startling me

"I'm going to work, it won't run by itself" I reply

"Baby, Roach can deal with it" he says reaching his hand out to me, taking it I reply

"Yes he can but I want them to know I'm not a 22 year old pregnant spoilt brat and that I can in fact do this myself"

"But I want you to stay here with me" he complains

"I know but you have your mom here and I'm sure Mia will pop in" I shrug, if I'm honest I want to get away from anymore concerns about my welfare

"That's not the same and you know it" Christian pouts, looking like a lost little boy, which breaks my heart

"Please Christian, I need to do this not for anyone else but myself, I need some form of normality in my life and right now I don't have it" I try and explain

"Ok but you will check in with me, at least twice an hour"

"Yes Christian, if it will make you feel better" I agree although I'm slightly angry that I now have to find time in my already hectic schedule to massage his ego.

"Good, I love you baby, see you tonight" he smiles up at me, I lean down and kiss him passionately

"Love you too" I smile

Collecting my bag, I leave the bedroom and make my way down the stairs, stopping at the kitchen where Gretchen is serving Grace and Carrick.

"Oh good morning darling" Grace beams from the breakfast bar

"Good morning" I reply

"What would you like for breakfast?" Grace asks me

"Granola and yoghurt please" I reply with a smile

"Gretchen fix Ana her breakfast please" Grace orders her "here you go darling, tea just the way you like it"

"Thank you" I smile as I take the cup from her

Breakfast passes and before I know it I'm in the car heading to work. Taylor still isn't the same as he was, I can tell he still blames himself, I want to shake him till he sees sense but I know that won't do much good. Arriving at work I'm faced with a million and one problems, from accounts, to publishing, to editors, to manuscripts if I get this all done before 5pm I'll be lucky, at this rate I will be here till 2015.

It 4pm and I'm nowhere near finished with everything that needs to be done, I could stay later but I know that won't do much, I know I can't take it back to the Greys as they have a rule leave business at the front door unless it's completely urgent. This gets me thinking, I could stay at Escala, it's still furnished, and in fact it is the same as what we left it a couple of months ago, just missing a few personal belongings. I have clothes there, even maternity clothes that were sent there in case we ever stayed there. Staying there tonight sure would solve my problems, I can sit and work through all the stuff I need to without the disruptions, I open up a new email and email Christian, shit may hit the fan, in fact I know it will, but this needs to be done.

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Escala**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

I have a lot of work to catch up on, so I will be staying at Escala tonight to get it all done and out of the way.

Love always

A xx

_Ana Grey CEO Grey Publishing's_

I'm not waiting long before a reply comes through

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Running**

**From: Christian Grey**

What the fuck! Why does this feel like you are running away? I thought we were ok, I guess I was wrong!

C

_Christian Grey distraught CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings_

I choke reading his email, how could he think that? I feel the tears spur to life, trying to fight them I reply

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Running? Really?**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Honestly Christian, if I was running I would have a long time ago, I haven't because I love you too much to run, I am merely staying at Escala because I have a pile of work a mountain high to get done for tomorrow, and if I stay at Escala I can get it done without interruptions. This was your idea to give me a company, now it needs running and unfortunately it needs my full attention…..would have been so much easier staying assistant Editor!

Love always

A x

_Ana Grey CEO Grey Publishing's_

I don't get another email or even a phone call from Christian after I sent the email, he is probably sulking, hoping I will change my mind, but I won't. At 5:30pm I leave the office and make my way to the front lobby. Smiling at Claire as she packs her things away for the day, I walk out to find Taylor waiting for me; he looks kind of pissed so I know Christian has taken his frustrations out on him.

"Escala Ana?" Taylor asks, and that's when I know Christian has bitten Taylors head off, as I didn't tell anyone about going to Escala apart from Christian

"Yes please" I smile although I know it wasn't a convincing one

The rest of the journey is silent, Taylor occasionally looking into the rear view mirror, maybe hoping I would change my mind, but I don't. Pulling up in the underground Garage, I wait for Taylor to open the door then step out.

Walking into the penthouse is strange, it's almost like I'm intruding on someone else's life, seems so long since I have been here we could of quite easily sold it by now, though Christian refused to on the principal it would come in handy, I never saw this reasoning until now that is. Walking over to the kitchen I note the fridge is fully stocked, knowing this is the hands of Gail. I prepare myself a simple chicken salad and a glass of apple juice. Once I finish my meal I make my way to the library and get settled going through everything I brought home from work which needed doing.

Its 11pm by the time I have finished, packing everything into the rightful files I shut the table lamp off and leave the library, walking past the security office I see Taylor working away busily, I feel bad for making him stay here with me when he could be with Gail. He notices me and looks up giving me a warm smile, I immediately return it then head off to the bedroom.

I'm so tired I just get dressed into my night gown and slip into bed; I'm not in it long before I drop off.

I don't know how long I have been sleeping but I wake with a jolt, looking round the room although its dark the night lights of Seattle illuminate the room, I find myself staring at someone sat in a chair next to the bed, I know straight away it's someone I know and love.

"Christian?"

"What?" he answers clearly pissed

"What are you doing here?" I ask him pushing the duvet from me

"I came to check on my wife" he replies

"Well I'm here"

"I can fucking see that" he hisses at me, making me flinch

"Christian what's wrong?" I ask confused at his harsh tone

"You tell me"

"There isn't anything wrong" I answer him playing with the corner of the bed sheet

"Then why the fuck are you here and not at my parents" he shouts

"oh so that's what this is about" I smirk jumping out of bed and sitting on his lap "Christian I explained I had too much work to do and it was easier for me to stay here and do it" I place my face into the crook of his neck

"Are you sure"

"Of course I am why what did you thi-… oh my god you thought I was cheating" I suddenly feel myself jump up from his lap

"No I didn't"

"Of course you did, why else would you be acting like a complete ass" I yell folding my arms across my chest

"I didn't I just-"

"Look at me! I was nothing before now I'm fat, ugly and pregnant…I'm surprised you even look at me let alone anyone else" I scream unable to contain my anger

"Please baby, that isn't it"

"Then what is?" I ask a few decibels higher than normal

"I uh…fuck"

"See I knew it" I cry out "what do I need to do to prove I will only ever love you, and that you deserve my love Christian? Because I'm not sure how we are going to last if you can't accept that, you are my world, the oxygen I need, you are my everything"

"Oh god I'm so sorry Ana, it's just my own insecurities please forgive me"

"Look I'm tired and I imagine you are so let's just go to bed, but don't think you are of the hook, you need to call Flynn first thing" I point at him as I climb back into bed

"I will, I promise"


	65. Chapter 65

_**Hey everyone as promised another Chapter, thank you as always for the reviews. hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

I wake in a haze, suddenly alert to a roaming hand between my thighs, without hesitating I close my thighs tight together.

"Christian, that won't fix this" I tell him pushing his hand away

"No but can we postpone our argument for some fantastic sex?" he huskily asks making me melt slightly

"Christian please, you know that's out of the question until you're healed, besides I'm not in the mood"

"Not what your body is telling me baby" damn my body always turning on me when I need it the most, "and as for healing, making love to my beautiful wife is more important"

"well it isn't happening so get it out of your mind, until you have the all clear from a doctor, sex and foreplay is off" I tell him sternly standing up and making my way to the bathroom

"Are you being serious?" he shouts after me

"I believe so, now if you don't mind I need to get ready for work" I shout back, losing my nightgown and stepping in the shower. I'm not in there long before I feel his arms wrap round me.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you" he whispers in my ear

"Christian I just want a shower and get ready for work, and after last night I'm not ready to be intimate with you" I tell him unwrapping myself from his arms "you need to talk to Flynn then go back to your parents, I can only imagine what your mom will say"

"You're pushing me away, I don't get it, and what have I done so wrong?" he asks me completely confused

"I'm not pushing you away Christian, you need to rest, I need to work and we can't keep having sex to bypass our problems, you heard Flynn we need to work through them and right now you thinking I would cheat on you, isn't exactly a turn on" I tell him trying to be unfazed by the glare he gives me in return.

I step out of the shower leaving him there and wrap a towel around me. Walking out into the bedroom I make my way over to the walk in closet, pick out a simple black dress, and a pair of red heels. Drying my hair I put on little make up then make my way out of the bedroom and walk towards the kitchen. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Gail making pancakes, she spots me and smiles.

"Good morning Ana, the usual?" she asks me politely

"Yes please Gail, Gail what are you doing here?" I ask her still confused

"I've been here since yesterday, but didn't want to disturb you last night, so stayed in the staff quarters" she explains to me as she gathers the Granola and yoghurt for me

"Oh you didn't need to come over, but I'm glad you did" I smile back at her "Christian is here so will want breakfast no doubt"

"Ok I'll get right on it"

"Christian Trevelyan Grey!" I hear Grace yell as she makes her way through the apartment

"He is in the bedroom" I tell her as she walks towards me

"He is supposed to be resting, not gallivanting around Seattle" she tells me in a pissed tone

"Be lucky I don't sleep with a gun, otherwise his gallivanting could have got him in trouble" I reply dryly

"What's that supposed to mean"

"I was woken by him sat in a chair in our room, staring at me" I tell her

"So you didn't know he was coming?" she asks bewildered

"Not a clue" I shrug

"last time I checked I was a grown adult, not some kid you can keep on house arrest" Christian coolly states from behind her "I wanted to be with my wife, where's the crime in that"

"Of course you did darling, but imagine the shock when I woke to find you wasn't there" she smiles nervously at him

"well lets go back to yours mother, Anastasia is in a foul mood with me already I can't deal with anymore disappointment today" he tells her looking sad and lost, I'm gobsmacked he told her that, not everything in our marriage is available to be picked at.

"Why is that?" she asks me

"Because I'm not doing as I'm told and resting in bed" Christian tells her while she looks at me almost as if she is trying to read my face, giving up she looks back at Christian

"I won't argue with that, you won't get any better if you don't do as your told, honestly things never change, you was just the same growing up…couldn't tell you anything then either" she huffs at him

"Yes, yes I know, shall we go" he nods at her "I will see you tonight, at my parents" he whispers leaning into me before placing a kiss on my cheek

"Good bye darling, see you tonight" Grace smiles as she walks towards the foyer door where Taylor is waiting

Once they leave I get back to my breakfast, hoping I won't be running late for work. Taylor is waiting for me when I'm ready to leave. The drive is quiet, only the music playing in the background making any noise. Pulling up outside Grey's Publishing's, Taylor steps out and opens the door for me then holds out his hand to help me out of the car.

"Thank you Taylor" I smile at him

"Ana" he nods

The morning goes by pretty much the same as the day before…hectic. Turns out one of the editors has decided to quit due to personal problems at home, while another is out sick and has been for a few days, and then there are the three writers who are making editors lives hell, demanding more, giving less all in all a complete nightmare. Then there is Christian he has phoned me three times already this morning, I get he feels he is losing control, but then I did when I married him. I guess this is me trying to gain some control over my life, I love Christian with all my heart but he was the one who bought this company then gave it to me, he keeps reminding me that I can do this so now I have to prove it by putting all the hours in I can.

The end of the day comes and I'm glad to see Taylor waiting for me.

"Bellevue Ana?" he asks

"I suppose so" I mumble not really looking forward to it "Taylor, how did Christian get to Escala last night?"

"He had Ryan drive him" he replies

"Oh ok"

We pull up at Christian's parents' home, and I'm a little nervous, not knowing what the atmosphere will be when I walk in there. I hope Christian is in a good mood, otherwise I might find myself wishing I went to Escala for a second night. Stepping out of the car I make my way to the front door, I'm about to open it when Carrick opens the door smiling.

"Good evening Ana"

"Hey Carrick" I smile as I walk in shrugging my coat off "where's Christian?"

"He is up in his room resting, well trying to anyway" he says rolling his eyes which makes me giggle

"Typical Christian then" I smirk

"Oh no, not Christian it's Grace, she won't leave the poor boy alone"

"Oh really" I say a little shocked "well I'll just go up and see him"

"Ok dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, I will have it brought up for you both" Carrick informs me

"Thank you" I smile before heading up the stairs

I reach Christians room, before I open the door I can hear him and Grace talking

"Mom for crying out loud, I'm comfortable"

"I know darling but let me adjust your pillow" I can imagine her fussing over him

"Mom it was fine before" I hear Christian whine

"I just want you comfortable and relaxing"

"I will be comfortable when you stop fussing, and ill relax once Ana is home" he tells her making that my cue to walk in

"We'll have no fear, for I am here, home from work in one piece and ready to keep my husband company" I grin at him as I walk over to him

"Finally, what took you so long" he replies taking my hand and kissing my knuckles

"traffic, it is Seattle after all" I say leaning down to him and kissing him on the lips then standing up straight "how's the patient been?" I ask Grace with a smile

"He has been good when he has been resting" she smiles back "well I will leave you both too it, call me if you need anything" and with that she is gone and it's just me and Christian

"I've missed you" Christian says pulling me close to him "and I have missed our blip" he says placing a hand on one side of my bump while kissing the other

"We have missed you too" I reply running my hands through his hair

"You still angry with me?" he asks peeking up through his eyelashes

"I wasn't angry Christian just upset you could think I would cheat on you" I reply honestly

"I know you wouldn't I really do, but my insecurities get the better of me, I mean look at you, your beautiful, talented and have a pure heart, and I'm just fifty shades of fucked up" he tells me resting his head against my bump

"I know but you're my fifty shades of fucked up and I will always love you for it, besides I really can't see anyone else satisfying me in the bedroom department" I joke

"good to hear it baby, now please get out of them clothes and come and watch some useless rubbish on TV with me" he looks up at me with a grin plastered on his face

"I can do that, by the way did you speak to Flynn?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And he called me a jackass" he replies with a look of disbelief

"A jackass? Why?"

"because and I quote 'she married you, she loves you, anyone can see that, get over yourself Christian and accept you will be the only owner of her heart'" he tells me

"Well I won't argue with that" I grin up at him as I finish getting changed

"So I own you then" he smirks

"Don't go there Grey" I warn him

"Sorry" he smirks

"You will be" I reply climbing into the bed next to him

"Ahh where you should be, in my arms" he says placing a kiss on my head

"One of my many favourite places to be" I say closing my eyes savouring this moment only for it to be ruined by Grace entering with dinner

"Sorry to interrupt" she smiles placing the tray on the bed "we need to talk about physiotherapy, you will need to start it next week Christian"

"I know mother I have already been in contact with the best in Seattle" Christian replies casually taking another bite of his meal

"Oh well ok then" she says to us

"We will also be going back home this weekend" he informs her

"I don't think that is a good idea" she tells him

"Well I do, I want to get back to normal as soon as possible and that means going home"

"If that's what you want darling, just remember I will be a phone call away if you need me" she tells us before leaving again

"She took that well" Christian shrugs

"Why wouldn't she" I ask him

"Don't know, I guess I was expecting her to blow a fuse or something"

"Oh well, I will be glad to go home, don't get me wrong I love your parents, but I love being just us" I explain

"I know baby, I do too"

"Isn't it your parents Anniversary this weekend though?" I ask him putting my plate back on the tray

"Yes we will go home after the party" he smiles

"Oh ok then"

"Now Mrs Grey, I know you said no to foreplay, but I'm really hungry for desert" he winks at me slowly moving his hand under the duvet to between my thighs

"Christian" I whine, knowing I don't have the strength to fight him

"Shh baby just enjoy" and I do as he works his magic, making me fluster until I come undone


	66. Chapter 66

_**hey all thanks again for the reviews, got this finished earlier than i thought i would so please enjoy :-D Steph**_

Today is Saturday which means it's the day of Grace and Carrick's Anniversary, the whole house is hectic, caterers busily rushing around, there are people who I have never met here helping with decorations, Mia is frantically running round making sure everything is in its rightful place, Elliot and Kate are constantly being bossed around by her which makes me giggle. Even though it is January and the weather is cold we have a marquee placed out the back just the same as when the masquerade ball was held here in the summer, Mia insisted on it and when the subject of everyone freezing and probably ending up in hospital a couple days later to be treated for the flu, she assured us that there will be heaters placed all around us, Christian on the other hand wasn't so sure of his sisters plans so had arranged that himself, that now Sawyer and Taylor were outside placing them in their rightful places. I can imagine the marquee burning down to the ground. The saying 'too many cooks spoil the broth' come to mind, only this time it's too many party planners equals disaster!

Knowing what her parents are like, Mia insisted on the invitations that no gifts were to be given, instead a donation to Coping Together, besides the way she put it, "well look around what could our parents possibly need, might as well save cluttering up the house with unwanted gifts, and give it to the charity instead". She was right of course much to Christian and Elliot's protests, they didn't need anything else, forty years together and they both collected everything they would want or need.

Now everything was in its place, all we needed now was the guests of honour. Just hope they like it as it is a surprise. Yep a surprise that has been sorted while they both went away to work this morning thinking we had all forgotten, Grace looked heartbroken at the thought he kids forgot, made me want to scream 'happy anniversary' there and then, I didn't of course Mia would have taken me out the back down to the boathouse and drowned me, think having twins has heightened her mood swings and Christian thought mine was bad, four times he flinched when Mia shouted at him for doing the place settings wrong.

"Well think it's all sorted" Mia tells us as she double checks her clipboard

"Mia you have had a fucking army in here sorting everything for the past eight hours" Elliot sighed rolling his eyes

"I just want everything to be perfect for them"

"and it will be sis, its amazing out there" Elliot tells her pointing towards the marquee "now mom and dad will be here in an hour and half, we all need to get ready as guests will be arriving soon"

"Shit the cars, how will we hide the cars?" Mia screeches, I can see she is mentally kicking herself

"Taylor hired extra security and valet's, which will welcome guests show them to the Marquee while the valets then drive the cars to next door who have agreed to let us use their driveway to park" Christian casually tells her as she comes down from her panic attack

"The Bishops of course they would let us do that, shit I did invite them didn't i?"

"Yes Mia, you gave them there invites personally remember" Elliot tells her rolling his eyes for the millionth time today

"Oh yes of course I did how I could forget" she sighs a relief

"we are going to get ready now Mia, I suggest you put the clipboard away and do the same" Christian tells her as he takes my hand in his pulling me out of the family room and towards the stairs "Fuck she is a nightmare, but today she is fucking insane" he grumbles as we walk up to his bedroom

"Yes she is but she is your sister and you love her dearly" I smile at him

"I do thankfully or I would have killed her by now"

"Christian!" I admonish him

"Ok I wouldn't have killed her, maybe tied her up and locked her in the cupboard under the stairs" he grins opening his bedroom door, stepping aside for me to enter first

Forty-five minutes later I am showered, dressed and putting the final touches to my makeup, the dress is a purple strapless dress that is floor length, a simple pair or strappy heels and matching clutch. I have on one of the diamond pendant necklaces Christian bought me when we were in St Lucia and the matching earrings to finish. My hair is slightly curled and falls just right; making it a change from the usual fight I have with it.

Just as Christian and I make our way down the stairs, Taylor pops his head and to inform us Grace is pulling up, that sends Mia into a panicked frenzy…again. I have no idea why she is panicking she has had this planned right down to the final dot.

"Mia what is going on, why are you all dressed up?" Grace asks us all looking confused

"we are taking you and dad out for dinner, to say sorry for forgetting" Mia tells her, then grabs her hand literally dragging a still confused Grace by the hand "I have picked out your dress, hurry we don't have much time"

"ok calm down darling, I'm not as young as I used to be" Grace chuckles trying to keep up with Mia as she marches up the stairs, you really wouldn't think she is five months pregnant with twins.

Not even five minutes later Carrick arrives home, and gets the same speech from Elliot, who in turn drags his father up the stairs and to Elliot's childhood bedroom, that way Mia could get Grace ready without interruption.

An hour later both Grace and Carrick come down the stairs followed by Mia and Elliot who look pretty smug about themselves for pulling this off so far. Grace is in a floor length emerald green dress that suits her perfectly, Carrick is in a sharp black dinner suit like Christian and Elliot, with an emerald green handkerchief in the breast pocket matching Grace's dress that's when I notice Christian has purple handkerchief in his breast pocket matching my dress and Elliot had a blood red one matching Kate's dress.

"Well I'm afraid you both need to wear these" Mia beams holding out two blindfolds "we have a surprise out the back to show you before we go"

While Mia and Elliot put the blindfolds on their parents, me, Kate and Christian make our way out the back where there are all of Grace and Carrick's friends and family waiting patiently in the cold on the huge patio each holding a glass of Champagne ready to truly surprise the guests of honour.

"Mia this is ridiculous I can't see a thing" Grace complains holding her hands out trying to feel her way through the sliding doors

"I know mom that's the point…step" Mia giggles as she leads Grace out in front of us, Elliot behind them leading Carrick out then standing him next to Grace

"This better be good Mia its bloody cold out" Carrick groans causing me to stifle the giggle trying to escape my mouth and looking round I'm not the only one

"Ok on the count of three" Elliot tells them "ready"

"Ready" Grace and Carrick reply

"One, two….three" Mia takes of Grace's blindfold while Elliot does the same for Carrick

"SURPRISE!" we all cheer, holding up our glasses

"Oh my….i doesn't know what to say" Grace States completely flabbergasted

"Happy Anniversary mom and dad, you didn't think we really forgot" Mia beams looking pleased with herself

"This is so wonderful, thank you" Grace whispers, on the verge of tears "I have the best children in the world"

"Come, there's so much more to show you" Mia smiles leading the way to the marquee

As we reach the marquee I see Grace and Carrick looking floored by the sight in front of them, and what a sight it is. On each of the tables there are red roses as the centrepieces, red decorations hanging from the roof, and placed around us are various photos that have been enlarged from the past forty years including; a phone from their engagement, their wedding photo, a photo with Elliot when they adopted him, a photo from when the adopted Christian, another when they adopted Mia, a few family photos, holiday photos, and then there is a couple of photos with them all in that could only be a year or so old, and one from mine and Christians wedding day with all of us in. walking to one of the round tables in the centre where Grace's parents are already sat waiting, we take our seats.

"I can't believe you did this for us" Grace smiles at us all "this is truly amazing and to think I thought you had all forgotten" she says shaking her head at the thought

"As if we could possibly forget the wedding anniversary of the two people who saved us" Christian tells them with a huge smile on his face trying to hide the true emotion on his face

"Well said bro" Elliot nods raising his glass

Once everyone is sat down, the waiters come round serving drinks while other waiters bring out the first course, salmon and spinach with a tartare cream, it looks too good to eat. I however don't have it as its salmon and thanks to Dr Greene and her healthy food list Christian made sure I got something else…soup, nothing fancy about it. the conversations flitter from work to cases Carrick is currently working on to a new project Elliot is working on, some big hotshot wanting a house built and willing to pay a fortune on it, Elliot said what he will make from it will set him and Kate up for the next ten years.

"How's your soup?" Christian whispers to me while placing his hand on my back, softly rubbing over the same spot with his thumb

"It's soup" I grumble

"I know but you can't have the salmon" he reminds me at this point I really want to roll me eyes at him

It's not long before we have finished the first course and the plates are cleared away. We aren't waiting long before the second course is brought out, Mediterranean dish of roast chicken breast with stuffing and crème fraîche finished with a white wine sauce with new potatoes and green beans, and because it has white wine sauce I'm served something different again.

"This is getting ridiculous, neither me nor the baby is going to be harmed by a white wine bloody sauce" I hiss at Christian making everyone at the table turn in our direction

"I'm just being safe baby"

"Annoying more like" I tell him rolling my eyes

"Careful" he warns me

"the mood I'm in Christian are you sure you want to even try it" I tell him through gritted teeth as my meal is placed in front of me….jacket potato with butter and a side helping of salad

"Christian you are taking this a bit far" Grace tells him as she looks at my meal

"I will be back in a moment" I announce standing up from the table

"Where are you going" Christian asks me looking dumbfounded

"To get something to eat, that isn't made for a bloody rabbit" I say pointing at the meal on the table, making Kate and Elliot laugh. Turning round I march of in the direction of the main house, noting that Christian is following behind me keeping a distance between us

I get into the kitchen and it is busy with people hurrying around, getting meals out. I walk to the fridge and start pulling things out to make myself something to eat.

"Ma'am is there something wrong with your food" a chef asks me

"Not if you're a rabbit"

"Ahh pregnant lady correct" he smiles

"yes pregnant and now very pissed off lady" I reply as Christian stands behind me "but apart from the rabbit food, the dishes you have sent out tonight look delicious" I assure the chef who nods then gets back to what he was doing

"What the fuck Ana" Christian whispers harshly in my ear

"Christian don't even think about starting on me" I say holding my hand up to him, then grabbing ham, cheese, pickles and mustard from the fridge I walk over to a clearing at the kitchen island and make myself a sub.

"You can't be-"he starts before I cut him off

"I think you will find I am" as I finish making my sub then taking a plate I then walk back out and down to the marquee with Christian a few steps behind "I'm sorry about that" I smile

"Don't be silly darling…I would be insulted too if that was served to me" she laughs pointing at the jacket potato still on the table

"Yes well, least this has some flavour too it" I grin holding up my sub before taking a bite "I notice you didn't change Mias meals and she is carrying two"

"She isn't my wife, and she isn't carrying my child" he hisses clenching his fists

"Last time I checked Christian it was _our_ child" I reply

"You know what I mean" he huffs taking a bite of his own meal, which must be cold by now

The rest of the meal goes by quietly, with the occasional glare from Christian, and smirk from Kate. Desert comes out and I'm allowed to have it, only because it is a chocolate fondant with vanilla ice cream. After everyone has finished the tables are cleared and music starts playing, giving us the go ahead to start mingling. A few smiles and handshakes later I'm bored, Christian must sense this.

"come dance with me" he asks, I nod and take his hand as he leads me to the dance floor, I immediately find myself resting my cheek against his chest as his arms wrap around me, and his feet gliding me around the dance floor in an elegant way.

"You still mad with me?" he asks, making me look up at him

"Not mad just frustrated" I reply honestly

"Me too" he whispers

"Why do I feel that you're on about something completely different" I ask him raising my eyebrow

"because I am, I haven't fucked you in ages and your looking so beautiful, that and your stunt at the table has had my palm twitching and cock trying to break through the fabric" he whispers seductively in my ear making me melt with each word "now I need to go make a speech then I'm taking you home and fucking you into next week"

"Christian you can't because you still need to rest" I tell him

"Ahh but Mrs Grey I had the all clear this afternoon" he smirks at me

"But how?"

"For me to know and you to find out" he winks at me before making his way towards the MC who is holding a mic to Christian

"Good evening everyone and thank you for joining us today to celebrate our parent's wedding anniversary. First of I just want to say forty years is a long time"

"Yeah get less for murder" Elliot interrupts making the crowd laugh

"I'm sure Kate will be happy to know Elliot" Christian grins at his older brother "where was I?...ah yes forty years is a long time, but my parents are still deeply in love, I catch them looking at each other time to time and they look like they are love struck teenagers, I never really got the point of being in love, then I met Ana my gorgeous wife who made me realise it was real and it did exist. I hope that we will have what my parents have after forty years. As you all know my parents, my mother in particular holds functions every year for Coping Together a charity she has always held close to her heart, as you all know instead of gifts we asked you to donate and tonight we have raised thanks you all your generous donations a total of one million two hundred and fifty-six thousand dollars" he pauses as the crowd cheers and claps, me however I'm more curious as to how much of that Christian donated "as the night is coming to a close we would like to give our parents their present from us" he smiles then hands over the mic to Mia who is smiling like some giddy teenager

"you are going back to Paris, for four days your plane leaves in two hours your bags are packed on the plane ready" I look over to Grace who has tears streaming down her face, she faintly give them a nod and smile before turning to Carrick

"err you two haven't long so get your asses moving" Elliot tells them over the mic, then hands it back to the MC and walks over with Christian and Mia who are quickly engulfed with hugs from both Carrick and Grace

"Thank you so much" she cries and she hugs them

"Enjoy yourself ok, you both deserve it" Elliot tells them

"We will darling, it will be nice to see Paris again" she smiles then pulls me into an embrace "look after my son, but more importantly look after you and my grandson"

"I will I promise" I smile as she lets go


	67. Chapter 67

_**hey everyone thanks for all the lovely reviews, they really do mean alot. im working on the next chapter now so hopefully that will be out tomorrow (Saturday) so in the mean time please enjoy and review :-D Steph**_

Grace and Carrick said their goodbyes to everyone then headed off to the airport, grace changed her mind a few times, not feeling comfortable leaving Christian behind, but he managed to talk her into going after all. The guests all left shorty after and me and Christian left shortly after that to go back home. To say I'm excited is an understatement just to get back to ourselves, in our own bed, and with Christian telling me he had the all clear I just want to jump his bones, hell I would do it in the back of this car if Taylor and Sawyer wasn't sat in the front seats.

"What you thinking about" Christian asks me bringing me out of my thoughts

"Just us getting back to our home" I smile at him even though I doubt he can see it through the darkness

"I can't either, especially when I get you into our bedroom" he whispers to me in his seductive charm, making my insides tighten forcing me to press my thighs together

"Me either" I whisper back closing my eyes trying to stop myself from combusting before we even get home

I have never been so glad to see the gates to our home, watching them open I know it will only be two minutes before the car comes to a halt completely and we can then get through the front door. If we make it to our bedroom I will be shocked, the tension in the car has electrified, I'm barely able to breath and Christian's taking short sharp intakes of breath. The car finally comes to a stop outside the house and I see Christian give Taylor and Sawyer a nod, then they both get out of the car and walk around the house and not to the front door. Christian gets out of the car and walks smoothly around to my side and opens the door with a grin

"Mrs Grey" he continues to grin holding his hand out, which I take immediately for him to help me out of the car

"Mr Grey" I smile though I'm trembling inside, desperate for his touch

He tucks me under his arm, and then walks us both into through the front door. He closes the door behind us then stands facing me and stares at me for the longest time, I'm not sure how much I can last with the small gap between us. He must sense my sudden need or it's his but next thing I know his lips crash on mine, our hands roaming each other's bodies.

"Christian wait" I say pulling back breathlessly "you sure you're ok"

"Baby I'm positive, now get your ass up the stairs before I fuck you on them" he grins mischievously

He doesn't have to ask me twice and I'm soon hurrying up the stairs. I hear the smug bastard chuckle as he follows me, reaching the bedroom door I decide to turn the tables on him. Walking into the bedroom I casually lose my shoes, dress, underwear and stockings scattering them across the floor till I reach the bathroom. I run a bath and light the candles placed around the tub. Christian walks in completely naked with a rock hard erection, for the first time I get to take in his nakedness since the shooting, my eyes can't help but linger over the new wounds that are on his stomach and chest that will soon turn into scars to add to the burn scars he already had. Only moments ago I wanted him to take me anyway he could, fuck me hard, followed by sweet passionate love making, now I'm in floods of tears, unable to control my erratic breathing as I sink to the floor, placing my hands over my face .

"Fuck baby what's wrong" Christian asks rushing over to me, pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms round me

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I repeat into his chest as I sob uncontrollably

"Ana talk to me"

"It's just I could have lost you and seeing the new wounds just brings back all them memories" I sniffle trying to calm the crying

"Oh Ana look at me" he says cupping my chin and tilting it up so I'm forced to look at him "I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere" he smiles softly

"I know, can you just hold me please" I ask him wiping my tears away with the backs of my hands

"Forget the bath, let's go and get into bed" he tells me then stands up, carefully helping me up so he doesn't hurt himself then walks me to the bed, and I climb in with him climbing in behind me. I turn round to face him and he wraps me in his arms…making me feel safe.

"I love you Christian" I whisper into his chest

"I love you too baby, you feeling better now?" he asks rubbing his hand up and down my back

"I am, sorry for my breakdown"

"Don't be Ana, I need to know what you're thinking good or bad" he says softly

"Christian?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we make love now please" I ask looking up at him,

he doesn't say anything but suddenly I'm pinned under him as his lips find mine but unlike before where it was lust and craving each other, it's now soft and gentle. He slowly sinks into me as I take in every inch, he pauses for a moment as if he is relishing the feel and sensation before slowing pulling out then pushing back in, this goes on for what feels like forever. My hips start to move creating a friction, they are doing the pleading for me, begging him to go faster and he does until I explode gloriously around him. He thrusts a couple more times until he finds his own sweet bliss.

"God I've been waiting to do that since I got the all clear this morning" he smiles as he lies down beside

"Just since this morning huh?"

"well no I always want to make love to you or fuck you hard, but this morning I knew it was going to happen no more waiting" he replies nuzzling into my neck

"Wow" I exclaim sitting up

"What is it" Christian asks looking scared making me giggle

"our son is awake…feel" I say grabbing Christians hand and placing it over my bump, his face goes from scared to giddy happy, it's a look I've only seen twice, when he proposed and when we got married

"Wow he is really kicking now….holy shit look at that" he says pointing to what looks like a foot sticking out

"Yep and it will only get more as he grows" I smile reaching up and running my hand through his hair

"He looks like he is trying to escape or something"

"You know you just sounded like Elliot right?" I ask as the laughter follows

"Anastasia Rose Grey, that's not even remotely funny" he pouts trying to look offended

"It's just an observation" I giggle

"Well take it back"

"Or what?" I ask with my eyebrow raised

"Or I will do this" he climbs on top of me and pushes me back into the mattress "and then I will do this" he starts tickling me making me roar with laughter unable to stop myself as I wriggle beneath him

"Christian stop please" I laugh

"Not until you take it back" and he continues to tickle me, its fun seeing the playful Christian but I now have the sudden urge to pee so give in

"Ok ok you win, you don't sound like Elliot"

"You sure"

"I'm positive, now get off I need to pee" I giggle at him

"Then Mrs Grey go and relieve yourself" he chuckles climbing of me. I climb out of bed and rush to the bathroom

After going for a pee then washing my hands I make my way back out to the bathroom, where Christian is on his laptop, I unconsciously roll my eyes knowing he is too interested on whatever is on the laptop screen. I climb back into bed and get comfortable feeling myself slowly drift off. Christian shuts down the laptop and resumes his place next to me with his arms wrapped round me.

"Got to sleep baby" he says then kisses my forehead

"Love you" I mumble

"Love you too" he replies "oh and don't think I didn't see that eye roll Mrs Grey, think I will punish you tomorrow"

_Bring it on Grey!_


	68. Chapter 68

**_Bit of a roller coaster this one so i apologize in advance :-/ thanks for all the reviews as usual they are fab to read, hope you all enjoy :-D Steph_**

Who ever said Sunday was the day of rest did not meet Christian Grey, he has been up since 6am working. He tried and failed miserably to not wake me up but the second he tripped over what I'm assuming is a shoe the word "fuck" echoed off the bedroom walls, I tried to go back to sleep but blip decided he too was awake and started bouncing on my bladder, followed by a kick boxing lesson in the womb. Finally bored of laying here being beaten up from the inside, I glance at the clock to find its half past 7.

"Suppose we should get up" I smile rubbing my hand over the spot on my bump that just got kicked

Getting out of bed I go to the bathroom, do my usual morning routine then head off to the kitchen. On the way I stop outside Christian's study to find him bashing the keyboard, it's a wonder we don't have to replace them once a month. Knowing he is in work mode aka too fucking busy to talk. I leave him too it and find Gail in the kitchen, picking up my bag on the way so I can check my emails from work.

"Good morning Ana, what would you like for breakfast?" Gail smiles at me; she really is like my mom just a better cook

"Well I want granola and yoghurt, but blip wants pancakes, chocolate syrup with strawberries and cream" I grin to her "oh and can you make me a strawberry sundae please"

"So pancakes with all the trimmings and a strawberry sundae" she says double checking, I nod my confirmation "coming right up"

"Has Christian eaten?" I ask her and she frowns "take that as a no then"

"He has had 3 coffees and that's all" she tells me as she heads to the fridge

"Can you make him pancakes as well please Gail, while I get him"

"Of course Ana" she nods

Pulling out my Blackberry I write and email to Christian, seen as this only way of getting his attention right now other than screaming the house down and well unless I want all six or is it eight security personal in here guns drawn the screaming option isn't a good idea.

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Sundays or sundaes**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

Dear Mr Grey

It has come to my attention that you haven't had breakfast yet.

Your son and I would like you to join us in what is a delightful morning for pancakes, sundaes and if you're really good you may get a 4th cup of coffee, though really that is too much coffee for one person before 8am.

You're loving pregnant wife and blip

Ana and Grey Junior xx

_Anastasia Grey CEO Grey Publishing's_

"Almost ready Ana" Gail tells me as she starts making my Sunday "shall I call Mr Grey"

"No need I emailed him, if he doesn't come in the next five minutes then ill punish him for a month" I giggle at the thought of sexually teasing him

"good job I'm here then isn't it" Christian states as he walks over to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek he then leans down to my bump "son once you're out of there, me and you will have to tag team against your mother, love you baby boy"

"You love talking to him don't you" I beam trying to blink away the happy tears that are trying to break free

"I do, makes me feel connected to him" he smiles as he sits down beside me then rests his hand on my bump

"Here you go Ana" Gail says placing a plate full of pancakes in front of me along with my strawberry sundae

"Sundae really?" Christian asks mockingly

"Yes our son is varied when it comes to food" I giggle as I tuck into my breakfast

"I can see that" he smirks at me, so I nudge him in the arm

"Anyway what are your plans for today?" I ask him as Gail places his breakfast in front of him

"I really need to catch up on work" he replies as his shoulders tense and his voice is laced with guilt

"That's ok I understand, you have been out of the office for over a week" I smile hoping it will rid his guilt a little

"You sure you don't mind" he asks me warily

"Not at all besides I have some work to do also, but just promise me you won't overdo it"

"I promise" he agrees as his shoulders relax "uh baby?"

"Yeah" I reply

"Can I have my pancakes back please" I look down and notice not only have I eaten mine but I'm eating his too

"Oh my, I didn't even know I was doing it" I reply shocked

"That's ok baby" he chuckles "I can have Gail make some more if you want"

"No its ok, I still got my sundae" I say as my cheeks start to blush "but just in case, I'm going to take this and head off to the library" I tell him picking up the sundae and slipping off the stool

"You don't have to Ana" he says placing his arm around my waist

"No its ok, besides the sooner I get my work done, the sooner I can lounge around and relax" I smile kissing his swiftly

I have been hauled up in the library for what seems like days, but in reality it's only been three hours. Running a business is tiring and well boring, I get manuscripts but not as much as I used too, that was the fun about being editor, sitting around reading and proofing I enjoyed it, now my days consist of grumpy editors, grumpy authors and paperwork that fills my office to the brim. I'm thinking of just letting Roach do the business side of things so I can get back to what I enjoy, but then Christian would no doubt see this as me giving up or not giving it a chance let's face it it's only been a mine for a couple of weeks. Maybe give it a couple of months, besides when blip makes his appearance Roach will be running the place for me then, that's unless he decides to leave the company.

Closing my laptop down, I head of in the one direction my nose takes me…the kitchen. Walking in I see Taylor and Gail who are having what looks like a disagreement, they clearly haven't noticed me as it suddenly goes to nuclear, I'm stuck to the spot invading there argument, I want to run, make a noise, something but nothing will work I have lost all of my senses.

"Jason this is not the time to discuss it"

"Gail you tell me that shit then say we can't fucking discuss it, what you want me to do smile and do a fucking happy dance" he spits at her full of anger

"She is my sister" she says trying to calm the situation

"I don't give a fuck if she is the queen of fucking England; you gave her all our fucking savings. Christ sake Gail you knew we was saving that up for Sophie, fuck it was your idea" he yells I need to escape this is too much, but it's too late Gail turns round and gasps making Taylor turn round to my direction too

"I'm sorry, I was um…hungry" I say apologetically

"Oh no Ana it should be us apologising this is your home" she says looking down to the ground

"I'm going to go and do the security checks" Taylor huffs walking fast out of the kitchen

"Want to talk about it?" I ask sitting down

"it's Alison, she was on the verge of losing her house because of debts and with her having the boys I couldn't let that happen so I gave her our savings" she sighs sitting down next to me "I thought he would understand, but he is right I should have discussed it with him before I handed our savings over"

"Oh Gail I'm sure if the shoe was on the other foot he would have done the same, he will calm down he loves you too much to stay mad" I say trying to reassure her

"I hope so, I hate that I made him so mad" she shakes her head

"Gail, how many arguments have you witnessed between me and Christian" I ask her

"Oh a few" she chuckles

"Exactly and we make up soon after, because we love each other like you and Jason" I smile

"Your right we will, he just needs to calm down"

"Who needs to calm down" Christian asks startling us both

"Really Christian, do you want me to drop this baby now?" I tell him rolling my eyes

"That didn't answer my question" he states impassive

"It's none of your business Christian so forget about it" I tell him sternly knowing that Gail felt bad enough for me knowing

"Well last time I checked it was my fucking house"

"Oh well if it's _your_ house maybe I should move out" I hiss at him for not taking the damn hint

"Ana it is fine" Gail tells me

"No Gail it's not, just because you work here, doesn't mean he has to know your god damn business" I say standing up "now you giving up with this one Grey?"

"Fine" he replies waving his hands about like crazed maniac

"Good, now I'm starving" I say as I start to get of the stool but Gail stops me immediately

"No you sit, I'll make you some lunch" she smiles patting my arm "Mr Grey can I get you anything?"

"Whatever you make is fine thank you" he grumbles obviously now sulking

"Is Chicken salad ok for you both?"

"Yes please" we both reply

Neither of us says anything else only when we thank Gail for our lunch. We eat in silence I suppose it's better than arguing, although I can't help but wonder what Christian is thinking about, he looks lost in his own thoughts. Finishing my lunch I take the plate over and load it into the dishwasher, while Christian leaves his on the island, annoying me I collect his and do the same.

"Think it's time I gave you your punishment" Christian tells me with a smirk, I'm excited but somehow I get the feeling I won't be enjoying it "upstairs now"

Without hesitating I make my way up to the bedroom with Christian following me. Stepping into the bedroom Christian grabs me and pins me to the door.

"I don't give a fuck where we are you do not speak to me like that in front of the staff" he hisses

"Christian are you being serious right now, I have spoken to you much worse than that" I reply trying to break free out of his hold

"Well don't in future, now take all your clothes off and kneel by the bed" he orders, then disappears into the bathroom

I do as he says, taking my clothes off then kneel by the bed, waiting for him. I know he is deliberately keeping me waiting, I count down the minutes knowing I have been here about 15 minutes when I hear the bathroom door open, making my insides scream for him.

"stand-up" he orders so I do straight away "good now bend over and hold onto the poster on the bed, now I'm going to punish you Anastasia, what am I punishing you for?" he asks whilst gently rubbing my bottom

"Eye rolling sir" I reply holding my thighs together

"And?"

And? And that's when I realise that I am in fact about to be punished for something else.

"I don't know sir" I barely have time finish my sentence when his hand comes crashing down on my behind making me gasp

"Think Anastasia" I think and only thing I can think of am the incident in the kitchen

"Talking down to you in front of the staff sir"

"That's right, think we will make sure you don't again, I'm not going to give a specific number you will just count, clear?"

"Yes sir" I feel his hand leave my behind and seconds later hitting it "one"

"I love it when your ass is pink" he spanks me again

"Two" this is harder than usual

"Will you talk to me like that again in front of the staff Anastasia?"

"Yes sir" I say breathlessly

"Wrong answer" he replies slapping my behind with so much force I nearly fall over

"Three"

This continues the pain is excruciating we are on count 16 and I can't take no more, I don't want to safe word but if he does stop soon I will, the tears are falling down my face, this isn't what I signed up for is it? I promised him kinky fuckery, but this is without a doubt punishment only a submissive would receive, and last time I checked I wasn't his. Count 20 and he still hasn't any intention on stopping, I feel humiliated, stupid, and suddenly nervous as to how far this will go.

"Red" I scream out unable to take anymore punishment "red, red, red" he looks utterly shocked, to be honest so am I

"Fuck! Shit" he yells suddenly pulling me into his arms, but I push him away

"Really Christian, was that punishment worth it" I sob "did it make you feel like you were in control?"

"Baby I'm sorry please; let me hold you I will make it better"

"You Grey can fuck yourself from now on, is this about a private conversation between me and Gail?"

"I don't like secrets" he replies looking down to the floor

"For fuck sake Christian, Gail gave Alison hers and Taylors life savings and she didn't tell Taylor till after she done it…there you happy now?" I hiss at him as I crawl further away "was that information which was fuck all to do with you worth hurting me?"

"I hurt you?" he asks looking mortified

"Yes and I'm not sure I will ever trust you again" I cry trying to get to my feet

"Oh god I'm sorry, please forgive me please Ana" he begs looking full of remorse

"I'm not sure I can" I whisper feeling bile rise in my throat, the sudden realisation that the trust I had for him with all things kinky has gone out the window

"I feel sick, I need to get out of here" he mumbles standing to his feet "I'm sorry" he says looking at me once more before rushing out of our bedroom

Getting up I rush after him

"Where you going?" I call down the stairs

"Baby I'm sorry I just need to go" and with that the door slams and the next thing I hear is his car speeding out of the driveway

Well if he can do that, then so can I. going back to the bedroom I quickly get dressed, put my coat on then head downstairs to the kitchen and picking up my bag, blackberry and car keys, giving Gail a small smile I head out to the car

"Ana ill drive" Taylor says firmly

"No thank you, you stay here and sort it out with Gail, I'm going to drive myself, if Christian doesn't need security then neither do I" I tell him before sitting carefully in the driver's seat of my R8 knowing my ass is still stinging and driving away from the house

I have no idea where I'm going, but hell I'm enjoying it, I have the music playing the window open letting in a small breeze and the traffic is light for a Sunday. I have been driving round for over an hour when I pull up outside Kate and Elliot's, praying they are in I press the buzzer to their apartment

"The love shack how may I help" Elliot's voice comes through the speaker making me giggle "I recognise that giggle anywhere, doors open sis-in-law"

Opening the door I make my way up to their apartment to find the door open ready. I step in to find Elliot in just a pair of jeans and Kate looking thoroughly fucked.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you" I say even though I know I already have

"Not at all" Elliot smirks gaining a smack on the arm from Kate "Kate she can tell just my looking at you"

"What's up Steele?" she asks walking over to me

"Nothing just wanted to see you that's all" I reply tugging at my sleeve

"What has my bro done this time" Elliot asks me genuinely concerned

"Nothing" I quickly reply

"Ok if you say so, I'll stick the kettle on" he smiles then walks towards the kitchen

"Spill it Steele" Kate tells me as she pulls me towards the sofa

"It's nothing honestly; I just needed a time out" I shrug "so thought we could watch a movie or something"

"We can do that but I want the truth first"

"I can't tell you Kate, it's personal" I tell her as I knot my fingers together

"Fine but I don't like this one bit" she whispers harshly

"I know you don't but thank you for not pushing me" I say giving her a small smile

"What film do you want to watch?"

"Anything"

"Anything it is" she laughs flicking through the channels

"Devil wears Prada? Or death becomes her? Seems to be a Meryl Streep night" she asks me

"Death becomes her I think" I answer her

"Budge up" Elliot says as he comes in with the drinks "oh god not death becomes her"

"What's wrong with it?" both I and Kate ask together making us all laugh

"nothing just promise me, if there is some crazy potion like that you won't take it as I don't want to end up like him" he jokes sitting down next to Kate

"Don't worry baby you got nothing on Bruce Willis" Kate casually tells him

"If that was a compliment, it didn't feel like it" he pouts at her

"It wasn't don't worry"

"I bet I fuck better than him" Elliot smirks at her causing me to giggle at them both

"Well unless Bruce Willis storms in here and fucks me senseless we won't find out"

"Holy shit! Do I even ask?" Elliot states looking at me

"You should see her when she watches die hard" I tell him trying not to laugh "but then there's hostage and she drools over Bruce and Ben Foster"

"That's just wrong" he says shaking his head

"Really Elliot, because if your childhood bedroom is anything to go by I imagine you didn't just drool over Uma Thurman and Nicole Kidman" Kate retorts

"Ok you win"

"Good now let's watch this film" she smiles and turns the volume up

After we watched the movie I feel a little better, my mind is still foggy with overthinking everything but the amount that's happened today I'm not surprised. We all decide to order take out and play card games, this is what I need right now, fun and now bullshit my head can't take anymore. The buzzer goes and Elliot is quick to his feet and goes over to answer it while me and Kate look for some music to play.

"The Chinese is here, although the delivery boy is in an Armani suit" Elliot shouts over to us, we both look over to find Christian standing there holding our food, he looks so lost and sad, it breaks my heart

"Wow Grey, company the size of yours and you have to deliver take outs, something you not telling us" Kate quips

"Hilarious Kavanagh" he replies "I came to find my wife, and seen the delivery guy out front so paid him and brought it up"

"Well you found her, I'll just go get some plates" she says standing up, pausing for a moment to look at me, I nod then she carries on to the kitchen Elliot on tow

"Can we talk" he asks me hesitating if he should move or not

"Depends on what you want to talk about" I reply nervously

"Us" he says running his hand through his hair

"Ok" I nod giving him the all clear to come over to me, and he does quickly sitting next to me, I unconsciously move away slightly

"Please don't be scared of me Ana" he whispers placing his hands flat out on his thighs

"I'm not" I tell him even though I have a niggling feeling in the back of my head

"I went to see Flynn, told him what happened and well erm expect a call from him" he says staring at the floor

"Why would Flynn call me?" I ask completely baffled

"Something about your safety"

"Excuse me"

"Put it this way, I told him I knew you were at your limit and I carried on anyway, as if I was possessed and now he wants to be sure you're safe under the same roof as me"

"Oh that is just ridiculous, I let you carry on and once I safe worded you stopped straight away" I tell him angrily

"Yes well he is worried about your safety"

"Well Flynn can royally fuck himself, I safe worded you stopped end of that discussion" I hiss at him "the only problem I have is the fact you punished me over something that was none of your goddamn business, and you used sex against me"

"But you safe worded on me Ana, we are married and I should never have put you in that position in the first place"

"your right you shouldn't have, but you did nothing will change that now, the only thing we can change is you seeing Flynn regular and discussing everything so we don't get ourselves in that situation again, and when I tell you it's none of your business understand that sometimes it is in fact none of your business"

"Will we be able to get passed this" he asks utterly defeated

"Put it this way Christian, we have worked through a hell of a lot worse than this" I smile at him "but for now I'm hungry so is our son, and I want to pig out, then you can take me home"

"Ok" he says still looking lost

"Christian, I still love you nothing will change that" I tell him taking his hand into mine

"I know you will leave me one day Ana, and there will be nothing I can do about it" he replies as tears start to form in his eyes

"The only way I will leave you Christian Grey is in a coffin, when I'm old and grey" I smile at him rubbing his cheek with my other hand

"You say that now"

"And I mean it" I tell him "please Christian I need you to believe me"

"I wish I could, but I will fuck it up, I always do"

"If that's the case we might as well call it a day and be done with it" I reply as my own tears fall

"No please no" he says wrapping his arms round me and holding me tight

"Right then, so stop thinking it will happen because it won't"

"I love you so much Ana" he says placing soft kisses on my neck

"I love you too Christian" I say leaning back and cupping his face, wiping away his tears with my thumbs before kissing his soft lips

"You both made up, as the Chinese is getting cold" Elliot asks from the doorway, I look up and nod

"I'm starving bring me my food please Ernest" I giggle

"Coming right up Helen"

"Do I want to know?" Christian asks with his eyebrow raised

"Death becomes her"

"Oh I get it" he laughs "he is no Bruce Willis"

"We know" I laugh hysterically


	69. Chapter 69

_**just a filler for you all while i write the next chapter...thank you again for the lovely reviews i really do appreciate every one of them i have set up a facebook page message me for info xx**_

_**hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

It's been a couple of days since the incident and things are still tense between us, I'm sleeping alone while Christian works then falls asleep in his study avoiding the issue at hand, we have barely spoken since Sunday that was three days ago. I have finished work and now pulling up in front of the house almost dreading going in, not sure how much more of this I can handle. Sawyer steps out of the car and opens my door.

"Thank you Sawyer" I smile as I get out of the car, taking a deep breath I walk towards the front door and walk in

"Ana" Gail smiles as I enter the kitchen

"Hello Gail, is he home?" I ask her as I take my coat off and throw it over the back of the chair

"Not yet I'm afraid" she answers placing a cup of tea in front of me

"Ok and thank you" I say nodding towards my cup "I'm going to take this up and have a bath" I tell her before leaving her in the kitchen

Reaching our bedroom I kick off my shoes and head to the bathroom, running my bath I add jasmine oil I don't know what it is but the scents makes me feel calm the second I smell it. Getting undressed I sink into the bubbles and relax, leaning back and closing my eyes.

After half hour or so the water is luke warm so I get out, dry myself off then get changed into my sweats and t-shirt. I can't be bothered to go back down stairs so I just lie on the bed, picking up one of the manuscripts I was working on last night and continue to read it. With everything that is going on I just want some normalcy, we never get a break if it isn't Hyde its Elena or something else. Maybe we could get away for the weekend just the two of us.

"Ana" I hear Christian yell, I roll my eyes knowing he can't see it

"In the bedroom" I yell back as I hear his footsteps coming towards the door

"What you doing in here" he asks as he walks over and sits on the bed

"Oh you know having a rave, shooting the breeze with my friends" I reply casually as I put the manuscript down on my bedside table

"Funny" he replies dryly

"Well that was six more words than I got last night" I say giving a small smile

"What do you mean?"

"you only said 'hi' last night before you locked yourself away" I tell him crossing my arms over my bump

"I was busy" he mumbles running his hand through his hair

"Yeah busy avoiding me, anyway I'm guessing your after something otherwise you would be locked in your study for yet another night so what do you want?"

"I'm going to see Flynn tomorrow and he thinks we should go together" he replies not looking in my direction

"I'm busy tomorrow" I tell him making him look at me

"Doing what"

"I'm going out with Kate and have a long deserved girls night" I reply hastily

"You didn't tell me" he says to me annoyed

"Well I would but in case you forgot you have been doing your best to avoid me so how could I possibly tell you"

"Cancel on her this is more important" he orders standing back up trying to end the conversation

"I will not cancel, I need to get back to my old self and spending time with Kate will do just that" I state a little angry with him

"What do you mean your old self?" he asks me sitting back down looking at me in complete confusion

"Since we got married Christian everything has changed and not all of them in a good way, I just need so time to myself with Kate like we used to she is my best friend" I try and explain though I know once I said it I immediately wished I said it differently

"Well I'm sorry I fucked up your life so much, it hasn't been a barrel of laughs for me either" he hisses as he pinches the bridge of his nose

"I didn't say it was your fault, this is the problem with you, can't tell you anything without you having a hissy fit" I shout as my anger reaches boiling point "may be shocking for you to hear Christian but not everything revolves around you, I sit around like the good little wife, go to functions, and business meetings, I've had to deal with your psycho ex paedophile and her husband, Jack Hyde and let's not forget you little sub Leila. I have learnt all the bad things about you and yet I've still stood by you, I've almost lost you and that alone broke my heart wondering if you would come back to me and you did, I thank god for bringing you back every day, all I am asking for is one night where I can be myself with my best friend" I say blinking away the tears "and you know what I'm sick and fucking tired of constantly crying"

"well Hyde could have been avoided, but you had to be all nice and friendly making him want to fuck you moreydeHhH" he spits at me shocking me to the core, I'm quickly on my feet and walking round to him with his eyes on me constantly, then I do something I never ever thought I would do…I slap him hard across his face, my hand stings immediately as the sound echoes of the walls

"How dare you!" I scream at him before turning quick on my heels and marching out of the bedroom and down the stairs

I find myself in the family room and plonk myself down on the settee

"Sawyer and Ryan will go with you tomorrow" Christian tells me coming into the room

"Fine" I mumble

"I didn't mean what I said about that fucker" he says sitting beside me "I was angry and just hit out I shouldn't of"

"Fine but if you think I'm going to apologise for slapping you, you can forget it because you deserved it" I tell him pointing my finger at him

"I did, baby I'm sorry I really am, and I'm sorry I have been avoiding you I just didn't know what to do or say to make you feel comfortable after Sunday" he tells me looking down to the floor

"Christian I told you on Sunday how much I love you and wanted us to get back to normal, maybe we can go away this weekend forget about everything that has happened and concentrate on us" I say placing my hand over his on his knee

"That's a good idea, just us?"

"Just us" I nod with a smile

"Ok I will make the arrangements" he states as he picks my hand up and kisses my knuckles

"No Christian we will arrange it…together"

"In that case where would you like to go?" he asks placing his arm around my shoulders and holding me close to his chest

"New York" I reply

"Why New York?"

"Why not New York? Besides I heard there are some good stores" I say sheepishly

"We can do that baby"

"Good but right now I want my husband to take me to bed and make love to me" I grin pulling away from his grasp and I'm met with him grinning back at me


	70. Chapter 70

_**here is another chapter for you all :D thank you for the lovely reviews they always make me smile :) I am now on Facebook message me for info hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

It's Friday and I'm only working till two o'clock then we are going to New York for the weekend, to say I'm excited is an understatement. Last night I went out for a meal with Kate and talked for ages, it was good to catch up just the two of us even if Sawyer and Ryan were near by watching us like hawks. Christian went to see Flynn and it must have gone well as when I got home he was visibly less worried unlike the past week. Looking at the clock I see its quarter to two so start packing my things away, taking one final look at my emails to find there is nothing important I shut it off and head out of the office not giving it another thought.

Walking out onto the sidewalk I see Sawyer waiting for me, with a cup and a bag in his hands.

"Ana" he smiles warmly handing them to me "your lunch as you didn't have any earlier"

"Thank you Sawyer" I smile taking them off him

"Mr Grey is already on the tarmac waiting" he states opening the car door

"But I haven't packed" I reply as I climb in

"I believe that has all been dealt with" he tells me before closing the door

Pulling up on the tarmac next to the GEH Jet, I can't help but grin to myself even though Sawyer and Taylor are coming with us; the only time we will see them is when we go out. Getting out of the car I see Taylor waiting at the bottom of the steps waiting to greet me. He gives me a smile and a quick nod of hello and I return the gesture then make my way onto the Jet. Walking on board I find Christian tapping away on his laptop which he closes once he sees me.

"Hey baby how was work?" he asks as he makes his way over to me and placing a kiss on my forehead

"The usual, you?"

"The usual" he replies with a smirk

"Well that's that discussed, let's not mention it again this weekend" I smile up at him

"I can agree to that Mrs Grey" he grins playfully

"good now can I sit down, in case you have forgotten I'm pregnant with the heir to your CEO swivel chair and wearing 5 inch Louboutins isn't exactly the ideal footwear to be standing round in" I giggle patting him lightly on his chest

"After you baby" he smiles stepping aside for me to walk past him

"Thank you"

Taking my seat and slipping of my shoes, giving my toes a wiggle as if to get blood flowing through them again, I sit back and relax into the chair as Christian sits next to me. It isn't long before we take off and are in the air.

"How long will it take to get to New York" I ask turning to Christian

"Takes about five hours" he coolly replies stroking his thumb over my knuckles "with time difference we will arrive about ten thirty"

"Oh ok" I nod

"Sir, Ma'am are you both ready for your meals?" the stewardess asks us she isn't the usual blonde we have she is a red head that is definitely out of the box with bright blue eyes and she is clearly eyeing up Christian

"Ana?" Christian says looking at me

"Please" I reply slapping on my fake bright smile I have come accustomed too when women flaunt themselves in from of my husband

"Can I get you anything to drink" she asks keeping her eyes firmly on Christian

"Brandy for me and OJ for my wife" he says then dismisses her

"Bitch" I hiss quietly as she walks away

"Problem?" Christian asks

"Oh come on Christian, there was that much drool she was close to sinking us" I reply rolling my eyes

"Just a face baby" he shrugs

"Maybe you should get 'property of Ana Grey' tattooed on it" I joke

"Only if you do the same" he smirks

"Well sure after all I am my own property" I grin at him

"The second you fell into my office you became mine" he growls as he leans towards me and kisses me forcefully

"Always" I say into the kiss, hearing a slight cough we pull apart to find the redhead placing our meals in front of us

"Chicken salad" she smiles "brandy for you sir and OJ" she says placing the OJ in front of me

"Ok you get sir….I get an OJ" I mumble making him laugh "not funny"

"It is a little baby"

"Let's get off that topic before I sla-"I quickly cut myself off

"Slap me? Baby forget about that it was well deserved…in fact I'm surprised it's taken you this long to do it"

"Ok it's forgotten-ish for now" I smile "have you made any plans for this weekend?"

"Nope"

"None at all?" I ask him

"None at all" he repeats "we are planning together baby"

"I love you" I smile widely at him because he is finally getting this is a joint effort

"I love you too" he chuckles "what would you like to do?"

"can't believe I am going to say this, I want to go out and spend _our_ money on ridiculous amount of things I will probably never need, although I do need more maternity clothes" I smile at him then kiss him softly

"Then that is what we will do, anything to make you happy" he says as he tenderly caresses my cheek

"You make me happy" I whisper looking into his beautiful grey eyes

"We have roughly two hours to kill, and I know exactly what I want to do with it" he whispers seductively into my ear making my body shiver in delight

"No one is stopping you"

He stands quickly and pulls me up to my feet, then drags me to the back of the plane to the on board bedroom. Walking in and closing the door behind me, he grabs me round the waist from behind me and starts placing soft kisses on my neck, his right hand reaching up and undoing my blouse, pulling it over my shoulders slowly, he then continues to place kisses over each of my shoulders. Turning me around his mouth finds mine as he then pushes me back towards the bed, slowly lowering me onto the mattress. His hands touching every inch of skin on show leaving a tingling feeling, he releases my breasts from my bra and starts sucking and nibbling one than doing the same to the other. I lift my hips up becoming impatient, a chuckle escapes him as he leaves a trail of kisses over my bump, pausing to undo my skirt then pulling it off and throwing it to the floor, sinking his head between my thighs and nuzzling his nose into the fabric of my panties.

"I hope you're not too attached to these baby" he says then rips them off me leaving me completely naked under him "hmm your smell delightful baby, now time to taste how delicious you are" he says and I can feel him grinning as I place my fingers through his hair

I'm unable to catch my breath as he starts to run his tongue over my clitoris, closing my eyes and throwing my head back as he continues to work his magic on me, gripping at the bedding beneath me as I call out his name pleading with him until I come apart.

"Just as I thought baby, fucking delicious" he grins as he hovers over me while I try and calm my breathing

"Please Christian" I beg needing him inside me

"What you want Ana" he asks

"You. Inside. Me. Now" I say between breaths

"Don't need to ask twice baby" he grins then thrusts into me making me groan loudly

He pauses for a moment to make sure I'm comfortable, I give him a nod then he continues, pulling out then slowly thrusting into me again, my hands find their way to his hair and I grip onto it as he continues at the slow pace making me feel every inch each time he re-enters me. My body moves with his creating a perfect rhythm until we both come apart calling out each other's name. Christian lies beside me, his arm across my body as I play with his wedding ring.

"I just have one question" I say turning to him "how do you get undressed without me even noticing?"

"Skill baby" he grins rubbing his nose against mine "come on we should get dressed won't belong before we land"

"Way to kill the mood" I giggle


	71. Chapter 71

_**Hey everyone i know i say it every chapter but thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites really does mean alot ;-) Here is the next chapter i will be posting the dresses and such on Facebook if you want to see them hope you all enjoy :-D**_

We landed 30 minutes ago and are now pulling up outside a large building on 5th avenue, there is a doorman waiting to open the door and the place looks fit enough for royalty so of course Christian would choose this place to have his apartment. Getting out of the car while Taylor collects our luggage we make our way to the door. The doorman must be in his sixties with white hair, he is wearing a sharp grey overcoat, grey trousers, perfectly shined shoes and white gloves.

"Mr Grey so nice to see you here again" the doorman greets him lifting his hat a little "and Mrs Grey so lovely to put a face to the name"

"George not retired yet?" Christian jokes

"You know me Mr Grey, unable to stay away from this place" he chuckles

"Good to see you George" Christian nods then walks into the building

"Nice to meet you George" I smile walking in behind Christian

Walking into the foyer, there is a reception area to the left of us, a huge round wooden table with a beautiful flower arrangement on show in the centre, an enormous chandelier hanging from the ceiling and ahead of us 3 elevators. Christian takes my hand and leads us to the elevators pressing the button and the middle elevator doors open, we step in and the elevator operator immediately steps out and Christian enters in a code.

"It's like back at Escala, the elevator opens into the penthouse foyer and the staff aren't allowed up there" Christian explains to me I must have looked confused or something

"Another Penthouse Mr Grey now why doesn't that surprise me" I smile sweetly up at him

"Yes and it's bigger than Escala too" he tells me smugly as the doors open

He wasn't wrong the foyer alone is at least double the size of the foyer back at Escala, walking through the doors I am met with a room so big you could easily fit in a dozen double decker buses. Like at Escala there is a grand piano sat by the window, an L shaped sofa in white with black pillows scattered on it, with two matching chairs opposite, a glass coffee table in between them and a wall mounted fire behind the two chairs. To the right of the room there is a kitchen with black granite tops and white cupboards as well as built in cooker, fridge freezer and dishwasher. There are two doors close by I unconsciously walk towards them, opening one to find a pantry and the other opens to a hallway.

"Christian this is incredible, but why such a big place when you barely stay here?" I ask turning round to him

"It was available at the time so I bought it" he answers dryly

"But it's twice the size of Escala"

"so what I needed a place it was available end of" he shrugs "now the grand tour can wait until tomorrow right now I think we both could do with some sleep" he smiles taking my hand and leads me down the hallway.

Stopping outside a door he turns briefly to me and grins before opening the door, stepping aside for me to enter first and I know my jaw has hit the floor, this is nothing like I could even imagine and its nothing like Christian's usual style. Everything has a golden look about it, the walls are cream and gold, there is a four poster bed with gold and cream bedding and on the ceiling there is a small chandelier, what surprises me more is the bath placed near the floor to ceiling glass windows. To the right to the bed there is another door which I suspect leads to an ensuite. It is a bedroom fit for royalty just like the whole building.

"You will find clothes ready for you in the walk in closet" Christian says interrupting my amazement

"If that's the case why did you make me pack last night?" I ask with a smirk on my face

"Because I assumed you would want your own comforts here with us"

"I would be quite comfortable naked as long as I have you to curl up to" I whisper seductively

"Ana your pregnant and tired, I would love to take you but I won't because your close to passing out" he smiles wrapping his arms around my waist

"Fair point well-made Mr Grey" I reply letting a yawn escape my mouth

"Sweats, silks or birthday suit?" he asks me with a cheeky smile

"What do you think?" I grin undoing my blouse buttons

"Birthday suit it is" he chuckles un-zipping my skirt

Waking up to hands roaming freely over my body, soft kisses being placed on my bump and words whispered, I lie here with my eyes closed and listen in on a very private conversation between Christian and blip

"you and I will have so much fun as you grow up, I will take you out on daddy's boat the Grace, it's called that after your grandmother the woman who saved me when I was a little boy" he pauses to kiss my bump again "we can also go up in Charlie Tango, that's daddy's Helicopter although not sure mommy will agree to that but not to worry I'm sure I can persuade her. Then there's gliding I hope you get to enjoy that as much as I do. I imagine you will be just like your mommy though, into literature yes your mommy is a bookworm, a very sexy bookworm who saved daddy's heart and soul, and you know the good thing about mommy? She has the biggest heart you will ever find, she is kind, caring, loyal and will always love you and right now she is listening in on our little conversation, how do I know you ask? Because daddy can read her body like a book" he grins at the latter then crawls up beside me, tucking my hair behind my ear as he leans in and kisses me softly "good morning baby"

"it certainly is" I smile "I could wake up to you talking to him every day, although your right I will not agree to you taking him up in Charlie Tango"

"As I said I will persuade you when the time comes" he smiles back making me melt

"We shall see but right now we are both hungry" I say placing my hand on my bump

"If this was what it would take for you to eat I would have knocked you up ages ago" he laughs as I climb out of bed and walk towards the closet

"You're not funny" I shout back as I put on a silk robe "anyway what are we doing today?" I ask walking back out the find him sat on the end of the bed

"You wanted to spend our money if I remember correctly, so thought shopping then go somewhere for lunch more shopping then home for a good fuck, out for dinner then go to Broadway"

"Broadway?"

"Yes the Phantom of the opera is on, thought you might like to go see it"

"Sounds like a plan Mr Grey, now let's go have breakfast before this one decides to pop out and make his own" I giggle as I feel him moving around

After our breakfast and shower sex we are dressed and ready to go. Taylor is waiting outside the building for us as we exit the doors, he opens the car door and we both climb in.

"Where too sir" Taylor asks from the driver's seat

"Saks please Taylor" Christian tells him politely

We aren't in the car two minutes before we come to a stop and Taylor is opening my door for me.

"Christian are you kidding me? We could have walked, in fact I can still see George stood outside the building looking as confused as I am" I scold him for being so ridiculous

"You're pregnant"

"Yes I am pregnant but shockingly my legs still work" I huff before turning to Taylor "Taylor take the car back we won't be needing it"

"Very well" he nods

Christian takes my hand and pulls me into Saks, and for once I'm genuinely excited about shopping.

"You will need a formal dress for tonight" Christian smiles "whatever you want it's yours"

"oh my god that dress was how much" I stare at the price tag with $6,455 printed on it, matching the very same dress Mia brought out to us for New Year's Eve

"Anastasia" Christian sighs

"Ok, I know, no looking at price tags" I giggle "in fact I like that rule right now otherwise I would walk out empty handed"

Walking round I find quite a few dresses I like the look of, several of which I pick up and continue to look. I find myself a perfect dress for tonight, the top part of the dress is grey/silver the rest is black and it's a long dress than will look great. Six dresses later I then work my way to the maternity jeans, picking up four pairs of stone wash, a cream pair, a grey pair and a finally a pair in black.

"Now you would look hot in these and only these" Christian grins holding up a pair of Christian Louboutin Studded Crystal-Heel Platform Pumps

"Really, I didn't think they were your sort of thing" examining them

"They not, but with you in them" he winks

"These will look good with the dress for tonight" I say picking up a pair of Valentino Couture Lace & Satin Bow Pumps "what do you think?"

"Baby you will look fantastic in anything" he smiles

"Thank you, yes I think these will look lovely"

Two hours later we leave having arranged for the store to drop off our purchases back at the apartment building. We not walking long before Christian drag's me into Tiffany's & Co.

"Christian I have enough jewellery" I groan

"You can never have enough and baby I love to buy you jewellery, besides you don't have any to wear tonight"

"That's the one" he states pointing to a Necklace with round brilliant diamonds in platinum.

"Christian its $220,000 I would be scared to put that around my neck" I exclaim in horror

"This isn't up for discussion and you will wear it tonight and look thoroughly fuckable" he states not caring that people are around us

"Infuriating jackass" I whisper harshly to him as my cheeks blush crimson

"Let's see how infuriating I can be shall we" he smirks "we will take that one too" he says pointing to a necklace in platinum with diamonds

"A million dollars!" I shout "Christian Trevelyan Grey if you buy that you and your hand will become very familiar with each other" he just smiles then walks towards the earrings

"them, them and them" he tell them pointing at Garland-style earrings of two princess-cut diamonds set on the bias with round brilliant diamonds in platinum priced $672,000, Sapphire and diamond earrings priced $260,000, a pair of white and yellow diamond drop earrings priced $170,000. Every breath I take I can feel myself getting more and more light-headed

"Christian stop please, you have proved your point" I barely say before my legs feel like jelly and I start to feel myself fall

"Fuck! Ana" Christian yells catching me before I hit the floor "baby what's wrong?"

"Just light-headed" I reply as he places me on a seat

"We are going back to the apartment right now" he orders

"No Christian please, let's just go for lunch then see how I feel…please" I beg him

"Anastasia"

"Please Christian" I plead with him desperately

"Ok, but I mean it Ana if you're not any better we are going straight back to the apartment no argument" he warns me

"I promise" I nod with a smile

"Taylor is out front, come lets go" he says picking me up and walking out of Tiffany's & Co with a security guard carrying Christian's purchase

Christian safely puts me into the car then walks round and gets in beside me, while Taylor drives us through the New York Traffic. Pulling up outside Per Se restaurant, Taylor and Christian both get out of the car and come to my side and open the door. Christian starts to pick me up but I quickly stop him.

"Christian I'm ok I can walk"

"You sure?" he asks concern etched across his face

"Yes I am but thank you" I smile at him as I climb out and link my arm with his

Walking in everyone starts to stare at us, of course Christian is immune to it all while I just keep my eyes downcast, we are shown to our table in the private area of the restaurant, while the maitre'd hands Christian the wine list.

"Bollinger year 2002 and water for my wife" he tells the maitre'd then waves him off

"Well well if it isn't Mr Grey" a Chef calls walking over to us

"Thomas" Christian says standing from his chair, holding his hand out and the chef shakes it

"Ana this is Thomas Keller, he is the owner"

"Nice to meet you" I smile

"Nice to meet you too, so sorry I couldn't make the wedding, my ears are still ringing from the telling off your sister gave me" he chuckles at Christian

"Yes you know Mia; she tends to be a bit wild especially when planning a wedding"

"Well I must dash, hope you enjoy" he nods "oh and congratulations on the baby" he calls over his shoulder as he walks back to what I assume is the kitchen

"What do you fancy?" Christian asks me as I look over the menu

"I'll have the taste of vegetables" I say looking over the menu again, here they have 2 unique 9 course meals at hand and each one sounds delicious

Christian give a nod and seconds later the maitre'd is at our table ready to take our order.

"Taste of vegetables and the salon" Christian tells him

Each course comes in and goes each tasting delicious, Christian also lets me taste some if his that I am able to eat; one thing for sure is I would love to come back when I'm not pregnant. As the meal passes I feel much better.

"Where would you like to go now?" Christian asks me as he clears the check

"Barnes and noble" I smile at him

"Of course you would" he laughs lightly

They afternoon passes with us going into a few more stores, then heading back to the apartment where I find myself drawn to the bedroom and falling asleep the second my head hits the pillow.


	72. Chapter 72

**_I cant apologize enough for how late i am getting this out to you all :-( Lil man has been of school the past week (damn you half terms!) plus been real busy with work, i promise i will try harder to get chapters out to you...thank you all for the lovely reviews i love reading them hope you all enjoy :-D Steph x_**

After a day of shopping, lunch, more shopping then a well needed sleep I'm now dressed and ready for a night on Broadway. I'm quite excited to say the least although the 1 million necklace draped around my neck makes me a little uncomfortable, but Christian insisted I wear it and when he insists its hopeless arguing with him. I'm glad I chose the long black dress with grey silk and chiffon at the top part of dress and as for the lace shoes they work perfectly. I wear my hair up in a bun with a few loose curls a pair of diamond earrings that go with the necklace and minimal make-up, giving my cheeks a pinch to bring some colour to them. Having one final look in the mirror I'm satisfied with how I look and walk out to find Christian.

Leaving the bedroom and walking down the hall, the sound of music filling the room as I walk into the main room of the apartment, stood by the window is Christian looking out over New York with a glass in his hand what looks like brandy, the way he is staring out has me a little worried almost as if he has something on his mind.

"Everything ok?" I ask him interrupting his train of thought

"It is now" he smiles as he walks over to greet me "Ana you look breathtakingly exquisite"

"Thank you" I blush

"I mean it baby you are so beautiful" he says cupping my chin then leans in and kisses me with so much passion and lust it causes both of us to want more but the sound of Taylor coughing pulls us apart.

"Car is ready sir" Taylor tells us

"Thank you Taylor" Christian nods "come baby we can finish this later" he winks at me as he takes my hand in his and leads us both towards the elevator

Arriving at the Majestic Theatre we soon find the press stationed in front of the entrance, I pray it's just a coincidence and that maybe some celebrity is due to arrive and they not here because we are. Christian senses my nervousness by them and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, taking a deep breath as Taylor gets out of the car and comes to open my door. I Step out and the flashing lights from the cameras blind me immediately, feeling the panic rise it quickly falls again when Christian wraps his arm around my waist and walks me past the photographers and into the theatre.

"Fucking vultures" Christian hisses as we walk

"Ah Mr and Mrs Grey, so wonderful to see you here tonight" a man in his late thirties, dressed in a sharp black suit with a red tie.

"Thank you for having us" Christian acknowledges

"please follow me to your seats" the man gestures and Christian nods as we follow "I hope you don't mind me speaking out but when I came into work today and was told you were coming tonight I was thoroughly delighted, and we have given you the best box in the house everything you need Charlie will get for you" he says as he holds his hand out to a side door where a woman dressed in a black suit with a pink tie her blonde hair up in a ponytail and she is holding a tray with drinks on

"Complimentary Champagne for you sir" she smiles handing Christian a glass flute "Mrs Grey what would you like to drink?" she asks me clearly not sure what I would want due to my pregnancy

"A glass of coke please with plenty of ice and slice of lemon" I smile at her

"of course, please take a seat I will be back shortly with your drink" she smiles and I like here right away, because she isn't drooling over my husband, in fact she hasn't even blinked at him which is a novelty

"She fancies you" Christian whispers in my ear

"She doesn't Christian" I admonish him with a light tap on his arm

"Sure she doesn't Mrs Grey" he smirks as he steps aside for me to take my seat

The view is extraordinary I can see the stage clearly, below us there are rows of seats with people walking in and taking them, around us the other boxes have occupants as well as the boxes opposite, the place is packed with people waiting for the phantom of the opera to start.

Charlie comes back and places my drink on the table beside me, giving me a bright smile I start to think maybe Christian is right but I refuse to admit it to him. Charlie closes the curtains by each side of us so we can still see the stage but we have more privacy.

The lights dim around us and the curtains rise, the butterflies in my tummy flutter I haven't been to a Broadway show before and to share this moment with Christian is just perfect. He takes my hand as we watch, occasionally giving it a small squeeze. I can see why the reviews for this include the words spectacular and extraordinary, it is exactly that I don't know if my hormones are working overtime but I find myself teary eyed and quite emotional through most of it, jump at some parts but really jumped out of my skin when the chandelier fell towards the stage. At that point my heart was quite literally in my throat. The lights come back on and the clear signs I have been crying are evident from the tissues scattered on the table beside me.

"You ok baby" Christian asks me as he wipes away a stray tear

"It was beautiful" I whisper "thank you"

"You're welcome darling, shall we go for something to eat?" he asks standing up holding out his hand for me to take

"Did you just call me darling?" I ask bemused

"So what if I did" he grins

"Oh nothing" I smile feeling completely content with my life, this is what we needed just us time no work or stresses

"Let's go and get you both fed" Christian smiles as we walk out of the theatre where Taylor is waiting with the SUV. I'm just about to climb in when the smell of chicken hits my nostrils making me crave it.

"Christian would you be mad if I was to say instead of what I'm sure is a fantastic restaurant; we have a bucket of chicken wings?" I ask him biting my lip

"Blip?" he chuckles raising his eyebrow, I nod a little too enthusiastically "Chicken wings it is then, Taylor KFC please"

"Right away" he nods as I get into the back seat followed by Christian

Pulling up outside a KFC, Taylor goes in and gets our food while we wait in the car. Christians hand slowly stroking my knee, and I know he is just slowly working up my libido ready for when we get back to the apartment. Within moments Taylor is back and handing Christian our food, it's barely had time to exchange hands before I'm digging into the bucket. The Chicken is delicious so much so I actually think I've died and gone to heaven. Christian just chuckles as he watches me devour everything in sight.

"Baby we are home" Christian says stopping me in my tracks with a chicken wing mid-air.

"You can eat them inside baby"

"I cannot!" I exclaim "they are all nice and posh, and here I am in a gown with a bucket of chicken wings"

"I don't give a fuck what they think baby, besides I have more money than these fuckers will ever have and if my wife who is carrying my child wants to eat chicken wings so be it" he says sternly but with a hint of playfulness in his voice

"Fine" I grumble "but one bad look of anyone, I'll stick one of these down their necks" I say waving a chicken wing around

"Oh I do love it when you get all feisty"

"Don't push your luck Grey or it will be happening to you" I laugh

Walking out of the elevator into the apartment, the shoes are the first thing to come off as I walk through leaving a trail of items behind me. Placing the now empty bucket in the waste I head off to the bedroom and get changed into my nightgown, taking of my jewellery and placing them back into their boxes then handing them to Christian who puts them into the safe.

I go to the bathroom to relieve myself, wash my face and clean my teeth then head back into the bedroom where Christian is waiting now in just his boxers. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me, kissing me softly across my jawline then down my neck.

_Oh I know where this is going, bring it Mr Grey_


	73. Chapter 73

_**Hey everyone thank you thank you and thank you again for the follows and reviews, hope you all enjoy :-D Steph x**_

"Come on sleepy head it's time to wake up" I hear Christian coo in my ear

"I don't want too" I mumble pulling the covers over my head

"Anastasia you either get up right now on your own accord or I will get you up" he warns me

"Fine, you win" I huff pushing the covers of me and practically stomp my way to the bathroom, with Christian laughing "jackass" I shout playfully as I close the door

As I start to pee, the door flies open and there stands an amused Christian

"Christian" I shriek trying to cover myself up discreetly

"Yes baby" he smiles

"Get out!" I shout at him, but he just walks in further

"So I'm a jackass am I?" he says ignoring me demand for him to leave

"Yes" I reply standing up and walking over to the sink

"Even when I do this?" he asks as he starts kissing my neck, standing behind me

"No not when you do that" I whisper closing my eyes and tilting my head to the side so he has more access to my neck

"What about this?" he smiles into my neck as his hands roam to my front and find my breasts squeezing them softly

"No" I mumble as that tell-tale pull starts to build up inside

"am I jackass when I do this" he asks pulling up my nightgown, pushing his leg between mine to spread them as his hand travels between my thighs and his fingers start stroking my clitoris

"No" I whisper barely able to control my erratic breathing as I feel myself getting closer to my climax

"But I guess I am when I do this" he chuckles and pulls away from me completely and walks out of the bathroom, leaving me frustrated and needing more.

I walk out to the bedroom to find him but he isn't there, so I walk to the closet get dressed then sit on the bed for a few minutes. Leaving the bedroom in my hunt to find Christian I find him in the living area of the main room, sat down casually reading a paper. Grabbing myself a glass of OJ I sit down next to him and smile sweetly as he looks up at me from his paper.

"You look a little flustered baby you ok?" he smirks at me folding his paper and placing it on the coffee table

"Oh I am now thank you" I nod

"I thought you would be a little frustrated not flustered" he asks intrigued

"I was but now I'm not" I reply putting on my best poker face

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I mean seen as you left me as I was about to reach my orgasm, it was pretty easy to finish myself off" I grin even though I didn't he doesn't need to know that, this is me teaching him a lesson….don't fuck with the pregnant lady!

"You didn't" he asks shocked

"I did" I say as I get up and make my way over to the kitchen, as he follows me "would you like something to eat?"

"No need we are going out for breakfast"

"Oh? Where are we going?" I ask confused

"It's a surprise and while we are out I will think up a suitable punishment" he tells as we walk towards the foyer

I pick up my coat and purse from the side table while Christian calls up the elevator. The doors open and we both step in, our hands knotting together as we stand side by side. It's those little things that make me smile brightly at how connected we really are. The doors open and we both walk out across towards the exit where George from Friday is there smiling as he holds the door open for us both.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey" he greets us

"George" Christian nods with a small smile

"Good morning George" I say cheerfully with a smile

Taylor is waiting as usual with the SUV, we pass our daily greets as I get into the back seat while Christian walks round and climbs in the other side.

"You need to wear this" Christian smirks holding a blindfold

"And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse which you won't, but if you do then we will just sit here all day" he shrugs

"Ok I will wear the blindfold" I smile at him as he places the blindfold over my eyes and ties it behind my head

"Hmmm you look really sexy like this" he says leaning into me "very fuckable too" he whispers huskily his lips brushing my ear as he does

All my senses are working overtime, from the smell of his cologne, the touch of his hand in mine, hearing him breathing gently all sending a tingling sensation through me. I feel the car come to a stop and the engine cut off telling me we have arrived at wherever we are having breakfast. I hear the car doors open and after a few short moments a hand I know to be Christians takes mine and helps me out of the car, carefully guiding me up a couple of steps through a set of doors, the smell of croissants making me crave them. Seating me down Christian removes the blindfold, as I look around it looks like a little tea shop. It is very similar to the tea shop we went to in London when we were on our honeymoon

"Do you like?" Christian ask

"It's lovely" I smile at him "reminds me of our honeymoon"

"Yes it does that's why I chose this place, that and the croissants are the best around" he says taking his own seat

"Well I know what I want" I smile as I look over the menu "pecan granola with yoghurt, chocolate croissants, toffee glazed Brioche bun and a cup of Earl Grey tea please"

"I think I will remember that" he chuckles as he continues to look, once deciding he raises his hand a sign clearly for the waiter to come take our orders

"My Wife will have the pecan granola with yoghurt, Chocolate Croissants, toffee glazed Brioche bun and a cup of Earl Grey, while I will have Ricotta Pancakes, Glazed Croissants and a Latte" he tells the waiter

"Thank you sir, I will bring your drinks right away"

"I always imagined your parents being strict on politeness, and yet here you are and can't even say a simple please" I say sarcastically

"I've learnt to get what you want you need to be straight to the point, nothing wrong in that" he shrugs

"Nothing wrong with manners either, start using them" I tell him

"Yes mom" he smirks

The waiter comes back with our drinks and places them in front of us, and Christian begrudgingly mumbles a thank you, making me giggle a little.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No" he pouts

Our food arrives and we… well I demolish it; I'm actually having to wait for Christian to finish his. He looks so elegant when he does everything its almost annoying especially when lately all I do is eat like a pig. I excitedly wonder what Christian has planned for us both; knowing him it will be amazing.

"Ready to go?" he asks me as I take one final sip of my tea

"Sure" I nod

His hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out the blindfold, standing up he walks behind me and places it back on. Once his is sure I can't see he guides me out and into the car. We not in the car long before we come to another stop, and I'm stood out on the sidewalk.

"Ok baby I will take this off now" as soon as he says it the blindfold comes away

"The Museum of Modern Art?" I ask

"Yep, come lets go have a look around" he smiles taking my hand in his

Two hours later we have walked around, looked at many pieces of art and it was Christian and Ana, not CEO and his wife. It makes me a little sad knowing that once we step of the plane in Seattle everything will go back to the hectic busy work schedules.

Once again I find myself blindfolded and in the car, travelling to the next surprise destination that Christian has planned.

"It's a bit of a walk Ana, will you be ok" he asks as we come to yet another stop

"I will be fine Christian" I smile in his direction

"Well we are here" he says kissing me briefly before he gets out of the car and comes round to my side, the car door opens and he helps me out again.

We walk for roughly fifteen minutes then come to a halt and the blindfold comes off. I'm speechless at the sight in front of me, we are in Central Park and on the ground is a blanket with a picnic basket. A bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling wine with two champagne flutes and a bouquet of red roses as well as rose petals spread over the blanket.

"Here let me put this around you, its January and still cold" Christian tells me as he wraps another blanket round my shoulders

"Wow this is amazing, you have thought of everything"

"I just want this to be perfect for you, and the weather is behaving itself too which has made this easier to do" he chuckles

"Christian?" I ask looking around noticing the park is empty

"Yes baby"

"Where is everyone?"

"I had the park closed off for a few hours, just for us" he smirks at me obviously feeling smug with himself

"How the hell did you do that?" I ask him completely astounded

"Baby don't worry about how, just enjoy it" he smiles wrapping his arms around my waist

"I will today so far has been amazing" I say placing my arms around his neck, pulling him towards me and taking his mouth with my own kissing him forcefully and passionately for a few moments then pull away

"I love you so much baby it takes my breath away" he says pressing his forehead against mine

"I love you too Christian, this weekend has been perfect"

"Come let's get this picnic started so I can get you home sooner" he grins at me

Sitting down on the blanket with Christian sat next to me, he opens the picnic basket and pulls out an assortment of food, including olives, ham salad subs, feta cheese, strawberries and cream and a plate with a huge slice of chocolate cake. He opens the sparkling wine and pours me a glass; I find it real sweet that even though it will most likely taste disgusting he is drinking it because I am.

"hmmm we could have fun with this, open wide baby" he says bringing a strawberry to my mouth and I take a bite

"Yummy, my turn" I grin picking up a strawberry and repeating the same actions towards Christian

"Very sexy being fed by you, quite the turn on" he says looking down to his growing hard on

"So I see Mr Grey" I reply as I straddle him

"You keep doing that and I will fuck you right here"

"I don't know what you mean" I reply fluttering my eyelashes

"Think it's time I got you home, so I can fuck you senseless" his voice full of seduction

"But Mr Grey we are having so much fun right here, and we still have the chocolate cake to eat" I tell him climbing of him and sitting down beside him again, ignoring his confused expression as I pick up the plate with the chocolate cake on and a fork

"Oh I see payback is it for this morning"

"Again Christian I have no idea what you are on about" I lie this is payback for his withholding my orgasm and leaving me sexually frustrated

"Well if that's the case, may I?" he asks picking up a fork

"You may as long as it is only a small mouthful, our son is thoroughly enjoying it" I giggle

"a small mouthful it is" he laughs taking a small piece with his fork before eating it "baby did you really pleasure yourself this morning?" he asks me out of the blue

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure that's why I'm asking" he says suddenly very serious as his eyes study me

"No I didn't, only you give me my pleasures, forever and always" I smile leaning in and kissing him

"Good keep it that way wench; now let's get back to the apartment"

"I don't want to go home, to Seattle I mean" I say knotting my fingers in my lap "we have been so happy here like nothing else has mattered, it was just us in our bubble and I know as soon as we touch down on the tarmac it will all change again, the security will be everywhere, work will be hectic and I'm worried we will go back to where we was last week…not communicating"

"oh baby, I wish I could promise for it to be normal back home but I can't, the only thing I can promise you is will do my best to communicate with you more, I love you so much and it rips me apart the mere thought of you being unhappy and sad" he says cupping my face in his hands

"I love you too; this weekend has just been perfect it will be sad to leave"

"We will come back in a few weeks if you want" he suggests to me, I ponder it for a moment

"Yes I would like that"

"that's settled then" he smiles putting the last few items in the picnic basket, looking around I notice people starting to walk around again "let's go" Christian says picking up the blanket and picnic basket.

Once we are back at the car, Taylor takes the blanket and basket off Christian and places them in the back of the car while we get into the backseat. Finding myself comfortable leaning against Christians shoulder.

Pulling up in front of the apartment, I feel myself becoming more tired with each passing minute. Christian wraps his arm around my back and walks me in, past George and towards the Elevator. Reaching the apartment I step out into the foyer and place my purse and coat on the side table where I found them this morning and make my way through to the sofa, curling up on it as Christian goes to the kitchen, I feel my eyelids getting heavier to the point I'm unable to fight them and quickly fall asleep


	74. Chapter 74

_**Ok so i got asked if i plan to finish this anytime soon...well the answer is no not sure if thats good or bad but oh well...**_

_**This chapter is ermm...how do I put it...ah yes BUMPY so please leave the pitch forks in the sheds hehe. id love to say i hope you enjoy but even im not sure this time... Steph x**_

_**PS as always i love reading your reviews so keep them coming good or bad :D**_

"Ana have you got everything?" Christian asks me as I finish packing

"Almost"

"Ana we need to get a move on" he says in a nagging way, I'm late all hell breaks loose however if Christian is late everyone will just have to wait.

"Ok, ok I'm ready" I reply pulling out my suitcase from the closet

"What the hell Anastasia" he hisses at me as he rushes to take the suitcase off me "you're pregnant for fucksake"

"I can handle a suitcase Christian" I reply resisting the urge to roll my eyes

"Well when I'm around there will be no heavy lifting, when Taylor and Sawyer are around too come to think of it"

"They don't let me carry a sandwich now" I giggle

"Won't be difficult for them to follow then will it" he grins as he wraps me in his arms giving me a long lingering kiss

"Thought we were in a rush" I say pulling away from him begrudgingly

"We are, come" he takes my hand and leads me to the foyer and into the waiting elevator

Coming to a stop the elevator doors open and we walk across the large reception area towards the doors to find Taylor waiting. Stepping out into the cool New York breeze and getting into the backseat of the SUV, I feel a sense of sadness to be leaving what has been a brilliant weekend; Christian has been so happy and carefree without the stresses of work and other issues that have been playing on us over the last couple of months. Now we go back to Seattle and back to our normal life and it scares me. Can we really go back and stay the way we have here in New York? It's a question that has been on my mind since the picnic this afternoon. I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts a barely noticed Christian's phone ringing but he has answered it and I can't help but try and listen in on the conversation but all I can hear is Christian's side.

"Mother….how was Paris?...nothing is wrong mother….we wanted time to ourselves….yes everything is fine….dinner tomorrow?...I will ask Ana…yes mother….goodbye" he hangs up and sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose "mothers is furious I didn't inform her of our plans, she demanded we go round for dinner tomorrow evening"

"Well if she demanded then we must" I giggle

"Sometimes I feel like I'm five years old again" he sighs

"Not saying a word" I smile at him even though I'm thinking 'least now I know where you get it from Grey'

"No need to I know what you're thinking" he smiles back

"Not playing this game, anyway did they enjoy Paris?"

"Yes though she was not happy we weren't there to greet them Friday night, but our marriage is more important to me than if they had a good holiday" he says taking my hand and kissing my knuckles

"Good to know, I love you"

"I love you too"

We don't say anything else just sit there quietly as the journey to the Airport slowly comes to an end. The GEH jet parked on the tarmac waiting for us, the weather is far from the sunshine we experienced since being here, the heavens have opened on the drive here and the wind is slowly picking up. Taylor opens the door for me and I hurry from the car to the plane, not lingering in the rain closely followed by Christian. Taking my coat off and placing it on one of the chairs, I take my own seat and get myself comfortable hoping the weather doesn't make the flight to nerve wrecking.

The plane starts to move towards the runway as Christian takes my hand and gives it a small reassuring squeeze, the rain battering the window next to me making everything on the outside a blur.

"Hey you ok?" Christian asks me causing me to look at him

"Uh huh" I nod "just a little scary out there"

"We are perfectly safe baby" he smiles giving me more assurance

"Yeah I know"

"We will be having a meal shortly, just waiting for us to be up in the air first" Christian tells me, it's only then I realise my stomach is rumbling

The plane speeds down the runway and we are soon in the air. The turbulence isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Leaning on Christians shoulder as my arm links with his and my hand holding his I find myself comfortable and relaxed.

Our food is served to us and I'm relieved to see its mac and cheese, just what I fancy. I have enjoyed the meals we have eaten while in New York but you can't beat mac and cheese.

"You certainly enjoyed that" Christian chuckles pointing to my now empty plate

"Yes it was gorgeous"

"Thought you might like it, why don't you get some rest we still have 3 more hours before we land" he smiles stroking my knuckles with his thumb

"That's not a bad idea but I'll stay here I'm comfy now" I say with a yawn

"If your sure baby"

"I am" I nod resting my head back on his shoulder and letting my eyes close soon drifting off into a slumber

I'm not asleep long when I feel erratic shaking forcing me to open my eyes wide and look around. The plane is shaking with so much force it scares me to death, Christian isn't next to me which scares me even more. Looking out of the window I notice there are no lights from the ground below the rain still beating the window with force.

"Christian" I call out trying to stop my voice from sounding as scared as I feel "Christian"

"I'm here baby, put your seatbelt on" he says rushing back from the cockpit

"What's happening?" I ask as I do my seatbelt praying my hands will stop shaking with nerves

"Turbulence baby, we have hit a storm" he says with such force but even that doesn't hide the panic

"We are going to be ok aren't we Christian?"

"Just relax Ana" he says avoiding my question

Panic has well and truly set in as my hands immediately find my loved ones, one hand resting on my bump rubbing small circles as my other hand holds Christians for dear life. The Plane is rocking side to side and I try desperately to calm my breathing, anything to stop the panic attack bursting to appear. A lightning strike hits us and the lights cut out leaving us in darkness.

"Christian" I cry out

"Shh baby just breathe" he whispers to me in a soothing tone

"I can't Christian I'm scared"

"I'm here baby"

"Sir" I hear Taylor say "you're needed in the cockpit"

"Can't you deal with it?" Christian asks him

"Afraid not sir"

"Fine, sit with Ana until I come back" he orders

"No Christian, please don't go" I beg him holding tight to his hand as he stands

"Baby I will be right back" he leans in and kisses my forehead then prying his hand out of my grip "try and keep her as calm as possible" I hear him say to Taylor

"You heard him, try and calm down" Taylor tells me taking my hand in his

"Something is wrong isn't it" I sniffle trying to focus on Taylor in the darkness

"Not my area to comment on"

"Please Taylor just tell me" I plead with him

"Let's wait until Christian is back" he replies calmly

I hear the cockpit door open, and then Taylor is gone from my side and is replaced with Christian.

"Baby I need you to stay as calm as possible ok" Christian tells me

"Just tell me please"

"We need to make an emergency landing, only problem is there isn't a runway anywhere close for us to use" he says hesitantly

"Then how are we going to land?" I ask as my panic sets itself at a whole new level it's never reached before

"Let Stephen worry about that, just try and stay calm"

"Calm? How the hell do you expect me to stay calm?" I shout a few decibels higher than I thought possible

"Please Anastasia"

I'm about to say something but the plane's sudden jerking movement halts my thought process and the deadly silence fills us as the engines cut out. The air masks drop down in front of us and I'm frozen to the spot silently begging my hands to move and grab the mask but they don't, Christian thankfully hurries and puts one over my face then does the same for himself.

I can feel us descending as my body shivers, my ears popping as I hold on to Christian even in the dark I know my knuckles are white from the grip.

"Christian I'm not ready to die" I cry out "we are too young, I want to grow old with you, see our son born even have more children and I want us to see our grandchildren"

"Baby I want that too"

"Please Christian we can't die like this" I scream as I shut my eyes tightly

"Shh baby remember I will always love you and our son, forever"

"Oh Christian I love you both so much, it's always been you Christian please don't forget that"

"I love you" he whispers as he holds my hand to his cheek

"I love you" I sob

I can hear things hitting the outside of the plane letting me know we will be hitting the ground at any moment. I keep praying this is just a nightmare and I will wake up from it any second now, but the grip Christian has on my hand tells me this is real and it is going to happen. I may never see my mom or Ray again and that thought alone kills me, not being able to say goodbye to the two people in this world that have loved me and I them.

Hearing the metal around us bend and tear as the wing breaks away, the screeching piercing my eardrums as we hit the ground and bounce around, our bodies shaking violently. A sudden jolt rips Christian and my hands apart as I lunge to sideways hitting my head hard. I am numb as my eyes close. Is this it? Am I dying? Am I all alone?


	75. Chapter 75

**_well here is Chapter 75 thank you for all the reviews. I was going to keep you all waiting for this but then im not that MEAN am i lol_**

**_Hope you all enjoy and please review good or bad :D Steph_**

I wake to the smell of smoke and someone dragging me across the ground. A light shining on closer inspection I notice it is a torch and the person pulling me from the wreckage is Taylor. The cloud of smoke coming from the cockpit has my body on edge, the silent tears falling down my cheeks as Taylor sits me still against a tree.

"Where is Christian? Is he ok? Have you found him?" I bombard Taylor with questions

"Let's worry about you first, Ana are you hurt?" Taylor asks holding my face with his large hands

"I- I don't know" I reply trying to feel any pain, 'come on focus Ana' I tell myself as I feel over my body "my leg hurts and my head but apart from that I'm just achy"

"Is there anything else hurting Ana?" he asks me hesitantly, then it hits me like a freight train…the baby. My hands quickly move to my bump as I close my eyes hoping to feel some movement to let me know he is ok

"Oh god I don't" I pause for a moment then relief floods through me as I feel a kick "I think he is ok, I can feel movement" I nod enthusiastically

"Thank fuck for that" Taylor sighs then gets back to his feet and goes back to the plane wreckage only to emerge moments later holding something in his hands

"What's that?" I ask as he comes closer

"it's a blanket to keep you warm while I go look for Christian" he tells me the relief I felt when our unborn child let me know he was ok as evaporated as the realisation that Christian could be severely hurt or worse

"Please find him Taylor, I can't do any of this without him" I sob as he wraps the blanket around my shoulders

"I will find him" he tells me with such force and certainty "Stay here and use this" he smiles handing me a torch I'm about to protest knowing he will need one to see in the darkness surrounding us but he holds his hand up to stop me "I always have a spare"

"Oh" Is all I manage to muster

I watch as Taylor walks away and around the wreckage of the plane. It's only then I notice the tail is missing as is the back of the plane including the on board bedroom. I could have been asleep in there if I hadn't decided on staying in my seat close to Christian, the thought of me being in there as it broke off in the crash causes bile to rise in my throat.

The sound of nature around me puts me on edge, every branch rustling through the breeze. The leaves blowing around as the rain drops on them glistening from the torch. Every noise I hear my head quickly turns in the direction it came from hoping it will be Christian or Taylor with him and that he will be alive. A sudden movement from the plane gets my full attention. Crawling from the wreckage towards me, I shine the torch on them and see it is Stephen, the pilot. He is holding his arm up and using the other to drag himself closer to me. He is in clear pain and I rush to him to help him move away from the wreckage. The sight of his leg has me wanting to heave as it's all bloody and has bone sticking through the flesh. I turn away from it and concentrate on helping him to the tree I was leaning against.

"Where is Mr Grey" he asks me and I feel my chest tighten

"I don't know" I whisper "we need to splinter your leg, don't suppose there is a first aid kit I can get too on there?" I ask Stephen point to the plane

"Yes it's just to the right of the entrance door, there is a small hatch clearly marked"

"Ok I'll be right back" I stand up and limp to the plane

Climbing carefully on to the plane I find the hatch and retrieve the first aid box. Finding a couple bottles of water that must have rolled around as we crashed, picking them up I turn around and stop in my tracks as by the cockpit I see the lifeless bodies of the stewardess and co-pilot, they are both covered in mounts of blood it's easy to see they got the brunt of the crash as the right side of the cockpit is completely caved in. unable to hold the bile down any longer I dash to the door and vomit until nothing else comes up. Wiping my mouth with my sleeve I limp back to Stephen and hand him a bottle of water then start to clean up his leg as much as I can. Opening the first aid box I quickly take out a bandage then using some water I wash away some of the blood. Grabbing two thick branches I place them both sides of his leg and start wrapping the bandage around his leg holding the branches in place.

"I'm sorry Stephen that's the best I can do" I say apologetically taking one more look at his leg

"That's ok Mrs Grey thank you for doing your best" he smiles weakly at me

"If I sit here then we can both share the blanket and stay as warm as possible" I tell him as I move to his side and place the blanket over both of us

"No Mrs Grey I'm fine, you take the blanket" he says trying to take it off him but I'm having none of it and hold it in place

"No we will share it" I tell him firmly

"Help should be here soon, I let air control know we were in trouble and they will follow the signal from the black box" he tells me encouragingly

"Where are we anyway?"

"We were flying over Iowa, so we may still be in Iowa or South Dakota but not much further than that" he explains all I can do is nod.

"How long do you think it will take for anyone to find us" I ask him looking around

"I wish I could answer that for you Mrs Grey"

"Please call me Ana, Mrs Grey is so formal and well this is anything but" I say waving my hands around us trying to keep the situation we are in as light as possible

"Where is she, I need to see her" I hear shouting from the distance

"Christian?" I yell jumping up to my feet waving the torch around looking for them

"Ana, I'm coming baby" he shouts again as my tears fall

"Thank you for not taking him" I whisper looking up at the sky

"Sir calm down she is fine let me help you" I hear Taylor tell him as I see the light from his torch flicker through the branches

I shine my torch in their direction as they emerge from the trees. Christian is covered in a mixture of blood and dirt, Taylor is holding him up and my heart pounds in my chest wondering how badly hurt he is. I limp to them as they come closer unable to hold the distance between us any longer, needing to touch him to be sure it really is him.

"Mrs Grey I told you not to move" Taylor admonishes me

"Mr Taylor right now I don't care" I say brushing away his comment and wrapping my arms round Christian "thank god your alive, I was so scared id never see you again" I say pressing my cheek against his chest

"Me too baby are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asks me as he nuzzles his nose into my hair

"My head is sore and my leg hurts but apart from that we are both fine" I reassure him as he places his hand on my bump

"Thank fuck for that" he sighs wincing a little

"We need to get him sat down" Taylor tells me

"Ok can I help?"

"No Ana I've got him just go and sit back down" Taylor orders me and I do as I'm told

Sitting back down next to Stephen as Taylor carefully lowers Christian down to my other side.

"I need to assess the damage on the plane" Taylor announces

"Why?" both Christian and I ask

"looks like there is more rain coming and we need shelter, if the plane is safe enough not only will it keep us dry but it will also keep us warm until help arrives" he tells us making me think he has likely been in this type of situation before

"What about Christian's injuries?" I ask him

"Once I have checked the plane I will have a thorough look" he replies then turns on his heels and goes to assess the wreckage

"Mr Grey I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Stephen says defeated

"Nonsense! It was a freak accident, no one is to blame" Christian tells him sternly "are you hurt at all?"

"My leg is damaged but Mrs Grey has worked her magic and did a makeshift splinter" he chuckles

"She did?" Christians asks looking at me

"Camping when I was a kid with Ray, there was an incident and Ray had to do one for me, guess I just remembered from then" I shrug as I see Taylor coming towards us

"the fire in the cockpit is out, the plane is safe as can be and will be fine for us to take shelter in" he tells us "I will take Mr Grey then come back for you Stephen, Ana are you still ok to walk" I nod and get up to my feet as he helps Christian up to his then we walk back to the plane

"What about-"

"I've moved them and closed the door" Taylor informs me obviously reading my mind

"Moved what?" Christian asks looking confused

"The co-pilot and stewardess sir" he pauses for a moment before continuing "they are both dead in the cockpit"

"Oh I see"

"forget about them for now sir, we need to look after ourselves for the time being" Taylor tells him as we climb on board "I deliberately broke the seats so I can lie you down" he says as Christian eyes dart back and forth from me to the chairs in front of him then calms

Taylor lies Christian down then heads out to get Stephen while I sit on the floor of the plan nest to Christian. After a few minutes Taylor and Stephen are on board with us. Stephen looks uncomfortable but that's not surprising when I think of the pain he must be in with his leg. Taylor is looking around and collecting things as he goes while I gently stroke Christian's cheek. Not sure if it is to keep me calm or him but it seems to be working for the both of us.

"we have plenty of supplies to keep us going for now" Taylor pipes up as he kneels next to Christian "Ana if you hold this I can take a proper look at Christian then Stephen" he says handing me a torch

"Is there any way we can get to our luggage?" Christian asks confusing us all

"Don't worry about that Christian" I tell him

"I'm not worrying but if we can, then we have spare clothes to keep us warm" he explains

"There is a hatch under there that leads to the baggage hold underneath" Stephen tells us pointing in the direction of the hatch

"I will go and look but first let me check you over"

Christian has a few cuts and bruising all over him, but the one thing that sticks out is his shoulder and just looking at it I can tell it is dislocated.

"Sir we need to pop it back in" Taylor coolly states

"Ok I trust you" Christian replies positioning himself ready

"What? Taylor are you sure you know what you're doing?" I ask him unable to think straight

"Baby its ok, he knows what he is doing" Christian reassures me

"Stop doing that"

"What?" Christian asks now his turn to look confused and concerned at the same time

"Stop reassuring me, I should be doing that to you" I mumble

"Baby you being alive is reassurance enough"

"Your still doing it" I smile

"I can't help it" he smiles back then turns to Taylor "ready when you … Fuck!"

"That seems to have done the trick" Taylor states with a smug look on his face

"Bastard, I was waiting for the countdown" Christian hisses shaking his head

"Countdowns are useless sir, by the time I get to three you would have tensed and it would be harder to pop in" he shrugs still looking smug making me giggle

"You're still a bastard"

"That's ok sir, I'll wait for my pink slip" he smirks and Christian smirks back

"How many will that be now?" Christian jokes

"Too many to count and yet here I am" Taylor laughs

"You better check on Stephen" Christian tells him nudging his head towards Stephen

"Of course, here drink this" he says handing Christian a bottle of water then turns to Stephen

While Taylor is checking on Stephen I can't help but stare at Christian, to think I could have lost him forever breaks my heart but here he is, in front of me and alive. I wonder if news of our crash has reached our loved ones and if it has, how are they coping because remembering how we all felt the night Charlie Tango went down and Christian was missing makes my heart break for them having to go through this again.


	76. Chapter 76

**_I feel so so bad that im not updating much, but with Christmas coming up my work hours have gone from 42 hours a week to 54 hours a week and when im not working i have a 7 yr old who is taking up alot of my time...i know they are lame excuses to please forgive me _**

**_the reviews have been amazing to read as always i enjoy each one of them ;) please continue _**

**_I hope you all enjoy :-D Steph _**

It's hard to imagine that just a few hours ago I was in Central Park having a romantic picnic with Christian, and now I'm taking shelter in a plane wreck praying help will come soon. I know if help doesn't come soon then Stephen will be in trouble from the blood loss in his leg. Taylor is doing his best but even I know there is only so much that can be done without medical assistance. Christian is sleeping next to me I have had to check he was breathing a few times, but that's more down to my own mind playing tricks on me than him giving any indication of dying.

None of us have signals on our phone's which that alone has me laughing on the inside, how fast the times move and they can't even sort out a simple thing like satellites and signals this isn't the nineties anymore, this is the world of Blackberry, I-Phones, I-Pads and wireless internet but phones with signals from every corner of the world they haven't figured out yet. I can imagine Christian is already thinking of his plan to solve this problem as he sleeps. I know he is tormented with us being stuck here and no way of reaching anyone.

Checking my Blackberry for the millionth time I notice it is four in the morning and that means we have been missing for seven hours. The wind and rain has eased somewhat but Taylor said it could still take a few more hours until we are found, something about they will wait until its daylight so they can search properly. Christian of course scoffed at this claiming they have sufficient equipment to search at night.

Taylor was prepared to go on foot looking for help but thankfully we all managed to talk him out of it. If help arrived and he was wondering about in the dark we could be going home without him and Gail would kill us, ok she wouldn't but it still wouldn't be pretty.

Sitting here in the dark with just the light of the torches makes me think of home, our families will be sat at Bellevue in Grace and Carrick's house waiting for news. They have been through so much already with everything that has happened and now this I'm not sure how much more they can take, hell I'm not sure how much I can take.

"Ana" Christian croaks from beside me, shaking away my thoughts I take his hand

"Shh I'm here its ok" I whisper softly to him

"Christian, have some water" Taylor tells him as he passes a bottle of water over

"Thank you" he nods as he takes it "what time is it?"

"Just after four" I reply taking another look at my Blackberry

"So that makes it seven hours" he says and I just nod "oh"

"Christian the weather has calmed, I suggest we make a fire shortly that way we will be visible either by the fire or the rising smoke" Taylor says to him

"Yes good idea plus we can keep warm now the rain has stopped"

"Hmm, sheltered and private eight letters" Stephen mumbles making us turn to him

"Excuse me?" I ask him

"Oh sorry it's a crossword I like to do to on my phone, helps pass the time" he tells us

"Secluded" I reply

"Secluded that's it, thank you Ana"

"Ok what about this one, Becoming more successful two, three, two, three and two"

"On the up and up" I reply giggling a little as I look at Christian before bursting into a hysteric laughing fit

"What's so funny?" Christian asks me bewildered

"Oh nothing" I say calming myself "just we are sat in a plane wreck doing a crossword while we wait for help"

"Yes I see your point, it is pretty laughable" he chuckles as does Taylor and Stephen, before wincing in pain but quickly brushes it off no doubt for my benefit

"How about lacking generosity twelve letters" Stephen asks me

"Hmm lacking generosity" I think about it for a moment "oh uncharitable"

The next hour or so goes by with us doing crosswords. It had us forget the situation we were all in as we giggled at some of the answers we gave. Christian had a perverted answer for most. Before we knew it dawn was breaking around us and Taylor went on his way to collect wood and other things that we could burn. With the fire lit we each got out of the plane wreck and got comfortable around the fire to get warm. While we sat by the fire Taylor went on with searching the plane for pretty much anything even going into the luggage hold. When he emerged with our clothes and even food that he found in a storage area we might as well have been in heaven.

Putting layers of clothing on with Stephen having some of both Taylors and Christians, we were all wrapped up warm.

"I have no idea how I am going to cook this stuff" Taylor announced to us holding up now defrosted packs of food

"What about the metal lid covers you put over plates? Are there any of them about?" I ask him

"I'm sure I seen one why?"

"It won't taste nice, but we could empty the sachets in to one of them and heat over the fire" I suggest

"Brilliant idea" Christian announces

"Not really" I mumble back at him

"I will go see if I can find a lid" Taylor tells us but I stop him

"No you won't, I'm sorry Taylor but all night I have watched you run about doing this and fetching that, I will go look you stay here and rest"

"I'm quite capable" he grumbles

"I know you are but so am I" I tell him sternly as I get to my feet and hobble to the plane

"What about your leg Ana" Christian shouts at me

"It's a sprain nothing more" I shout back as I climb back onto the plane

Looking around the floors and hatches I find what I was looking for and even some snacks like chips, chocolate and other junk that we will be able to eat. As I am about to climb back out of the plane I stop in my tracks as I hear a fussing noise from the cockpit. Pressing my ear up to the door it becomes louder and I can just about make out a voice.

"Taylor quick" I yell out as I swing the cockpit door open trying not to linger on the dead bodies in front of me

"What it is" Taylor asks as he climbs up

"Listen"

"Control tower here can you hear me" the voice echoes as we both look around

"It's the radio, thank fuck for that" he says grabbing the headset from the floor and pulling it over his ears

"Control tower we hear you" Taylor speaks into the mic

"I'll go tell the others" I smile to him, he nods as he continues to talk to them as I rush back to Stephen and Christian

"What is it? What's going on?" Christian asks me

"the radio, its working and Taylor is talking to control tower now" I tell him as I kneel down and wrap my arms around him "they are coming for us Christian, we are going to be saved" I whisper into his ear as my tears fall "they haven't given up on us"

"Of course they haven't baby" he soothes

"Do you think they will contact our families?"

"I hope so they will be going out of their minds" he says shaking his head, blinking away the tears that threaten to fall

"They have our location and a search team is on the way" Taylor announces as he walks towards us and it's clear to see he is beyond relieved, we all are.

"did you hear that Stephen, help is coming" Christian calls over to him but he doesn't move, his eyes are closed and he looks like he is sleeping "Stephen" Christian calls again and my heart thumps fast in my throat as Taylor kneels beside him

"Stephen" he nudges him then bends his head down and shakes it

"Taylor?" Christian asks and I know what he is going to say before he says it. Closing my eyes tight as I bury my face into the crook of Christians neck

"I'm sorry Christian he is dead" Taylor solemnly tells him as I sob

"Oh god" Christian sighs holding on to me tighter as I feel his tears against my own "hold on, why wasn't the radio checked before?"

"My fault I just assumed it wasn't working due to the power going off" Taylor replies full of guilt

"This is all fucked up, you should have fucking checked Taylor how could you be so fucking careless" Christian yells at him but as the usual protocol Taylor doesn't even flinch

"this isn't his fault Christian and you know it, lashing out isn't going to fix this" I say cupping his face with my hands to make him look at me "it's useless passing blame where there is none, he has done nothing but his best to look after us since that plane came down. Please Christian"

"I know but I can't help feel this is my doing"

"This isn't you're doing, this is just a freak accident" I try and assure him

As Taylor places a blanket over Stephens lifeless body the sounds of a helicopter surrounds us. Getting to our feet we all look up searching above us to see where it is coming from. We are so consumed with the sky we don't notice the footsteps coming closer to us.

"Mr Taylor" we hear and we all look in the direction, walking round the front of the plane is a man in his thirties dressed in search gear "This is Davis copy, survivors found I repeat survivors found" he says speaking into his radio

"Let's get you out of here shall we" he smiles at us "I'm Davis by the way"

"I'm Taylor and they are Mr and Mrs Grey"

"Are you the only survivors?" he asks us looking around

"Yes" we all say in unison

"I see, well we will deal with that later right now I need to know of any injuries" he asks us taking of his rucksack and placing it on the ground

"Cuts and bruises mainly, Mr Grey has a dislocated shoulder but I popped it back in" Taylor tells him

"Good, now unfortunately we need to get to a clearing" he tells us as he looks around "ah here we go this is Robert, Clive and Michelle"

"The others are on their way, the Helicopter has landed 30 minutes east from here" Robert tells Davis

"So we go by foot?"

"Only way" he nods

"Can you all walk?" Davis asks us

"We can but my wife cant, she has hurt her leg" Christian tells them as he gets to his feet

"Ok Mrs Grey if you just put your arms over our shoulders like so "I do as he says and place my arms over his and Michelle's shoulders

"What about Stephen and the others" I ask

"Roberts and Clive will wait with them until the other search and rescue arrive then they will be taken to the hospital mortuary" Davis assures me "this way" he says as we around the front of the plane.

Reaching the helicopter panic starts to set in, I can't help thinking what if that comes down too. I know it's a stupid thought to have after all the plane coming down was an accident, the weather is fine there is nothing that can bring it down. I'm helped onto the helicopter and placed in a seat while Christian is placed next to me and Taylor opposite us. Once we are strapped in the pilot is given a signal and we are soon rising into the air.

The next thing I know we are landing and waiting for us are doctors and nurses who all rush towards us. We are each placed in a wheel chair and taken into the building. We all get separated and taken into different side rooms to be checked over.

"Mrs Grey we need to get you out of those clothes and into this" A nurse tells me holding up a hospital gown

"Ok" I nod as she helps me take of the layers of clothing. Once I'm in the gown she helps me into the bed just as a Doctor walks in

"Mrs Grey I am Doctor Jacobs, now from what your husband tells me you are five months pregnant correct?"

"Yes"

"Ok well first things first let's get a scan done, Nurse I need BP, CBC, ECG and a IV and can you page OB/GYN" the Doctor tells her, she nods then quickly leaves

"What are they?" I ask confused by the letters being thrown about

"Nothing for you to worry about, please get comfortable and let us do our job" the doctor smiles at me

"Where is my husband?"

"He is just down the hall, he is fine" the Doctor nods as the nurse comes back

"Just need to take your blood pressure" she stated placing a strap around my arm "a little high but that could be due to the pregnancy"

"You called" asks a slim woman wearing a doctor's jacket as she walks in

"Mrs Grey five months pregnant involved in the plane crash last night" the nurse tells her

"Who's your OB/GYN?" the doctor asks me

"Uh Doctor Greene in Seattle" I reply

"Doctor Greene you don't say went to university with her" she smiles "I'll just go give her a call, nurse have the scan machine ready for when I come back"

"Your family have been notified and I do believe they landed a while ago, you have made the news all across America" as she writes on a chart

"How have they landed?" I ask as I try and work how long it's been since we came across the radio

"the news of the plane crash went out hours ago, but search and rescue couldn't go out until the weather cleared or something like that anyway, they flew out once a location on the plane was given" she pauses as she adjusts my pillows "the news shown them boarding the plane several hours ago and again a short time ago when they landed"

"Oh I see" I say quietly knotting my fingers as the OB/GYN comes back

"I have your notes from Doctor Greene, let's do a scan and check everything is ok" she smiles

Lifting the gown up and over my bump leaving it bare as the nurse takes the blanket and covers my bottom half leaving just the bump on show. The cold feeling from the gel sends shivers through me briefly as the transducer is moved slowly over my bump. The door swings open and Christian rushes to my side.

"The doctor told me you were having a scan" he takes my hand "I'm here"

"It seems your son is indestructible" the doctor chuckles "lovely heart rhythm, growing perfectly and there doesn't seem to be any problems at all"

"Thank Christ for that" Christian sighs and I realise we were both holding out breathes

"Where are they?" we hear from the corridor

"Elliot" we both say laughing

"Sir you can't go in there" someone says as the door bursts open and everyone rushes in

"You two are going to be the fucking deaths of us" Elliot cries waving a pointed finger at us as he bolts over and envelopes us both in a hug

"Elliot watch my shoulder" Christian tells him pushing him away

"What's wrong with it?" Grace asks as she comes and hugs Christian then me

"Dislocated, Taylor popped it back in but fuck me it hurts"

"Speaking of, Christian you need to go back to your room and have it seen too" I tell him

"I don't want to leave you"

"I don't want you to either but you have too" I tell him leaning in and kissing him

"Elliot, Kate and I will stay with Ana the rest of you go with Christian" Grace Orders everyone making me giggles when they all get up and do as they told

"Is Gail here?" I ask them

"Yes she is with Taylor, she will be along later and Sawyer is here too" Kate tells me as she sits next to me "it's good to see you Steele"

"It's good to see you too" I smile hugging her

"What happened up there I mean the news said it was a mystery" Elliot asks sitting on my other side

"we got caught in a storm when lightning struck one of the wings, next thing all the engines cut out and we were dropping" I tell them as I relive them frightful moments again

"Fuck me" Elliot exclaims in shock

"No thanks I love your brother too much, besides not sure Kate would be too happy about that" I joke

"Good to see you haven't lost your humour" he says as they all chuckle

"You look exhausted Ana, why don't you try and get some rest" Grace Comments as I yawn

"Yes I think I will" I agree getting comfortable

"We will be right here" Elliot smiles "besides Christian would take my balls if I didn't look after the love of his life"

"He will have more than just your balls" I hear Kate retort as I fall asleep


	77. Chapter 77

_**Another week and another chapter i really am going to try and update more...but please forgive me if i don't :(**_

_**thank you as always for the reviews i love reading each one, hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

_"Please Christian we can't die like this" _

_"Shh baby remember I will always love you and our son, forever"_

_"Oh Christian I love you both so much, it's always been you Christian please don't forget that"_

_"I love you" _

_"I love you" _

"Shh Ana its ok, you're here and your safe" I hear Grace whisper as she gently nudges me awake "it was just a nightmare darling"

"Christian" I say breathlessly as I feel the sweat drenched hospital gown cling to my body

"he is fine sweetheart, how about we get you cleaned up" she smiles at me as I sit up "Kate can you ask the nurse for another gown please" Kate doesn't say anything just nods and leaves the room

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone" I mumble knotting my hands together in my lap

"Don't be silly darling it was just a nightmare and after what you have been through I'd be surprised if it didn't affect you" she smiles placing her hand over mine

"Ahh good you're awake" the doctor says as she makes her way into the room "Now we need to get an x-ray on your right foot"

"X-ray? But isn't that dangerous for the baby" I ask as my panic peaks

"It is in early pregnancy but you will both be fine" she assures me

"Ok" I nod as Kate comes back with another hospital gown

"We will just get her cleaned up if that is ok" Grace asks her

"Of course I will be back in moment" the doctor smiles then leave us to it

"Grace when are we going home?" I ask her as she peels the gown from me

"Carrick is working on that darling" she replies

"Do we have to fly" I ask so quiet I doubt she heard me

"We don't have to no, we can drive from here if need be"

"Ok because I don't think I'm ready to step onto a plane" I admit defeated

"Oh Ana that is perfectly understandable" she says pulling me into a hug and for yet another moment of my life I wrap my arms around her and hold on for dear life, she may not be my mom but she is the next best thing and at this moment I'm glad she is here as a mother figure.

"Knock, knock" I look up to see Elliot standing in the doorway "someone here to see you" he steps aside and in walks Gail and Jason

"Hope this isn't a bad time" Jason asks looking at Grace

"Not at all, think she could do with a familiar face" Grace Replies

"Just thought we would come and see how you are" Gail smiles as she comes over to me with Jason behind her

"I'm ok" I nod "how are you Jason?"

"I'm fine Ana just some cuts and bruises, nothing to be worrying yourself over" he replies

"Oh that's good to hear, have you seen Christian?"

"Yes he is fine they have taken him to fix his shoulder" he says looking at me

"They have done what? They were supposed to inform me" Grace asks as her voice raises a few decibels more than normal

"Carrick is with him and said he would come and tell you"

"Oh he must be sorting the travel arrangements and forgotten to tell me" she says rolling her eyes

"Oh that reminds me" Kate smiles as she takes her phone out of her bag

"I have had Mia on the phone" Elliot states looking exasperated "mom I love her but my god she has a bell in every tooth"

"That she does, and you wouldn't change her for the world" she points out

"I don't know maybe install a mute button" he mumbles as he runs his hand through his messed up hair

"Elliot!"

"Ok not a mute button, a gag" he jokes looking at his mom

"It's ok he wouldn't have the balls to say it if she was here" Kate laughs

"That's true" I agree laughing with her

"I would" Elliot says in a defending manner

"Really because she is on the phone right now" Kate grins holding up her phone

"You didn't" he states shocked

"Oh I did" she grins wider then puts the phone on speaker

"Elliot Grey you wait until you get back here you complete nincompoop, I will kick your ass all over Seattle" Mia squeals over the phone "Anastasia Rose Grey can you and my brother stop ending up in hospital beds, the stress is unbearable, I love you both so much and the thought of anything happening to either of you breaks my heart, plus the pregnancy hormones are all over the place"

"I'm sorry Mia, how about a girl's weekend when we come back? We can go shopping or back to that spa we went to with the baby massages" I reply knowing this tactic of shopping will calm her ranting and get her excited for something else

"Sounds perfect, soon as your back we will arrange it" she replies "well Ethan is here so I will leave you all too it, Elliot your on my shit list" and with that she hangs up

"The shit list again, well I lasted a week without being put on it so I guess that's progress" he chuckles as the door opens and the doctor walks in

"Ready for that x-ray?" she asks

"Yeah" I reply

"Elliot come and help Ana out of bed and into the wheelchair please" Grace tells him

Elliot comes over and helps me into the wheelchair and for the first time I realise just how painful my ankle really is and it doesn't look good either. The different shades of purple form the bruise that is round my ankle and foot. As we make our way out of the room I notice Sawyer sat in the corridor.

"He is working isn't he" I whisper looking up at Taylor

"Yes Ana, there have been a few incidents with reporters trying to get close to you and Mr Grey, Reynolds is with Mr Grey in another part of the hospital and Sawyer is doing what he does best"

"Which is looking after me?"

"Correct" he nods

"And let me guess, Christian demanded you take time off which you wouldn't dare argue with but with you being a stubborn ass your hanging round in the shadows so to speak pretending to be resting when in fact you are in work mode yourself" I point out making Grace and Gail laugh while Taylor just gives a small sheepish grin "thought so"

After the X-ray and a confirmed broken ankle, I was taken to have a cast put on. From the moment it was put on I've been resisting the urge to stick something inside it to attack the itch that's been irritating me. As I get settled back into bed I ponder turning on the TV to see exactly what the news channels are reporting but then think better of it, no doubt it will be exaggerated. Then I think about my mom and a rush of guilt runs through me as I haven't spoken to her yet, I know Grace and Carrick will have kept her up to date with what's been going on but that doesn't stop the guilt I feel.

"Kate can I use your phone please" I ask her

"Sure, your mom is in the calls list" she smirks at me

"You are as bad as Christian with the mind reading" I grin back at her

"No one can read your mind better than me baby" I hear coming from the doorway and there Christian stands with his arm in a sling still as sexy as ever

"Oh Christian there you are, is everything ok?" I ask looking at his arm

"It will be two seconds" he walks over and leans down placing a long lingering kiss on my lips "there now everything is ok"

"Get a room" Kate grumbles making me giggle

"We will be shortly, Dads confirmed the travel arrangements and we will be leaving soon" he states sitting next to me on the bed

"No flying"

"No baby no flying I promise" he tells me as he wraps his good arm around my shoulders and pulls me into his chest, placing small kisses on my head

"But I haven't any clothes Christian"

"Gail brought some with her from home, once your dressed we will leave"

After I'm dressed and ready to go we make our way to a side exit away from the press stationed at the main entrance. When we get outside we are faced with a bus.

"When you said you arranged the travel dad I wasn't expecting a bus" Elliot states staring at the huge vehicle in front of us

"It's one of those tour buses that these bands and singers use, it has beds and what not, a home on wheels so to speak" he shrugs

"we haven't time to stand around gawping at a bus, as long as it gets us back to Seattle it will do for me" Christian sighs and even though he is stood behind me I know he is running his hand through his hair

Getting on the bus and Carrick was right; it is a home on wheels. It has a little sitting area with flat screen TV and game console, a little kitchen with a small cooker, fridge-freezer, microwave and kettle. A toilet to the left of us as we walk through the bus we come to a set of bunk type beds on each side of us then further along a master bedroom.

"Lie down baby, let's get you comfortable" Christian tells me as I climb onto the bed

"Stay with me"

"I'm not going anywhere baby" he smiles climbing beside me and placing his arms around me

"We need to talk about Stephen, the stewardess and the co-pilot"

"We don't not now anyway we will deal with that when we are home" he whispers

I know this must be hard for him so I don't push him any further on the subject. I know it will be difficult but right now I need to be selfish and just be with my husband.


	78. Chapter 78

**_Hey everyone i can't Apologize enough for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out, Life is taking over big time!_** _**Thank you all as always for the follows and reviews i read them all :-)**_

_**Serious kinda went out the window with this one must be the Christmas cheer or something hope you all enjoy :-D Steph**_

It doesn't matter how much I try I just can't switch off and sleep. I have hundreds of thoughts going round in my mind, the perfect weekend in New York that ended in a disastrous plane crash. I can't help but wonder what the crews family are going through, even though I didn't know them or their family personally I will be sure to do something for them once we are back in Seattle, Christian probably has something in the works already but I think I myself need to do something just to put my mind at rest. I turn over facing Christian and his grey eyes staring back at me. I wish I could read his mind sometimes as the look on his face is giving nothing away and that worries me, it worries me a lot.

"Can't sleep?" he asks me as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear

"Too much thinking" I admit almost guiltily "you?"

"The same" he sighs rolling onto his back "I can't talk to you about it right now Ana, it's not that I don't want to its just I need to figure out what I'm thinking first"

"I understand Christian just promise me once we get back you will go and speak to Flynn"

"I promise"

"Well seen as we can't sleep lets go join the others" I suggest to him as I sit up

"Might as well besides you still have to phone your mother"

"Mom" I exclaim in horror that I forgot to phone her

"She knows we are heading back to Seattle and will be there waiting for us" he tells me as he rubs my arm

"I still need to phone her" I reply standing up and heading out to the others

"You're supposed to be resting" Grace scolds us both

"We couldn't and Ana wants to phone her mother" Christian states from behind me while I sit next to Kate

"Here you can use my phone" she smiles as she hands me the phone

Before I can let myself be distracted anymore I dial her number and she answers immediately. After twenty minutes of answering her painful questions and reassuring her that we are all fine she finally accepts and vows to see me when we get back to Seattle. Hanging up I hand the phone back to Kate and sigh heavily.

"That went well I take it" Kate laughs as she puts her phone away

"Could have gone worse" I smirk back

"Is anyone hungry? There's a gas station up ahead we can stop for snacks" Elliot asks us all

"Good idea, opportunity to stretch our legs" Christian agrees

As the bus comes to a halt we all climb off and head into the gas station store. The urge for chocolate gets the better of me and the next thing I know not only my hands are full but so are Elliot's.

"Are you sure you want this much junk?" he asks me almost serious but the glint in his eyes give him away

"Are you sure you want to mess with a pregnant lady?" I question him back

"Elliot I strongly suggest you shut up, Ray taught her how to take down a man in one swift move" Kate grins looking at me as I giggle

"I doubt she can take me down in her condition" he smirks

"Your right I can't, but he can" I say pointing to Taylor who emerges behind Elliot

"Mrs Grey is this man bothering you" Taylor states playing along

"Taylor it's me, Elliot"

"Mrs Grey do you need me to deal with him" Taylor asks

"Christian your bodyguard has hit his head or something" Elliot shouts over to Christian who is watching from the side-lines

"I'm sorry do I know you" Christian asks cocking his head to one side

"Oh I get it pick on Elliot day…again!" Elliot says waving his arms about

"That's it" Taylor states then puts Elliot in a headlock "now repeat after me, I will not mess with a pregnant lady or her chocolate"

"This is too funny" Kate laughs as she records it on her phone "I'm definitely sending this one to Mia"

"OK, OK you win… I will not mess with a pregnant lady or her chocolate" Elliot shouts

"Mrs Grey is that suitable for you" Taylor winks

"Oh I'm not sure what do you think Kate?" I laugh out

"Nah give him a knuckle buster or something"

"OI Kavanagh! Just remember who you're marrying" Elliot shouts from Taylors grip

"Ok fine" she chuckles and Taylor lets him go "but only because of what you do to me when you call me by my surname"

"yeah baby don't you forget it" he grins wrapping his arms round her as he plants a kiss on her, finishing off with the classic dip like he did the first time I met him in our apartment back in Portland

"You two need to get a room" Christian states coming to my side

"You would know all about that" Elliot chuckles pointing at my growing bump

"And who said our son was conceived in a room" Christian smirks

"Christian!" I scold him although I'm shocked at how brazen he is being

"Christians in the dog house" Elliot grins

"Oh he isn't, not yet anyway" I grin back

"Are we ready to make a move?" Grace asks us

"Yes just got to pay for this lot" Christian tells her as we walk to the cashier

Once we pay for me enormous amount of junk food we head out and back onto the 'tour bus'. We get comfy on the seats while Elliot and Christian play on the Xbox that came with the bus, while myself and Kate just watch. It's strange watching Christian as he is usually consumed by his blackberry and laptop working. Gail and Taylor are talking with Grace, the three of them seem deep in conversation I just hope it's nothing serious as I think we have had enough of serious to last us a life time.

Being on the bus gives me plenty of time to think about what I want when I get back home, and although I really don't want to I do think it is the best option in the long run. Especially as I have a baby to think about. Only problem I do have though is Christian, I don't want him to be disappointed with my decision even though it is what he wanted when we first got together. All I need to do now is think about how I will tell him; right now certainly isn't the time. Maybe once we are home, on our own and on my terms.

"Elliot you're a cheating little fucker" Christian hisses as he throws down the controller

"Not a cheat at all bro just something you're actually shit at" he chuckles

"I'm not shit at anything" Christian huffs as he sits next to me

"I'll have a go" I say holding my hand out for the controller

"Sis if he can't beat me you got no chance" Elliot laughs

"We will see about that, how about a wager?"

"Sure you name it" he agrees

"If you win I will give you my Audi R8" I tell him

"And you're ok with that?" Elliot asks Christian

"Why wouldn't I be, let's face it if she does lose I can just buy her a new car" he shrugs making me roll my eyes "seen that"

"Fine, what about if I lose which is a big if"

"I'm sure Kate will think of something" I reply

"Oh I have the perfect idea" she grins "if you lose, you have to take me out to Christians mile high club"

"Pffft that all"

"Let me finish, take me out to the mile high club wearing a vest, tutu and pink tights"

"NO! No way! Not doing it!" he protests making us all laugh

"But Elliot I have no chance of winning remember" I say putting on my cutesy look

"Not taking the fucking chance"

"Can you hear that…sounds like a chicken" Kate say holding her hand up to her ear

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Prove it"

"Fine" he huffs handing me the controller "Audi R8 come to daddy"

Thank god for college with Kate and Jose, pizza night and Xbox games was a ritual in our apartment when we couldn't be bothered going out along with poker. Even better it's a car racing game; I became a pro at these sorts of games.

"Ready when you are Elliot"

The game starts and 3 tracks later…

"What the fuck? How did you beat me?" Elliot ask looking both shocked and dumfounded

"Skill Bitch" I smirk

"I want a rematch"

"I want photos of you in the tutu" I giggle

"What? No please don't make me" he pleads looking at Kate

"Sorry Elliot you did agree" she grins

"Evil! The lot of you!"

"Don't be a sore loser Elliot, it's not the Grey way" Christian tell him in a smug way

"Smug bastard" Elliot grumbles turning the Xbox off

"Poker?" Kate asks him impassively

"NO!" he exclaims "never playing poker with you again!"

"If you're sure…I will just have to find some other hot guy who is willing to play strip poker with me" she states now toying with him

"Kavanagh you hot, sexy but infuriating woman"

"And you love it"

"I do… Fuck! How long till we get back to Seattle" he asks

"I'm going to say another 18 hours" Christian estimates looking at his watch

"Too fucking long, next stop your ass is mine" Elliot tells Kate

"Elliot Grey I heard that" Grace scolds from behind him

"Then don't sneak up on people"

"It's a bus Elliot, hard to actually sneak up on people and don't talk back to your mother" she lightly slaps his arm

"Ouch that wasn't necessary"

"Ana meet my fiancé, Elliot Grey the wimp" Kate laughs

"I'm not a wimp"

"You are but its ok I still love you"

"I love you too" he replies to her making me feel all gushy for my best friend as she has found what I have…true love

"You ok baby?" Christian whispers too me pulling my attention to him

"Yes just really happy for her" I tell him honestly

"I know I never really liked her and she certainly didn't like me, but she has turn Elliot's life around for the better, before he was a male slut to put it bluntly, we never thought he would settle but like you she walked into his life and changed that"

"Who would have thought two graduates would find true love thanks to the flu and a college newspaper interview" I smile

"Not me but Christ I will be thankful of that day for the rest of my life" he says leaning in, kissing me softly


	79. Chapter 79

**_Hey everyone so sorry its been ages since i updated, Christmas and New Year along with work and personally issues going on right now got in the way. Please ignore any mistakes i wanted to get this out tonight hope you all enjoy :-D_**

_**The reviews have been great to read i really do enjoy receiving them hehe**_

_**Finally Happy New Year everyone xx**_

Finally after almost two days on the road we are almost back in Seattle, not that I didn't enjoy the time on the bus, I did but I will be glad to sleep in my own bed tonight and I know everyone feels the same. Being in each others company in such a small space can become claustrophobic, especially with Elliot's snoring. There was a moment where Christian nearly blew a fuse with Carrick for taking the wrong turn but then he had to quickly apologize when he was in the wrong, something I'm sure Carrick wasn't used too...Christian saying the word 'sorry'. Then there was the disagreement with Grace, she wanted us to stay with her but after the last time we both insisted we were fine at our own home.

"Almost home baby" Christian whispers softly too me as I rest my head on his shoulder

"Peace and quiet" I whisper back as I glance over to Elliot who is once again snoring

"He is louder than a foghorn"

"He is your brother be nice" I smile looking up at Christian

"I would be nicer if he didn't fucking snore"

"Christian do you have to swear?" Grace asks him with the utmost stern look

"Sorry" he mumbles back

"Looks like your home Ste...Grey" Kate quickly corrects herself as she looks out of the window

Her and Christian have been getting along really well over the last couple of days, and its making my life easier with my best friend and husband not being at each others necks.

"Are you both sure you wont stay at ours?" Graces asks us looking between us both

"We are sure mom but thank you" Christian replies taking my hand in his

"If you change your minds you know where we are" she smiles

Pulling up our drive and a sense of relief floods through me, I'm relieved to be back home with my husband, family and friends around me. Thankful we were found and not left out there to die. If only the same could be said for Stephen and the others.

Once the bus comes to a halt we all hurriedly get off, not so gracefully stretching all over the place. We make our way into our home and it looks just the same as it did when we left.

"I will just go and make some drinks for us all" Gail tells us as she makes her way towards the kitchen

"I'll come and help you" I call after her as I follow behind

"Hold it right there missy" a voice from the family room calls through startling me

"mom?"

"Who else would it be" she smiles rushing over to me "my god Anastasia you have had me in a panic, remember the days all I had to worry about was you falling over on your skates? Now it seems you can't be trusted with anything"

"I'm sorry" I whisper to her as she engulfs me into a hug

"You will be if you scare me anymore, I love you darling"

"I love you too, mom"

"right where is my son-in-law" she says turning round to face him "Come on give us a hug" she orders him making me giggle

While my mom hugs the death out of everyone i find Gail in the kitchen and help with the drinks, i think she is glad to be home the most out of all of us. We could all tell she wasn't comfortable with the lack of space for her to cook, and when anyone else offered she pretended to be fine but we could all tell she wasn't happy.

"I will need to do a shop at some point, but i'm sure I can rustle up dinner"

"Don't worry about that Gail, we can order food and then do a shop tomorrow" I suggest immediately regretting it when her smile drops "but then you do always rustle up amazing food"

"Did someone mention food, i'm starving" Elliot says as he comes into the kitchen and sits on the stool next to me

"Anyone would think you are the one pregnant" I joke

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"not trying nothing" I reply impassively as Gail places a steaming mug of tea the way i like it in front of me

"You are not denying it either"

"Fatso not after more food is he?" Kate says as she stands beside him

"Who you calling Fatso?" he asks her shocked

"The elephant in the room" she casually replies as i laugh

"Here i am minding my own business being the nice brother-in-law and i get picked on"

"And here comes the mood swings" i giggle

"Yeah, he is giving Mia a run for her money" Kate smirks

"Mom! They picking on me" he calls out

"Really Elliot scared of two innocent women" i say with a pout

"Dont do that!"

"Do what?" I continue

"Don't pout"

"Who's pouting?" Christian asks as everyone comes in

"Your wife" Elliot points

"I hope that's not loaded" I grin

"Elliot stop pointing its rude" Grace scolds him as she taps his hand down causing myself and Kate to laugh more

"But mom they called me fatso"

"Well you will continue to eat" she states

"Dad tell them"

"Son there comes a time in your life when you realize no matter what you say or do, women will always win so smile and give up"

"but that's so unfair" he sighs

"That's life son" Carrick chuckles "Wait until you have been married for as long as me and your mother"

"Oh god" he exaggerates resting his head on the table

"Think we will have our drinks then make a move, you don't want us under your feet any longer than we have already" Grace states picking up a mug of coffee

"Your more than welcome to stay for dinner" Christian offers and I nod in agreement

"No that's OK darling, I should really go check on your sister"

"No need I'm here" she states running, well hobbling towards both Christian and I "The stress and worry you have put us three through"

"How are the twins?" I ask

"Huge!" she replies rolling her eyes "I will be pushing out a mini convertible not two babies at this rate and i have 3 more months"

"Mia that is a slight exaggeration" Grace chuckles

"Yeah well it feels like it" she smiles

"Speaking of babies, how is mini Carla in there?" my mom asks as she rubs my tummy

"Its a boy mom, you know that" I tell her resisting the urge to roll my eyes

"Doctors have been known to get it wrong you know" my mom huffs

"I have a feeling they not this time"

"I agree" Christian nods as he places his arm around my waist

"Oh a mini Christian, he will be in Armani Suits before you even leave the hospital" Mia gushes

"Dont give him ideas" I smirk

"Too late" he whispers before softly kissing my cheek

"Sorry to disturb" Gail smiles at us "but how many am I cooking for?"

"Everyone Gail" Christian replies with a small smile

"Lets all go into the family room out of Gail's way" Carrick suggests

"Good idea these stools are no good for my back now anyway" I admit

"I will have them changed tomorrow" Christian tells me

"No you wont, I like these"

"But you just said"

"I know what I said Christian, doesn't mean we are changing them" I try to reason with him

"Have it your way"

"I will" I smile as sweetly as I can

"Incorrigible" he huskily whispers to me making my insides squirm for his touch, and the smirk on his face tells me he knows that too

"Ass"

"yes yours is delectable"

"Christian!"

"Just the truth baby"


	80. Chapter 80

_**Well its been forever and im soooo sorry hehe, thanks for the wonderful reviews they really do mean alot :) i really will be trying to update more but work is a nightmare at the moment...im surprised i even know what day it is half the time **_

_**they mistakes are my own, so i apologize for that...**_

**_hope you all enjoy _**

**_Steph :-D_**

"Ana we are going to be late" Christian shouts through from the bedroom as I choose a dress that will cover my bump

Its Valentines and we are going to the mile high club for a meal along with Kate and Elliot, only Elliot will be wearing the pink tutu that he was dared to back on the tour bus. The last couple of weeks since the plane crash has been spent doing nothing, well I say nothing, Christian took time of work (only to spend most of the time in his office) while I read through manuscripts. Gail and Taylor too a few days off, which meant I got to run free in the kitchen without being told off for putting something in the wrong place. Gail came back to work last week first thing she did was put everything back in its real place and not where I left it, made for light entertainment that morning.

"_Ana have you seen the whisk?"_

"_It's in the drawer" I reply taking a sip of tea_

"_I cant see it" she mumbles while digging through the drawers "never mind I will persevere, now what would you like for breakfast?"_

"_I'm really craving waffles, bacon and ice cream" I admit with smile_

"_Coming right up" she nods making her way to the refrigerator "Erm Ana what's the whisk doing in here?" she asks me while trying to contain her laughter_

"_Baby brain that's all I'm admitting too" I laugh _

Baby brain has been my new favorite excuse the last week or so, no matter what I forget things it's like my head has been put on a fast wash and hasn't stopped spinning since.

"Ana we should have left twenty minutes ago"

"you try being six months pregnant and nothing looking or even fitting properly" I shout back sighing heavily pulling at the fourth dress I have tried on

"you could-"

"If you say wear a bin bag and still look sexy, I will not be held responsible for my actions" I say cutting him off as I walk into the bedroom

"Well its the truth baby" he whispers circling his arms around my waist

"Sure it is" I reply sarcastically

"You look-"

"Fat" I mumble

"beautiful" he smiles placing a kiss on my cheek "now lets go"

Taking one last look in the mirror, much to my annoyance I still look frumpy. Leaving the bedroom I follow behind Christian and make my way down to the foyer where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting. Christian quickly runs over the security measures with them. Once he is satisfied he takes my hand and we head out to the waiting car.

As I get bigger the harder it is for me to actually climb into the car with any dignity, don't get me wrong I have never been one with much dignity, but this makes an elephant climbing into a small car look easy.

"are you OK" Christian asks as I try and fail getting comfortable

"oh yeah I'm peachy"

"don't be a grump" he smirks taking my hand in his

"I am not being a grump, I just don't see why we couldn't stay at home and pig out on Chinese"

"This was your idea"

"No it was Kate's idea, I just run it past you" I correct him

"Just think of the humiliation my brother is going to go through tonight" he grins

"That is the only reason I am going" I giggle

the drive to the Mile High club was a irritating one, at one point... the 5th phone call Christian received I was tempted to throw the phone out the window. Christian could see this so put it on silent and didn't dare take it out of his pocket. Pregnancy hormones don't you just love them? I know he doesn't.

Pulling up in the underground car park, we all get out of the car in unison and walk towards the elevator where there are others waiting.

"Mr Houston" Christian nods

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey" he nods politely back

"Business or pleasure?"

"Only pleasure when my wife is around" Christian replies smugly making me almost choke I look at Sawyer and Taylor who are both trying to contain themselves by looking anywhere but in my direction

"Yes I can see why" the man replies with a winking at me, and suddenly I feel like it might go nuclear, no wait I'm about to go nuclear

"Are you single by any chance?" I ask him as politely as possible

"I am at the moment" he replies confused as to where I am going with this

"I assumed you would be as you are a complete and utter pig. Doesn't matter how you wear that Gucci suit, you will never find someone to love you only your money, now I suggest you wait here while we take this elevator as to be honest I don't fancy your chances of not pissing me off more" and with that said I quickly step into the elevator followed by Christian, Taylor and Sawyer.

"And that was?" Christian ask curiously

"he was an ass"

"he was and you just served him a plate full of kick ass" he smirks leaning in "That made my cock twitch"

"Well think we just learnt not to piss you off the rest of this pregnancy" Taylor pipes up while Sawyer chuckles next to him

"Yeah take notes boys, Pregnant Ana is a bitch" I say proudly as the elevator doors open and we are greeted by the maître d who smiles politely

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey your guests are already here"

"Thank you" I smile as Christian walks past him and too our favourite table where Kate and Elliot are sat

I cant help but laugh at the scene in front of me, man is sharp suits, women dressed in elegant dresses, Kate is a gorgeous red dress then Elliot who is in a pink vest along with a pink tutu and fairy wings and what looks like a pair or Armani shoes. I turn towards Christian who looks thoroughly amused.

"Finally!" Kate exclaims as she stands up "I was about to send out the search and rescue"

"I'm Surprised you don't have them on speed dial" I joke as we hug

"Tempting Grey especially when it comes to you two" she laughs

"Not going to give me a hug Elliot" I pout as he stays seated

"Ana I look like an idiot, at least sat down I am protected by a table" he whispers pointing at the table

"Hate to break it to you Elliot but a guy sat in a pink vest and fairy wings already does that"I grin at him

"Fine" he says shaking his head as he stands and gives me a hug "only because your pregnant and I don't want you crying over the bread rolls"

"Smile for the camera" Christian says getting our attention

"No, no way!" Elliot states trying and failing to cover himself

"Too late" Kate grins pointing towards Taylor who also has a camera in hand and looking pleased with the moment captured

"Bastards" Elliot mumbles sitting back down

"So what took you so long?" Kate asks as we take our seats

"You try picking something to wear when your the size of a whale" I tell her

"Ana if you think your a Whale then you should see Mia" Elliot chuckles which results in Kate hitting his arm

"Don't even go there Elliot, she almost killed you this afternoon"

"don't remind me" he says shaking his head again

"What did you do to her this time?" I ask him while Christian orders the drinks

"Well we went round to the house and she is decorating again, I swear she must like the smell of paint this is the forth time she has changed her mind about the colours for the nursery. Anyway she was wearing a vest and dungarees only they wasn't done up and this bump was hanging out so I pointed out I think its triplets"

"Oh you didn't" I say in mockery

"I did, I had to shower for a good hour" he tells me

"why?"

"she only threw a tin of green paint over his head" Kate laughs

"shame it wasn't pink, would have gone with tonight's choice of evening wear" I giggle

"Oh your hilarious"

"That reminds me, Mia is organising a baby shower and would like to do a joint one with you" Kate tells me

"I'm not sure I want one"

"Are you crazy you have too" Kate states waving her hands about

"Ana will be having one, whether its a joint one or her own" Christian coolly says reaching for his phone

"Don't even think about it" I warn him

"its business"

"and this is dinner with family, business can wait" I tell him

"Not when it could cost me ten million" he replies standing "I will be five minutes start without me"

"oh I will" I hiss

"calm down Grey" Kate says handing me the menu

"He cant go five minutes without that blackberry" I sigh taking a look

"The joys of being married to my brother" Elliot smiles

"Can you imagine what it will be like when its time for me to give birth, don't push yet baby I need to take this call"

"You have a point there" Kate laughs as does Elliot

"Anyway I'm hungry, lets order" I say waving at the waiter who quickly comes to the table

"yes ma'am what would you like" he smiles

"I will have the Caesar salad, with a side dish of spare ribs oh and onion rings" I tell him

"ill have the steak rare please" Elliot tells him

"and ill have the lobster" Kate says

"And what about Mr Grey?"

"He can have the chef special" I mumble passing him the menu

"Ana he wont like that" Elliot carefully tells me

"Oh he wont? Well maybe he should of ordered himself" I grin

"and now he will sit there and eat it because you ordered it and he wont want to piss you off" Kate smirks "damn Ana your good"

"I know" I smirk back

"Man you women are tough on us men" Elliot jokes

We aren't waiting long before the food is served and Christian still isn't back from taking his call, I look over to Sawyer, who quickly goes towards a door and walks through it and comes back a moment later with Christian and Taylor in tow. As we tuck into our meals, Christian sits down and stares at his plate for awhile before looking at Elliot who quickly mouthed the words 'dog house' and then carried on eating.

"what is this?" Christian asks me

"food" I sharply reply

"I can see that but what?"

"chef special"

"oh" he grumbles

"yeah oh"

with another look at Elliot then at me, he begrudgingly starts eating it. With each mouthful it is clear he isn't enjoying it but doesn't want to back down. I have a moment of pride rush through me, I have managed to put Christian in his place without an argument. Yes being the size of a whale can work to a girls advantage when it comes to CEO Christian Grey. The rest of the evening goes by quickly and its time for us to leave. As we step of the elevator and walk towards the cars Kate and I make plans to visit Mia the next day to give Ethan a break. The way Kate was talking, Mia has certainly driven him mad the last few weeks. Saying our goodbyes I get into the car with the help of Sawyer and kick my shoes off.


End file.
